la doncella cisne
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Alice Cullen indómita, con una belleza delicada y un espíritu noble. Nada ni nadie será capaz de detenerla en su empeño de liberar a su país. Ni siquiera Jasper Whitlock, el hombre con el cual el rey de Inglaterra la ha obligado a casarse para aplacar su rebeldía. Él leal a la corona ha jurado nunca revelar su verdadera identidad: su sangre escocesa. Pero ahora todos corren peligro
1. Sumary

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**SUMARY:**

**UNA BELLA REBELDE**  
Más indómita que las montañas de su Escocia natal, Alice Cullen posee una belleza delicada y un noble espíritu. Aunque ha sido capturada y conducida a la corte enemiga vestida de legendaria doncella cisne, nada parece capaz de detenerla en su empeño por defender la libertad de su país. Ni siquiera Jasper Whitlock, un hombre con el que comparte un peligroso pasado y con quien el rey de Inglaterra le obliga a casarse con la esperanza de aplacar su rebeldía.

**UN CABALLERO MISTERIOSO**  
Jasper Whitlock, caballero leal a la corona inglesa, ha jurado no revelar nunca su verdadera identidad. Pero en su sangre hierve la fiebre de Escocia, y cuando el destino vuelve a unirlo a Alice Cullen, que ya le salvó la vida en una ocasión, se siente en el deber de protegerla. Su matrimonio, forzado por el rey, hará renacer en él unos sentimientos que amenazan con poner en peligro sus propias vidas, porque el amor, una vez más, puede ser la más peligrosa de todas las batallas.

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia es larga. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente, **_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Oigo el dulce canto del cisne_

_En el umbral entre el día y la noche,_

_Ya quien debería guiar_

_A la reina de la fortuna, el cisne blanco_

Carmina Gadelica

_**Highlands, Escocia. Invierno de 1286**_

—En tiempos de las brumas —dijo el seanachaidh*—, cuando las hadas danzaban en lo alto de las colinas de las Highlands, una dama vivía en una fortaleza de bronce y plata, en la isla de un lago. Su corazón no se había abierto a nadie, hasta que cierto guerrero la cortejó y ganó su amor—

Gabhan MacDuff, nieto del seanachaidh e hijo de un guerrero, bostezó, tumbado boca abajo junto al fuego del hogar. Sus padres estaban sentados cerca de él con otros parientes y varios criados, y todos permanecían en silencio, escuchando. Gabhan apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y observó las llamas, que danzaban ante sus ojos.

—Su amor resplandecía como un arco iris —prosiguió su abuelo— Y todos los que los conocían admiraban su manera de amarse. Iban a casarse... él, oscuro como un cuervo; ella, etérea como un cisne—

Ante la mención de aquel amor, Gabhan arrugó la nariz. Su padre, sentado cerca de él con las botas puestas y las piernas estiradas hacia el fuego, soltó una leve risita. Le acarició a Gabhan la cabeza con su enorme y gentil mano, recordándole que debía mostrar mayor respeto.

—Pero un hombre, un druida, los odiaba en secreto. Quería la dama para sí, y su corazón se había vuelto cada vez más negro y duro de tanto anhelar lo imposible. Juró que, si él no podía tener a la dama, nadie la tendría. La víspera de la boda, el druida salió al encuentro de la luz de la luna e hizo un maleficio. Tomó una flecha encantada y la lanzó hacia los cielos. Las nubes se arremolinaron y estalló una increíble tormenta. Las aguas del lago se tragaron la isla, y los relámpagos destrozaron la fortaleza, cuyos muros se desmoronaron hacia las profundidades del lago—

A Gabhan le gustó esa parte de la historia, la de la destrucción de la fortaleza. Levantó un poco la cabeza, la apoyó en una mano y miró a su abuelo. Este era atractivo, como el padre de Gabhan, con los ojos azules y el pelo, aunque antaño negrísimo, inmaculadamente blanco. Los ojos de Gabhan, sin embargo, eran marrones, como los de su madre, inglesa; pero a pesar de ello, su aspecto era el de un auténtico Highlander.

—Todos los que vivían en la fortaleza se ahogaron la víspera de la boda —continuó Adhamnain MacDuff—, y el guerrero de cabellos de azabache y la pálida dama también desaparecieron en el fondo del lago—

Gabhan frunció el ceño. No le gustaba imaginar al guerrero y la dama tragados por las turbulentas aguas. Atendió, con la esperanza de escuchar que se habían salvado.

Sentada junto a su padre, su madre le sonrió, y luego miró con ternura a su marido. Gabhan sabía que su madre había abandonado a su familia inglesa para viajar hasta el castillo de Glenshie y vivir con su marido Highlander, que también se llamaba Adhamnain, aunque los suyos lo consideraban un salvaje y un hombre indigno de ella. Ahora, su delicada mano descansaba sobre el fuerte hombro de su marido, su rostro resplandecía de felicidad y sus brillantes ojos reflejaban serenidad.

Gabhan, nervioso, miró a su abuelo. No quería que la historia acabara en un desastre.

—Pero los corazones de ambos amantes eran puros, y la fuerza de un amor compartido es invencible y no puede ser destruida. Un amor como el de ellos es capaz de hacer magia, y eso fue lo que los salvó... en cierto modo. Cada uno de los que se ahogaron aquel atardecer se convirtió en un cisne —dijo el abuelo, inclinándose hacia delante— La dama y el guerrero se transformaron en los más bellos y elegantes de todos los cisnes encantados del lago. El druida, al ver las aves, y reconocer las que ocupaban el centro de la bandada, supo que su malévolo plan había fracasado, porque no había logrado separarlos. El druida abandonó aquellas tierras. Los descendientes de aquellos cisnes aún viven en el lago, y la magia y el misterio de aquel lugar perdurarán para siempre. Y se dice que, algunas veces, bajo cierta luz, pueden verse los muros de la hundida fortaleza... pero sólo la ven aquellos cuyo corazón se ha abierto a un gran amor. —Volvió a apoyar la espalda en la silla, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué fue del druida, abuelo? —preguntó Gabhan.

—Algunos dicen que todavía vive, porque ha descubierto el secreto de la vida eterna, y que algún día volverá para reclamar para sí a la Doncella Cisne—

Gabhan se estremeció ante la idea:

—Yo conozco ese lugar —dijo— Se llama Loch nan Eala, el Lago de los Cisnes. No está lejos de aquí. Mi padre me llevó a ver los cisnes. Hay un castillo a orillas del lago, llamado Dün nan Eala, y en él vive una familia. Y mi madre me ha dicho que, una vez, ella y mi padre vieron la fortaleza brillando en el fondo del lago—

El abuelo sonrió:

—Desde luego, si alguien lo ha visto alguna vez, seguro que han sido ellos —repuso, guiñando un ojo a su hijo y su nuera— Se dice que, a veces, el guerrero y la dama llegan a la orilla y abandonan sus plumajes de cisne para recobrar su forma humana durante unas horas. Buscan el modo de romper el maleficio. Si algún día lo encuentran, volverán a ser libres—

— ¿Puede romperse el maleficio, abuelo? —

—Dicen que un guerrero que conozca el verdadero amor debe cazar al vuelo una flecha encantada y lanzarla al centro del lago, justo al revés de cómo la lanzó el malvado druida —respondió el abuelo.

—Ah —exclamó Gabhan— Yo podría coger una flecha encantada al vuelo—

— ¿De veras? —El viejo Adhamnain sonrió—: Es muy difícil—

—Pero yo podría hacerlo —insistió Gabhan, seguro de sí mismo.

La sonrisa del abuelo se ensanchó aún más:

—Las flechas encantadas son muy difíciles de encontrar. Y los cisnes son felices en ese lago, después de tanto tiempo—

Gabhan asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a apoyarla en sus brazos, mientras su abuelo se volvía para murmurar algo a sus padres.

Aunque Gabhan escuchaba atentamente, entendió muy pocas palabras de aquella conversación. Hablaban de la reciente muerte del rey de Escocia, y de la lucha con el rey inglés, que había enviado sus tropas hacia el norte. Los ingleses no tenían ningún derecho sobre aquellas tierras, insistía su padre. Una justa rebelión se había levantado en Escocia, y él lucharía en el frente de la batalla, si era necesario, para proteger a Escocia, su hogar y su gente.

Era muy tarde, y Gabhan estaba cansado; y el agradable calor del fuego y las voces que ahora cuchicheaban, monótonas, le hicieron caer dormido en un instante. Soñó con un lago que brillaba al sol y sobre el cual se deslizaban blancos cisnes. Él también era un cisne, y nadaba junto a una hermosa hembra. Sus cuerpos se veían reflejados en el nítido espejo del agua. Una cadena de oro rodeaba su garganta, y también la de ella, uniéndolos a ambos. Gabhan sentía el suave tirón de los eslabones mientras flotaba sobre las frías aguas junto a su compañera.

De repente, unos nubarrones de tormenta cubrieron el lago, y Gabhan extendió sus alas. A su lado, la bella cisne hizo otro tanto. Despegaron de las aguas como uno solo, con la cadena colgando entre ambos cual una cinta de rayos de sol. Huían de la tormenta, pero esta los alcanzó con su terrible y sombrío vendaval. Estallaron los relámpagos, las nubes se arremolinaron hasta semejar enormes piedras, y el viento los arrastró hasta el gélido abrazo de las aguas.

Gabhan se despertó con un grito, y enseguida sintió sobre su cabeza la mano grande y amable de su padre, calmándolo.

No mucho después de aquella noche, Gabhan cabalgaba por las laderas cubiertas de brezos, descendiendo, alejándose de Glenshie, junto a su madre, que lloraba, su doncella, de semblante taciturno, y un anciano sirviente. Los tres abandonaban las purpúreas colinas, los rápidos riachuelos, la torre de roca que había sido su hogar. Su madre decía que se iban a Inglaterra.

Su padre estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado. Gabhan no podía pensar en ello, porque el dolor era demasiado profundo. El castillo había sido atacado, y su abuelo había muerto también. Su madre se había llevado a Gabhan a toda prisa, en una desesperada huida en plena noche, mientras se oían gritos tras ellos, y les llegaba el olor del humo. Gabhan no entendía casi nada, o nada, de lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, contenía las lágrimas y cabalgaba con la cabeza erguida. Decidido a defender a su madre, a sabiendas de que su padre habría esperado eso de él, empuñaba su espada de madera, apuntándola hacia delante. La doncella le dijo que la bajara antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien. Pero su madre sonrió tristemente, le agradeció su valentía de caballero, y le dejó seguir empuñándola.

Al llegar a la frontera con Inglaterra, su madre le ofreció su paño de tartán rojo, regalo de su padre, a la mujer de un granjero, a cambio de una casaca marrón que le sentaba a Gabhan como un saco. Luego, le dijo a Gabhan que, a partir de aquel momento, tan sólo debían hablar en inglés. Dijo que no volviera a hablar en gaélico jamás, y que su nombre sería Jasper, y no Gabhan MacDuff.

Gabhan asintió obedientemente, con la espada de madera a punto, y la espalda muy recta. No entendía lo que su madre le pedía, y echaba tanto de menos a su padre que sentía el mismo dolor que si estuviera enfermo. Pero quería a su madre, e iba a hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera. La tristeza que se adivinaba en los ojos de ella era pareja al dolor que él sentía en su corazón. Y Gabhan tan sólo quería ver a su madre sonreír de nuevo.

Los parientes ingleses de su madre eran unos desconocidos, pero muy amables; y las colinas que se erigían junto al castillo de los abuelos de Gabhan eran bajas, verdes y bonitas, aunque no tan hermosas como las que rodeaban Glenshie. A Jasper le gustaban los caballos de largas patas, los perros y los gatos que sus tíos y abuelo tenían, y a menudo paseaba hasta un río cercano para ver los cisnes que en él vivían. Eso era lo que más le recordaba a su hogar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, su madre se casó con Sir Marcus Whitlock, un atractivo caballero viudo que la hacía reír, y que tenía tres hijos pequeños. Con sus hermanastros menores, Jasper hacía recados para los caballeros que entraban y salían del castillo de Whitlock. Fascinado por sus armaduras, sus caballos y armas, y por las interminables historias sobre sus nobles hazañas, Jasper anhelaba convertirse en caballero.

Nadie le volvió a hablar jamás de Glenshie o de los MacDuff. A veces, Jasper veía a su madre mirándolo con tristeza, pero si él le preguntaba algo, ella tan sólo sacudía la cabeza y se alejaba.

En secreto, Jasper solía pensar en Escocia, y sus recuerdos eran nítidos. Tenía la intención de volver a Escocia algún día, y encontrar el castillo de Glenshie para reclamar su derecho sobre aquellas tierras y su título. Jasper sabía que aquel asunto debería esperar hasta que él hubiera crecido y se hubiera convertido en un caballero, en el dueño de su propia vida y en el defensor de sus semejantes que tanto anhelaba llegar a ser.

Creció, y se hizo un joven alto, con gran fortaleza de cuerpo, corazón y alma, y sintió que los sueños de cuando era un crío se desvanecían. Finalmente, se arrodilló ante el rey de Inglaterra para ser nombrado caballero. Prometió fidelidad y juró actuar siguiendo los principios de los verdaderos caballeros.

Cuando por fin volvió a Escocia, cabalgaba tras su rey, bajo el estandarte de los Dragones, el símbolo de la destrucción.

* * *

*_An Seanachaidh – (el genealogista del clan, historiador): En un principio su función estaba asociada al de curandero también. Su deber era mantener y guardar toda la historia del clan, saber las genealogías de los jefes y sus familias; haber las presentaciones del jefe en las asambleas; hablar en las ceremonias de nombramiento de un nuevo jefe, en los nacimientos y en las oraciones de los funerales; y sobre todo, investir al nuevo jefe. (Por cualquier cosa les dejo la dirección de donde extraje esta información. _ Doc_ _)_

_**Quisiera agradecer a Christina Becker por su review, poner la historia en favorito y alerta; a Bloodsuckeraliijazz la historia en favorito y alerta, y Evangeline K. por ponerla entre sus favoritas. **__**Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

3


	3. Capítulo 1

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Pertshire, Escocia. Primavera de 1300**

Las llamas parecían derramarse hacia arriba, fieras y bellas, y lamían delicadamente el marco de la puerta. Alice, parpadeando con fuerza a causa de la intensa luz, se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando una auténtica alfombra de fuego se extendía sobre el suelo de junco trenzado. Corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación y se giró, vacilante.

Desde algún lugar del piso de abajo le llegó un crujido: el incendio engullía otra porción del castillo de su padre. Sin dejarse vencer por el pánico, se recordó por qué había vuelto a aquel castillo contra la voluntad de su madre justo en el último momento, cuando ambas estaban a punto de huir de él por la portezuela trasera. Tenía dieciséis años, ya era una mujer adulta, le había respondido a su madre; no le pasaría nada, y volvería pronto.

Ahora, sin embargo, temía que su huida fuera imposible. Contuvo las ganas de gritar. Mantén la calma, se dijo. Había vuelto allí para rescatar a sus pájaros, y eso era lo que debía hacer.

Rogó fervorosamente por que su madre y el resto estuvieran ya a salvo en el bosque. Los enemigos se encontraban ante las puertas de Elladoune como lobos hambrientos: lobos ingleses con flechas de fuego que, deseando caer sobre los rebeldes escoceses, estaban a punto de entrar en el castillo.

Alice tenía que encontrar como fuera el modo de salir de allí, pero antes tenía que liberar a sus palomas y a su pequeño cernícalo; había criado a las palomas desde que salieron del huevo, y había cuidado al cernícalo herido hasta que su ala se curó, y no iba a abandonarlos ahora. Corrió hacia las jaulas mientras un espeso humo oscuro invadía la habitación.

Llevó, una a una, las dos pesadas jaulas de madera hasta colocarlas sobre el baúl, también de madera, que había bajo la repisa de la ventana. Abrió las portezuelas e hizo salir a los pájaros. Uno a uno, las aves saltaron fuera de las jaulas y salieron por la ventana, hacia su libertad.

Una de las palomas, sin embargo, seguía sin moverse del fondo de la jaula. Alice, manteniendo a calma a pesar del cada vez más angustiante pánico que sentía, consiguió que el animal se dejara guiar hasta la ventana y también huyera. La paloma se alejó revoloteando, un pálido e inseguro trazo en la oscuridad de la noche.

El insoportable calor y el humo abrasaban los pulmones de Alice, que se volvió, tosiendo, al darse cuenta de que el suelo quemaba cada vez más bajo sus pies descalzos. Iba vestida con tan sólo una camisola de hilo, la única prenda que había podido ponerse cuando su madre la había despertado.

Miró hacia la puerta envuelta en llamas y se dio cuenta de que no podría salir de allí más que por la ventana. Sus aves habían huido volando, pero ella tendría que hacerlo lanzándose de cabeza al lago, en una caída peligrosa sobre el acantilado. Se asomó por la ventana, tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco y miró hacia abajo.

El cielo de medianoche, que jamás era completamente negro en verano, relucía, temible y misterioso, y el lago aparecía oscuro y profundo bajo sus pies. El muro trasero del castillo descansaba al borde de un promontorio rocoso justo a orillas del lago. La inmensa ventana, protegida por su privilegiada situación, era realmente un lujo; y su alto arco, dividido y con vidriera en la parte superior de su curvatura, le dejaba a Alice espacio suficiente para saltar.

La vidriera, sin embargo, se resquebrajó en el mismo instante en que ella miraba hacia arriba, y los pedazos cayeron como una cascada de estrellas fugaces. Alice se protegió la cabeza, se tambaleó hacia atrás y corrió a ciegas hasta una alcoba que conducía a un pequeño vestidor.

Aquel reducido espacio se mantenía fresco, y por su pequeña ventana, que daba justo encima de la muralla del patio, se colaba el aire puro de fuera. Alice apoyó una rodilla sobre el banco de roble y estiró el cuello para asomarse al exterior. El patio estaba lleno de hombres, caballos y relucientes armaduras.

— ¡Baje, lady Lauren! —bramó uno de los hombres. Ella lo vio por un momento mientras él cruzaba el patio sobre un enorme corcel negro. Vestido con armadura oscura y capa roja, tenía una apariencia totalmente malévola.

— ¡Baje inmediatamente! —gritó de nuevo el jinete. El comandante de la tropa inglesa, cabecilla del asalto al castillo de Elladoune, creía que la madre de Alice todavía estaba dentro. Pero Alice tenía la esperanza de que, en aquel momento, su madre hubiera huido ya hacia el bosque y estuviera a salvo con sus hijos menores y los criados.

Hacía muy poco que su madre había despertado a los sirvientes, mientras Alice reunía a sus hermanitos: un bebé de pañales y un niño llorón que apenas andaba. Los caballeros ingleses habían llegado al castillo de Elladoune para arrestar al padre de Alice, que hacía semanas que se había ido con sus dos hijos mayores a unirse a las tropas rebeldes. Al descubrir la ausencia de Alexander Cullen, y sin apiadarse de la familia de este, los ingleses habían atacado el castillo.

La madre de Alice, de naturaleza frágil, había estado a punto de sucumbir al pánico, y se había puesto a rezar fervientemente mientras intentaba calmar a sus dos hijitos. Alice sugirió que se dirigieran a la abadía, donde el abad, pariente de la madre, les daría cobijo.

— ¡Baje! —Ordenó de nuevo el comandante — ¡Rindan la fortaleza a los caballeros del rey Eduardo, o lo pagarán con sus vidas!—

Las flechas con punta de fuego salieron disparadas hacia arriba, impactando en el muro, cerca de la ventana. Sobresaltada, Alice dio un salto hacia atrás. Sintió un arrebato de furia. De tener su arco al alcance de la mano, habría disparado una flecha directamente al negro corazón de aquel hombre. Era suficientemente diestra para hacerlo. Pero carecía del valor para agredir a absolutamente ninguna criatura, motivo por el cual sus hermanos mayores a menudo la regañaban. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Tosiendo, salió tambaleante del pequeño vestidor y corrió hacia la ventana, procurando no tocar ningún pedazo de vidrio roto. Se subió al baúl de madera, salió a la repisa y se colocó en el arco de la ventana como si fuera una santa en su hornacina.

El viento era helado, y el lago relucía bajo sus pies, pero ella no miró hacia abajo. Su mirada se fijó arriba, en los cisnes que pasaban volando, con las alas convertidas en oro por la luz de las llamas.

Quieta allí, recordó una vieja historia acerca de una bandada de cisnes que habían recogido a una muchacha con una red y la habían llevado sana y salva hasta su casa. Otra leyenda decía que, muchísimo tiempo atrás, un centenar de personas se había ahogado en aquel lago, y que cada una de ellas se había transformado en un cisne.

El viento hacía que la camisola le golpeara el cuerpo, y que su larga melena ondeara como una bandera dorada. Alice cerró los ojos, se encomendó a quien fuera que pudiera protegerla y rogó que la primera leyenda, y no la segunda, se convirtiera en realidad para ella.

Dobló las rodillas y saltó hacia delante. Ya flotando en el viento, arqueó el cuerpo y dirigió ambos brazos hacia el agua.

Un ángel salió volando del infierno y se sumergió en el lago. Era, desde luego, la visión más hermosa y terrorífica que él había visto jamás. Jasper corrió hacia allí, con el agua lamiéndole las botas.

Buscó, pero no vio a la pálida y fugaz aparición de la muchacha que se había lanzado desde la ventana de la torre. Algo más de un centenar de cisnes se deslizaban sobre la superficie del lago, que relucía a la luz del fuego, pero Jasper no vio ninguna forma humana entre ellos. Algunas de las aves levantaron el vuelo y planearon en círculos sobre su cabeza.

A su espalda, el crepitar de las llamas se intensificó. Oyó la voz de Sir James de Witherdale , el comandante, que seguía ordenando a gritos que la dama del castillo saliera y rindiera su fortaleza.

Bastardo, pensó Jasper. En su corazón, esperó que aquella mujer y sus criados, a los que él había visto pasar por delante de una ventana hacía un rato, hubieran podido escapar. Pero sabía que también podían estar muertos en el interior del llameante castillo. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que la muchacha que había visto lanzarse al lago hubiera sobrevivido.

— ¡Tú, Whitlock! ¿Ha salido esa chica del agua? —gritó uno de los soldados mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Jasper se volvió:

—No. Puede que haya muerto... ahogada—

Llegó otro soldado y observó el lago:

—O se ha ahogado o ha caído sobre las rocas... o incluso puede que la hayan matado esos pájaros. Los cisnes atacan como demonios—

—Sir James quiere que la capturemos —dijo el primer hombre— Dicen que la madre y el resto han huido al bosque—

—Y puede que nosotros encontremos el cuerpo de esa chica mañana —dijo el otro.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y miró a uno de los altaneros cisnes:

—Los escoceses creen que cuando alguien se ahoga, su alma entra en el cuerpo de un cisne —musitó.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso tú? —le preguntó uno de los soldados.

—Lo oí decir cuando era un niño. Mi... niñera era escocesa. Existe una leyenda sobre cisnes encantados en este mismísimo lago, si lo recuerdo bien. Según ella, los primeros cisnes de Elladoune, hace muchísimo tiempo, fueron las almas de unos ahogados. Y dicen que cada nuevo cisne es el alma de alguien que ha muerto—

Los soldados intercambiaron miradas:

—A Sir James le gustará escuchar esta historia—

—Decidle que la muchacha ha caído al agua y que no ha salido a la superficie —dijo Jasper— Ha muerto, no hay duda. Un cisne ha levantado el vuelo desde el mismo punto donde ella se ha sumergido. Yo estaba aquí y lo he visto—

—Yo también lo he visto —dijo el primer soldado— Con o sin cisnes encantados, ahora este lago es propiedad de Eduardo de Inglaterra, y él quiere que le llevemos rebeldes, no niños ni cisnes. Vámonos. Tendremos que decirle a Sir James que la chica se ha ahogado—Miró a los níveos cisnes que volaban en círculo sobre sus cabezas— ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en cisne? —

—Cuanto más tiempo estoy destinado en Escocia, más creo que aquí cualquier cosa es posible —replicó, un tanto cansado, su compañero mientras ambos se alejaban.

Jasper se quedó para escudriñar la muchacha o no. Si seguía con vida, él quería darle la oportunidad de huir. Recordaba vagamente que, siendo un niño, tuvo que escapar de noche de enemigos invisibles; la situación en que aquella muchacha se encontraba había espoleado su compasión y su interés.

La llameante silueta del castillo se reflejaba en el lago. De jovencito, Jasper había creído que Elladoune era mágico y eterno, pero los ingleses habían destruido toda una leyenda en pocas horas.

Los recuerdos se despertaban en Jasper allí, y en cualquier lugar de Escocia a donde iba como miembro de la campaña escocesa del rey Eduardo. Ningún soldado conocía sus orígenes escoceses... ni que el lugar donde él había nacido, el castillo de Glenshie, estaba muy cerca de Elladoune.

De hecho, él tampoco sabía exactamente dónde estaba Glenshie.

Volvió la vista a las colinas, sabiendo que una de ellas abrigaba y escondía su niñez. Años atrás, Jasper había jurado encontrar Glenshie y reclamar su herencia para sí. Ahora, cuando era un caballero del rey, ese sueño secreto parecía remoto e imposible.

Caminó sobre la rocosa base donde se erigía la torre. El agua lamía el promontorio, y cientos de chispas del incendio chisporroteaban al caer al lago como estrellas caídas. Observó la superficie de las aguas, sin querer abandonar aún la idea de encontrar a la muchacha.

Momentos después, vio un pálido brazo que se alzaba, y distinguió un rostro entre los cisnes. Ella seguía allí, Jasper estaba ahora seguro... aunque no sabía si se había ahogado o había sobrevivido.

Se despojó de su capa roja y desabrochó las cinchas de cuero de su armadura y su cota de malla. Dejó a un lado su espada y su cinturón, y se quitó, no sin esfuerzo, las pesadas prendas de metal, el chaleco acolchado y las botas. Lo amontonó todo, excepto sus calzones ajustados, a la siniestra sombra de la torre.

Nadie lo vio entrar en el agua. No pidió ayuda, ni esperaba recibirla. Sus compañeros estaban allí para reivindicar y conquistar, no para defender y rescatar.

Hubo un tiempo en que él se había sentido orgulloso de contarse entre aquellos soldados. Pero le asqueaba lo que había visto del ejército del rey en su camino hacia el norte a través de Escocia. La caballerosidad y la heroicidad se convertían en crueldad, codicia y los más bajos vicios del ser humano. Habiendo sido testigo de actos aún peores que la quema de Elladoune, Jasper siempre encontraba el modo de evitar cometer actos de crueldad por su mano.

No quería cargar su alma de pecado alguno, y la idea de faltar a su juramento de caballero del rey le era igualmente fastidiosa. Pero en aquella campaña en la que servía, y que le había desengañado tanto, se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera el propio rey respetaba los ideales o la integridad que Jasper reverenciaba.

Nadó hacia el grupo de cisnes con firmes brazadas. Al mover el agua, vislumbró de nuevo la pálida figura, que se movía entre las aves. La muchacha braceaba hacia la orilla, y él la siguió, veloz.

Los cisnes levantaron el vuelo, en una transición patosa del agua al aire..., elegancia perdida, elegancia recuperada. Jasper avanzaba, observando.

Cuando la conmoción de cisnes hubo finalizado, vio de nuevo a la muchacha, que ya alcanzaba los juncos de la orilla. Jasper se lanzó a toda velocidad para atraparla. Aunque ella opuso resistencia, él consiguió rodearla con un brazo y arrastrarla hasta la orilla. La muchacha empezó a gritar, y él le tapó la boca con la mano y se quedó muy quieto en el agua, agarrándola fuerte e inmovilizándola también.

— ¡Calla! —Le susurró— ¡Cálmate! ¡Ya estoy aquí!—

Ella se retorció entre sus firmes brazos y jadeó una réplica airada y ahogada. Se oyeron unos gritos junto a la orilla. Jasper vio el resplandor de las antorchas y el brillo de las armaduras. Con la muchacha en brazos, se desplazó sigilosamente hasta el cobijo de los juncos, con los pies ya sobre el blando suelo del lago. No soltó a la muchacha, y ambos se mantuvieron casi metidos en el agua por completo.

— ¡Suéltame! —masculló ella en gaélico, retorciéndose. Él, que recordaba la lengua de su infancia, la entendió.

—Tranquila —susurró él en inglés— Estate quieta—

— ¡Sassenach! —escupió ella. Jasper le tapó la boca con más firmeza. También la estrechó con más fuerza, y su brazo topó con unos suaves senos.

— ¡Que me sueltes! —soltó ella en inglés, y le propinó una patada en la espinilla. Intentando zafarse de Jasper, la muchacha se hundió, y él volvió a sacarla a la superficie. Ella emergió tosiendo, y sin dejar de farfullar.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —murmuró Jasper.

— ¡Pues no me ahogues! —jadeó ella. Jasper la estrechó entonces con ambos brazos. La muchacha tomó aire para gritar, y él volvió a taparle la boca:

— ¡Por todos los santos, cállate..., estate muda, como un cisne! —

—No todos los cisnes son mudos —masculló ella tras su mano, y se retorció como un pez en el anzuelo.

—Ya lo veo. Doncella Cisne —gruñó él, pasando, para inmovilizarla, una pierna alrededor de sus muslos, y estrechando a la muchacha hacia sí como un amante, aunque la pasión era precisamente lo último en que estaba pensando— Estate quieta, si valoras tu vida; quieta, o te atraparán—

Entonces, ella se calló y le echó los brazos al cuello. La piel de su rostro, contra la mejilla sin afeitar de Jasper, era delicada y estaba húmeda. Y él sintió que el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha se estremecía un poco.

El comandante y algunos de los soldados caminaban a lo largo de la orilla y señalaban hacia los cisnes y hacia la ventana por donde la muchacha había escapado. Unos cuantos cisnes batieron sus alas y graznaron estentóreamente. Los hombres se alejaron.

Uno de los pájaros, enorme y espléndido a la luz de las llamas, levantó el vuelo y pasó tan cerca de la cabeza de Jasper que este sintió la ráfaga provocada por el ave y se agachó.

La muchacha rió:

—No va a hacernos daño—

—Calla —susurró Jasper entre dientes, un tanto avergonzado por haber pensado lo contrario— Hablas demasiado—

Dos soldados vadearon la cama de juncos y se fueron a toda prisa cuando el cisne los sobrevoló, rápido y bajo. Jasper observó la escena, atónito. El gesto protector del cisne no podía ser intencionado, pero el joven se sintió agradecido, fuera como fuera.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza, y sus cabellos ondearon alrededor de su rostro. Jasper pudo ver que poseía unos ojos grandes y oscuros, y que las curvas de su cara y sus hombros eran delicadas. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y ágil, y Jasper sentía la redondez de sus senos contra el torso. Allí estaban, abrazados, respirando al unísono, con el agua lamiéndoles el cuello.

—Ya se han ido —susurró ella, un momento después. Sus labios casi rozaban los de Jasper. Este, sintiendo unas inmensas e inoportunas ganas de besarla, se separó un poco de ella:

—Los soldados siguen ahí, justo sobre la colina —murmuró.

—Los cisnes también se han ido, al otro lado del lago. Mira —señaló la joven.

Él se volvió y comprobó que la mayoría de cisnes habían desaparecido. Los pocos que quedaban se deslizaban elegantemente sobre el agua. La orilla estaba desierta, aunque seguían llegando gritos desde el otro lado del castillo.

Jasper se levantó con cautela, con la muchacha en brazos. El blando suelo cedía bajo sus pies mientras se acercaba a la orilla. El agua les abría paso como si fueran algas marinas surgiendo de las profundidades. Entre los brazos de Jasper, y completamente empapada, la muchacha era ligera como una pluma.

Él lanzó una mirada intranquila hacia el castillo, y echó a correr por la orilla, alejándose de la torre en llamas y en dirección al bosque. Allí, entre las sombras, había gente esperando. Una mujer salió de detrás de los árboles.

— ¡Madre! —Dijo la muchacha— Déjame en el suelo —le ordenó luego a Jasper. Él así lo hizo, y le dio un pequeño empujón para apremiarla a llegar a los arbustos—

Las sombras se acercaron un poco más, y extendieron los brazos hacia la muchacha. La mujer la atrajo finalmente hacia sí, en un estrecho abrazo, y la cubrió con un grueso manto de cuadros escoceses para protegerla del frío. Alguien le ofreció una manta a Jasper. Él la rechazó.

La muchacha se volvió para mirarlo. Sus ojos relucían; pero, en la penumbra de la luz de la luna, Jasper no supo precisar de qué color eran.

—Me llamo Alice Cullen—dijo la joven— Dime tu nombre, para que pueda pedir a los ángeles que te protejan—

Él frunció el ceño. Si le decía su nombre de nacimiento, Gabán MacDuff, ella podía tomarlo por un Highlander y despreciarlo por estar en las filas inglesas. Si le daba su nombre inglés, Jasper Whitlock, ella le odiaría por su cuna.

La muchacha temblaba, esperando, con las mejillas pálidas y el pelo suelto y mojado, como si estuviera formado por mechones de miel. Él le tocó la barbilla con la punta del dedo:

—Doncella Cisne —murmuró—, en tus oraciones, ruega por tu Caballero Cisne, y los ángeles ya me encontrarán—

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo. Su madre tiró suavemente de su brazo.

—Vienen hacia aquí, soldado —le dijo entonces la mujer a Jasper.

—Los desorientaré, los dirigiré hacia otro lado. ¡Marchaos! Todos vosotros... ¡marchaos! —Agitó la mano para apresurarlos a volver al bosque, y corrió hacia el castillo, donde el caos del fuego continuaba, resplandeciente y temible. En su carrera, le pareció que la muchacha y los otros lo observaban desde su escondrijo entre los árboles.

Por un momento, tuvo la extraña sensación de que dejaba el cielo a sus espaldas y que se aproximaba al infierno a toda velocidad.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a Christina Becker y a _****Carolina Toncel por****_ sus review; a _****Nairelena****_ la historia en alerta, y _****baby1cullen ****_por ponerla entre sus favoritas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho._**

**_Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review_**

**_Respecto a las actualizaciones tengo planeado que serán _****3 en la semana: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	4. Capítulo 2

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Perthshire Escocia. Primavera de 1306

Ágil como el mercurio y pálida como la luz de la luna, se deslizó desde los árboles del bosque y salió al claro. Miró por encima del hombro y oyó los gritos de hombres que la conminaban a detenerse, a esperar.

Se volvió a mirarlos, lenta y deliberadamente, aunque el corazón le latía como un tambor de guerra. No se demoraba demasiado, eso sería un acto temerario, pero se cercioraba de que no la perdían de vista; llevaba años haciéndolo.

Cerca de allí, percibió que un grupo de gente corría por el bosque en dirección opuesta. Acarreaban un bulto grande y pesado: un artefacto de guerra que se deslizaba sobre chirriantes ruedas, parcialmente desmontado, y cuyos montantes iban apilados en un carro de caballos. Una vez que el artilugio hubiera cruzado el bosque, lo transportarían por el río, de noche, hasta llegar al campamento rebelde.

Los hombres del rey no debían descubrirlo.

Ella esperó bajo un rayo translúcido de luna. Los dos soldados corrieron hacia ella a través de los árboles.

— ¡La Doncella Cisne! —gritó uno de ellos. Ella se obligó a estar completamente inmóvil mientras sus caballos avanzaban en estampida entre las sombras.

Luego, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el lago, se despojó la capa de plumas blancas que le cubría cabeza y hombros y la echó a un lado. Se metió en el agua y se acuclilló rápidamente; su pálido sayo flotó alrededor de ella, y sus rubios cabellos se abrieron en abanico y se mantuvieron en la superficie mientras ella se hundía.

Buceando, se acercó a un grupo de cisnes y patos que se deslizaban sobre el lago, y se dirigió al centro de la bandada. Los pájaros la ignoraron, acostumbrados como estaban a su presencia. Un polluelo de cisne, intrigado, avanzó hacia ella, pero ella lo apartó con un suave empujoncito.

Manteniéndose con la cabeza fuera del agua, observó la orilla. Los soldados irrumpieron en el claro y desmontaron. Corrieron hacia la orilla, escudriñaron el lago, señalaron hacia un punto. Uno de ellos se agachó y levantó una pluma que había caído de la capa.

Ella seguía observando, escondida entre el grupo de cisnes. Los hombres avanzaron hasta el borde del agua. Uno agarró una piedra y la lanzó. La piedra se hundió en el agua cerca de los pájaros, que se desperdigaron, alborotados.

Al quedarse sin protección, ella se sumergió y buceó hacia las rocas. Trepó por su estriado contorno, salió del agua y se cobijó bajo un inclinado pino.

Allí la esperaban sus amigos, con un gran paño de cuadros escoceses. Alice se envolvió con él, se echó hacia atrás el pelo, mojado, y sonrió. Luego, todos juntos volvieron a adentrarse a toda prisa en el bosque.

La ambarina luz de la hoguera danzaba sobre rostros familiares. Sentada en el suelo de tierra de la cueva. Alice miró uno a uno a los miembros del grupo allí reunido, y luego fijó su atención sobre su tutor, sentado junto a ella. El abad Jared se aclaró la garganta:

—Por fin, amigos míos —dijo el abad, sereno— Aquello por lo que nos hemos arriesgado tanto puede estar ya al alcance de nuestra mano. Las noticias que me han llegado hoy serán de gran ayuda a nuestro esfuerzo. —Hablaba rápido, en gaélico— Tengo un plan, pero existe cierto riesgo. Alice se expondrá a un importante peligro esta vez—

Ella mantuvo su expresión en calma. Alrededor de la hoguera, esperaba la gente que el abad Jared de Inchfillan había convocado. La blanca coronilla del tutor era prístina a la luz de las llamas, sus rechonchas mejillas, rosadas, y la mirada de sus azules ojos, penetrante. Y dirigida a Alice.

—Padre abad —murmuró ella— Si podemos recuperar el castillo de Elladoune y nuestras tierras, haré lo que sea preciso—

—Padre abad —intervino uno de los hombres—, ¿qué ha pasado? —

Jared juntó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos. Alice sabía lo que iba a decir. Ella y sus hermanos menores vivían en la casa del abad, a las afueras del recinto del monasterio, y Jared había debatido sus ideas con ella previamente.

Los que no conocían bien a su pariente y tutor (por ejemplo, los soldados apostados en Elladoune) creían que él era tan sólo un amable anciano al que no le preocupaba más que su pequeña abadía céltica y las almas extraviadas que él volvía a llevar por el buen camino.

Algunas de estas almas extraviadas, almas de rebeldes, estaban ahora allí, mirándole.

Lo que Jared les ocultaba a sus enemigos ingleses (eso lo sabía Alice perfectamente) era su fiera lealtad a Escocia. Era más un león que un cordero. Tiempo atrás, el abad Jared había acogido bajo sus alas a varios escoceses desposeídos, y los había convertido en rebeldes del bosque. Alice se sentía orgullosa de contarse entre ellos.

En el exterior de la cueva, los árboles se mecían en la brisa nocturna. Dentro, los rebeldes de Jared escuchaban, inclinados hacia él con atención.

—Hoy me he reunido con el alguacil de Glen Filian —dijo Jared— Me ha pedido un favor, y me ha hecho una amenaza—

Alice jugueteó nerviosamente con la destensada cuerda de su arco, que estaba en el suelo, junto a ella. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de pasar a la acción, pero sabía que tanto ella como los demás debían proceder con cautela.

—A James de Witherdale siempre le han traído sin cuidado nuestros intereses —intervino Ephraim, que antaño había trabajado como pastor para el padre de Alice— ¡Jamás nos ayudará! —

—No se ha mostrado irritado por los renegados y los fugitivos en el bosque y los montes, como de costumbre... y eso que yo intento ayudar haciendo que ese problema le sea persistente. —Jared levantó las palmas en un gesto de fingida inocencia, y algunos de los oyentes sonrieron.

Alice miró hacia sus dos hermanos menores, Collin y Brady, de siete y nueve años respectivamente, que dormían en un rincón, enroscados como cachorrillos sobre un montón de capas. Ella sabía que ninguno de los dos se despertaría por nada, estando lo suficientemente cansados... No se despertarían ni siquiera si se celebraba una reunión para planear los actos que los rebeldes tenían que llevar a cabo.

—El alguacil ha dicho que el jefe del destacamento en el castillo de Elladoune se irá muy pronto —siguió Jared.

— ¡Bien! —Saltó uno de los hombres— ¡Pues adiós al hombre que quemó nuestra villa, y por el que tuvimos que irnos a vivir al bosque! ¡Aunque todavía tengamos que defendernos del hombre que destruyo Elladoune, actualmente nuestro alguacil! —

—Cuando el comandante se vaya, sus tropas se marcharán con él —continuó el abad— El rey inglés les ha ordenado perseguir a nuestro nuevo rey de los escoceses, Eleazar Denali , y a sus hombres, que se han dirigido a las colinas de las Highlands, al norte de donde nos encontramos. Llegará otra guarnición, y un nuevo alguacil para Elladoune—

Tyler el Rojo, un antiguo granjero, fornido y colorado, meneó la cabeza:

—Así que se va un destacamento inglés y llega otro. Ahora tendremos que conocer caras nuevas, nuevas rutinas y nuevos itinerarios de patrulla. Eso no es en absoluto de ayuda para nuestra causa—

—Pero esto sí: durante unas semanas, Elladoune quedará vacío —repuso Jared— Sir James quiere que los monjes de Inchfillan vigilen las puertas del castillo y cuiden de los rebaños y los jardines hasta que lleguen los nuevos soldados—

— ¡Y eso es justo lo que necesitamos! —Graznó Robert, un herrero— ¡Y también estamos preparados para una ocasión así, tenemos armas y corazas! —

—Exacto —asintió Jared— Dios ha escuchado nuestras plegarias. Podemos tomar Elladoune—

— ¡Y proclamarla escocesa! —gritó Tyler. Jared esbozó una sonrisa. — ¡Por Escocia!—

Se levantaron varios brazos y los hombres exclamaron al unísono:

— ¡Por Escocia!—

Alice también sonrió, y la esperanza renació en ella como una pequeña flor. Muy pronto volverían a vivir en el castillo de Elladoune, reharían su destrozada villa, labrarían la tierra y apacentarían sus rebaños en paz.

—Ella —dijo Jared, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alice— nos ayudará a llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Los soldados tiemblan de miedo cuando nuestra Doncella Cisne aparece y desaparece como por arte de magia. Le estamos profundamente agradecidos a Alice por haber creado una y otra vez ese espejismo durante estos últimos años—

—Desde luego, sí es mágica... o eso dicen los ingleses —comentó Tyler.

—La silenciosa Doncella Cisne de Elladoune, que jamás pronuncia ni una sola palabra —asintió Jared— Mientras los Sassenach crean que puede tratarse de un cisne encantado, la ilusión juega a favor nuestro. Queremos que ellos sigan creyéndolo. Pero no que Alice se arriesgue demasiado—

—Si la capturan, le harán daño —gruñó Ephraim.

—Pero ella es rápida y sagaz —replicó Jared—: jamás habla cuando los ingleses están cerca, y echa a correr en cuanto los ve aparecer. A los Sassenach les inquieta tanto adentrarse en el bosque que nosotros hemos podido hacer mucho trabajo clandestino por la causa de Escocia—

—Están locos si creen que está encantada, que no es real —intervino, con desdén, Sue, la más anciana de las mujeres— Y no puede durar mucho.

—Cierto. —Jared suspiró— Y ese peligro es el problema. James de Witherdale lleva muy poco tiempo siendo el alguacil de Filian, pero no está convencido de que Alice esté embrujada. Dice que es una rebelde..., incluso una espía—

— ¿Y qué le has respondido tú, padre abad? —preguntó Tyler, preocupado.

—Le he dicho que mi ahijada es una muchacha sencilla y devota que no habla a causa de la terrible pérdida de su hogar, hace unos años, seguida de la muerte de su padre y la vida de clausura de su madre, a la que no ha visto desde hace mucho. —Sonrió a Alice, compasivo, y ella asintió con tristeza. Hacía tiempo que Alice había aceptado la idea de que quizás no volvería a ver a su madre jamás; lady Lauren se había encerrado en un convento de las Lowlands, con su profunda desesperación, al año de la muerte de su esposo.

—Si James de Witherdale cree que esta muchacha no habla —intervino Sue—, ¡es que no la ha visto de mal genio!—

—Le he dicho —continuó Jared— que cuando la Doncella Cisne aparece junto al lago, es una visión que trae buena suerte—

—Aun así—dijo Harry, esposo de Sue—, Alice debería de dejar sus actuaciones y permanecer a salvo. —Sacudió su leonina melena gris para remarcar su comentario, y muchos otros lo secundaron asintiendo. Alice sabía que Harry hablaba poco, pero que cuando lo hacía todos los rebeldes lo escuchaban.

—Padre abad, encuéntrele a su ahijada un marido que le dé hijos, y pare de pedirle que ayude a la causa —intervino Sue.

Alice sacudió la cabeza:

—Yo quiero continuar, madre Sue. La Doncella Cisne puede sernos muy útil. Los Sassenach no se acercan a esta parte del bosque, y así hemos podido recopilar armas y corazas, y hemos construido armas de mayor envergadura que transportamos de noche. Nuestro trabajo es importante—

—Madre Sue tiene razón —dijo Tyler— La muchacha ya se ha arriesgado mucho, y no deberíamos pedirle que volviera a hacerlo—

La hija de un laird debería casarse con un caballero escocés y criar hijos para Escocia.

—Ya estoy criando a dos niños para Escocia. A mis propios hermanos —señaló ella, indicando con un gesto a los dos chiquillos, que seguían durmiendo en el rincón.

—Escuchad —habló Jared de nuevo— Ha llegado el momento de recuperar Elladoune. Debemos decidir cómo y cuándo. Si Alice acepta, necesitamos su ayuda—

—Ese demonio de James de Witherdale destruirá nuestros planes, hagamos lo que hagamos —gruñó Ephraim— Ese hombre es invencible. Dicen que nada puede atravesar su armadura negra. No puede ser derrotado—

—Tan sólo puede ser evitado, que es lo que hemos hecho —corroboró Tyler.

Jared lanzó un suspiro:

—Mis hermanos y yo rogamos cada día por todo eso. Tenemos un centenar de velas votivas ardiendo día y noche para llamar la atención de Dios sobre nuestra situación—

—Seguid manteniéndolas encendidas —dijo Sue, mordaz— Necesitamos un milagro—

—Si intentamos tomar Elladoune, James de Witherdale y sus hombres estarán ahí—advirtió Ephraim— ¿Cómo podemos nosotros resistir un asedio o un ataque?—

—Una vez que estemos dentro, encontraremos el modo de salir triunfantes —repuso Jared— Dios ha hecho que el jefe del destacamento se vaya. También Él resolverá esto—

—Alice no debería exponerse a ese demonio de James de Witherdale—intervino Tyler— Después de todo, fue él quien destruyó Elladoune—

—En ese caso, razón de más —replicó Alice— Mi padre está muerto, y mis hermanos mayores están con el nuevo rey. Nos ayudarían si pudieran. Dejad que yo también participe—

—Eres una muchacha muy valiente —dijo Tyler, y asintió con la cabeza— De acuerdo, entonces. Que nuestras plegarias sean escuchadas en los cielos—

—Amigos, oremos ahora. —Jared se puso en pie y juntó las manos para que todos hicieran lo propio.

Alice agachó la cabeza y murmuró las respuestas en latín, aunque el corazón le latía apresuradamente a causa del miedo. Como Doncella Cisne, era el puntal del esfuerzo del grupo, y podía ser de gran ayuda... o un auténtico estorbo, si cometía algún error.

Para recuperar Elladoune, iban a necesitar más de un milagro. La suerte había estado de parte de Alice durante los últimos años, y ella rogó para que así se mantuviera.

Había un incidente, un golpe de suerte en particular que jamás olvidaría. La noche que Elladoune había sido devorada por el fuego, un apuesto soldado inglés la había salvado. Podrían haberla capturado e incluso matado de no ser por el Caballero Cisne, como ella siempre había recordado a aquel joven.

Él todavía aparecía en sus sueños, sin nombre, fascinante, con los ojos negros... y tan apuesto... Entre los cientos de soldados Sassenach que Alice había visto cabalgar cerca de Elladoune e Inchfillan durante los últimos seis años, jamás lo había vuelto a ver a él.

Desde aquella noche, milagros más modestos la habían mantenido a salvo y lejos de las manos de los ingleses. Fuera suerte o fueran realmente milagros. Alice rogó fervientemente que aquella protección siguiera a su lado.

Lo que más deseaba era llevar a los suyos, familia y amigos, y a ella misma, de vuelta, por fin, a Elladoune.

* * *

**_Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	5. Chapter 3

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA_**

**_POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Londres, Inglaterra, Mayo de 1306

Bajo sus rodillas, la piedra era dura y fría, pero aún más gélido era el silencio en que los cortesanos observaban a Sir Jasper Whitlock, que inclinó la cabeza, plenamente consciente de que la severa mirada del rey Eduardo permanecía clavada en él.

—Señor —comenzó Jasper—, imploro el perdón del rey por mis actos cometidos en Escocia. Ofrezco renovada lealtad y fidelidad a mi legítimo soberano. Brindo solemnemente mi corazón, mi voluntad y mi espada al servicio de mi monarca. —Se colocó un puño cerrado sobre el pecho.

Su cota de malla tembló ligeramente sobre sus hombros. En sus diez años como caballero jamás le había pesado tanto la armadura. Aunque era una carga que le oprimía más el alma que el cuerpo.

Debía llevar sus disculpas hasta el final, o perderlo todo. Su propia vida pendía de un hilo, y también el bienestar y el futuro de sus seres queridos. Levantó la mirada, enmarcada por sus oscuras pestañas y cejas. El rey Eduardo, el primero con ese nombre, seguía observándole con el ceño fruncido.

Al menos, pensó Jasper, el monarca aún no había ordenado a los guardias que volvieran a encerrarlo en la mazmorra. Tomó aire para proseguir:

—Suplico que el rey me perdone de nuevo—

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio. Jasper sabía que muchos creían que el motivo por el que estaba allí, arrodillado, era salvarse de mayores problemas. Había pasado los dos últimos meses en una celda, y había presentado una petición para poder conservar las modestas propiedades inglesas que había ganado como caballero al servicio del rey.

Lo cierto era que se arrodillaba para proteger a su familia (madre, padrastro, hermanastros y hermanastras) de los daños que pudieran resultar de cómo la Corona valorara, mediante documentos firmados por el rey, sus actos transgresores en Escocia. El rey Eduardo tenía una memoria prodigiosa y vengativa. Suplicar su perdón era un precio insuficiente.

La reciente muerte de su hermanastro, Peter, en un campo de batalla escocés todavía le abrumaba. Jasper estaba convencido de que había provocado indirectamente la muerte de su hermano al traspasar los límites a los que durante tanto tiempo se había acercado demasiado: había ayudado a los rebeldes escoceses, una vez más y en contra de las órdenes recibidas.

No sólo eso, sino que también se había unido a ellos en la búsqueda de la libertad. Para él, todos aquellos meses habían sido una extraña y curiosa tregua de honor verdadero e integridad, pero sin embargo su hazaña era considerada como un crimen y una violación en la confianza depositada en él. Y aquello había llevado a una tragedia.

Jasper sufría en silencio otra pérdida inconmensurable, de la que nadie sabía. Había perdido el respeto de los rebeldes escoceses a los que había ofrecido su amistad. Los ingleses los llamaban proscritos, pero él los consideraba gente honrada y de corazón noble.

Y ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos (desde Edward Cullen, llamado Hermano Halcón, y su mujer Isabella, la profeta..., hasta el último de todos sus hombres) pensaban que Jasper había actuado con traición hacia ellos. Era algo que no podía evitarse, pensó con pesar.

El silencio se prolongaba. Alguien tosió, y una armadura tintineó. La estancia relucía de tapices, pinturas en los techos, mosaicos cubriendo el suelo, y un sinfín de joyas multicolor y riquísimos tejidos que lucían los cortesanos.

En medio de tanto resplandor, Jasper, con su oscura cota de malla, aparecía severamente austero y falto de color. Esperó, con la cabeza inclinada.

—No es la primera vez que te arrodillas ante mí, Sir Jasper —dijo finalmente el rey.

—Cierto, Señor. —Le tembló un músculo de la mejilla. El rey tenía una memoria excelente— Fui nombrado caballero en Westminster Palace—

—Creo recordar que ya te postraste de rodillas en otra ocasión —le interrumpió el rey, en tono de quien apunta a un olvidadizo.

—Hace seis años rompí mi juramento de fidelidad... y rogué ser perdonado por vos—

—Rompiste tu juramento en Escocia. Y ahora estás una vez más ante mí por el mismo motivo, y de nuevo ruegas mi perdón—

—Así es. Señor—

—Hace seis años, ayudaste a los rebeldes a escapar, cerca de... Elladoune, ¿no es así? Fue un acto descabellado cometido por un muy joven caballero, y por eso fuiste perdonado. —El rey agitó impacientemente una mano— Pero esta vez has abandonado a tu superior inglés, Sir Riley Biers, y te has unido a las tropas escocesas lideradas por un conocido renegado. Y esta vez no puedes excusarte en la impetuosidad propia de la juventud—

—Señor, Leslie era un hombre cruel que anteponía sus propios deseos y necesidades a los del rey y la Corona. Llevó el sufrimiento y la vergüenza a una mujer inocente. Me atrevo a recordarle a mi rey que el don de profeta de lady Isabella es tan admirado en la corte de Inglaterra como en la de Escocia. Escogí prestar mi ayuda a la dama—

—Defender a una dama es loable, pero en este caso se trata de una dama que está casada con un proscrito escocés—

Jasper no se arrepentía de sus actos, aunque había perdido a sus amigos escoceses y puesto en peligro a su familia. Al menos podía intentar evitar el peligro para sus seres queridos. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier penitencia para asegurarles bienestar.

—Me limité a cumplir con mi juramento como caballero —le contestó al rey.

—Pero ¿fue eso un acto de honor... o de traición? Tu padre insiste en que tú eras prisionero, y no cómplice, de los escoceses. ¿Debemos creerle?—

—Señor, hace años me arrodillé bajo la hoja de vuestra espada y juré defender a las mujeres y a cualquiera que fuera más débil que yo de la crueldad y la opresión. Juré defender la virtud y la honestidad donde fuera que las encontrara. ¿Debo ser castigado por mantener mi juramento? Ruego porque mi monarca, claro ejemplo de la caballerosidad, confíe en mi integridad... y perdone mis faltas—

— ¿Simpatizas con los rebeldes? —

—Señor —repuso Jasper— Soy un Whitlock—

—Y los Whitlock son firmemente leales. —El rey gruñó y prosiguió de mala gana—: Siempre has demostrado ser muy íntegro, a pesar de tu tendencia a ayudar a los que no debes. Los ideales del amor no pueden aplicarse en el campo de la guerra..., especialmente en esta guerra contra los escoceses—

—Señor, os imploro perdón. —Inclinó la cabeza. Vio, cerca del estrado, a su padrastro y sus hermanastros. Marcus parecía preocupado, y su hijo Diego cerraba con fuerza un puño. Fred, que pronto debía ser nombrado caballero, estaba pálido.

— ¡Marcus! —dijo el rey levantando un tanto la voz— Tu primogénito está cortado con un patrón distinto al tuyo y el de tus otros hijos. Él es como un cuervo, mientras vosotros parecéis gentiles jilgueros. Tiene un carácter temerario y terco de cual vosotros, por fortuna, carecéis—

—Su madre y yo siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos de él. Señor —repuso Marcus suavemente— Si Jasper ha transgredido las normas para rescatar a una dama, su madre asegura que es a causa de la pureza de su corazón, como aquel caballero de las historias del rey Arturo y que se llama como él1. —Marcus sonrió. El rey asintió, al parecer ligeramente divertido.

Jasper bajó la mirada. Muy pocos, incluido el rey, recordaban que Marcus era su padrastro, y el propio Marcus no había corregido tal suposición. Aquel gesto de apoyo, sin embargo, resultaba humillante.

—Señor —dijo Jasper— Sólo puedo aspirar a ser tan buen caballero como Sir Marcus Whitlock—

—En ese caso, aspira a actuar como es debido —ladró el rey.

—Ofrezco mi obediencia, mi respeto y mi promesa—

El rey chasqueó los dedos:

—De acuerdo. Tu juramento me parece aceptable.

—Señor. —Jasper inclinó la cabeza, aliviado. Esperaba que no lo retuvieran allí demasiado tiempo más. Obtener aquella corta audiencia real le había costado dos meses de prisión, tres peticiones de indulgencia y una nada despreciable suma de dinero. Si al rey le apetecía ahora discutir sobre el clima, Jasper tendría que quedarse a conversar con él.

—Necesitamos caballeros bien preparados en el norte, ahora que Eleazar Denali ha reclamado el trono de Escocia y se esconde en las colinas como un proscrito —dijo el rey Eduardo— Tenemos que enviar a nuestro ejército en su búsqueda. Es necesario echar mano de todos los caballeros que nos sea posible. Y tú vas a volver a Escocia con nosotros dentro de pocas semanas. Estamos reclutando hombres para marchar hacia el norte—

—Señor... —Jasper tragó saliva— Alteza, ya que deberé volver al norte, ¿puedo pediros una cosa? —No era el mejor momento, y Jasper lo sabía, pero no podía esperar a que le concedieran otra audiencia.

—Inténtalo —murmuró el rey.

—Hay un lugar llamado Glenshie en Glen Filian, al oeste de Perth. Les fue arrebatado a los escoceses hace muchos años, y fue arrasado, pero nunca ocupado por un destacamento. Me complacería reconstruirlo, señor—

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió el rey.

—Si yo... Si puedo ocupar un castillo de las Highlands, demostraré mi lealtad. Y la reconstrucción será beneficiosa tanto para los escoceses como para los ingleses—

El rey hizo una señal a su chambelán, y éste llamó a un comandante del ejército, al cual Jasper reconoció de entre todos los cortesanos allí presentes, que intercambió unos cuchicheos con el rey.

—Ese lugar es remoto, no es un punto estratégico —replicó finalmente el monarca— Está en ruinas, abandonado, y no tiene ningún valor. Sin embargo, mi general me aconseja que tengas bajo tus órdenes un destacamento en alguna parte. Si tu talento se mantiene ocupado en algo productivo, puede que te sientas menos inclinado a actuar... con caballerosidad—

—Señor —repuso Jasper entre dientes. La dura negativa en cuanto a Glenshie, el hogar donde se había criado, le hirió como un afilado cuchillo. Pero Jasper jamás podría reclamar la propiedad como su legítimo propietario.

—Antes de marcharte, quiero que entiendas esto. —Eduardo se inclinó hacia delante—: Una sola desobediencia más, y tu cabeza (también la de tus hermanos Whitlock, quizás) conocerá la hoja del cadalso. Una manzana podrida puede echar a perder todo el cesto—Volvió a reposar la espalda en su asiento— Que eso sirva de garantía para que cumplas tus renovados votos—

—Señor, le doy mi palabra. —Inundado de rabia contenida, Jasper sentía la lealtad mecerse bajo su cuerpo como una barcaza.

—Pondremos a prueba la fuerza de tu palabra —murmuró el rey.

Jasper se puso en pie, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó, invadido por una vaga sensación de temor. Su padrastro y sus hermanastros se dirigieron hacia él, con alivio y orgullo reflejados en sus rostros.

Al parecer, hiciera lo que hiciera Jasper, ellos seguían queriéndole. Y él jamás podría agradecerles lo suficiente tal lealtad... y mucho menos deshonrarla.

Pero unos pocos meses con los rebeldes escoceses, seguidos de una reclusión en la Torre de Londres, con sus pensamientos por única compañía, le habían marcado y cambiado de modo irrevocable. Jasper era ahora un hombre distinto, aunque los Whitlock todavía no se habían dado cuenta.

No le había costado renovar su promesa al rey, porque quería a su familia. Pero no sabía si podría mantener su juramento. Había perdido a su bien amado hermanastro Peter, había perdido el respeto de sus amigos escoceses. Ahora, Jasper arriesgaba aún mucho más: su familia, la firme roca del honor y la ambición, el plácido horizonte del futuro. Ya no sabía quién era él, y no podía compartir sus pensamientos y miedos con nadie.

Sumiso, aceptó los abrazos de felicitación de su padrastro y hermanastros. Mientras salía de la estancia con ellos, las dudas se cernieron sobre él, implacables como cuervos.

* * *

1 En la historia original su nombre es Gawain

* * *

_**Lamento molestarlas pero este es el ultimo capitulo que voy a poner de esta historia. Sé que a veces es difícil tomarse el tiempo para escribir un review, se que todos tenemos vidas y por eso es que he decidido que hace casi una semana que nadie me da uno de ellos. Si la historia no les gusta, si desean que cambie de historia o no, si quieren que deje de actualizar o algo mas, quiero saber que pasa. Si es por falta de tiempo, al menos mándenme un correo diciéndome que es lo que quiere que actualice más lentamente. **__**NO**__** sé que pasa, pero quiero saberlo. **_

_**Como saben, estoy segura, actualizare el lunes si alguien se toma el tiempo en escribir aunque sea una palabra. No necesito review largos para quedarme contenta, solo con decir "continua" ya me es suficiente. **_

_**Después de toda esta catarsis solo me queda desearles un buen fin de semana y espero verlos el lunes próximo. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

**Dado la cantidad de personas que me enviaron un review les dejo este pequeño regalito, mañana también voy a actualizar, por si tienen dudas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Un agudo grito cortó la luminosa y tranquila mañana como la hoja de una espada. Alice, arrodillada junto a la orilla, en una zona sombreada, detuvo en seco su actividad de echarles cereales desmenuzados a los cisnes. Miró alrededor, a sabiendas de que sus hermanos menores estaban jugando a ser arqueros y espadachines en el bosquecillo entre el lago y la puerta de la abadía.

Se escuchó otro grito, más furioso que el provocado por el juego. Alice se puso en pie y se puso una mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos. En el agua, varios cisnes aletearon estrepitosamente y alzaron el vuelo.

Más cerca de la orilla, otros seis cisnes levantaron la mirada de su absorta tarea de comer. Cuatro de sus polluelos, de un color entre gris y marrón, se deslizaron tras sus padres, Artan y Güinevere, una pareja a la que Alice había bautizado unos años atrás, cuando ambas aves anidaron por primera vez en Loch nan Eala. Los cisnes adultos arquearon las alas y echaron la cabeza hacia atrás, alerta.

Algo extraño pasaba, pensó Alice; y los cisnes también lo notaban. Sonó un nuevo grito, y Alice se volvió al reconocer su particular sonido:

— ¡Collin! —Gritó— ¡Brady! ¡Venid aquí!—

Esperó. La brisa movía los rubios cabellos que le caían sobre los hombros. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la extensión de agua que iba más allá del lago, con sus altos juncos entrelazados en riachuelos y charcos que se unían en un ancho raudal donde se encontraba el molino. Más allá de este se hallaba el vacío poblado en ruinas, donde el fuego de los hogares no había ardido durante los últimos tres años.

Alice miró detrás de ella. Las modestas tierras de la abadía de Inchfillan, amuralladas y tranquilas, llegaban hasta las orillas del lago. Al otro lado de la abadía, el lago estaba bordeado por un bosque que se extendía hasta Elladoune.

El castillo, ocupado por los ingleses, no era visible desde aquel lugar, y Alice se alegraba de ello. Ver su antiguo hogar tan sólo le provocaba tristeza y dolor, aún después de seis años.

Alice siempre evitaba a los soldados ingleses que entraban y salían cabalgando del castillo de Elladoune. A veces, aquellos hombres se acercaban hasta la abadía a ver al tutor de Alice, el abad Jared.

Pero tanto ella como sus hermanos intentaban mantenerse alejados de su vista siempre que les era posible.

Ahora, los gritos sonaban con mayor intensidad, y Alice se volvió. Sus hermanos salían del bosque como si los persiguieran todos los demonios del infierno. Completamente despeinados, con las camisas y las faldas escocesas arrugadas, y las rodillas arañadas y amoratadas, se acercaban corriendo descalzos. Cada uno llevaba un pequeño arco en las manos y un carcaj colgado a la espalda y lleno de flechas de punta roma y con plumas.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Brady, el mayor de los dos muchachos mientras Collin lo seguía soltando chilliditos sin parar.

— ¡Oh, callaos, vamos! —Repuso Alice— ¿Os habéis peleado?—

— ¡Corre! ¡Rápido! —la instó Brady. Collin agitaba los brazos sin dejar de chillar, y corría hacia ella.

Al darse cuenta de que los rostros de los muchachos reflejaban auténtico miedo. Alice también echó a correr en su dirección. Collin se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras escondía su carita enmarcada de rizos dorados en el acogedor y protector abrazo de Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó esta.

Collin señaló hacia el bosque:

— ¡El caballero negro! —Aulló— ¡Viene hacia aquí!—

— ¿De Witherdale? —preguntó Alice mirando a Brady.

Este asintió, sin aliento:

— ¡El alguacil y sus hombres están cruzando el bosque a caballo! ¡Nosotros estábamos practicando nuestro tiro con arco cuando los hemos visto! A Collin se le ha escapado un grito y entonces nos han seguido. ¡Tenemos que escondernos!—

Alarmada, Alice los agarró por el brazo y empezó a correr hacia la abadía:

— ¡No deben vernos!—

—Voy a disparar contra ellos —dijo Collin en tono fiero— ¡Ganaré el torneo de arco y batiré a todos los arqueros ingleses!—

—No tienes la edad suficiente. Y cállate —repuso Brady— Si ven a Alice, intentarán capturarla. ¡Corre!—

Alice puso una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Collin mientras los tres se apresuraban a llegar a la entrada de la abadía. Collin era tan sólo un bebé y Brady un niño que apenas caminaba cuando James de Witherdale y sus hombres habían asolado Elladoune. Y, aunque sus hermanos no lo recordaban. Alice aún tenía pesadillas, y su miedo y repugnancia hacia De Witherdale no habían desaparecido.

— ¿Cuántos soldados habéis visto? —les preguntó a los muchachos.

— ¡Un centenar! —repuso Collin.

—Quince —corrigió Brady mirando de reojo a su hermano— Cabalgaban en dirección a la abadía—

Collin señaló hacia un punto y gritó:

— ¡El caballero negro!—

Por entre los árboles se acercaban caballos y jinetes, estos vistiendo las sobrevestas rojas de los hombres de Eduardo. Cruzaron el prado, galopando con fuerza, uniendo al estruendo de los cascos de los animales contra el suelo el tintineo metálico de las armaduras y las armas.

El cabecilla del grupo iba montado en un caballo negro y llevaba una cota de malla también negra bajo una sobrevesta de color vino. Al verle, Alice agarró a sus hermanos del brazo y echó a correr.

— ¡Mirad ahí..., la Doncella Cisne! —gritó alguien.

Dos jinetes se despegaron del grupo y cabalgaron hacia ellos con gesto torvo. Alice empujó a los muchachos para que siguieran corriendo, y entonces giró sobre sus talones y se encaró a los soldados para detenerlos. Uno de ellos pasó de largo por su lado, esquivándola, y siguió en pos de los muchachos mientras otro se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Alice se desvió, corrió hacia la orilla y se metió en el agua. En el centro del lago, un cisne levantó el vuelo batiendo las alas con fuerza. Al ver al ave acercándose a ellos, el caballo relinchó, pero el jinete consiguió hacerlo avanzar un poco más y alargó el brazo. Alice, metida en el agua hasta la cintura, logró esquivarlo.

— ¡Detente! —le ordenó el soldado mientras de nuevo intentaba agarrarla.

—Déjala marchar —ordenó una voz grave— ¡Los muchachos pagarán por su huida! —

Alice sintió que el miedo la atenazaba. Se detuvo y se volvió.

De Witherdale, a tan sólo unas yardas, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes. Era un hombre maduro pero atractivo, de rasgos fuertemente marcados, y Alice notaba en él una oscuridad que iba más allá de su impresionante armadura negra.

—Tenemos a tus hermanos —bramó el hombre— Métete en el lago, si quieres. —Agitó una mano con gesto vago, como animándola a ello— Muéstranos cómo te conviertes en cisne. A mí, por ejemplo, me gustaría verlo—

Dos soldados se colocaron detrás de De Witherdale sujetando a Collin y Brady sobre las monturas. Brady estaba sentado, sin moverse, pero Collin chillaba y se retorcía, echado sobre la parte delantera de la silla, pateando.

— ¡Alice! —Gritó Brady— ¡Corre!—

Ella dudó, de pie en las frías aguas.

— ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer con ellos? ¿Hablarás en su defensa, Doncella Cisne? —De Witherdale guió a su caballo y se metió en el agua, acercándose a la joven. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡No hables! —Gritó de nuevo Brady— ¡Recuerda, la Doncella Cisne!—

Alice miró a su hermano. Brady quería valientemente proteger la artimaña que habían urdido, mientras Collin, a su lado, todavía chillaba y pataleaba. Alice se sentía orgullosa de ambos por su coraje.

— ¡Haced que ese muchachuelo se esté quieto! —ordenó De Witherdale. El soldado que apresaba a Collin soltó un gemido de dolor cuando este lo mordió, y respondió al jovencito con un fuerte bofetón. Collin empezó a lloriquear.

Furiosa por aquel trato, Alice avanzó por el agua hacia el grupo. De Witherdale hizo girar el caballo para bloquearle el paso. Ella desvió su camino, salpicando agua, y él le cerró el paso otra vez. El vestido de Alice estaba totalmente empapado, sus cabellos en desorden y su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Miró fijamente a De Witherdale, sintiéndose atrapada y deseando con toda su rabia poder liberar a sus hermanos.

Artan se deslizó ágilmente por el agua, hacia el grupo, con las alas extendidas en gesto amenazador. El cisne se acercó al caballo y las batió con fuerza, abalanzándose hacia delante. El bayo relinchó y se echó atrás.

Alice se movió de nuevo, pero De Witherdale volvió a impedirle el paso. Junto a ella, el cisne soltó un soplido agudo. La joven alargó la mano y rozó la tensa curva del cuello de Artan. El pájaro se posó sobre el agua y se alejó.

—Bueno, después de todo, hemos podido ver un poco de tu magia, Doncella Cisne —dijo De Witherdale pesadamente. A lo lejos, Jared y unos cuantos monjes corrían hacia ellos, gritando— Ven conmigo, o los muchachos resultarán heridos—

Alice sabía que aquello era una amenaza en serio. Después de un instante, levantó el brazo hacia el hombre, rindiéndose pacíficamente.

—Capturada sin ningún problema —dijo De Witherdale— Estoy decepcionado. Esperaba un reto mayor, tratándose de la Doncella Cisne de Elladoune. —La agarró del brazo y la subió a su grupa.

Ella se asió al cinturón del hombre para recobrar el equilibrio, con la cabeza muy alta y la espalda erguida. El condujo el caballo hacia la orilla y miró a la joven por encima del hombro:

— ¿No vas a suplicar clemencia?—

Alice entrecerró los ojos. Visto de cerca. De Witherdale era enjuto y de músculos tensos, con los rasgos muy acentuados y los ojos oscurísimos. Su cota de malla, ricamente tejida y reluciente como un ónice, envolvía su cuerpo al igual que si de grueso terciopelo se tratara.

Ella la observó fijamente, con curiosidad. La negra armadura de De Witherdale era muy famosa. Se decía que era impenetrable, incluso que estaba encantada. Cierto o no. Alice jamás había visto una prenda de batalla como aquella.

— ¡Alice! —La joven volvió la cabeza y vio a Jared y los monjes, que se acercaban a la carrera.

— ¡Padre abad! —gritó Collin, revolviéndose entre los brazos del soldado que lo apresaba— ¡Ayúdanos! ¡El caballero negro nos ha capturado a todos!—

—Soltad a mis pupilos, Sir James —dijo Jared, muy serio, en escocés— No tenéis nada contra ellos—

—Cierto, aunque debo confesar que siento cierta curiosidad hacia la joven. Los rumores que circulan acerca de ella son... intrigantes—

Ella se movió, y De Witherdale la asió por el antebrazo con su férrea garra:

—No puedes echar a volar ahora —murmuró.

—Soltadlos —repitió Jared— Y marchaos de aquí—

—Tenemos ciertas cosas que hacer en el lago. —La densa pastosidad de la voz de De Witherdale le revolvió las tripas a Alice— El rey Eduardo ha ordenado que llevemos un par de cisnes escoceses para un festejo real. Me ha nombrado su nuevo Señor de los Cisnes en Escocia. Parte de mis deberes es cerciorarme de que se capturen algunos cisnes para abastecer sus ríos y adornar su mesa. Mis hombres se llevarán un par de pájaros de entre los que criáis aquí—

—Nosotros no los criamos —replicó Jared— Esas aves son salvajes, están en libertad. Escogen quedarse aquí—

—Todos los cisnes de Gran Bretaña pertenecen exclusivamente al rey —repuso el alguacil— Eso incluye a los cisnes de Escocia. Por ahora, tan sólo necesitamos uno más. Ya hemos capturado uno..., la Doncella Cisne. —De Witherdale no había soltado el brazo de Alice— Al rey le divertirá mucho—

— ¿Al rey? —Inquirió Jared— ¡No os podéis llevar a esa joven!—

—Puedo, y lo haré —respondió De Witherdale— Junto con otro cisne. —Hizo una señal a dos de los soldados, que desmontaron. Cogieron unas redes y unos largos garfios de las sillas y se dirigieron a la orilla del lago.

Alice jadeó y se revolvió en silencio, presa aún por la firme mano de De Witherdale. Conocía a algunos de los cisnes desde hacía varios años, desde que los pájaros habían nacido, y no podría soportar que les hicieran daño. Pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarlos ahora.

—Abad, si la muchacha quiere protestar, dile que use la lengua —dijo De Witherdale— Me aburre este jueguecito suyo—

—Señor alguacil, ella escoge permanecer en silencio—

—Se dice de ella que posee cualidades mágicas—

—La gente también dice eso de vos. Según he oído, vuestra armadura es impenetrable, y está bajo los efectos de un oscuro hechizo—

—Tonterías —le espetó De Witherdale.

—En ese caso, creo que ambos nos entenderemos—

—Puede ser. Dime por qué la muchacha no habla—

—Es piadosa y está afligida. Eso es todo—

—Entonces, debería estar en un convento—

—Y lo estaría, si el rey Eduardo no hubiera pegado fuego a casi todos ellos —replicó Jared, con toda la intención— Esta joven es muy cariñosa con sus hermanos y con nosotros, y se siente a gusto con los cisnes. Es inocente. Dejadla ir—

—Es un rehén inmejorable, y también lo son sus hermanos. Pronto tendrás noticias mías, abad Jared. —De Witherdale hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo.

— ¡Deteneos! —Gritó Jared— ¡No podéis llevároslos!—

—Son una garantía de seguridad. Necesitamos que los monjes de Inchfillan nos presten su ayuda cuando se vaya el destacamento de Elladoune. Sospecho que hay actividad rebelde por esta zona. Pero, desde luego, podemos confiar en ti, abad... ¿o no? —

—Podéis. Y no hace falta ningún rehén para corroborarlo—

—De todos modos, me los llevaré. Al rey le gustará ver a la Doncella Cisne. En cuanto a los muchachos... ¿cuál es la tradición, entre los escoceses? ¿La adopción? Considéralos adoptados por el alguacil de Glen Filian. Mi esposa los aceptará en su casa, ya que ella no tiene hijos propios. —Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto brusco— Que tengas un buen día. En marcha —ordenó a los soldados, y se dispuso a irse de allí.

Alice soltó un grito ahogado, y se volvió a mirar a su tutor.

— ¿Adónde os los lleváis? —preguntó Jared.

—Los muchachos se quedarán en Dalbrae con mi esposa y mi destacamento —repuso De Witherdale— Yo iré con una escolta hasta Newcastle, donde dejaré a la joven sana y salva—

— ¿Newcastle—on—Tyne? —Inquirió Jared— ¿Es allí donde se encuentra el rey ahora?—

—Él y su ejército han marchado hacia el norte, hacia Escocia, y han llegado a Newcastle. Es un viaje corto desde aquí, unos días a lo sumo. La joven estará bajo los cuidados de una escolta militar. El rey decidirá lo que hay que hacer con ella—

En ese momento, el pánico se apoderó de Alice. Casi no podía respirar, ni pensar, mientras se revolvía, aún atenazada por De Witherdale y completamente aterrorizada. No podía irse con aquellos hombres, ni abandonar a sus hermanos, a Jared, o aquel lugar. La desesperación la invadía rápida e implacablemente, y entonces le propinó un empujón a De Witherdale. Como respuesta, él le retorció el brazo.

— ¡Yo también iré con ella —dijo el abad—, o enviaré a algunos de los monjes a que la acompañen! No es correcto llevarse a una mujer de este modo... A la hija de un laird...—

—Hija de un rebelde, y una rebelde ella también, querrás decir —le corrigió De Witherdale— Entre mis tropas habrá un sacerdote, y él puede vigilarla. —Azuzó al caballo y se alejó al galope corto.

Alice miró por encima del hombro a los guardias que llevaban a sus hermanos. Brady tenía los ojos muy abiertos, asustados, y Collin emitía sin cesar agudos chillidos casi ensordecedores. Jared y algunos de los monjes se echaron a correr tras el grupo. El abad se apresuraba con sus vigorosas piernas, y su oscuro sayo aleteaba alrededor de sus musculosas pantorrillas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había alcanzado al caballo de De Witherdale, y seguía avanzando junto a él:

— ¡Mantén tu entereza! —le gritó a Alice en gaélico— ¡Y cumple firmemente tu promesa..., permanece en silencio! —

Alice miró a Jared y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El abad también les gritó unas palabras de ánimo a los muchachos y luego se detuvo.

— ¡Rezaremos por vosotros! —Aulló entonces— ¡Pediremos que se obre un milagro!—

Alice miró hacia el lago, donde los dos soldados seguían en el agua. Uno de ellos tenía a Artan, el enorme cisne blanco, agarrado por el cuello con el garfio mientras el otro sujetaba la red. El pájaro agitaba las alas con toda la fuerza de su furia.

Alice volvió la cabeza, ahogando un sollozo. A ella también la habían capturado, aunque su red estaba tejida de secretos.

* * *

**Kitty: no te preocupes que ahora que se que hay personas que les gusta la historia y que la leen, no la voy a abandonar. **

**vkii: me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. **

**Aly : me hace feliz que está este entre tus historias favoritas, disculpa el casi paro cardíaco (jaja) Prometo no volver a ocasionártelo con "mis bombas". Descuida que la historia va a continuar, pero las actualizaciones no pueden ir más rápido porque en febrero tengo exámenes y desgraciadamente tengo que estudiar para eso (este es el momento que más odio del año) además de actualizar las historias, pero cuando empiece marzo las actualizaciones podrán ser más seguidas si lo desean.**

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_**Nairelena, a ****vkii, a Kitty**_** y **_**Aly ****por **_**sus review; a**_**las lectoras fantasma**_**. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Alrededor del cuello llevaba una cadena de oro, aunque, de todos modos, era una cadena de prisionera. Lucía grilletes similares alrededor de las muñecas y en las manos, que descansaban inmóviles sobre su regazo. El vestido de satén blanco, bordado con hilos de plata, era el atuendo más rico que jamás había llevado. Un pequeño bonete de plumas níveas le cubría la cabeza, y sus rubios cabellos caían en cascada sobre su espalda.

Aquellas preciosas cadenas y el fastuoso vestido debían transformarla en una versión humana del cisne que estaba junto a ella en el carro. Alice ir guió la cabeza con orgullo, decidida a ocultar su miedo y desconsuelo a los ojos de sus enemigos ingleses.

En el interior de la carreta, tirado por yeguas, la joven se bamboleaba debido al traqueteo, y se sentía mareada y aturdida. Uno de los guardias le había dado a beber un vino aguado, amargo, y especiado con hierbas, que la había dejado sin energía y que la hacía sentir lenta y amodorrada, como flotando a través de un sueño.

Y sin embargo le parecía estar atrapada en una pesadilla.

La carretilla retumbó al meterse en un corredor iluminado por antorchas que conducía al palacio del rey. Varios sirvientes corrían apresurados, llevando inmensas fuentes de comida. Al frente, dos hombres acarreaban una formidable bandeja sobre la que se erguía un castillo hecho de mazapán y adornado con frutas confitadas.

Alice miró de reojo al enorme cisne macho que, en completo silencio, estaba sentado junto a ella sobre un nido de satén verde y con bordados. Llevaba alrededor de su largo cuello una cadena de oro cuyo extremo iba sujeto a un poste de madera en vertical. Artan erizó y sacudió las plumas, nervioso, cuando una de las yeguas resopló.

Alice lo tranquilizó enseguida emitiendo un suave sonido, sin palabras. Artan alzó su pico anaranjado y de base negra. Gorjeó un poco y volvió a sumirse en su mutismo.

De detrás de unas altas puertas de roble le llegó a Alice el eco de música y risas, y el repiqueteo de platos y cubiertos. Adivinó que debía de celebrarse un banquete, al que habían acudido los invitados del rey.

Aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del vino, se mantuvo sentada bien derecha mientras una de las criadas le arreglaba y atusaba el vestido y le ajustaba el bonete de plumas. Artan soltó un silbido y la mujer se hizo atrás rápidamente:

—Ese cisne es un animal precioso, aunque mezquino —dijo— Pero, ah, la dama parece una princesa. Costureras y artistas han trabajado día y noche para confeccionar el traje y el nido. Sin embargo, yo creo que es una vergüenza que el rey tan sólo pretenda burlarse de la joven y de toda su gente escocesa con todas estas ricas galas y atavíos—

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la consejera del rey? —Se mofó uno de los guardias— Ve a decirle al chambelán que la muchacha ya está lista para ser presentada ante el rey y la corte. —La mujer se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

—Ven, lindo pajarito —dijo el otro guardia, lanzando un alegre resoplido mientras se acercaba a Alice. Alargó el brazo y acarició el hombro de la joven con sus dedos húmedos. Ella se echó a un lado.

Artan soltó un graznido, levantó una de sus alas y le propinó un golpe al guardia, que dio un salto hacia atrás:

—Este cisne loco merece acabar en la mesa del rey —murmuró— Y la Doncella Cisne debería ocupar la cama de un hombre—

—El rey Eduardo quiere que la joven sea llevada a su fiesta pura y virgen, o de lo contrario pagaremos por ello —dijo el primero de los guardias— Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella. Pone los pelos de punta el modo en que ese cisne la defiende. Me hiela la sangre, de veras, y yo no pienso tocarla, sea por orden del rey o no—

Alice cerró los puños en su regazo, haciendo tintinear las cadenas. Habían pasado varios días desde que ella y Artan fueran capturados en Escocia. El viaje hacia el sur hasta Newcastle había sido una nebulosa de desapacibles trayectos en carromato, ásperas sogas, músculos adoloridos, miedo constante y escasas raciones de pan duro y queso. Y a la joven le habían servido con demasiada frecuencia vino mezclado con hierbas amargas, que la inducían a la apatía, la obediencia y a asaltos de profunda modorra.

Había sido James de Witherdale, que la había acompañado en su travesía hacia el sur, el que había ordenado que le suministraran las dosis de vino. Alice había intentado rechazarlas en silencio, pero la habían forzado a tragárselas.

El satén blanco, las cadenas de oro y el cisne Artan a su lado, de todos modos, eran una mejoría, pero la joven no sabía qué pretendía el rey Eduardo con respecto a ella. Le habían dicho que el monarca estaba muy complacido por la captura de Alice Cullen, hija de un rebelde escocés y prima de otro. Se preguntaba si sería encarcelada, o confinada en un convento... o condenada a morir por bruja o por rebelde. Sintió escalofríos ante sus propios pensamientos, y dirigió la atención hacia Artan, que, junto a ella, se atusaba las plumas con el pico.

La Doncella Cisne, así era como los ingleses la llamaban, afirmando que tenía poderes mágicos. Tan sólo los chiflados creían en tales artes, pensó Alice amargamente. Si de veras tuviera poderes, ya habría escapado de su cautividad.

Y si el rey descubría la verdad acerca de ello, se dijo, frunciendo el ceño, sin duda ordenaría su ejecución.

Las puertas del salón del banquete se abrieron de par en par, y la carreta se tambaleó un tanto mientras las yeguas avanzaban. La estancia, de altas bóvedas, rebosaba luz de antorchas y sombras, voces y rostros difuminados. De repente, resonaron los clarines. El cisne, sobresaltado, erizó las plumas y silbó de nuevo.

Alice le colocó una mano en el lomo, y el animal separó ligeramente las alas del cuerpo. La carreta avanzó sobre el mosaico que cubría el suelo, y Alice levantó la barbilla e irguió los hombros.

Una fanfarria de trompetas acompañó la llegada de unos criados que traían otro manjar más, dispuesto en varias fuentes. Jasper rehusó, con un vago gesto de su mano, la bandeja que uno de los sirvientes les ofrecía a él, su padrastro y sus hermanastros. Carne de cerdo picada, mezclada con pasta y colorantes y guisada en forma de piezas de fruta era algo francamente desagradable, pensó, dándose la vuelta.

— ¿No tienes más apetito? —le preguntó su padrastro, Marcus Whitlock, mientras aceptaba que le sirvieran una porción en su panecillo abierto.

Jasper apuró las últimas gotas de vino tinto gascón de su copa de plata:

—No me atraen demasiado los guisos complicados —repuso con ironía— Ya he hecho acto de presencia, he comido algo en buena compañía. Ahora ya puedo dar la fiesta por terminada y retirarme—

— ¿Tan pronto? Échale un vistazo al maravilloso postre que está entrando por la puerta en este momento... Vaya... ¡parece una muchacha hecha de mazapán! —Fred Whitlock, que había sido nombrado caballero hacía escasas semanas en Londres, estiraba el cuello para poder ver a través de la multitud.

Jasper ni siquiera se molestó en desviar su atención hacia el fabuloso prodigio que le ofrecían. Diego, el hermano mayor de Fred, sí le dedicó una mirada sin mucho interés, y luego se volvió hacia la criadita que se hallaba de pie tras él, esbozó una ancha sonrisa y le deslizó los dedos por el brazo.

Jasper se preguntaba cómo podía Diego concentrarse en una seducción, inmerso en toda aquella algarabía de instrumentos musicales y parloteo de sirvientes e invitados. La mayoría de los asistentes al banquete en el salón de Newcastle eran caballeros y soldados del ejército del rey, que se dirigían hacia el norte, a Escocia. Necesitaban una gran celebración, pensó Jasper, para aliviar el tedio de la vida militar.

—Jasper —le dijo su padrastro—, esta vez has pasado mucho tiempo con los bárbaros escoceses. Si no estás disfrutando del banquete y el espectáculo, es que tus gustos se han vuelto demasiado simples—

—Siempre lo han sido —repuso Jasper— Olvidas que antes de contarme entre tus hijos y entre los caballeros del rey, crecí y me crié en esas colinas de los bárbaros. —No solía mencionar aquello, pensó al instante. El vino debía de haberle soltado la lengua.

—No lo he olvidado —respondió Marcus, muy serio— Y sería mejor que rezaras para que el rey no recuerde que en realidad no eres hijo mío—

—Dicen que el rey Eduardo tiene otra sorpresa para esta velada —intervino Fred, inclinándose hacia delante— Me pregunto si será esto. —Hizo una mueca de desazón cuando los otros Whitlock no se molestaron en prestar atención.

— ¿Otro símil de propiedad esculpido en azúcar hilado y pasta de almendras? —inquirió Jasper. La multitud le tapaba aquel panorama— ¿Otro acróbata saltarín? Será como echarles margaritas a los cerdos, Fred. Casi toda esta gente está demasiado borracha para apreciar qué traen ahora—

—Aunque espléndida, esta fiesta no puede compararse con la Fiesta del Cisne que el rey ofreció el pasado mayo en Londres, donde nombró caballeros a trescientos hombres..., nuestro Fred entre ellos —añadió con orgullo, sonriendo al menor de sus hijos— El rey organizó una suntuosa celebración aquel día, el de hoy es un banquete modesto, aunque la comida es muy buena. La corte de los Plantagenet, esté donde esté, mantiene su calidad—

—En Londres, un par de cisnes encadenados con grilletes de oro fueron llevados ante el rey, y él juró destruir a Eleazar Denali y gobernar Escocia o morir en el intento —terció Diego— He oído decir que el rey renovará ese juramento con otro par de cisnes, ya que Newcastle es su último alto antes de entrar en Escocia de nuevo—

—En ese caso, me iré pronto, desde luego —dijo Jasper— La carne de cisne es dura y no me apetece. —Aunque era el juramento, más que la comida, la verdadera razón de su contrariedad.

—Sí, claro, ahora no es temporada de cisnes..., su carne es más tierna en otoño —repuso Diego— Pero el rey dispone de excelentes cocineros que siempre viajan con él. Cada uno de los platos que nos presentan esta noche ha sido elaborado con más arte que el anterior.

—Todos estos caballeros son hombres notables y merecen un banquete que levante su ánimo —convino Marcus.

Jasper frunció el ceño:

—La verdadera intención del rey es atraer nuevos caballeros para su ejército, y contribuciones para su guerra contra los escoceses—

—Sería más razonable mostrar mayor agradecimiento hacia el rey que acaba de concederte su perdón. —Marcus se enjuagó las puntas de los dedos en un pequeño cuenco de agua de rosas y miró a Jasper enarcando una ceja.

—Estoy agradecido por la indulgencia del rey —repuso Jasper con cuidado— Es sólo que quiero irme pronto de la fiesta. Salgo hacia el norte por la mañana—

— ¿Te ha ordenado el rey que vayas a Escocia... ya? —preguntó Fred.

—Sí. Le ha concedido a Jasper un puesto de comandancia —repuso Diego—, a pesar de sus desobediencias infames—

—El rey está desesperado —murmuró Jasper.

—Ya ves que algo bueno conseguiste agachando esa testaruda cabeza tuya y suplicando el perdón del rey —dijo Marcus— Tus raíces escocesas podrían habernos costado la vida a todos nosotros, ahora que Eleazar Denali ha reclamado con tanta desfachatez el trono de Escocia para sí. Eduardo está furioso con todo aquel que tenga cualquier tipo de lazos con los escoceses, por remotos que sean—

— ¿Quién va a reprochárselo? —repuso Jasper, en tono reposado y ambiguo, refiriéndose al rey escocés.

Marcus frunció el ceño:

—Defendí tus actos en Escocia porque tu madre estaba preocupada por ti. Ella todavía tiene la esperanza de que el rey te ofrezca a una de sus primas legítimas en matrimonio. Pero debes comportarte correctamente para que eso suceda —añadió.

—Dudo que mi obediencia me proporcione una novia con sangre real, si es eso lo que se espera de mí, señor—

—Sea quien sea a quien desposes, a tu madre se le romperá el corazón si no lo haces pronto, antes de que ella... —Marcus se calló de repente y tomó un largo trago de vino.

—Ya lo sé —repuso Jasper casi sin voz.

Por el bien de su madre y por respeto hacia ella en sus últimos días, debía casarse con cualquier muchacha adecuada en breve, y procurar sentir afecto por su esposa después. Jasper apenas había pensado en el matrimonio, al estar tan ocupado en las campañas por el rey Eduardo en Escocia. Había cortejado y mantenido algunas citas con jóvenes damas de clase alta y muchachas de corazón caliente, pero jamás había encontrado un amor lo suficientemente incandescente para iluminar su vida, y la de la joven en cuestión, durante el resto de sus días.

Por qué anhelar algo tan poco corriente, pensaba con amargura, algo que sólo era material para la creación de leyendas y bellas historias; de todos modos, muchas acababan mal... Tomó un sorbo de vino y miró al gentío que tenía a su alrededor.

En una ocasión sí había visto el amor verdadero, había visto su poder y su encanto. La magia entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan era lo más sagrado que jamás había presenciado. Se había sumergido en la calidez que emanaban, la había envidiado, y había albergado la esperanza de poder gozar de siquiera un vislumbre de aquello en su propia existencia. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado un poco enamorado de Isabella.

Meses atrás, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. La elección que había tomado resultó en la muerte de su hermanastro, su propia encarcelación y la posterior y humillante súplica ante el rey.

A pesar de todo, Jasper daría lo que fuera por recuperar aquella amistad perdida. Seguramente, ni Edward ni Isabella querrían volver a verle jamás.

Se pasó una mano por sus oscuros y gruesos cabellos, y se dio cuenta de que iba más bebido de lo que pensaba. Sería mejor pensar en el matrimonio con luz de día, decidió, cuando tuviera la cabeza más clara y su corazón no acusara tanto el peso de la tristeza.

Si su madre quería verlo casado, así sería. Por ella, Jasper sería capaz de llegar al cielo y volver con la luna bajo el brazo.

—Quizás el rey busque una dama de alcurnia para Jasper, ahora que nuestro hermano vuelve a estar a buenas con él —comentó Diego. Jasper alzó su copa en gesto de brindis mientras los otros soltaban unas risitas. El vino le humedeció los labios, pero la sonrisa no asomó a sus ojos.

—No podemos esperar eso ahora mismo —dijo Marcus— La única esperanza que podemos albergar es que el rey no tenga ningún motivo para dudar de tu lealtad en el futuro—

—Cierto —repuso Jasper— No lo tendrá—

— ¿Irás a ver a tu madre antes de partir hacia el norte? La entristecerá saber que vuelves a marcharte tan pronto. Ella... volvía a encontrarse mal la semana pasada cuando estuve allí—

—Iré a visitarla mañana. —Jasper se puso en pie y apartó su banqueta— Buenas noches, señor. Diego, que tengas suerte. Sir Fred, cuídate, muchacho. —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su hermano menor— Los caballeros novatos no son tan invencibles como se creen—

Sonrió, justo cuando los clarines anunciaban la llegada de otro plato.

—Espera, Jasper —le dijo Fred— Acaban de traer algo verdaderamente magnífico. No te vayas aún—

—Esperaré un momento más, pues —aceptó Jasper, consciente de que, si se iba ahora, atraería la atención del rey, cosa que no le convenía.

Una carreta tirada por yeguas ricamente engalanadas había cruzado el inmenso salón, entre el crujir de las ruedas de madera. Unos guardias abrían paso al carro, impidiéndole a Jasper ver lo que había en el interior. Cuando, finalmente, el grupo pasó cerca de donde él se hallaba de pie, Jasper contuvo la respiración, atónito. Aquello era lo que Fred les había insistido que observaran.

En el centro de un lujoso nido verde había una joven rubia y un enorme cisne. Ambos iban sujetos por cadenas de oro. Sobre ellos, en un mástil, un estandarte amarillo en el que aparecía el león rampante rojo de Escocia ondeaba con el traqueteo de la carreta.

Vestida de satén blanco adornado con bordados en plata, la joven resplandecía como un diamante. Un bonete de plumas blancas enmarcaba su rostro, y su sedosa melena tenía el brillo del oro más puro.

—Un cisne encantado para la fiesta del rey —dijo Diego— Juro que jamás he visto imagen tan bella—

La joven y el cisne estaban sentados tan quietos que por un momento Jasper creyó que eran relucientes estatuas. Entonces, el pájaro agitó ligeramente las alas y la muchacha alargó el brazo para acariciar su níveo lomo.

Volvió la cabeza, y Jasper pudo ver su rostro con mayor claridad. Es la perfección, pensó impulsivamente. Y entonces advirtió que, a pesar del arrogante gesto de la joven, con la cabeza erguida, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y reflejaban miedo. Jasper frunció el ceño.

La multitud aplaudió al acercarse aún más la carreta. Jasper permaneció quieto, serio, observando. La espalda de la muchacha, muy recta, su mirada temerosa, los pesados grilletes y la presencia de los guardias le hicieron dudar que aquello fuera un mero entretenimiento.

Aquella joven era una visión impresionante, pero Jasper sospechó que el rey tan sólo pretendía mofarse de Escocia y humillar a la muchacha. La carreta se detuvo ante la mesa del rey, y Eduardo asintió con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisita de suficiencia. Jasper no se movió de donde estaba y estudió a la muchacha desde su puesto privilegiado.

De repente, supo que la había visto años atrás. Un rostro tan exquisito no era fácil de olvidar.

Entrecerró los ojos y la observó atentamente. Sí, desde luego, se trataba de Alice Cullen de Elladoune, pensó, o de su doble. En seis años la joven apenas había cambiado, aunque estaba más delgada. Jasper reconoció su rostro ovalado, su barbilla pequeña y desafiante, sus carnosos labios, sus penetrantes ojos y su esbelta y grácil silueta. Pero el color de sus cabellos era más pálido de lo que él recordaba, y su melena parecía mucho más lustrosa, como oro con pátina de plata.

¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta la fiesta del rey, vestida como un cisne y encadenada al igual que una prisionera? Jasper recordó que en cierta ocasión Edward Cullen había mencionado que era primo de los Cullen de Elladoune. Se preguntó si Edward estaba al corriente de que su joven prima era ofrecida como botín a un rey que odiaba a los escoceses.

— ¿Está hecha de azúcar hilado y pasta de almendras? —preguntó Fred con la mirada fija en ella.

—Es real, y mucho —repuso Jasper con el semblante grave— La conozco—

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió Marcus.

—Una escocesa, la hija de un rebelde. La conocí hace años. —Jasper cerró un puño en silencio, con rabia, y se preguntó si él y Edward Cullen podrían haber evitado aquella burla, de haberse quedado Jasper con ellos en Escocia.

—Es una locura encadenar a una joven muchacha de ese modo —dijo Marcus.

—Desde luego —gruñó Jasper. Rodeó la mesa y se dirigió hacia el espacio vacío que rodeaba la carreta. Quería ayudar a la joven, aunque no sabía muy bien que hacer excepto asirla del brazo y llevársela de allí. Tenía que haber una solución mejor.

El rey se puso en pie. Los invitados también se levantaron, con movimientos rápidos, dejando caer las servilletas al suelo y depositando sobre la mesa sus copas y sus bocados a medio comer.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —Preguntó el rey en tono suave y ensayado— Un cisne... y una Doncella Cisne. Bienvenidos a nuestra celebración. —Hizo un gesto brusco. Un criado retiró la pesada silla labrada a un lado y el rey dio unos pasos alrededor de la mesa.

Eduardo, un hombre alto y delgado, se acercó a la carreta con las manos a la espalda. La luz de las antorchas brillaba sobre sus cabellos blancos y sobre el collar de rubíes que resaltaba en su sayo magenta. Tenía los hombros caídos a causa de la edad y la enfermedad.

—La visión de una mujer tan hermosa a buen seguro hará que nuestros caballeros piensen en... la victoria sobre Escocia —murmuró Eduardo. A su comentario siguió un murmullo de risitas.

Jasper fruncía el ceño y observaba al rey paseándose frente a la carreta. Eduardo miraba a Alice como si fuera uno de los raros animales que estaban cautivos en el pequeño zoológico de la Torre de Londres. La muchacha mantenía la espalda y cabeza erguidas con la misma elegancia que el cisne que se hallaba junto a ella.

Entonces, el pájaro se movió, alargando el cuello y emitiendo un silbido agudo. Batió un ala ante el rostro de Eduardo, que se echó atrás rápidamente. Los guardias y algunos de los consejeros se le acercaron inmediatamente, pero el monarca los apartó con un vago gesto de su mano y continuó su paseo arriba y abajo:

—Todos los cisnes de Inglaterra —dijo— son propiedad del rey. Nadie discute esa cuestión. Estos dos cisnes —siguió, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra— fueron capturados en Escocia. Los cisnes escoceses también pertenecen exclusivamente al rey de Inglaterra. Como la propia tierra escocesa. —Levantó el tono de voz y alzó una mano—: Hace unas semanas hice un juramento sobre un par de cisnes en Londres —declaró— Y ahora vuelvo a jurar ante Dios y ante todos los aquí presentes, sobre este cisne y la Doncella Cisne, que venceré a Escocia y al rebelde Eleazar Denali. ¡Todos los hombres de la sala, jurad lo mismo conmigo! —

En toda la estancia, cientos de caballeros repitieron las palabras del rey como una sola, potente y reverberante voz. Jasper permaneció en silencio mientras Marcus y sus hermanastros también hacían la promesa.

El rey rodeó a la joven con el rostro encendido. Ella le devolvía la mirada, desafiante. Jasper observaba la reacción de la muchacha con aprobación.

El cisne silbó y aleteó. Eduardo levantó una mano, esquivando al cisne, y acarició la cabeza de la joven con un arrullo. Ella le apartó la mano con un firme manotazo, que fue claramente audible.

En el salón, se oyeron exclamaciones ahogadas.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Eduardo se volvió a sus invitados:

—La Doncella Cisne quiere que la domen —dijo— Deberíamos escoger a un caballero inglés para tal tarea. Él la enseñará a obedecer, al igual que su rebelde nación obedecerá al rey. —Miró alrededor de la estancia— ¡Aquel que se crea capaz de domar a esta Doncella Cisne escocesa se quedará con ella! ¡Acercaos y probad suerte!—

Varios caballeros dieron un paso al frente, y muchos más los siguieron al punto. El rey les ordenó que se acercarán más. Jasper, inmóvil, no estaba muy lejos de la carreta. Incluso cuando Marcus apremió a sus hijos a acudir a la llamada del rey, Jasper siguió sin moverse. No sentía ningún interés por aquel juego cruel, y no le llamaba la atención dominar a ninguna mujer.

Mientras los hombres formaban una hilera, Jasper reconoció a unos cuantos por su nombre o de tenerlos vistos. Algunos estaban tan ebrios que se tambaleaban y daban traspiés. Y algunos, Jasper lo sabía, odiaban a los escoceses con tanta saña como Laurent Da Revin.

Miró de nuevo a Alice Cullen, y vio que su rostro empalidecía. Sintió que lo invadía una fría rabia. No podía irse ahora... y no podía quedarse allí, de pie, siendo testigo de aquello.

Dio un paso al frente.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__** por poner la historia como favorita**__**; a**__**las lectoras fantasma**__**. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Alice seguía sentada muy erguida y alerta, saludando a los caballeros, uno a uno, en el más gélido silencio. Uno tras otro se acercaban a ella, algunos ebrios y farfullando, unos cuantos tensos y subidos de tono. A pesar de la niebla provocada por la poción de hierbas, la joven se mantenía muy digna y serena.

Ignoraba la mayoría de asedios y proposiciones hasta que los caballeros se alejaban de ella, ante las risas de todos los presentes. Otros eran más descarados, más brutos, y la empujaban e incluso se atrevían a acariciarla. Las carcajadas parecían ser un cántico de cacería, interpretado por rudas voces masculinas con apenas alguna risita ahogada femenina entre ellas. La sensación de desespero y miedo de la muchacha aumentó.

Daba manotazos, volvía el rostro para evitar los besos borrachos.

A su lado, el cisne emitía silbidos sin cesar, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre su sinuoso cuello y alzaba las alas para asestar algún que otro golpe.

Uno de los hombres intentó levantar a Alice en brazos y Artan arremetió contra él, dándole entre la muñeca y el codo. La joven oyó claramente el desagradable chasquido de huesos rotos. El hombre soltó un alarido y se hizo atrás sujetándose la dolorida extremidad:

— ¡Mi muñeca! ¡Ese pájaro me ha partido la muñeca! —aulló. Algunos de los espectadores se rieron, mientras otros aplaudían la proeza del cisne.

Otro caballero se acercó a Alice y la agarró por el brazo. Ella logró zafarse y Artan batió las alas y echó el cuello hacia delante. El soldado esquivó al animal y le acarició la mejilla a la joven, gruñendo satisfecho.

Dejándose llevar por su furia y su instinto. Alice le mordió un dedo.

El hombre gimió y echó el brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y abofetear a Alice. En ese momento, un caballero de oscuros cabellos salió de entre la multitud y con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su daga se dirigió al hombre:

—Déjala en paz —gruñó.

—Maldita bruja cisne salvaje —murmuró el otro— No se la puede domar... ¡La dejo para ti, Whitlock! —Y se alejó tambaleante.

El caballero de negro volvió a meterse entre el gentío sin dejar de mirar a Alice. Ella lo observaba fijamente, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios y con un mechón cayéndole sobre los ojos. El rostro de aquel joven le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar dónde lo había conocido, ni cuál era su nombre.

Incluso sin aquel gesto de protección hacia ella, Alice se habría fijado en él. Era un cuervo entre pavos reales, vestido de negro en medio de caballeros de trajes chillones. Más alto que la media, ancho de hombros y esbelto, aquel joven no sonreía mientras todos los demás hacían bromas y parloteaban. Sus negros ojos poseían una intensa mirada, y sus oscuros y brillantes cabellos enmarcaban un rostro de una belleza masculina perfectamente cincelada. De él emanaba un poder sereno.

Y, sin embargo, aquel joven estaba en la cola, aguardando su turno para acercarse a ella. Alice dejó de mirarlo. Su gesto había sido de posesión, y no protector.

Otro caballero se aproximó a la carreta y balbuceó un saludo ininteligible. Luego, alargó el brazo y asió a la joven:

— ¡Una noche de estas mi cama la domará! ¡Ven aquí, pequeña cisne! —Los presentes soltaron una carcajada y gritaron palabras de ánimo al hombre.

Alice pateó y forcejeó, y Artan silbaba, tensando la cadena que lo sujetaba. El caballero levantó un brazo para protegerse de un fulminante golpe de ala y consiguió arrastrar a Alice hasta casi sacarla del carro.

—Suéltala —ordenó el rey— Esto es cada vez más aburrido. Es una pobre demostración de cómo actúa un caballero, y un espectáculo deprimente. Vamos, lárgate. ¡El siguiente!—

El soldado dejó a Alice de pie en el suelo y se alejó refunfuñando. La joven se apoyó en el carro; le temblaban las piernas.

—La Doncella Cisne tiene que ser domada, y merece una lección —proclamó Eduardo— Esta exhibición ha sido divertida, pero hay sacerdotes y damas entre nosotros. No podemos ofenderlos. ¿Quién, de entre los presentes, puede ganarse la obediencia de esta joven... y su amor?—

Alice se irguió, aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas y las rodillas se le doblaban. Esperó, orgullosa y digna, mientras el cuello y los hombros se le tensaban bajo el peso de las cadenas y de los grilletes.

Un caballero avanzó. Era un joven de pelo castaño claro y agraciado rostro que con el tiempo se convertiría sin duda en atractivo. Artan alargó el cuello para emitir un silbido parecido al de una serpiente y abrió las alas.

—Se... señora —dijo el joven caballero—, no quiero haceros ningún daño. —Alice apoyó la cabeza en el carro, aturdida y agotada. Artan silbó. El caballero miró nervioso al pájaro— Fred... Me llamo Sir Fred Whitlock. Mi hermanastro es Sir Jasper Whitlock, el hombre que os ha defendido hace escasos momentos. A mí también me complacería protegeros. —Fred sonrió torpemente.

Alice echó un rápido vistazo hacia Jasper Whitlock, el caballero de negro, que seguía observando con semblante severo.

—Si tenéis la bondad, señora, consentid en venir conmigo. —El joven caballero le ofreció una mano.

Artan, con un rápido movimiento de su cuello, alcanzó a morderle. Fred dio un salto hacia atrás, sacudiendo la mano.

—Observa, muchachito, y aprende cómo se hace —intervino otro caballero, un hombretón de capa azul. Empujó a Fred a un lado y asió la mano de Alice. La besó en los dedos con labios calientes y repulsivos—: Preciosa, deja que te muestre las delicias de la cautividad. —Le acarició el bonete de plumas— Ven conmigo y descubre el placer—

Alice se apartó de él. Artan alargó el cuello para morderlo. El hombre se hizo atrás rápidamente, soltando un reniego:

—Con ese cisne diabólico y un caballero negro para protegerla, ningún hombre podrá ganar a la dama —rezongó— ¡Whitlock, a ver si tú consigues algo mejor!—

El caballero negro se acercó a la joven. Alargó la mano, como todos los otros habían hecho. Alice esperaba que Artan también lo mordiera a él.

Whitlock abrió la mano y echó unas migajas de pan al interior del carro. Artan se abalanzó sobre la comida.

El caballero enarcó una ceja y miró a Alice:

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Murmuró— Puedo conseguirte algo más sabroso que migajas de pan, si lo deseas—

Sorprendida, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me imagino que te gustaría acabar con toda esta estupidez —le dijo él, suavemente.

Ella asintió, y levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Entonces, ven conmigo, y todo irá bien—

Ella volvió a negar otra vez con la cabeza. La actitud serena del joven era tranquilizadora, consoladora incluso, pero sus intenciones no eran distintas de las de los otros.

—Lady Alice —murmuró el caballero—, esta competición para ganarte se prolongará durante toda la noche, a menos que te rindas a alguien—

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo sabía él su nombre? El rey no lo había anunciado. Debía ser un caballero muy próximo al monarca, o amigo de los guardias que la vigilaban. En cuanto a rendirse ante un inglés. Alice prefería pudrirse en una celda que entregar su cuerpo y su voluntad a uno de los soldados del rey. Le comunicó al joven su rechazo levantando con altivez la barbilla.

Whitlock se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó otro pedazo de pan, lo desmenuzó y se lo echó al cisne:

—No todos estos caballeros poseen mi carácter agradable. Con tan sólo retorcerle el pescuezo o clavarle una daga, tu cisne ya no podrá protegerte. El único riesgo que corren es cometer la fechoría de hacerle daño a un cisne en Inglaterra. Al parecer, no es ningún crimen humillar a una escocesa. Tendrás que colaborar conmigo si quieres estar a salvo. —Hablaba en voz baja y decidida.

Alice volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Él se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó una mano en la carreta. Artan, atareado en sus mordisquees, ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—El rey hace exhibición de su caballerosidad, pero detesta a todos los escoceses. Si cualquiera de esos borrachos se gana tu custodia, nadie podrá garantizar tu seguridad—

Asustada, ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. Tenía que confiar en él. Al menos, el joven había demostrado ser decente, aunque sus intenciones con respecto a ella fueran sin duda perversas.

—Déjale ver al rey que te he domado. Entonces podré ayudarte—

Alice jamás se sometería a aquel joven para que él se ganara el favor de su rey. Ardiendo de furia, la muchacha volvió la cabeza.

—Es mejor ser domado por mí —murmuró Whitlock— que por cualquiera de mis camaradas ebrios. Señora, dime... ¿recuerdas al Caballero Cisne en tus plegarias, como prometiste?—

Ella, sin aliento, lo miró fijamente. Tan sólo el propio Caballero Cisne era capaz de conocer tal promesa.

Lo observó detenidamente. Los años habían acentuado los rasgos de su rostro y lo habían hecho más enjuto y duro, pero ahora Alice reconocía al joven. Sus ojos eran como ella los recordaba, castaño oscuro, profundos y cálidos, enmarcados por unas pestañas negrísimas y unas cejas serias y rectas. Desde luego, aquel era el hombre que la había salvado en Elladoune.

Él ladeó la cabeza y sonrió:

—Veo que aún necesitas que alguien te rescate, Alice Cullen—

Con el corazón desbocado y la esperanza renaciendo en su pecho, ella asintió.

—Dame la mano. —Whitlock extendió los dedos y ella posó los suyos en su palma abierta. El contacto era cálido, seco y fuerte—: Ahora, haz lo que yo te diga —murmuró— Actúa como si te hubieras enamorado a primera vista de mí. —Se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios y la besó.

Ante el beso, un escalofrío recorrió a la joven. Le temblaron las rodillas, y él la sujetó por el codo. La sonrisa de Whitlock era inesperadamente cándida, de medio lado, y lleno de encanto natural.

Fingir amor a primera vista no era tan difícil. En aquel momento, Alice sentía la misma adoración de años atrás, cuando él la había ayudado y ella le había preguntado su nombre. "Llámame tu Caballero Cisne", le había respondido el joven.

Pero Alice no podía confiar en aquel hombre, por mucho que quisiera. Él era un soldado inglés, y ella una prisionera escocesa.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Whitlock besó nuevamente sus dedos. Se inició un aplauso en medio de las risas.

—Sonríe, señora —murmuró Whitlock.

El rey se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos.

La calidez de los dedos de Jasper y el roce de sus labios en los nudillos hicieron que los ojos de Alice se llenaran de lágrimas. No había experimentado bienestar o gentileza desde hacía mucho tiempo. El áspero trato recibido últimamente la había debilitado y la había hecho sentir necesitada, pensó Alice, severa. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, enderezó los hombros e intentó liberar su mano de la de él.

Whitlock le cogió los dedos con mayor fuerza:

—Mírame como si tu corazón fuera a pertenecerme por siempre jamás —dijo Jasper lentamente—, no como si quisieras arrancarme el mío y cenártelo—

Ella cerró los ojos, confusa. Para salir de allí, se recordó, tenía que cooperar con aquel joven. Se forzó a sonreírle.

Él se volvió hacia el rey, levantando la mano de Alice en alto e inclinando la cabeza. La sala se llenó de vítores y aplausos.

Artan, que ya había terminado de comerse las migajas, silbó y extendió las alas. Jasper miró al cisne, cuyo cuello oscilaba amenazadoramente:

—Si me muerde, echará a rodar la escena —dijo con seca ironía.

Alice sintió unas repentinas ganas de reír, hasta que Jasper volvió a alzar sus entrelazadas manos y se volvió hacia el rey:

—Majestad —dijo—, la Doncella Cisne es mía—

Jasper miró de reojo a la muchacha. Su delicada mano temblaba, pero sus labios habían esbozado una hermosa sonrisa que se había clavado en él como una flecha. Contuvo el aliento.

El rey se acercó al carro. Jasper tenía que tomar las riendas de aquel asunto; no podía abandonar a la joven al juego del rey. Una vez más, había obedecido su instinto de protección hacia los demás aunque eso le había proporcionado más problemas que honor en el pasado.

Su mayor defecto, y lo sabía, residía en su tendencia a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, sin importarle lo que pudiera costarle a él. Era una debilidad admitida, y contra la cual no podía hacer nada.

Y, de algún modo. Alice Cullen parecía inducirle a comportarse así. El destino los había reunido más de una vez, y en cada ocasión Whitlock se había dispuesto a defender la causa de la joven, aunque no la conocía de nada.

El rey Eduardo se acercó más. Jasper inclinó la cabeza:

—Señor, he domado a la Doncella Cisne, como vos pedisteis. Deseo reclamarla como de mi propiedad. —En realidad, lo que quería era obtener la custodia de Alice y poder así enviarla de nuevo a Escocia.

Para su alivio. Alice también inclinó la cabeza con modestia. El bonete de plumas y sus dorados cabellos brillaban como una corona y un velo. La joven se tambaleó un poco, y él la asió firmemente por el codo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

El rey los escrutó a ambos:

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido, si los demás no han sido capaces? ¿Con algún tipo de hechizo mágico? —Se volvió al público, que rió el chiste con aprobación.

—No hay misterio alguno, señor. He obedecido el ejemplo de mi homónimo, Sir Jasper, que mostraba cortesía y amabilidad hacia los demás—

—Es fácil ser cortés con una preciosidad. —El rey miró de cerca a Alice, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo. Ella volvió la cabeza a un lado en un claro gesto de silencioso insulto.

El rey frunció el ceño:

— ¿Y cómo has amaestrado al cisne? —

—Con un poco de pan, señor—

—Un hombre práctico. —En el momento que el rey se volvía, el cisne avanzó el pico con un movimiento veloz y le propinó un golpe.

Eduardo gruñó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Alargó la mano para agarrar a Alice del brazo, pero ella se zafó— Todavía no están domados, ninguno de los dos —dijo el rey, brusco.

—Lo estarán, os lo aseguro —murmuró Jasper.

—Hazlo, o la tarea será adjudicada a otro caballero—

Jasper asió la cadena de oro que rodeaba el cuello de la joven y tiró levemente de ella:

—Le aseguro a mi monarca que la dama será dócil y obediente, y que hará todo lo que yo ordene —murmuró— Y también el cisne—

Alice le miró fijamente mientras Eduardo asentía con aprobación y se alejaba, lenta y desgarbadamente.

—Compórtate —le siseó Jasper a Alice— Intenta actuar como si me adoraras. Y mantén en calma a ese cisne tuyo. —Esbozó una ancha y ostentosa sonrisa. Ella la correspondió, apretando los dientes.

El rey se volvió hacia ellos de repente:

—Qué tierno par de pajarillos..., la pálida doncella y su moreno caballero. Con tan sólo una palabra del apuesto joven, la muchacha se convierte en su dulce amante. Una advertencia, señor—

—Decid, alteza —repuso Jasper.

—Recuerda que los escoceses son conocidos por la rapidez con que cambian su lealtad. Puede que pierdas la devoción de la dama sin tan siquiera un aviso. Su compatriota Eleazar Denali nos ha mostrado el lado amargo de su fidelidad últimamente, a pesar de que había renovado su voto de obediencia tres veces en audiencia pública..., ah, como precisamente nuestro buen Sir Jasper—

Jasper se puso tenso ante tal inferencia. Eduardo se alejó con paso lento:

— ¿Qué te parece que la Doncella Cisne escocesa ofreciera su corazón a Inglaterra? —Miró a Jasper con los ojos relucientes—: Doma a la muchacha, y alecciónala según tu voluntad—

Jasper frunció el ceño:

— ¿Que la aleccione, señor? —

—Es obvio que no necesitas instrucciones para eso. Una mujer hace todo lo que un hombre quiere si este la maneja adecuadamente—

Se volvió hacia el gentío, resplandeciente como un bufón al contar un chiste, empapándose en las risas con las manos levantadas. El rey, Jasper se daba perfecta cuenta, estaba totalmente borracho.

El enfurecido silencio del joven hacía juego con la inmovilidad de Alice.

—Llévatela al norte con una escolta, y exhíbela encadenada con grilletes de oro —dijo el rey— La cautiva Doncella Cisne mostrada de un lado a otro del país por caballeros ingleses. Servirá de ejemplo—

— ¿De ejemplo de qué, señor? —preguntó Jasper con cautela.

—Del perjuicio que la rebelión les causa a los escoceses. Enséñale a la muchacha la lealtad hacia Inglaterra. Nosotros podemos acogerla en el seno de nuestro perdón si ella pronuncia tan hermoso voto como el tuyo. Sabemos que ahora ya entiendes el concepto de la lealtad—

Jasper hizo un esfuerzo por contener su ira:

—Desde luego, señor—

—Entonces, demuéstralo. Enséñale también un hermoso discurso—

—Alteza —dijo Jasper—, la dama no habla—

—Eso es a causa de su espíritu terco y rebelde. Pero se rendirá a tus deseos. Quiero veros a ambos en la corte de nuevo cuando eso esté hecho. —Eduardo lo dijo pavoneándose.

Aquello era una guasa dirigida a él, pensó Jasper, y por la mañana ya estará olvidada. Sintió unas terribles ganas de protestar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su padrastro y sus hermanastros le estaban mirando con el semblante sombrío. Su familia sufriría si él se mostraba poco cooperador ahora.

—Como gustéis, alteza —repuso Jasper secamente.

—Muy bien —dijo Eduardo— La muchacha obedecerá a su esposo inglés. Que sea el símbolo de Escocia dominada por Inglaterra—El rey sonrió maliciosamente y luego acalló el aplauso con un gesto de su mano.

La mano de Jasper asió con mayor presión el brazo de Alice, aunque ella intentó zafarse como un halcón. El corazón de Jasper latía muy deprisa:

— ¿Su esposo? —

—La has reclamado para ti. Cásate con ella, pues—

—Señor —replicó Jasper con aspereza—, yo esperaba ganar su libertad—

—Tu padre me ha pedido ayuda para encontrarte una novia. Esta te irá como un guante. Cuando esté domada, tráela a Carlisle para que demuestre su lealtad. Eso probará también la tuya—

Una novia impuesta como castigo y aplicada como una prueba de lealtad.

—Alteza, he renovado mi voto hacia vos—

—Tu prometida cisne es una rebelde, criada en un nido de rebeldes. Esta sentencia es muy compasiva con ella—

—Desde luego —murmuró Jasper.

—Si demuestra ser leal, será todo un éxito por tu parte. Si se rebela, será tu fracaso—

A Jasper le tembló un músculo de la mejilla:

—Señor—

Los ojos de Eduardo brillaron:

—Ahora márchate y hazle a la joven esta noche lo que nosotros le haremos a Escocia. —Hizo una mueca perversa, y un sinfín de risitas se levantaron de entre el público.

Jasper notó que Alice se estremecía. Siguió sujetándola del brazo sin mostrar su propia furia.

—Ese pájaro parece suculento. Nos lo cenaremos mañana. Esta noche, tú encontrarás a tu propio cisne tierno y delicioso, sin duda. —Eduardo sonrió de nuevo con malicia, y luego se volvió hacia el chambelán— Ve a buscar a un sacerdote —le ordenó— Acabaremos esta fiesta con una boda—

—Por todos los santos —refunfuñó Jasper.

El rey se alejó para hablar con sus consejeros, que se reunieron en torno a él como un ramillete de togas largas y oscuras, relucientes cotas de malla y rostros feroces. Ninguno de ellos se había reído durante el espectáculo, recordó Jasper.

Alice emitió un gemido, lo más parecido a un sonido que había salido de ella.

—Te he prometido liberarte —le susurró Jasper— Pero, como ves, no soy precisamente el caballero favorito de Eduardo. Te pido disculpas—

Ella le dirigió una gélida mirada.

Los caballeros abrieron paso al sacerdote, que se acercaba a toda prisa. Jasper se sentía como si le faltara el aliento. Alice estaba de pie junto a él, muy quieta, tensa, su brazo aún asido por la mano del joven. Detrás, el cisne silbaba de nuevo.

Jasper vio a su padrastro y sus hermanastros a un lado de la multitud. Marcus asentía con la cabeza en un gesto que le demostraba su apoyo, pero Jasper no se sintió reconfortado por ello. Estaba a punto de cumplir con un capricho fomentado por la embriaguez del rey y de celebrar una farsa del sagrado sacramento del matrimonio.

Al menos, pensó, podría pagar parte de la deuda de honor que le debía al primo de la joven, Edward Cullen. Ahora, Alice quedaría bajo la protección de Jasper, y él podría enviarla de nuevo a Escocia.

Su conciencia se sentiría un poco aliviada al saber que había ayudado a un miembro de la familia Cullen.

Por otra parte, su inminente boda con la joven prima rebelde de Edward Cullen lo aturdía completamente. Jasper dudaba que la muchacha llegara jamás a desarrollar ningún tipo de lealtad hacia Inglaterra. Los suyos eran rebeldes hasta la médula, y ella parecía ser como toda su parentela. Jasper sospechaba que su inquebrantable silencio era pura terquedad.

El sacerdote entonaba el texto del matrimonio en latín, y Jasper repetía las frases que lo unían a la joven, legalmente y para siempre.

Miró a Alice. No era la imagen de una novia enamorada, sino claramente furiosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios apretados, y de sus ojos azules brotaban chispas. En la carreta, el cisne seguía silbando. Una grotesca música de boda, pensó Jasper.

—La muchacha debe decir en voz alta los votos —dijo el sacerdote, alejándose gradualmente del cisne.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Puede asentir, entonces —consintió el clérigo.

Esta vez, Alice sacudió la cabeza con más vehemencia aún.

— ¿Es sorda y muda? —preguntó el oficiante.

—No es sorda —repuso Jasper entre dientes. Alice levantó la barbilla, desafiante. Él se inclinó hacia ella—: Asiente, Alice —murmuró. La joven lo miró fijamente— Cásate conmigo y podré salvar a ese pájaro de la cazuela. —La mirada de la joven se hizo más intensa— Lo juro —dijo Jasper. Le había prometido muchas cosas en pocos minutos, pero cumpliría esta última promesa fuera como fuera.

El sacerdote repitió los votos. Alice suspiró y asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien —dijo el clérigo, y luego les dio la bendición— Puedes besar a la novia —concluyó, mirando a Jasper.

Él se inclinó hacia la joven y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Alice estaba muy quieta y el roce fue suavísimo. Jasper sintió un breve estremecimiento de placer. La sangre le hirvió y el corazón se le desbocó como si fuera un chiquillo enamorado y azorado.

El rey dio un ligero aplauso de aprobación y se acercó a la pareja:

—Bien hecho —anunció— Ahora, llévate a tu Doncella Cisne y haz que deje de ser doncella... —Se alejó sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Señor —dijo Jasper— ¿Puede mi... esposa ser liberada de sus cadenas?—

Eduardo le ignoró y les hizo una señal a los músicos para que tocaran de nuevo. Volvió a ocupar su asiento mientras los sirvientes corrían a llenar su copa de vino y a ofrecerle bandejas de golosinas.

Jasper se quedó de pie junto a Alice, que seguía totalmente callada e inmóvil. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y entró el siguiente carro con un enorme castillo hecho de frutas y dulces.

El entretenimiento que Jasper y Alice habían proporcionado al público ya había llegado a su fin.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Jasper:

—Puede llevarse a la muchacha con usted, señor, pero sigue siendo una prisionera. Les seguirá una escolta. Mañana por la mañana recibirá órdenes a través de un mensajero. Por ahora, esperaremos en el patio—

El hombre le dio la espalda. Jasper tuvo una idea y lo siguió hasta un lugar donde Alice no pudiera oírle. Ella se quedó esperando, un tanto tambaleante.

— ¡Señor! —Jasper colocó una moneda de oro en la mano del hombre— Cerciórese de que ese cisne sea llevado al río y puesto en libertad, en lugar de conducido a las cocinas —le dijo en tono sereno pero muy firme.

El guardia asintió, pensativo:

—Por una buena moneda puede hacerse cualquier cosa. Me encargaré de ello. El rey puede comerse a cualquier otro cisne, ¿no es así?—Y le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias. —Jasper volvió hacia Alice y la asió del brazo para llevársela de la sala. Ella miró al cisne con un sollozo, caminando a tropiezos, visiblemente angustiada.

—Vámonos, señora. Venid. —Jasper la condujo apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

Ella se tambaleó, y él se dio cuenta de que sin duda le habían suministrado algún tipo de poción para debilitarla. La levantó en brazos y cruzó con ella las enormes puertas de la estancia.

Pasó a toda prisa junto a sirvientes y carros llenos de platos sucios y restos de comida. Recorrió a zancadas el pasillo iluminado por la luz de las antorchas y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al patio.

La muchacha iba en sus brazos completamente callada. Las cadenas de oro tintineaban al ritmo de los pasos de Jasper mientras bajaban las escaleras. Llegaron al exterior, a la noche negra y lluviosa, y

Jasper la dejó en el suelo. Alice se apoyó contra su hombro, totalmente fatigada.

—Ya casi está —le dijo él, mirándola.

Apareció un guardia, el mismo con el que Jasper había hablado momentos antes. Les traía los caballos de Jasper, ambos ensillados: Gringolet, un bayo oscuro y fornido de los establos de su padre, y Galienne, un palafrén gris, una yegua tranquila que Jasper solía montar para que el caballo descansara.

—Lo que me ha pedido ya está hecho, señor —dijo el guardia—Me he ocupado yo mismo del asunto. Lo soltarán mañana por la mañana—

—Gracias. —El guardia acercó la yegua y Jasper ayudó a Alice a subir a la silla— Se llama Galienne —le dijo— ¿Sabes montar? —

Ella le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que la pregunta era ridícula, cogió las riendas con sus manos encadenadas e hizo que el animal girara la cabeza. La lluvia había aplastado las plumas del bonete de Alice y había convertido su dorada melena en mechones empapados.

Pero enfundada en el vestido de satén blanco la joven seguía con la espalda erguida y con el pulso increíblemente firme sobre las riendas.

Sí, desde luego, pensó Jasper, aquella joven sabía montar perfectamente bien.

Se encaramó de un salto a lomos de Gringolet y lo guió junto a la yegua. Se desabrochó la capa negra, la echó sobre los hombros de Alice y le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

Ella le dirigió una furtiva y cauta mirada.

—Estás empapada —le dijo Jasper simplemente. Su padrastro y sus hermanastros llegaron al patio. Él esperó a que montaran sus caballos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada se le iba una y otra vez hacia su silenciosa, serena y misteriosa recién desposada.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_**Kitty ****por **_**su review; a **__**Romy92 por poner la historia entre sus favoritas, y a**__**las**_** lectoras fantasmas**_**. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

El tamborileo de la lluvia y el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos sobre el suelo parecían retumbar como truenos en las oscurísimas calles de Newcastle—upon—Tyne. Alice cabalgaba en el centro del grupo, formado por guardias y hombres Whitlock. Reconoció al más joven de ellos como Sir Fred... Fred, le llamaban los otros.

Jasper cruzó delante de ella la Puerta Negra que daba paso desde el castillo a la ciudad amurallada, donde las calles empedradas y repletas de casas brillaban bajo la lluvia. Uno de los guardias guiaba el caballo de Alice, aunque ella podría haber conducido perfectamente aquella dócil montura.

Nadie hablaba con la joven, y ella permanecía como siempre en silencio. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba, que se preguntaba si su voz se habría debilitado por el desuso. Temblaba a causa del gélido viento, y se sentía agradecida por llevar puesta la capa que Jasper le había echado sobre los hombros.

Él iba delante, con la cabeza descubierta y sus anchos hombros bien erguidos. Alice lo miraba a menudo, consciente de los sutiles lazos que los unían. Su marido..., aquella palabra sonaba extrañamente amenazadora. El miedo se apoderó de Alice cuando esta se preguntaba qué exigiría Jasper en su noche de bodas.

Un guardia portaba una antorcha delante de ellos, pero su luz a duras penas rompía la espesura de la lluvia y las sombras. La inmensa mole de una iglesia rasgaba la noche, y el río relucía como una cinta de seda a lo lejos.

Los jinetes siguieron un abrupto camino secundario lleno de curvas y se detuvieron ante un edificio de madera encalada cuyo tercer piso parecía asomarse a la calle. La puerta se abrió y dejó salir una luz dorada que se derramó sobre el húmedo empedrado. Una mujer esperó en el quicio a que los hombres desmontaran, y un muchacho salió de la casa para llevarse los caballos.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice y levantó los brazos para ayudarla a bajar:

—Esta es la posada donde mis parientes y yo nos hemos hospedado. Pasaremos la noche aquí. —Le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

Alice descendió del caballo y se propuso no mirar a Jasper. Él la condujo al interior de la posada, y la mujer los dejó pasar delante de ella hacia la estancia de techo bajo y luz mortecina.

—Hola, señora Jen —saludó Jasper.

—Hola, señor. Veo que ha traído una invitada de la fiesta del rey—Jen cerró la puerta, echó el pasador y se volvió hacia ellos. Era una mujer fornida, de cabellos grises que asomaban por debajo de un pañuelo de cabeza blanco, y que iba enfundada en una bata negra. Le echó a Alice una rápida ojeada—: No tengo ninguna habitación libre para ella. ¿Con quién va? Sir Marcus ha subido a su aposento, con los otros. Ha pedido ponche caliente, y dice que quiere verle a usted ahora mismo—

Jasper quitó la capa de encima de los hombros de Alice, la colgó de una clavija en la pared y se sacudió las gotas de lluvia de las mangas de la oscura casaca. Alice se volvió hacia Jen con las manos juntas delante de ella, unidas por la cadena de oro.

— ¡Por todos los santos, está encadenada! —Exclamó Jen— ¿Es una comediante? Eh... señor... ¿es una prostituta? —

—Es una prisionera del rey. Nos han confiado su custodia—

— ¡Una prisionera! ¡No tenemos calabozos, aquí! La Corona nos deberá su hospedaje, y será una auténtica proeza cobrarlo del contable real, en Sand Gate. Ese hombre es una lagartija—

—La Corona no os debe nada por su hospedaje —replicó Jasper— Lo pagaré yo. Es mi esposa. Un regalo del rey—

—Su esposa... —Jen lo miró fijamente. Y luego observó detenidamente a Alice, que tenía la mirada clavada en ella, con absoluto descaro— Bueno, no es fea, y puede que complazca a cualquier hombre pero, ¡que Dios nos asista, es una criminal! —

—Tan sólo es una rebelde escocesa—

Esposa, pensó Alice. Escocesa. Rebelde. Jasper no se había molestado en mencionar su nombre, aunque lo conocía. Frunció el ceño.

Jen parecía escéptica:

—Bueno, la joven necesita un baño. Me la llevaré a su habitación. Y le deseo suerte en su matrimonio—

—Gracias —repuso Jasper— Deje que se bañe en privado mientras yo me reúno con Sir Marcus. Y haga el favor de prepararle algo caliente para comer, si es tan amable. —Tomó la mano de la posadera, y Alice vio el destello de una moneda. Jen asintió y se ruborizó como una chiquilla. Jasper cruzó la estancia y se fue escaleras arriba.

—Ven, querida, debes de estar agotada —dijo Jen, agarrándola del brazo— ¿Y cómo vas a bañarte con esas cadenas? No podemos sacarte el vestido, y es demasiado bonito para romperlo. Bueno, lávate como puedas —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo con gesto crítico— ¿Por qué vas vestida así? Pareces un pato—

—Según lo que el chambelán del rey me ha dicho cuando ya me iba del castillo —dijo Marcus—, James de Witherdale va a viajar hacia el norte contigo y la dama, y llevará toda una escolta—

— ¿James de Witherdale? —preguntó Jasper, ceñudo. Se sirvió una copa de ponche con especias, una bebida calmante que su padre gustaba de tomar antes de meterse en la cama. Dados los acontecimientos de la velada, él hubiera preferido algo bastante más fuerte.

—Sí, es el alguacil del rey en el condado de esa muchacha..., tu, eh, esposa —repuso Marcus— Diego sabe algo de eso. ¿Verdad, Diego?—

—He estado investigando acerca de la joven en el salón —intervino Diego— Ha sido una farsa vergonzosa, esa boda. Has salvado a la dama de un destino fatal al librarla de las garras de cualquiera de esos borrachos—

—Ya sabemos que no era tu intención casarte con ella —terció

Fred. Estaba sentado en una banqueta, junto al fuego— Aunque puede que no sea tan mala idea..., es una bonita mozuela—

—Dama —corrigió Jasper, irritado— Señorita. Muchacha. Chica, si me apuras. No es una mozuela. Ahora ya eres caballero, y no un patán con espada—

Fred lo miró con gesto sorprendido, y Marcus alzó una mano en señal de poner paz. Jasper se volvió y se sirvió un poco más de ponche. No tenía la intención de bebérselo, pero necesitaba hacer algo.

—Sea como sea —habló Diego rompiendo el tenso silencio—, ese tal De Witherdale ha sido nombrado primer Maestro de Cisnes de Escocia... un título honorario, creo, ya que un alguacil no tiene tiempo libre para cuidar cisnes reales en Escocia durante una campaña de guerra—

—El rey se apropió de la importancia simbólica de los cisnes el pasado mayo, cuando organizó la primera Fiesta de los Cisnes en Londres —dijo Marcus— Sin duda eso está tras ese nombramiento—

Jasper tomó un largo trago:

—Conozco a De Witherdale. Arrasó el castillo de Elladoune la noche que me acusaron de ayudar a los rebeldes. Alice Cullen vivía allí. Fue la primera vez que la vi—

— ¡Por todos los santos! ¿La ayudaste aquella noche? —Preguntó Marcus— No habías mencionado ese detalle, que yo recuerde—

Jasper se encogió de hombros:

—A ella y a otros... Una madre y sus hijos que escapaban mientras su casa era devorada por las llamas. Pagué por ello en una disculpa pública. Ya pasó—

—No del todo —replicó Marcus, grave. Jasper miró a su padrastro, cuyos ojos color avellana eran penetrantes, aunque su semblante fuera tan sereno como de costumbre— Ahora has vuelto a encontrarte con esa joven, y te has casado con ella por orden del rey... y debes mantener trato con el hombre que te delató hace años. Por lo tanto, no ha pasado del todo, ¿no es cierto? —Marcus frunció el ceño.

Jasper dio un sorbo. El vino especiado le trazó un ardiente camino garganta abajo:

— ¿Qué más sabemos acerca de esa muchacha?—

—Que en tus manos está protegerla, por los lazos legales y sagrados —repuso Marcus— Eso también lo sabemos—

—Qué buenas noticias —replicó Jasper, mordaz. Dirigió una rápida mirada a su padrastro, que lo observaba con cierta simpatía severa.

—Puede que salga algo bueno de todo esto—

—Es muy chocante encontrarme casado de repente —admitió Jasper— Pero si con eso consigo que mi madre se sienta satisfecha, es suficiente para mí. —Miró alrededor y vio que todos asentían lentamente, sin muestras de alegría.

—Cierto —concedió Marcus, en tono grave— Diego, ¿qué más has averiguado sobre la esposa de Jasper?—

—Vive en un lugar llamado Abadía de Inchfillan, bajo la protección de un familiar, un abad agustino—

— ¿Se ha casado con una novicia? —preguntó Fred.

—No, el abad es su tutor. De Witherdale también se llevó a los hermanos de la joven, antes de traerla hacia el sur con ese cisne mudo. El rey Eduardo había pedido un par de cisnes escoceses, y su Maestro de Cisnes se los consiguió—

—De Witherdale tiene un pésimo sentido del humor —dijo Jasper, masticando las palabras.

—Uno de los guardias me ha dicho que la joven es conocida como la Doncella Cisne en la zona donde vive —continuó Diego, y se encogió de hombros—: No sé por qué—

Jasper hizo girar el vino en su copa. Él sí sabía exactamente de dónde venía ese sobrenombre:

— ¿Se llevaron a sus hermanos? He oído decir que hay dos Cullen, mayores que ella, luchando al lado de Eleazar Denali—

Edward Cullen había mencionado a sus primos. Jasper meneó ligeramente la cabeza ante la ironía de aquel embrollo.

—Ahora eres responsable de ella —dijo Fred— Pero ¿cómo vas a convertirla en una fiel dama inglesa?—

—Francamente, no creo que eso sea posible. —Jasper asió uno de los taburetes que había junto al fuego, se sentó en el cuero tensado y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas— Yo tan sólo quería liberarla y enviarla de vuelta a Escocia. No entraba en mis planes nada más—

—La devolverás a Escocia... y tendrás que hacerte cargo de su custodia el resto de tu vida. —Marcus se paseaba arriba y abajo de la estancia, frotándose la mandíbula. Su pelo castaño se había vuelto más gris, advirtió Jasper. Marcus era un hombre atractivo e inteligente, el parangón de un caballero de la corte de Eduardo. El rey valoraba sus consejos y su amistad, y su pericia militar era respetada por muchos.

Jasper se consideraba afortunado de llamarle padrastro y mentor.

—Pero para conducirla hasta Escocia, tiene que llevar las cadenas puestas durante todo el viaje —intervino Fred— ¿No es eso lo que ha dicho el rey?—

—Sí, para que toda Inglaterra pueda ver a la cautiva escocesa —repuso Diego— Un plan diabólico—

—Me niego a tratar así a una mujer —manifestó Jasper— El rey está loco si espera eso de mí—

—Así lo parece, a veces —convino Marcus— Admito que su odio hacia los escoceses se hace cada vez menos razonable. Pero si ordena que la joven debe ir encadenada, y envía una escolta para comprobar que así sea, no hay nada que puedas hacer—

—Puede que sí haya algo —repuso Jasper con firmeza.

—La insubordinación —replicó Marcus— no hace honor al nombre de Whitlock—

—Las cadenas de oro son delicadas, y totalmente imprácticas para trasladar un prisionero —siguió Jasper— Se rompen con facilidad—

—Tienes la maldita costumbre de ayudar a los demás sabiendo que eso tan sólo te causará problemas —dijo Marcus, serio.

—Será mejor que esas cadenas resistan —refunfuñó Diego—, o todos los Whitlock pagaremos por ello—

Jasper miró su copa con el ceño fruncido, consciente de lo certero de aquella afirmación. Marcus miró por la ventana hacia la lluviosa noche. Después de un breve momento, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño objeto. Se lo lanzó a Jasper.

Este lo agarró al vuelo con un hábil movimiento, y luego abrió la mano. Vio en la palma una pequeña llave de hierro. Miró a Marcus.

—El rey me la ha confiado —explicó su padrastro— Yo te la confío a ti. Úsala con juicio—

Jasper asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta:

—Es tarde. Os deseo buenas noches. Nos vamos por la mañana, mi... esposa y yo. ¿Alguno de vosotros nos acompaña en nuestro viaje hacia el norte?—

—Fred sale para el castillo de Whitlock mañana —repuso Marcus—Diego y yo debemos quedarnos en Newcastle, por ahora—

—Muy bien. Buenas noches. —Jasper era consciente de que su familia se preguntaba si dormiría con su nueva esposa aquella noche.

Él también se lo preguntaba, de hecho. Descorrió el cerrojo.

—Jasper —dijo Marcus— Gracias—

Jasper se volvió, sorprendido:

— ¿Por qué, señor? Casi he arruinado el nombre de Whitlock con todos mis actos de desobediencia. Peor aún: Peter... está muerto, en parte por mi culpa —murmuró— Y el espectáculo de la velada de hoy no mejora mucho las cosas—

—La muerte de Peter ha sido muy dura para todos, pero no se le puede reprochar a nadie —repuso Marcus— Sabemos que has arriesgado mucho y que has dado mucho también para proteger nuestro bienestar. Te estamos agradecidos—

Jasper tomó aire para responder, pero no le salió la voz. Asintió lentamente, abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente al pasillo.

La pequeña habitación estaba en completo silencio, e iluminada tan sólo por la tenue penumbra de un brasero y una sola vela. Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba las paredes, y eso le daba a la estancia un aire acogedor.

Jasper entró en ella a la luz de la vela, se acercó a la cama y observó.

Alice estaba allí, tumbada entre varios cojines, con la colcha de piel cubriéndola hasta los hombros. Todavía llevaba puesto el vestido de satén blanco, aunque el bonete ya descansaba sobre la mesilla. Su pálida melena parecía hecha de plata y rayo de luna, y los suaves rasgos de su rostro aparecían serenos. Jasper alargó la mano, pero no llegó a tocar a la joven.

Quería una esposa, pensó, pero no de aquel modo. Teniendo la guerra y el continuo viajar como estilo de vida, a menudo los caballeros anhelaban la paz y la tranquilidad de un hogar y una familia, y Jasper no era distinto, ya lo sabía. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún día una dulce joven que le diera calor a su corazón y compartiera su vida con él.

Sin saber qué hacer con este matrimonio, pues se sentía torpe y aturdido, se sentó en la cama, junto a Alice, y la observó. Dormía profundamente, y su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. La visión de la muchacha era tan dulcemente perfecta... Una belleza rubia de sonrosadas mejillas, labios de suaves curvas, y con sus delicadas manos juntas descansando bajo la almohada... y encadenadas.

Jasper frunció el ceño y utilizó la pequeña llave para abrir el collar. Deslizó una mano bajo la cabeza de Alice y le quitó la metálica atadura, dejando la sinuosa curva de su cuello al descubierto. Con un solo dedo acarició la rosada marca que la cadena había allí dejado.

Luego, liberó también las muñecas de la joven, y dejó las cadenas sobre la mesilla. Alice gimió en sueños, y él la calmó con una leve caricia en la frente.

No se atrevió a seguir, porque sentía que el deseo lo invadía de modo rápido e intenso. Ceder ante ello era algo impensable. La joven había sido apartada a la fuerza de su hogar, encarcelada, humillada, obligada a casarse. Jasper no tenía la intención de exigirle que cumpliera con su deber marital, a pesar de las groseras indicaciones del rey.

Se puso en pie, apagó la vela y se dirigió a oscuras al otro lado de la cama, escuchando el incesante golpeteo de la torrencial lluvia, se quitó las botas y la ropa, excepto los calzones. Aquella noche de bodas no era como la mayoría. La muchacha podía despertarse y tomarlo por un libertino descarado si él seguía su habitual costumbre de dormir desnudo.

Todo lo que Jasper quería era descansar un poco. Se sentía exhausto por todo lo acontecido en la velada, y por el disparatado giro que había tomado su futuro. Por la mañana, ya pensaría con mayor serenidad y claridad en sus obligaciones. Recibiría órdenes y se encontraría con su escolta; cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no sabía hacia qué parte de Escocia se dirigirían ni cuáles serían sus deberes militares.

Una ráfaga especialmente fuerte de viento y lluvia hizo temblar las cerradas contraventanas. El mundo exterior se encontraba inmerso en pleno cataclismo, pensó Jasper, exactamente igual que su propio mundo interior. Se metió entre las sábanas. El somier de sogas crujió mientras Jasper se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar..., demasiadas para que un hombre tan cansado las solucionara en una sola noche. Concentrándose tan sólo en el sonido de la lluvia, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a Carolina Toncel por poner la historia en alerta; ademas de a Kitty y a Carolina Toncel por sus review**__**, y a las **_**lectoras fantasmas**_**. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Bendita libertad. Las cadenas ya no estaban. Por fin Alice sentía el frío roce del aire en el cuello y las muñecas. Tumbada en la oscuridad, se preguntó si la Fiesta del Cisne no habría sido tan sólo una pesadilla.

Luego, ya completamente despierta, se dio cuenta de que su cautividad todavía era real, porque allí estaba, en la cama de la posada. Pero alguien la había liberado. Aliviada y agradecida, suspiró y se desperezó.

Después de semanas de dormir sobre paja y cubierta por delgadísimas sábanas, aquella mullida cama era tan cómoda como una suave nube. Bostezó y se acurrucó en su calidez. La noche anterior había hecho otro tanto en un rincón de la fría mazmorra, con miedo a quedarse dormida por si los guardianes entraban en la celda.

Aquí, en cambio, había dormido profundamente durante lo que le parecía bastante tiempo, aunque el cielo aún estaba oscuro al otro lado del vidrio opaco de la pequeña ventana, y la lluvia seguía repiqueteando incesantemente.

Se dio la vuelta y ahogó un chillido de alarma.

Jasper dormía junto a ella y su silueta inmóvil se dibujaba en la penumbra bajo las sábanas. Alice no había advertido su presencia hasta aquel momento. La suave respiración de Jasper se confundía con el sonido de la lluvia.

Alice se preguntó si habría sido Jasper quien la había liberado de las cadenas... Al menos, la había dejado completamente vestida. Al parecer, el joven no había intentado forzarla, como el rey le había sugerido que hiciera.

Todavía. Alice se incorporó sigilosamente, observando a Jasper.

Entre las sombras, tan sólo veía la firme tersura de un hombro desnudo, y la densidad de la oscura melena sobre la almohada. Él suspiró, volvió la cabeza, y siguió roncando suavemente. Segura de que el joven estaba totalmente dormido. Alice se inclinó hacia él para observarlo desde más cerca, llevada por la curiosidad.

Jasper manaba calidez, y su olor era limpio, especiado, muy agradable. Olía a bienestar, a confort, pensó Alice de repente. Recordó el suave beso que se habían dado después de pronunciar los votos del matrimonio. Recordó cómo Jasper la había mantenido a salvo, años atrás, entre sus brazos. Un ligero escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se preguntó cómo sería volverlo a besar, larga y profundamente, como amantes.

Pero él no era su amante, y su noche de bodas era una farsa. Sobre ella había caído un marido como una condena. Él la había ayudado, y ella le estaba agradecida, pero Jasper seguía siendo un enemigo de su pueblo. El rey Eduardo había jurado destruir a Eleazar Denali y Escocia, y Jasper Whitlock se había levantado con los otros caballeros y había repetido aquella promesa.

Alice tenía que huir de él y de aquel lugar antes de que Jasper despertara e intentara reclamar sus derechos como marido. Sería mejor que Alice huyera incluso de Newcastle, y así él no podría volverla a encadenar como prisionera, aunque fuera su esposa.

Salió de la cama y se puso en pie. Aunque el vestido de satén crujía con bastante estrépito, el caballero dormía profundamente. Alice le dio la espalda mientras se preguntaba qué ropa podía ponerse: no podría escapar en plena noche con un vestido que relucía como una luna llena. Se desabrochó la lazada del cuello, dejó resbalar el vestido y se quitó también las finas e incómodas chinelas a juego. Ahora tan sólo llevaba puesta la ligera camisola.

La borrosa silueta de la casaca del caballero se dibujaba a los pies de la cama. El oscuro sayo de sarga era muy holgado, y Alice se lo puso por la cabeza, metiendo los brazos en las mangas. Whitlock era muy ancho de hombros, y ella era menudita, pero de piernas largas. Le sentaba lo suficientemente cómodo para huir de allí corriendo, pensó la joven.

A tientas, logró encontrar el cinturón de cuero y se lo ciñó sobre las caderas, pero casi le resbaló al suelo, y decidió dejarlo a un lado. Observando con cuidado hacia la cama, Alice descubrió las botas de Jasper. Eran fuertes y de acabado perfecto, y le venían tan grandes que tuvo que rellenar las punteras con algunos pedazos de junco que arrancó del revestimiento del suelo.

Se hizo una trenza para que el pelo no la molestara, aunque la fina textura de sus cabellos no lograría mantener el peinado durante mucho tiempo sin un lazo que lo sujetara. Luego, se dirigió de puntillas hacia la puerta, la abrió, y salió de la estancia.

El brasero se había apagado, pensó Jasper entre sueños, revolviéndose en la cama. Las sábanas estaban frías. Se dio la vuelta y alargó una mano en la oscuridad.

Alice no estaba allí.

Se incorporó de un salto y buscó a tientas su ropa. También había desaparecido. Se puso en pie, mascullando, sobre un ovillo de satén blanco. Alice no sólo había escapado de la habitación, sino que no le había dejado más prendas que ponerse que los calzones que llevaba... o el vestido de cisne y el bonete de plumas.

Soltando maldiciones en voz baja, corrió hacia un rincón, donde había dejado su alforja. El día anterior, con la perspectiva de viajar hacia el norte para cumplir con su período de servicio como caballero (sin esposa, pensó amargamente), había empacado ropa, sábanas y otros utensilios.

Sacó una casaca marrón oscuro y se la puso sin perder un instante. Descubrió que Alice también se había llevado las botas, soltó un reniego y fue hacia la puerta, tropezando por el camino con una banqueta.

Recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Las otras habitaciones estaban ocupadas por caballeros del rey, incluyendo a Marcus y a sus hermanastros, pero nadie se despertó.

La puerta principal tenía el cerrojo abierto, y la capa de Jasper había desaparecido de la clavija en la pared donde él la había colgado para que se secara. Gruñendo de puro enojo, Jasper salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

La lluvia lo empapó en un momento. Entre la penumbra vio a alguien al final de la calle. Primero, pensó que se trataba de un muchacho. Luego, se dio cuenta de que era Alice, titubeando sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

Al amparo de las sombras, pegado a las casas, Jasper avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, y logró atraparla justo cuando ella se volvía para echar a correr.

— ¿Vuelves a Escocia? —le preguntó Jasper.

Ella intentó zafarse, farfullando bajo la intensa lluvia. Jasper la sujetaba con fuerza mientras las gotas caían sobre su cabeza, se deslizaban por el cuello abierto de la casaca marrón y bajaban como por un caño hasta sus helados pies descalzos.

Ella chilló de nuevo e intentó pisarlo con sus propias botas. Él la esquivó elegantemente.

—No irás muy lejos —le dijo— La ciudad está rodeada por una muralla de varios pies de grosor y más de veinte pies de altura, y que tan sólo tiene siete puertas. —La atrajo de un tirón hacia sí y señaló hacia el castillo que dominaba la ciudad—: Diecisiete torres, todas ellas con guardias alerta, día y noche. La muralla exterior de la ciudad fue construida hace cincuenta años para impedir que los escoceses entraran. Sin duda también impedirá que una sola escocesa pueda salir—

Levantó a la joven y se la puso sobre el hombro. Se dirigió de vuelta a la posada no sin tener que hacer un considerable esfuerzo por no soltar a Alice, que se retorcía y le daba puntapiés en las caderas. Él le pegó un cachete en la parte de su cuerpo que le quedaba más a mano, su pequeño y redondo trasero, y recibió como respuesta un puñetazo en los riñones.

Una vez en la posada, Jasper cerró la puerta de golpe y dejó a Alice en el suelo. La despojó con un solo gesto de la empapada capa y la colgó de un perchero. Ella le miró fijamente, con los ojos furiosos, las mejillas encendidas y la frente cubierta de mechones de pelo mojados. Él seguía sujetándola con fuerza por un brazo.

—Si los ojos fueran dagas... —murmuró Jasper.

—Probarías su hoja —saltó ella. Su voz sonó suave, ronca, y se quebró en la última palabra.

Él enarcó una ceja:

—Vaya, o sea que sí que hablas. Ya me lo imaginaba. Bien. Pues ahora puedes explicarme qué demonios hacías ahí fuera. —Y empezó a llevarla hacia las escaleras.

Alice se plantó de golpe, terca como una muía, y él tiró de ella y prácticamente la arrastró escaleras arriba. La joven temblaba bajo la tenue camisola empapada, que le sentaba ahora mismo como un paño mortuorio.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Marcus se asomó un poco por una de las puertas. Luego, se abrió otra, por la que husmearon Fred y Diego. En lo alto del último tramo de escaleras estaba Jen, con una vela en la mano. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

—Buenas noches —dijo Jasper sucintamente, y cruzó el pasillo tirando de Alice. Abrió de par en par la puerta de su dormitorio, empujó a la joven al interior, entró tras ella, cerró con un portazo y echó el cerrojo.

—Como si eso pudiera evitar que saliera de nuevo —dijo Alice.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró fija y descaradamente a Jasper.

— ¿Estás decidida a escapar? ¿Y qué hay de la muralla que rodea la ciudad? ¿Tienes la intención de volar sobre ella, Doncella Cisne?—

—No entiendes nada. Debo volver a mi hogar —Jasper adivinó un temblor lastimero en el tono de la joven y frunció el ceño.

—Entiendo, y bastante bien, que debes quedarte aquí. —Ella volvió la cabeza, indignada, y no respondió— Veo que vuelves a tu acostumbrado silencio. ¿A qué es debido este mutismo tuyo? Recuerdo que hace unos años tuve que pedirte que te callaras. Tenías un montón de discursos que soltar cuando nos escondimos en aquel lago con los cisnes—

—Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Casi no me acuerdo. —Su inglés tenía la cadencia ligera del gaélico. Provocaba en Jasper remotos ecos de la gente y los lugares que era mejor olvidar— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? —

—No he pensado en ello. He estado durmiendo hasta hace apenas unos minutos. —Empujó a Alice hacia la cama, y ella se sentó en el borde, mirándolo fijamente. Jasper se percató de que estaba temblando. Él también sentía frío y estaba empapado— Quítate esa camisola mojada y métete bajo la colcha —le dijo a la joven. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para eliminar unas cuantas gotas.

—No pienso hacerlo. —Alice se cruzó de brazos.

Jasper se dirigió al rincón para atizar el fuego del brasero echándole unas cuantas ramas secas y unos cuantos carbones de un cesto.

Alice se puso en pie y empezó a ir hacia la puerta. Él se volvió, la asió del brazo y la hizo retroceder con firmeza de nuevo hasta la cama.

—Soy un hombre muy paciente —le dijo—, pero la paciencia se me está acabando. Siéntate. Y desnúdate. Estás temblando de frío—

— ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza la idea de ayudarme a entrar en calor! —Alice se sentó otra vez, y volvió a mirarlo, desafiante.

Como respuesta, Jasper agarró una de las mantas de la cama y se la echó sobre los hombros. Ella la asió y empezó a frotarse el pelo.

Jasper se volvió, se despojó de su empapada casaca y la dejó caer a los pies de la cama. Ante Alice, con tan sólo los calzones puestos, agarró otra de las mantas y tiró de ella, sin pedir siquiera perdón a la joven, que estaba sentada encima. Se la echó sobre sus propios hombros.

Los ojos de Alice se posaron un instante en su torso desnudo; su mirada bajó un poco, y volvió a subir. La joven retrocedió a toda prisa sobre la cama:

—Esperaba que fueras un caballero cortés que me ayudaría. Y en lugar de eso pretendes poseerme contra mi voluntad—

—Yo no... —

— ¡He oído perfectamente las órdenes del rey! ¡Y puede que sea un rey, pero ese hombre se comporta como un perro lascivo! No voy a dejarme dominar para vuestra diversión. ¡Encadéname, fuérzame, si te atreves! ¡Retuércele el pescuezo a mi cisne y mándalo cocinar para tu cena... o retuérceme el cuello a mí! ¡Pero no me dejaré domar!—

Jasper la miraba fijamente. Pálida y etérea cual rayo de luna, Alice poseía una intensa llama de honradez que haría sentir a cualquier rebelde orgulloso y fuerte. Y ahora la dirigía hacia él como si Jasper fuera un objetivo de paja y ella un pedernal.

El joven levantó una mano en gesto de paz:

—No tengo la intención de domarte —le dijo— Puedes estar tranquila—

— ¿Tranquila? ¿En una cama contigo? —Se envolvió aún más con la manta— El rey te ha ordenado públicamente que me poseas esta noche... para demostrar que Inglaterra puede violar a Escocia. ¡Eso es algo que los escoceses ya sabemos, y lucharé a muerte contigo si lo intentas!—

—No lo dudo —repuso Jasper lentamente— La única orden por escrito que he recibido del rey es que te lleve de nuevo a Escocia y que sigas siendo allí mi esposa. No tengo por qué cumplir sus otras órdenes. Las olvidará pronto, cuando vuelva a estar sobrio —murmuró.

Ella se pasó una mano por los cabellos húmedos:

— ¿Y tú, también estás borracho? Todos los hombres estaban como cubas, esta velada pasada —dijo Alice con asco.

—Controlo mis actos, si es lo que quieres saber. —Ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada y luego se sacudió el pelo para secarlo un poco más— Te quedarás aquí —anunció bruscamente— Ahora eres mi esposa y soy responsable de ti. Y una prisionera de la Corona. No voy a jugarme la vida por tu huida—

— ¡No soy tu esposa!

—Nos ha casado un sacerdote. ¿O acaso te has perdido aquel momento?—

Alice respiró profundamente:

—Cuando las paredes del infierno estén cubiertas de hielo, entonces seré tu esposa. ¡Cuando los duendes escoceses le sirvan golosinas al rey de Inglaterra, entonces seré tu esposa! —Cruzó con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la barbilla.

Él enarcó una ceja:

—Tienes mucho talento con las palabras... para ser una doncella silenciosa—

—Los votos de esa boda no son válidos. Yo no los he pronunciado—

—No son válidos para nosotros, pero la boda es legal. Tu asentimiento ha sido suficiente, y nos han unido ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. Para deshacer la unión, tendremos que buscar un sacerdote que quiera pedir un divorcio a Roma. Es bastante más sencillo que permanezcamos casados—

—No será necesario un divorcio —anunció Alice— Con una anulación será suficiente, dado que el matrimonio no se va a consumar—

— ¿Ah, no? —Él seguía allí, de pie, mirándola, cada vez más furioso. Se sentía cansado, agotado, y hasta aquel momento había sido más que amable con ella; y aún así ella lo trataba como si fuera un patán.

—Los míos te matarán si osas tocarme —amenazó Alice.

—Uno de los tuyos me matará de todos modos si vuelve a verme algún día —murmuró él, frotándose los hombros con la manta. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero Jasper no tenía ninguna intención de explicarle la relación entre él y Edward Cullen, primo de Alice.

—Mi tutor es un abad. Vivo en su casa—

— ¿En un recinto religioso? No te comportas como una novicia—

—Si fuera una novicia, los guardias del rey me habrían dejado en Escocia. El padre abad anulará el matrimonio—

—Ya lo veremos. —Jasper se sentó sobre la cama. Ella retrocedió— Cálmate, no voy a hacerte ningún daño —le dijo, aburrido— Y tampoco quiero discutir sobre legalidades. Lo único que me apetece es dormir un poco. —El sueño se lo llevaba como la corriente de un río.

Alice miró largamente la cama:

—Duerme en el suelo—

—Comparte la cama conmigo —replicó él. Ella sintió un escalofrío— Quítate esa camisola mojada —le dijo abruptamente.

—No pienso hacerlo—

—Es verano, pero estos días lluviosos han sido bastante fríos últimamente. Mañana estarás enferma, por como tiemblas. Quítate la ropa y entra en calor. —Tiró de la manta de Alice y luego despojó a la joven de la camisola con un solo y firme gesto. Ella se retorció y protestó con un chillido. Él recogió su casaca del suelo y la lanzó por los aires con la camisola, haciendo aterrizar ambas prendas junto al brasero, donde se secarían.

Alice se puso en pie de un salto, con tan sólo una finísima ropa interior puesta. Antes de que se envolviera con la manta, Jasper pudo ver durante un instante unos pequeños senos de pezones rosados y unas delicadas y elegantes curvas.

—Quítate mis botas y métete en la cama —le ordenó Jasper bruscamente.

— ¡Tú quieres violarme! —

Él lanzó un suspiro de exasperación:

—Estoy demasiado cansado para violar a nadie. Y mucho menos a una histérica muchachita de las Highlands. —Cansado, sí, pero no sin ganas, notó Jasper. La visión de aquel esbelto cuerpo había encendido una llama en él.

Ella tenía los ojos clavados en Jasper y respiraba entrecortadamente. Él desvió la mirada para aminorar el deseo que crecía en su interior.

—Esas botas tienen que estar secas mañana por la mañana para que yo pueda ponérmelas —le dijo a la joven.

Alice se las quitó de un par de puntapiés y las pateó hacia el brasero. Él se levantó para colocarlas de modo que pudieran secarse con facilidad. Cuando se volvió hacia Alice, ella retrocedió de nuevo:

— ¿Qué me garantiza que no vas a violarme?—

— ¿Tú quieres ser violada? —

— ¡No!—

—Entonces, deja de hablar de ello. —Jasper fue hasta la cama.

Ella lo observó sin dejar de estar alerta y luego se alejó un poco más, arrastrando los pies— Alice —siguió Jasper con paciencia—, me hieres. Soy un caballero que ha jurado su honor, pero tú no confías en mí. Te he demostrado que puedes hacerlo, pero tú sigues sin querer fiarte—

— ¿Fiarme de un Sassenach? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Si mi palabra es... casi suficiente para el rey Eduardo, es lo bastante buena para ti. Acuéstate—

—Duerme, si estás cansado —repuso ella— Yo ya no lo estoy tanto como antes. —Y su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh, no —exclamó él, adivinando las intenciones de la joven—Ni siquiera pienses en ello. A mí no se me puede engañar dos veces—Se acercó a Alice, la levantó en brazos y la echó sobre la cama. Luego, se sentó en el borde, inmovilizando a la muchacha con los brazos.

—Suéltame..., diste tu palabra... —Alice se retorcía bajo la presión de Jasper— ¡No seré tu esposa, y no me quedaré aquí!—

—Estate quieta, o me veré obligado a encadenarte para mantenerte a salvo durante la noche. —Jasper se inclinó un poco sobre Alice para aumentar la presión y la manta se le resbaló de los hombros.

Su torso desnudo rozó los suaves senos de la joven, y tan sólo separaba ambos cuerpos la ligerísima ropa interior húmeda. Jasper sintió los duros pezones de Alice contra su piel, y se estremeció.

Ella se agitaba bajo su musculoso cuerpo:

— ¡Suéltame!—

—Eso sería una locura demasiado grande por mi parte. —Pero una locura mayor aún era mantenerse en aquella posición con la muchacha, se dijo enseguida. Agarró las cadenas de oro de encima de la mesilla.

—Has dicho que eres todo un caballero, pero es mentira —le espetó ella, revolviéndose— ¡Quieres violar a tu propia esposa!—

—Si con ello consigo calmarte, quizás contemple la posibilidad—murmuró él.

— ¿Dónde está tu cortesía, tus modales? —Alice seguía agitándose bajo su cuerpo.

—En estos momentos, los estoy poniendo en práctica —repuso él, gruñendo. Se inclinó aún más hacia ella, que se quedó inmóvil contra la almohada, mirándolo fijamente—: Escúchame. Tienes que quedarte aquí, y yo necesito dormir. Tú también, me parece. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, al menos por esta noche? —

—No me quedaré aquí contigo. Quiero irme a mi casa, a Escocia. Quiero ser libre. —La voz le tembló en las últimas palabras, y Jasper se dio cuenta de lo muy en serio que Alice hablaba.

—Te llevaré hasta tu hogar—

— ¡Sí, en el momento que tú decidas, y como prisionera! —

Él suspiró:

— ¿Puedo fiarme de ti por esta noche? —Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza— Bueno, al menos eres sincera. Te pido disculpas. Pero no me dejas otra opción. —Deslizó una de las argollas y la cerró sobre la muñeca de Alice. Luego, ató la cadena al poste de la cama y cerró la otra argolla sobre los eslabones. Se puso en pie y miró a la joven—: Ahora podemos descansar un poco—

Ella, enfurecida, empezó a tirar de las argollas, mientras Jasper arreglaba un montoncito de cojines para que Alice estuviera cómoda y se acostaba en el otro extremo de la cama, tapándose con la colcha.

— ¡Te quitaré la llave en cuanto te duermas!—

Jasper se dio la vuelta hacia ella con rapidez, le sujetó el brazo contra su cuerpo, de modo que la muñeca le rozaba los senos, que se agitaban bajo su mano:

—No lo harás, a menos que quieras que te coloque el resto de las cadenas —le dijo, muy serio. Ella le dio un puntapié. Él se volvió, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Debes de tener antepasados realmente asquerosos porque, desde luego, eres un cerdo! —le espetó Alice.

—Y tú —repuso Jasper— resultabas mucho más atractiva cuando eras un cisne mudo. —Pegó un puñetazo sobre la almohada.

Oyó un ronco gruñido y notó un empujón casi sin fuerza, sofocado por la ropa de cama que los separaba. Pero la joven no dijo nada más, y Jasper se sintió caer de nuevo hacia un sueño profundo.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**vkii**__** por su review, y a las **__**lectoras fantasmas**__**. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Con el amanecer llegó una luz clara aunque tenue y un retorno al silencio. Alice se despertó sola en la habitación, y encontró el vestido blanco, el bonete de plumas y las chinelas perfectamente dispuestas sobre la cama. Las cadenas, descubrió al instante, habían desaparecido de nuevo. Al cabo de un momento, la señora Jen llamó a la puerta y entró con una taza de cerveza inglesa y una gruesa rebanada de pan caliente cubierta de queso fundido.

—Tu marido ha dicho que te despertarías con hambre esta mañana —le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente— A veces, despierta el apetito cuando estás casada con alguien que te acelera el corazón—

Alice se sonrojó ante la obvia suposición de Jen. Sólo que lo cierto era lo contrario: ella y Jasper lograban que sus respectivos corazones se desbocaran, pero no a causa del amor. Alice comió de prisa, porque estaba realmente hambrienta.

—Te echaré una mano para engalanarte —siguió Jen. Ayudó a Alice a ponerse el vestido— Tu marido y sus parientes están esperando abajo. Y también hay un grupo de soldados en la calle. Sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho, querida, tienen la intención de no quitarte ojo de encima. Han traído órdenes escritas del rey. Tu esposo las ha estado leyendo esta mañana y no parece estar demasiado contento—

Alice seguía en pie, muda e inmóvil, mientras Jen le hacía una trenza y la sujetaba con un lazo.

—Deduzco que tu marido cree que eres inocente de cualquier crimen, y pienso lo mismo —continuó Jen— Ha estado sentado, con el semblante sombrío, jugueteando distraídamente con esas cadenas hasta que tanto tintineo ha estado a punto de volverme loca—

Alice lanzó un suspiro, pensando que lo más probable era que su esposo le estuviera dando vueltas al tema de su no deseado matrimonio, el intento de huida por parte de ella y las discusiones que ambos habían mantenido después. Se dijo que no debería de haber sido tan tonta para romper el silencio ante él.

Se sentó en la cama y deslizó los pies en las chinelas, de piel teñida de blanco para que hicieran juego con el vestido. Levantó la mirada cuando Jen se acercó con el bonete de plumas para colocárselo sobre la cabeza.

—También está ahí uno de los hombres del rey, y lleva puesta la armadura más oscura que jamás he visto —anunció Jen— Es el jefe de tu escolta—

Alice frunció el ceño mientras Jen le ajustaba el bonete; recordaba demasiado bien su viaje hacia el sur. De Witherdale no había demostrado tener ninguna consideración para con ella, y había ordenado que mantuviera un paso ligero, que fuera bien atada con sogas, y que tomara regularmente una dosis de vino especiado con hierbas para que sus sentidos permanecieran aturdidos. A pesar de que ahora contaba con la presencia de Jasper, Alice temía el viaje de vuelta.

—Sir James dice que debes llevar el bonete de plumas —dijo Jen— Dice que es Maestro de Cisnes, que tú eres la Doncella Cisne y que tienes que ir vestida de cisne para que todos lo vean, o algo así. ¡Y yo que te tomé por una comediante disfrazada de pato! —Alice sonrió, a pesar de no estar en absoluto de buen humor— Y tu esposo parece querer estrangular al Maestro de Cisnes. Vamos, date prisa, te espera un largo viaje—

El carro retumbó sobre la vieja carretera romana, tambaleándose sobre los hoyos y las piedras del firme. Alice se asió al borde del carro para mantener el equilibrio, entre el tintineo de las cadenas. Miró hacia las redondeadas y bajas colinas y los terrenos cenagosos. El cochero, un hombre viejo y rudo llamado Raoul, permanecía en silencio mientras guiaba a los dos fornidos caballos que tiraban del carro, que iba cargado hasta los topes de armas y provisiones.

Rodeaba a Alice una escolta de treinta jinetes, con varios escuderos, dos criados, y el palafrén (esta vez sin silla ni carga) que la había llevado la noche anterior. Jasper Whitlock iba sobre su oscuro bayo justo delante del carro, hablando con un caballero que cabalgaba un rocín marrón más grande incluso que el de Jasper. James de Witherdale, con su armadura negra reluciendo bajo una capa de color vino, iba junto al carro.

Alice estudió la silueta de la cabeza y la ancha espalda de su esposo. Jasper llevaba un sayo marrón oscuro sobre la cota de malla y la pesada capucha descansaba sobre sus hombros. Su pelo era fuerte, ondulado, y brillaba como la tinta a la luz matinal; su sonrisa destellaba a menudo y de modo muy atractivo mientras prestaba atención a lo que el otro caballero decía.

Los dos hombres parecían ser muy amigos, pensó Alice, aunque daban la sensación de ser totalmente distintos en muchos aspectos.

Jasper cabalgaba con gesto majestuoso, sereno y controlado, mientras que el otro ostentaba una descuidada carencia de ritmo. Jasper era esbelto, moreno y de movimientos elegantes, y su amigo era gordo, castaño y gesticulaba desgarbadamente con sus grandes manos.

Para mayor contraste con la naturaleza sobria del esposo de Alice, su amigo se reía con mucha facilidad y de modo aparatoso. De vez en cuando se volvía para mirar furtivamente a Alice e incluso sonreírle. Su rostro era tan agradable como sus despreocupadas maneras.

Aunque sin devolverle la sonrisa. Alice encontraba atractivos el modo de ser y el humor de aquel grandullón de pelo castaño. Pero no se sentía en disposición de confiar en él ni un ápice más que en Jasper Whitlock.

Cabalgando cerca del carro, Sir James de Witherdale parecía aún más severo y malhumorado que de costumbre, al contrastarlo con aquellos dos hombres. Casi no hablaba con nadie, y cuando lo hacía su tono era desagradable. Y, además, ya había obligado a Alice a beber de la ampolla de vino que llevaba colgada de la silla de montar.

Ella se había negado, al principio, pero él le había puesto la botella en los labios y le había vertido el vino, que le había goteado a Alice barbilla abajo. El sabor amargo le había dejado una sensación áspera en la lengua, que ella intentó borrar con el dorso de una de sus encadenadas manos.

En aquel momento, Jasper iba a la cabeza de la escolta. Pero hizo girar a su caballo y se acercó al carro:

—Señor alguacil —dijo—, ¿qué está usted haciendo? —

—Esta muchacha está pálida y nerviosa. El vino la calmará y le dará fuerzas —repuso De Witherdale. Jasper asintió y la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de alejarse de nuevo.

Esto había sucedido hacía más de una hora, y Alice se sentía ahora mareada por los efectos de aquellas hierbas. Tan sólo había tragado un poco de vino, pero era suficiente para aturdir su mente y provocarle cansancio.

Ya estaba agotada por lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior, y por los últimos días y noches. Mientras el carro se bamboleaba sobre la carretera, Alice recostó la cabeza contra una bala de heno y se dejó caer en una duermevela que acabó convirtiéndose en un profundo sueño.

—Steve, te juro que estoy contento de verte —dijo Jasper, serenamente aliviado, al hombre que cabalgaba junto a él— Es una suerte providencial que te hayan destinado a viajar desde York con los hombres del rey para formar parte de este grupo en su marcha hasta Escocia. No había sabido nada de ti desde hace por lo menos un año, creo—

—Sí, sí, suerte... —repuso Steve Kirkpatrick— Habría sido mucho mejor que yo me hubiera encontrado en Newcastle ayer. Te habría hecho abandonar la idea de asistir a la fiesta del rey. ¡Casado!—Meneó la cabeza—: Pero ¿cómo puedes ir a una cena y salir de allí con una esposa? —

—Yo tan sólo quería ayudar a esa muchacha. Necesitaba a alguien que la defendiera—

—Ah, claro —repuso Steve, exageradamente solícito— Y nadie más que tú podía protegerla, supongo. Tus hermanastros me han contado la historia esta mañana. Y sin duda algún otro podría haber intervenido—

—Fred intentó ayudarla, pero el cisne de esa joven le mordió. Yo fui el único al que se le ocurrió llevarle pan al pobre animal—

Steve meneó la cabeza con desdén:

—Haz lo que yo, muchacho. Ante todo, cuida de ti mismo. La vida es mucho más placentera, créeme. Yo he nacido y me he criado como escocés, pero lucho por el rey inglés. La paga es mejor, y las probabilidades de ganarme unas tierras y llevar una buena vida son muchas más—

—Y la cerveza inglesa es deliciosa —replicó Jasper, tajante.

—Bueno, eso sí, aunque es mejor la cerveza escocesa, de hecho—aceptó Steve— Pero prefiero prestar mi espada y mis servicios donde mi talento sea apreciado y recompensado—

Jasper le echó a su compañero una rápida mirada de reojo:

—Me pregunto si cierta joven inglesa influyó en tu decisión... Shelly, se llamaba así, ¿no?—

Las mejillas de Steve se sonrojaron:

—Shelly de Rosemoor. La hija menor de Sir Harry Gray—

—Ah, lady Shelly —dijo Jasper lentamente— Me regañas por estar casado, aunque yo creía que tú serías el primero en contraer matrimonio. La última vez que nos vimos estabas totalmente enamorado de esa bella dama—

—Eh... bueno... sí... —repuso Steve— Nos hemos casado—

Jasper se rió de buena gana:

— ¿Cuándo? —

—El invierno pasado—

—Así que la bella lady Shelly es la razón por la que un bravo escocés de pura cepa cabalga a las órdenes del rey inglés —dijo Jasper, sonriendo socarronamente.

—Siempre he tenido en cuenta la paga y las recompensas —protestó Steve.

—Oh, estoy convencido de ello —repuso Jasper— La dama debe de estar acostumbrada al lujo, tratándose de una hija de Sir Harry—

— ¡Tú espera y ya verás, ahora que estás casado!—

—Pero a mi esposa no parecen importarle los lujos y las propiedades. Tan sólo le importa la libertad... y lo único que desea es alejarse de mí tanto como le sea posible. —Frunció el ceño al recordar la desagradable tarea de inmovilizarla la noche anterior. Había en Alice algo fresco y salvaje que merecía ser libre, pensó, mirando hacia atrás de manera involuntaria. Ella dormía sobre el carro.

Steve también volvió la vista atrás:

—No se lo reprocho. Su marido inglés es un pelmazo—

—Tienes razón. Y ha vuelto a jurar fidelidad al rey, además—

— ¿Ya no tienes el corazón dividido entre Escocia e Inglaterra? —susurró Steve lo suficientemente alto— De críos, cuando ambos éramos escuderos, solías decir que...—

—He dicho que no —le cortó Jasper hablando entre dientes—Y deja ya el tema—

—Bueno, muchos nos sentimos divididos entre dos lealtades. Actuamos según sopla el viento, eso es lo que se dice de nosotros, los escoceses—

—Yo no soy escocés —insistió Jasper.

—Ah. —Steve asintió, sin creérselo, pero sin querer discutir—En ese caso, escucha a uno que admite que sí lo es. He estado pensando mucho en ello, últimamente. Muchos escoceses tienen dominios que proteger en Inglaterra..., gente como yo, o como tú. Y muchos piensan que Escocia está mucho mejor bajo la tutela de Inglaterra. Los ingleses poseen riquezas y poder militar. Escocia es pobre y no tiene líderes, y necesita riqueza y poder—

—Escocia tiene un audaz líder ahora, en la figura de Eleazar Denali, me parece—

Steve se encogió de hombros:

—Esperaré a ver antes de decidir lo que pienso sobre eso. Eleazar era uno de los mejores caballeros de la corte del rey Eduardo, y tiene propiedades e intereses en Inglaterra, muchos más que yo. Ahora se ha pasado al bando de Escocia, pero no parece que seguirlo sea una idea demasiado segura o inteligente—

—La mayoría de los escoceses se preocupan más por la libertad que por la seguridad—

—Y lo entiendo. Pero mi esposa e hijos, mi casa y mi mesa están más a salvo en Inglaterra—

— ¿Hijos? —Jasper lo miró de reojo.

—Shelly dice que vamos a tener uno a finales de año. —Steve esbozó una amplia y fresca sonrisa, sonrojándose.

Jasper también sonrió y pegó unas palmaditas sobre el hombro de su amigo:

— ¡Qué buena noticia! No me extraña que quieras mantenerte en el lado seguro—

—Desde luego. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? He oído decir que te refugiaste en las colinas con los renegados. Pensé que al final te habías decidido a unirte a los tuyos. Y sin embargo, ahora dices que has renovado tu juramento de fidelidad a Eduardo—

—Steve, aquí nadie sabe dónde nací, excepto tú. Y será mejor que lo olvides, si te sientes inclinado a hablar de ello en voz alta—

—Te ruego que me disculpes, Jasper —murmuró Steve muy serio— Ya sé que tienes una propiedad inglesa que proteger, aunque no pensaba que fuera muy grande. ¿Acaso ha decidido Marcus donarte algo más, a pesar de que en realidad no eres su hijo mayor?—

—No son tierras lo que intento proteger, sino a mi familia—

—Ah —repuso Steve, asintiendo— Ah—

Jasper cabalgó en silencio junto a su amigo. Conocía a Steve Kirkpatrick desde la época en que ambos asistían a una escuela dirigida por monjes en Northumberland. Habían hecho de escuderos juntos, y habían sido nombrados caballeros en Londres, bajo la espada de Laurent Da Revin, en la misma ceremonia.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran unos muchachitos, Jasper le había confiado a Steve, su mejor amigo, el secreto de que era escocés de nacimiento. A veces, Steve parecía un jactancioso y un temerario, pero Jasper sabía que era un hombre honorable, y confiaba implícitamente en él.

— ¿Qué hay de tu nuevo cometido en el norte? —Preguntó Steve— He oído decir que te han puesto al mando de una guarnición—

—Tan sólo de modo temporal, mientras el actual jefe está fuera, persiguiendo a Eleazar en las colinas —repuso Jasper. Las órdenes por escrito le habían sido entregadas aquella misma mañana por De Witherdale. Por el momento, Jasper sólo las había podido leer por encima, pero estaba sorprendido por las condiciones y limitaciones que se le imponían.

— ¿Ya sabes los detalles de tu misión?—

—No todos. El rey Eduardo quiere un informe por escrito de la situación y disposición del terreno. Tengo que recorrerlo a caballo, tomar notas, recopilarlas y entregárselas al comandante del ejército del rey. Por lo que respecta al resto... bueno, no va a tratarse de un puesto y unas tareas fáciles—

Steve rió, escéptico:

— ¡Según he oído, una de las tareas que te han impuesto es imposible de realizar! —

—Ah, sí, ¿la de domar a una muchacha y doblegarla a mi deseo, arrancar de ella un juramento de lealtad y exhibirla como la cautiva Doncella Cisne de Escocia? —Apretó los labios, amargamente.

—Exacto. Con eso se gana uno el afecto de cualquier dama —dijo Steve lentamente.

—Y luego, tengo que llevarla ante la corte como ejemplo de la obediencia de Escocia, y cerciorarme de que pronuncie el voto de lealtad hacia el rey. Como hice yo —añadió Jasper con el semblante sombrío.

—Esta vez no te has ganado el perdón del rey, amigo mío. Quiere que sirvas de ejemplo—

—Eso parece—

— ¿Y se supone que debes conseguir todo eso mientras estás al mando del castillo de la dama y haces un informe sobre el territorio?—Steve meneó la cabeza— ¿Y bajo la atenta mirada de ese perro sabueso, el alguacil?—

—Espero que no, porque tengo asuntos pendientes con él—

—No es difícil —repuso Steve— Ya sabes lo que se dice de él—

—Sólo sé que es el Maestro de Cisnes en el norte, y el alguacil de un pequeño condado escocés—

—Dicen —siguió Steve, inclinándose hacia un lado y bajando el tono de voz—, que su armadura negra está embrujada y es invencible. Y que él practica oscuras artes para mantenerla así—

Jasper enarcó las cejas, escéptico:

—No he oído tal rumor, y cabalgué con él hace años, cuando ya llevaba armadura negra... esta misma, o quizás otra, no lo sé. Pero es una historia absurda—

—Mira la cota de malla... ¿Alguna vez has visto una parecida?—

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia el alguacil para estudiar en lo posible la cota de malla que se escondía bajo el embozo de aquel hombre... las mangas, la capucha, la alforza inferior y las polainas. La trama relucía como azabache pulido:

—A mí me parece que la han oscurecido con grasa y humo —dijo.

—He oído decir —añadió Steve—, que cambió su alma por esa prenda, tejida en algún lugar remoto—

—Está muy bien hecha, y sin duda es cara. Pero no vale el alma de un hombre. Ese rumor es totalmente disparatado, y harías bien en ignorarlo—

—Dicen —siguió Steve, en voz baja—, que nada puede perforarla. Ese hombre no puede ser herido jamás—

Jasper meneó la cabeza:

—Si pudiera obtenerse una armadura como la que describes a un precio decente, todos la llevaríamos puesta—

—Bueno —repuso Steve—, parece de tu talla. Y ya que De Witherdale la ha pagado, deberías tomársela prestada si alguna vez libras una batalla. A mí ni siquiera me entrarían los brazos. Qué lástima. —Suspiró.

Jasper sonrió de medio lado:

—Sir Steve, te he echado de menos—

—Sí, claro. Y ahora dime una cosa: ¿esa muchacha merece todo este esfuerzo?—

—A duras penas. Tiempo atrás, Elladoune perteneció a su padre, pero el castillo se perdió hace años. Ella no puede reclamarlo en herencia, porque tiene hermanos mayores en el ejército de Eleazar Denali. Jamás será mío, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando—

—Ya veo. —Steve lo miró de reojo— Así, debes domesticarla para que hable ante el rey, si no quieres que te separen la cabeza del cuello, ¿no? Una situación nada placentera—

—Es más bien arriesgada antes que desagradable. La joven es un poco salvaje, y viene de una estirpe genuinamente rebelde. La tarea es bastante repugnante... y el castillo está condenadamente cerca de Glenshie —añadió Jasper, casi en un susurro.

Steve miró por encima del hombro hacia un sonido de cascos que se acercaba:

—Mira. Aquí viene Sir De—salmado Soulis —gruñó.

Jasper giró la cabeza y vio que James de Witherdale cabalgaba hacia ellos. También se percató de que Alice dormía sobre el traquetearte carro, sujeta por las cadenas que brillaban bajo el sol. Estaba apoyada contra una de las balas de heno que constituían el forraje de provisión.

A su alrededor, sacos de comida, armas y corazas. Parecía perdida y vulnerable en medio de todo aquel arsenal de guerra.

—Whitlock —dijo De Witherdale, guiando su caballo junto al de Jasper— Creo que ya has leído las órdenes escritas del rey—

—Lo suficiente para preguntarme por qué se me ha asignado esta misión —repuso Jasper.

—Yo en tu lugar no me lo preguntaría. Estaría agradecido por seguir con la cabeza pegada a los hombros—

—Ahí lo tienes —terció Steve. De Witherdale lo miró.

—El escrito del rey no especifica cuánto tiempo se supone que debo permanecer en Elladoune —siguió Jasper— ¿Qué sabe usted de ese puesto? —

—Ciento cincuenta o doscientos hombres han estado destacados allí durante varios años —repuso De Witherdale— Pero ahora mismo, el castillo está casi vacío. El comandante del destacamento se ha llevado las patrullas a las colinas. El rey ordenó que un millar de hombres dieran caza a Eleazar—

—Van a necesitarse más de mil —intervino Steve, alegremente— Dos mil, quizás incluso tres mil. Y aún así Eleazar Denali no va a ser fácil de atrapar... se desvanecerá entre la niebla, seguro—

—Sin duda tiene usted deberes que cumplir en otra parte, señor...Kirkpatrick, ese es su nombre, ¿verdad? dijo De Witherdale— Le ha enviado Sir Aymer de Valence, ¿no es así? —

—Así es. Y por ahora, según las órdenes que usted mismo dictó, tengo el deber de vigilar a la dama. Como ve, eso estoy haciendo. Permitiré que ustedes dos se acerquen a ella, pero nadie más puede aproximarse tanto. —Sonrió.

De Witherdale entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Jasper:

—Sin duda has oído la noticia de la derrota de las tropas de Eleazar en Methven, hace unas semanas —dijo— Eleazar logró escapar con tan sólo un puñado de hombres—

—Eso he oído decir. —También había oído que la batalla había sido una fácil victoria para los ingleses y una auténtica devastación para el pequeño ejército escocés— Entonces, tengo que hacerme cargo de Elladoune hasta que el comandante vuelva de su expedición—

—Sí, tienes que tenerlo bajo tu cuidado. El comandante del ejército del rey, Sir Aymer de Valence, se dirige hacia Perth con casi tres mil hombres. Ahora está en Roxburgh. Nosotros llegaremos allí a última hora de hoy mismo—

—Creía que íbamos a adentrarnos más en Escocia—

—Primero, tenemos que reunimos con los asesores militares del rey durante unos días. De Valence decidirá quién se quedará al mando de Elladoune de modo permanente. Hasta que eso se decida, tendrás que hacerlo tú—

Jasper respiró hondo, conteniendo su ira. De repente, comprendió el valor del silencio como arma. Un arma que Alice esgrimía a diario. Miró fijamente a De Witherdale hasta que este desvió la mirada.

—Yo estoy instalado en el castillo de Dalbrae, en Glen Filian—continuó De Witherdale— Está lo suficientemente cerca de Elladoune para que me sea fácil vigilar—

—Sir Jasper puede arreglárselas sólito, estoy seguro de ello —dijo Steve— Después de todo, me tiene a mí como su segundo—

— ¿A ti? —preguntó Jasper. De Witherdale parecía igualmente sorprendido.

—Según las últimas órdenes que he recibido por escrito, soy el segundo en cabeza, aquí —repuso Steve— El propio Aymer de Valence en persona me designó para el puesto. Tengo una copia del escrito conmigo, si alguno de los dos quiere verla. —Rebuscó un poco en el morral de su cinturón y sacó el pergamino, agitándolo ligeramente ante De Witherdale.

—Perfecto —dijo Jasper— Necesitamos a alguien leal y fiel en Elladoune. —De Witherdale frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un honor servir bajo las órdenes de Sir Jasper Whitlock —afirmó Steve, muy serio— De hecho, todos los Whitlock son bien conocidos por su lealtad—

—Eso se dice, pero tengo entendido que siempre hay una manzana podrida. —De Witherdale azuzó a su caballo y se alejó hacia el frente para cabalgar con el grupo de caballeros que iban en la vanguardia.

—Cobarde —gruñó Steve, mirándolo fijamente mientras se alejaba— Cuando sueltas un insulto, tienes que quedarte quieto y lidiar con el temporal que tú mismo has provocado—

Jasper miró a Steve:

—No me habías dicho que te han destinado a Elladoune—

—No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo, con ese cuervo negro revoloteando por aquí. Mi esposa es prima de De Valence —repuso Steve—Cuando ayer oí decir que tú ibas a encargarte de un destacamento en Escocia, hablé con él, le pedí el puesto e hice mi equipaje tan rápido como pude. Apenas tuve tiempo de escribirle una nota a Shelly y en centrar un mensajero que se la hiciera llegar—

Jasper asintió:

—Estoy en deuda contigo, Steve—

—Ya lo sé, y yo no me amilano a la hora de pedir favores—

—Pídeme lo que quieras. —Jasper miró hacia atrás, a Alice.

Estaba recostada en el carro, totalmente dormida. Las cadenas se balanceaban sobre su delicado cuello, y llevaba el bonete ladeado. Su fragilidad era tan evidente que Jasper sintió unas inmensas y repentinas ganas de protegerla y de llevársela de allí, lejos de la escolta, si fuera posible.

Su mano resbaló hasta el bolsillo de su cinturón, donde guardaba la pequeña llave:

—Voy a ser yo quien te pida un favor, amigo—

—Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres que acose a un cuervo negro por ti? —

Jasper negó con la cabeza:

—Ayúdame a proteger a un cisne salvaje—

—Hecho —contestó Steve.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**carol27toncel**_ _**por su review, y a las **__**lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

— ¿Sigues callada, señora? —murmuró De Witherdale mientras obligaba a su caballo a seguir la marcha del carro. Hablaba en voz baja, para que sólo Alice pudiera oírle. Incluso Jasper, que normalmente estaba muy cerca, se encontraba fuera del radio de audición.

Ella lo miró un instante. Tenía la mente nublada a causa del vino.

Sintió la tentación de espetárselo a De Witherdale, pero no dijo nada.

—Me preguntó a qué se debe este silencio tuyo —siguió el alguacil— Se dice que la Doncella Cisne de Elladoune no habla debido a un embrujo. Pero yo sospecho que responde a un carácter mimado... o a la necesidad de mantener algunos secretos. Secretos de los rebeldes—

Ella volvió la cabeza y cerró los puños sobre el regazo. El silencio era la única protección que ella misma podía procurarse. Por mucho que los ingleses le hicieran, no podrían llegar a lo más recóndito de su ser... ni podrían enterarse de todo lo que ella sabía acerca de los rebeldes.

De Witherdale se inclinó sobre ella:

—Algunos hablan de brujería —dijo— Es mejor evitar ese tipo de acusaciones, así que te sugiero que hables para defenderte—

Alice bajó la cabeza y rozó con un dedo la cadena de oro. Ojalá estuviera en Escocia, pensó. Allí, en las Highlands, la brujería no era algo por lo que se acusara a nadie, al contrario que en Inglaterra.

—Muy bien —murmuró De Witherdale— Guárdate tus secretos por ahora. Algún día, tú y yo hablaremos. —Su tono era duro. Azuzó al caballo y se reunió con los caballeros a la cabeza del grupo.

Alice miró hacia Jasper, que parecía estar metido en una animada conversación con Sir Steve, el caballero que solía cabalgar junto a él. Al parecer, su esposo no advertía las amenazas de De Witherdale hacia Alice... ¿o acaso sí estaba al corriente y sin embargo no hacía nada?

La joven suspiró. Jasper Whitlock era el sueño ideal para algunas, pensó: un perfecto caballero, cortés, guapo y fuerte, noble y diestro.

Ya se había arriesgado por ayudarla en un par de ocasiones y, por lo tanto, ella le debía mucho. Pero no podía confiar en él, a pesar de sus buenos modales. Su boda no había sido más que una farsa.

Dirigió la mirada hacia las bajas y verdes colinas de la campiña inglesa. Su energía física había decaído a causa del vino especiado y del estrés de las últimas semanas, y también su ánimo estaba mermado.

Tenía unas ganas desesperadas de estar en su hogar, y tan sólo aquello lograría que se recuperara totalmente.

Pero se preguntaba si estaría a salvo en su casa. Su Caballero Cisne ya había aparecido en dos ocasiones (años atrás y la noche anterior) para salvarla de los peligros que la acechaban. Sin embargo, él mismo la había encadenado (y aquella misma noche) sin al parecer importarle tal humillación. Sin duda, mantenerla cautiva era básico para conseguir su propósito, fuera el que fuera.

Quizás, como De Witherdale, Jasper quería conocer sus secretos.

Uno de ellos, que Alice había mantenido oculto con los demás, era haber amado al Caballero Cisne durante años. Hecho de sueños y anhelo, aquel amor no podía salvarla, ahora. Y tampoco podía ser revelado.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y agachó la cabeza. Al cabo de un instante, el soporífero efecto del vino, aún potente, la volvió a sumir en un profundo letargo.

La escolta recorrió la carretera romana que se dirigía hacia el norte desde Newcastle. Al acercarse a una villa, granjeros y segadores cesaron en sus tareas para observar a los caballeros del rey. Algunos se acercaron al margen de la carretera llevando niños en brazos, y otros chiquillos corrieron detrás de la procesión.

Jasper advirtió que otra gente había cruzado el campo para contemplar el paso de la escolta militar. Señalaban con el dedo hacia la extraña visión de una dama encadenada con grilletes de oro y vestida como un cisne.

De Witherdale galopó hasta la cabeza del grupo y levantó un brazo:

— ¡Aquí tenéis a la Doncella Cisne de Elladoune! —Anunció, voz en grito— ¡Ved lo que les ocurre a los escoceses cuando se rebelan contra el rey Eduardo! Los ingleses podemos vencer incluso a alguien de quien se dice que tiene poderes mágicos. ¡Incluso ella se ha rendido ante la justicia inglesa!—

Jasper masculló para sí, furioso:

— ¿Qué demonios...?—

— ¡Bruja! —gritó alguien, y un puñado de tierra golpeó a Alice en la espalda. Alice abrió los ojos, aturdida y confusa. Entonces, un pedazo de barro la alcanzó en la mejilla, y ella se la limpió con el dorso de su mano encadenada. Irguió la cabeza.

— ¡La Doncella Cisne de Elladoune! —Bramó De Witherdale nuevamente— ¡Se le dio caza en Escocia y fue llevada ante el rey Eduardo! ¡Le hemos cortado las alas, como podéis ver! ¿Tiene realmente poderes, como aseguran los escoceses? ¿O es simplemente una rebelde que merece ser castigada?—

—Maldito patán —gruñó Steve. Jasper se volvió a tiempo para ver que otro puñado de tierra alcanzaba a Alice de lleno en el pecho.

Ella jadeó levemente al recibir el impacto. Jasper masculló para sí e hizo girar a su caballo para enfrentarse a la multitud con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada:

— ¡No oséis armar ningún alboroto en esta escolta real! —bramó.

Unos cuantos retrocedieron. Dos muchachos se detuvieron en seco y escondieron ambas manos tras la espalda. Jasper les dedicó una fiera mirada e hizo alejarse a Gringolet de allí.

Al otro lado de la carretera, Steve cabalgaba arriba y abajo, como Jasper. En pocos momentos, otros caballeros hicieron lo propio.

Galopando a la cabeza del grupo. De Witherdale seguía llamando la atención sobre la Doncella Cisne de Elladoune.

Otro pedazo de barro voló hacia el carro. Steve azuzó a su caballo y se dirigió hacia unos muchachos que llevaban bolas de fango en las manos. Los chicos se dispersaron, chillando, al ver que el jinete estaba dispuesto a embestirlos.

—Ya basta —gritó Jasper. Galopó hacia De Witherdale, que encabezaba la escolta— ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? —le espetó al alcanzarlo.

—Órdenes del rey —repuso De Witherdale.

—Usted es un alguacil, señor, no un bufón con un espectáculo ambulante. Está avergonzando a la dama. Es impropio de un caballero—

—No todos somos caballeros tan ejemplares como los Whitlock—replicó, burlón, De Witherdale.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Esa dama es mi esposa—

—En ese caso, haz tú mismo la presentación. Tengo la garganta reseca—

Jasper respiró hondo:

—Ya basta —dijo.

—Estoy al mando de esta escolta mientras sigamos en Inglaterra— Si el rey quiere que la dama sea exhibida, así será. Según las órdenes escritas, ella no está a tu cargo hasta que lleguemos a Escocia—

—Al parecer, no entiende usted lo que le estoy diciendo —gruñó Jasper— No va a haber ni una sola presentación más—

De Witherdale lo miró fijamente:

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Ya demuestras lealtad hacia esa chica, tan pronto? Debió de portarse muy bien contigo anoche—

—Tenga cuidado —le advirtió Jasper— Está hablando de mi esposa—

—La defiendes con uñas y dientes, ¿verdad? —De Witherdale lo miró con malicia— Te recuerdo bien, Whitlock. Tú estabas en Elladoune cuando el castillo del padre de esa dama fue tomado. Ayudaste a algunos rebeldes a escapar. ¿También la ayudaste a ella, aquella noche?—

—No me acuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo de eso—

—Dime... ¿te ha hablado?—

—No —mintió Jasper.

—En Escocia dicen de ella que es una criatura encantada, y que puede convertirse en cisne cuando le parece—

—Y también dicen —replicó Jasper—, que usted lleva una armadura embrujada—

—Idiotas. Ese rumor lo empezó algún majadero hace tiempo, y aún me persigue hoy en día—

—Lo mismo le pasa a esa dama —dijo Jasper— Ha sido criada y educada en el hogar de un abad. Tengo entendido que lleva una vida muy devota—

—Conozco al abad Jared, y tú también lo conocerás. Parece un hombre apacible y reverente. A veces me pregunto si es un loco... o un rebelde muy listo. Sea como sea, es sospechoso y hay que vigilarlo. Es mejor que estés avisado, ya que te diriges a Elladoune—

— ¿Un abad en el papel de rebelde? Interesante —repuso Jasper.

—Algunos clérigos escoceses son aún más fieros que los propios guerreros escoceses. Los hermanos en Inchfillan parecen bastante de fiar, de todos modos. Les pedí al abad y a sus monjes que cuidaran de Elladoune durante la ausencia del destacamento, pero les ordené a mis propios hombres que los vigilaran a ellos. Si se está llevando a cabo alguna actividad sospechosa, la trampa se cerrará sobre todos ellos—Sonrió— También vale la pena vigilar a la dama—

—Dudo que sea capaz de ningún mal—

—Ya está implicada. Ten cuidado —añadió De Witherdale— Te compadezco, Whitlock. Rebelde o bruja, serás completamente responsable de ella una vez llegados a Escocia—

Gracias a Dios, pensó Jasper.

Hizo girar al caballo y volvió atrás. De Witherdale le siguió. Cuando Jasper guió al bayo para que cabalgara en paralelo con el carro, De Witherdale se le acercó. Jasper se sintió como si lo acosara un molesto y pesado moscardón que no hubiera manera de ahuyentar. Siguió cabalgando en silencio sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Cuando llegues a Elladoune —dijo De Witherdale— y tengas un destacamento, puede que te ordenen perseguir a los rebeldes de la zona—

—Eso dependerá de cuántos hombres estén destinados allí—

—Muy pronto cruzaremos la frontera escocesa y nos dirigiremos hacia el este, al castillo de Roxburgh. Aymer de Valence tendrá algo que decir sobre el destacamento de Elladoune—

Jasper tuvo de pronto una idea y la puso en marcha sin perder tiempo:

—En ese caso, dígame lo que sabe. Voy a dejar la escolta al final de esta carretera para tomar la bifurcación del este, hacia Northumberland—

De Witherdale lo miró fijamente:

—No he visto orden alguna respecto a esto—

Jasper se dio unas palmaditas en la casaca:

—Tengo un salvoconducto para visitar la casa de mi familia en el castillo de Whitlock. —La había obtenido antes de la fiesta, la boda y las nuevas órdenes del rey— Tengo la intención de quedarme unos días allí. Cruzaré a Escocia para reunirme con usted y el resto. La dama va conmigo —añadió con firmeza.

— ¡Pero si ella está bajo el cuidado de mí escolta!—

—No voy a dejar a mi esposa en compañía de hombres sin ni una sola mujer que se ocupe de ella. Estoy convencido de que entiende usted los problemas que pueden derivarse de llevar a una prisionera a un castillo militar tan grande como Roxburgh—

—Mis órdenes especifican que la Doncella Cisne debe ir encadenada y vigilada a todas horas. Se la confinará en una celda de Roxburgh hasta que acabemos las reuniones—

—Será vigilada en el castillo de Marcus Whitlock. El rey Eduardo en persona suele ir por allí a menudo, y sin duda aprobará la autoridad de su amigo... que usted parece poner en entredicho—

De Witherdale refunfuñó, y luego cedió:

—Un día, nada más—

—Cuatro —replicó Jasper.

—Imposible. Dos—

—Muy bien. Dentro de dos jornadas, a mediodía, me reuniré con usted en una posada en el lado escocés de la frontera, junto a Kelso—

—Conozco el lugar. —De Witherdale asintió— Llévate parte de la guardia cuando te vayas—

—A mi madre no le complacería ver guardia militar en su casa —repuso Jasper— Y a Sir Marcus Whitlock tampoco—

—No me gusta todo esto. Pero, al menos, en tu padre se puede confiar. Es mejor no llevar a una prisionera a Roxburgh, como dices. De acuerdo. Al mediodía del sábado, en la posada cerca de Kelso—

Jasper asintió, y luego azuzó al caballo para alcanzar a Steve.

Miró hacia atrás, a Alice. Dormía de nuevo, con la cabeza apoyada en el fardo de heno y los ojos cerrados. Tenía el aspecto de una flor mustia, con el vestido y el bonete de plumas arrugados y sucios.

Observó a su casi desconocida esposa y pensó, entre intrigado y admirado, en la curiosa mezcla de fragilidad y fuego que era Alice.

La pasada noche, la furia y el carácter decidido de la joven le habían sorprendido, y su presencia en la cama había despertado una pasión que Jasper no podía simplemente ignorar.

Se preguntó acerca de aquel escogido silencio y sobre los rumores de hechizo. ¿Acaso eran a causa del que él mismo había empezado, años atrás, mientras Elladoune ardía? La leyenda había crecido en torno a Alice, y Jasper deseaba profundamente saber por qué.

—Alice—

La joven despertó cuando una mano le rozó el hombro. Abrió los ojos. Jasper estaba allí, junto al carro. Parecía preocupado, con el ceño fruncido. Pero su mano y su voz eran suaves:

—Señora. Despierta, vamos. Hemos llegado a la bifurcación de la carretera. Ven conmigo. —Alargó el brazo, la asió por el codo y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada.

Alice se dejó ayudar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se iban, pensó.

Abandonaban la escolta. Eso le dio fuerzas para moverse, a pesar de lo muy aturdida que se sentía.

Quería preguntarle a Jasper a dónde se dirigían, pero no podía, con tantos hombres observándolos.

Jasper la levantó en brazos, la sacó del carro y la dejó en el suelo, entre el tintineo de las cadenas. Bajo los pies de Alice, el suelo era sólido, agradable después de tanto tiempo en el carro. Y también agradables eran los brazos de Jasper rodeándola.

De Witherdale los contemplaba, con los otros hombres, y su rostro reflejaba aspereza. Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta Galienne, el palafrén gris. Luego sacó una pequeña llave de hierro de su zurrón y la insertó en el cerrojo de la cadena de oro que aprisionaba el cuello y las muñecas de Alice.

Ella le sonrió, pero Jasper no la miraba. La subió a la silla de montar y se alejó con las cadenas de oro reluciendo entre sus manos.

Alice suspiró con alivio y echó un vistazo alrededor preguntándose si ya habrían llegado a Escocia, aunque el paisaje todavía le parecía llano, verde e inglés. Algo había sucedido mientras dormía. Se sentía un tanto confusa. Pero, al menos, los efectos del vino habían desaparecido casi por completo.

— ¿Qué haces? —De Witherdale cabalgó hacia ellos— ¡El rey ordenó que estuviera encadenada a todas horas! He concedido que te la lleves, pero no tienes autoridad alguna para liberarla de sus cadenas—

—No voy a presentar a mi esposa encadenada ante mi madre—Metió las cadenas en una bolsa detrás de la silla y subió de un salto al bayo.

Alice lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Madre? Deseó poder preguntarle a Jasper a dónde la llevaba. No quería ir a su castillo inglés. ¿Cómo podría entonces volver algún día a Escocia?

—Llévate un guarda contigo —saltó De Witherdale— La dama es una prisionera de mucho valor, y no podemos perderla—

—No irá a ninguna parte, se lo aseguro. Pero mírela bien. Está tan débil que casi no puede sostenerse sobre el caballo. Unos días de descanso no cambiarán su condición de cautiva, pero pueden salvar su salud—

— ¡No deberías tener tú la custodia de esa llave! Informaré de esto a los consejeros del rey—

—Informe de ello a quien le parezca —replicó Jasper— Dígales que trato a la dama con cortesía—

—No se puede confiar en ti —escupió De Witherdale.

—Las mazmorras del castillo de Whitlock —dijo Jasper— están en buenas condiciones—

Alice, que escuchaba con avidez, lo miró boquiabierta. La iban a confinar a otra celda inglesa... con el consentimiento de la propia madre de Jasper, al parecer.

Jasper ignoró su mirada de alarma. Asió las riendas del palafrén de Alice y tiró de ellas, mientras azuzaba a su caballo. Alice se tambaleó sobre la silla, y sus rodillas se agarraron con fuerza a los costados del caballo. Sentía el frescor de la brisa de verano en su cuello y en las muñecas, pero el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza.

Después de unos instantes, Alice oyó cómo la escolta se alejaba al galope en la dirección contraria. Aliviada por no tener que soportar más la humillación de ser llevada sobre aquel carro, se sintió sin embargo recelosa. Su Caballero Cisne la había rescatado de nuevo... para hacerla caer otra vez en la más profunda incertidumbre.

Si hubiera podido huir en aquel mismo instante y lugar, lo habría hecho.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_Kitty _**por su review, y a las **__**lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Dejaron la carretera y viajaron por las colinas cubiertas de hierbas hasta que siguieron el curso de un estrecho río. Por fin, en la distancia. Alice divisó un castillo sobre una loma verde. Jasper aminoró la marcha para contemplarlo y luego se puso en marcha de nuevo azuzando a su caballo, como ansioso por llegar allí.

Los muros que lo rodeaban y la torre central tenían un brillo cremoso en contraste con el fondo de un frondoso bosque y el río que fluía con calma por la ladera. Alice contuvo la respiración ante aquella hermosa vista, y se sintió un tanto sorprendida. Siempre había imaginado que los castillos ingleses serían bastas fortificaciones en las que hormiguearían soldados enemigos. El castillo de Whitlock parecía un santuario salido de una leyenda, y era tan bello que podía perfectamente ser el refugio de la realeza de las hadas.

Siguiendo a Jasper, la joven cruzó el puente levadizo, sobre cuyas traviesas de madera retumbaron los cascos de los caballos, y pasó bajo unas rejas alzadas hacia la fresca sombra de un arco de piedra.

Dentro del patio cerrado, en lugar de caballeros armados vio a dos jóvenes pajes que corrían hacia ambos y esperaban a que desmontaran de las sillas.

— ¡Jasper! —Al oír una aguda voz femenina, Alice se volvió, aún sin bajar del caballo. La torre central, de planta cuadrada, maciza y alta, dominaba el patio, y una escalera abierta de peldaños de piedra se elevaba hasta una puerta en lo alto. Una muchacha joven descendía por aquellas escaleras, gritando, excitada, con los cabellos trenzados flotando tras ella.

— ¡Eleonor! —contestó Jasper. Desmontó, la recibió entre sus brazos y la hizo girar. Era una joven menudita, aunque alta, y soltó una risilla mientras abrazaba a Jasper. A Alice le pareció que debía de tener unos trece años, y supuso que sería hermana de su esposo; los rasgos atractivos y el oscuro cabello de ambos eran similares.

Jasper la dejó en el suelo, riendo también, y ella lo miró con ojos relucientes.

— ¡Ah —dijo Jasper—, no eres Rosalie, sino Kate! —

—Sí, soy Kate —confirmó ella, sonriendo.

— ¡Jasper, Jasper! —Una segunda muchacha corrió escaleras abajo. Era una copia exacta de la primera, desde las largas y oscuras trenzas sujetas con lazos rojos hasta el vestido azul celeste con cenefas de bordados. Alice parpadeó, asombrada, y miró a la una y a la otra.

— ¡Aquí está Rosalie! —Jasper recibió a la segunda joven entre sus brazos cuando ella se abalanzó literalmente sobre él, y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Fred llegó ayer! —anunció Rosalie

—Dijo que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo vendrías tú, pero que llegarías con tu nueva esposa —dijo Kate.

Ambas muchachitas miraron a Alice:

—Hola —cantaron alegremente, a dúo— Tú debes de ser Alice—siguió una de ellas— Bienvenida a Whitlock—

Alice no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a una y otra joven, sin esbozar la menor sonrisa, a pesar de las expresiones de alegría de las chiquillas. Abrumada y confusa, se sentía fuera del alborozo del momento. Se preguntó si Jasper la presentaría como su esposa o su prisionera. Estaba tan cansada que quería dejarse caer del caballo, pero no sabía si despertaría en una cama de plumas o en una celda.

— ¿Qué os ha dicho Fred? —preguntó Jasper.

—Que te habías casado con una adorable escocesa por deseo del rey, y que la dama estaría exhausta cuando llegarais... si es que llegabais. No sabía si pasarías por aquí o no—

— ¡Pero nosotras teníamos la esperanza de que no fueras tan cruel! —

Jasper miró a Alice:

—Adorable y exhausta, desde luego, y toda una sorpresa por parte del rey. Lady Alice, estas son mis hermanastras, Rosalie —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la que estaba a su derecha— y Kate—

Alice hizo una leve inclinación y no dijo nada. Las chiquillas la saludaron de igual modo y sonrieron afectuosamente. Eran criaturas morenas y esbeltas, con ojos de un sorprendente verde—gris. Aunque ya tenían la edad suficiente para mostrar la cortesía y el decoro de las damas, parecían lo bastante jóvenes para cometer el desliz de una burbujeante risilla y expresivas muecas.

—Entra y te presentaremos a nuestra madre —dijo una de las gemelas, y le dedicó a Alice una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y la asió por la cintura:

—Te ruego que te muestres amable en el castillo de Whitlock, si me haces el favor —le susurró al oído mientras la bajaba del caballo. Le apartó unos mechones de la frente con un tierno gesto que hizo que Alice parpadeara y se sonrojara—: Quizás el silencio —murmuró—, mantenga alejados a los soldados, pero tan sólo conseguirá de mis hermanas que sientan mayor curiosidad. Puedes hablar sin temor con quien quieras, en el castillo de Whitlock. —Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y se volvió con ella hacia las chiquillas.

Ambas avanzaron para abrazar a Alice. Esta les devolvió los abrazos sin efusión, y permaneció en silencio, sin saber si debía hablar, o qué decir. , .

Las gemelas se abalanzaron entonces sobre Jasper, quien las apartó entre risas.

— ¡No nos hiciste llegar la noticia de tu boda, pedazo de zoquete! —Bromeó una— ¿Cuándo te casaste? —

—Hace dos días. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo de forma bastante repentina—

—Pensábamos que no te casarías jamás —dijo la otra— Mama creía que era una cuestión sin remedio. ¡Ya sabes cuánto anhelaba ese día!—

—Lo sé —repuso Jasper en voz baja, mirando a Alice.

—Y nosotras también —añadió la primera— Pero ya te habíamos dejado por imposible... —

—Después de todos esos galanteos y todos los rechazos... —

—Cállate, Kate, asustarás a mi esposa con estas historias —se apresuró a cortarla Jasper— ¿Cómo está nuestra madre? ¿Lo bastante fuerte para soportar esta sorpresa? —

—Ya lo sabe —repuso Rosalie. Al menos, Alice pensó que era Rosalie, porque había advertido que su rostro era un poco más redondito que el de su hermana, y el tono de su risa un poco más grave— Fred se lo dijo—

—Fue toda una conmoción, pero se lo tomó bien —terció Kate.

—«Una escocesa», repetía una y otra vez —añadió Rosalie— «Una escocesa», como si no pudiera creer que tú te hubieras casado con una escocesa en estos tiempos de guerra. Una esposa escocesa para un Whitlock no es algo demasiado favorable, pero yo creo que es maravilloso, porque tú...—

—Está bien —cortó Jasper bruscamente— No os inquietéis. Ven, lady Alice —le dijo, tirándole suavemente del brazo, porque ella había retrocedido un tanto ante la insinuación de que una escocesa podía no ser muy bien recibida allí, después de todo— Ven. Quiero que conozcas a mi madre. ¿Está en su habitación, Fred?—

— ¿En qué otro sitio puede estar, estos días? Fred estaba con ella hace un rato, pero ya se ha ido, y ella ha dormido un poco —informó Rosalie.

—Ahora ya se ha despertado. Acabo de venir de allí—añadió Kate— ¡Y querrá conocer a tu esposa de inmediato, desde luego! —

Jasper asintió y caminó hacia la torre, asiendo con firmeza el codo de Alice. Ella lo siguió en silencio, con paso lento, como si las piernas se le hubieran vuelto de barro a causa del temor y la fatiga.

— ¿Qué nos has traído? ¿Un libro?—preguntó una de las jóvenes.

—Si os regalo un solo libro más, vuestro estante se caerá de la pared —repuso Jasper.

— ¡Siempre nos traes un libro nuevo, cada vez que vuelves a casa!—protestó la otra gemela.

—Sí, claro —exclamó Jasper, como si acabara de recordar algo, aunque Alice adivinó que estaba bromeando con las muchachas—Hay un libro en mi equipaje. Es la historia de Sir Bevis de Hampton—

—Mamá nos contó esa historia. Ese hombre luchó contra un dragón, salvo a Inglaterra y cruzó un desierto para encontrarse con su amor —dijo una de las chiquillas. Y ambas suspiraron.

—Ahora podréis leerlo cuantas veces queráis —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Qué has visto en Newcastle? ¿Has hablado con el rey? ¿Has asistido a un torneo? —Las preguntas eran emitidas con tal rapidez y con voces tan similares, que Alice a duras penas podía seguir quién preguntaba qué— ¡Fred nos ha dicho que fuisteis a una gran fiesta!—

—Sí, efectivamente —repuso Jasper, mirando a Alice de reojo.

— ¿Has traído algo para mamá? ¿O algo más para nosotras? —

Una de las gemelas (posiblemente Kate) esbozó una sonrisa con tal candor y encanto que Jasper soltó una risita y Alice tuvo que sonreír para sí.

— ¿Habéis sido buenas chicas, y obedientes, como mamá os pide que seáis? —

—A todas horas. —Una parpadeó y la otra rió alegremente.

—Fred dice que todos fuisteis a la fiesta del rey, donde todo eran lujos, cisnes y acróbatas, y que conociste a tu esposa allí. ¡Cuéntanoslo!—

Los dedos de Jasper hicieron mayor presión sobre el brazo de Alice; su roce era extrañamente reconfortante:

—Había pasteles y castillos de azúcar, y cisnes, y pavos reales...Vimos al rey. Pero no a la reina, que sigue en Londres. Participé en un torneo y gané la justa de aquel día, y comí tanto en la fiesta que temí que fuera a estallar. —Jasper sonrió— Pero no me atiborré tanto como Diego y Fred—

—Y ganaste una esposa —dijo Kate. Las muchachas se habían cambiado de lugar otra vez, y ahora estaban de nuevo hombro con hombro. Alice, a pesar de la fatiga, intentaba seguir los movimientos de cada una para mantenerlas identificadas.

—Pues sí —asintió Jasper— Iba vestida totalmente de blanco, y era la más hermosa criatura que yo jamás hubiera visto. —Alice lo miró y parpadeó, sorprendida, pero él no se volvió a mirarla— Tengo otra noticia. Vuelven a enviarme a Escocia—

—Fred ya nos lo ha dicho. Mamá se quedó bastante turbada—

—Ya me lo temía —repuso Jasper.

—Tú puedes tranquilizarla al respecto. Y cuéntale lo de tu boda... y a nosotras también —dijo la segunda de las gemelas— No escatimes ningún detalle. Eso complacerá a mamá. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gustaban las espléndidas celebraciones en la corte, cuando ella y papá estaban juntos. —La joven (Rosalie, pensó Alice) hizo un puchero— Ojalá nos lo hubieras hecho saber y nos hubieras invitado a la boda, Newcastle no está tan lejos de Whitlock—

— ¿Y perderme ver la expresión de sorpresa en vuestras caritas? —repuso Jasper— Fue una boda. Todas son muy parecidas. —Y su sonrisa burlona hizo que las jóvenes se lamentaran mientras el grupo subía los escalones de piedra de la torre.

Jasper abrió la puerta principal y cedió el paso a Alice y las muchachitas hacia un vestíbulo en penumbra donde había tres puertas y otro tramo de escaleras:

—Quedaos aquí—dijo Jasper a sus hermanas— Este encuentro debe ser en privado. —Les señaló gentilmente una portezuela cubierta con cortinajes, y condujo a Alice escaleras arriba con él.

Ella las subió, con la cabeza muy erguida, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía estar temblando. Sus pisadas resonaban.

—A mis hermanas les has gustado mucho —dijo Jasper—, aunque te pido disculpas por su charla sin fin. —Miró a Alice, pero ella no respondió, mientras ambos recorrían un pasillo que olía a piedra y, extrañamente, a alcanfor.

Se acercaron a una puerta con arco, y Jasper se detuvo:

—Ahora debo pedirte que correspondas mi cortesía hacia ti —dijo, en voz baja. Alice ladeó la cabeza, escuchando, esperando— Quiero que finjas ser una feliz recién casada cuando entremos en esa habitación—

Ella frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Desde luego, aquella era la última cosa que podía fingir. No se le ocurría ningún motivo para acceder a la petición de Jasper.

—Puedes hablar —le dijo él, seco— Contéstame—

Ella lo miró:

— ¿Una feliz recién casada? ¿Estás chiflado? —

—Representas el papel de doncella misteriosa con bastante soltura. Ahora, actúa como una esposa enamorada. Sonríe, cuélgate de mi brazo... haz todo lo que una esposa feliz haría. —Le ofreció el brazo.

Ella lo rechazó:

—Yo no soy una feliz recién casada, enamorada y satisfecha —repuso— Soy una prisionera. Hasta hace una hora, estaba encadenada, humillada... Y volveré a estarlo, supongo—

—No fui yo quien eligió que te dispensaran ese trato—

Alice levantó la barbilla:

—Y, a cambio de ofrecerme un poco de libertad liberándome de las cadenas, ¿crees que mereces un favor? —

Él suspiró, impaciente:

—He hecho un poco más que eso por ti. Sólo te pido esto a cambio—

—Quiero que me prometas que no volveré a llevar cadenas—

—No puedo asegurarte tal cosa—

—Y yo tampoco puedo fingir ser una feliz esposa. —Desvió la mirada.

—Por favor —susurró él. Su tono, ronco y lastimero, provocó en Alice cierta compasión y curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó suavemente, intrigada.

—Porque estoy a punto de presentarte a mi madre—

— ¿Y tanto miedo le tienes a tu madre que debes mentirle, y hacer que yo le mienta, acerca de nuestra boda?—

—No es eso —repuso él, tensando los labios.

— ¡Debe de ser una auténtica arpía! ¡Su primogénito suplica favores por los pasillos para evitar tener que decirle la verdad! —

Jasper dio un paso hacia Alice, que retrocedió hasta dar con los talones contra la pared.

—Te juro —dijo él— que el cine mudo es más agradable al oído que el ganso graznador. —Ella lo miró fijamente. Él sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, hasta que Alice cedió— Sea cual sea tu opinión —siguió Jasper—, haz lo que te pido y te garantizo cortesía... aunque ahora mismo lo que me apetecería de verdad es estrangularte—

—No lo haré —replicó Alice con firmeza.

—Tan sólo tienes que fingir ante mi madre. Puedes despreciarme cuanto quieras en privado—

—Tu madre debería saber que su hijo cruza toda Inglaterra con una muchacha encadenada —dijo Alice— Debería saber que la ata incluso para dormir, y que no la libera de ese suplicio tan sólo para ganarse el favor del rey—

—Hice lo que debía hacer, e intenté tratarte con amabilidad—

—Amabilidad, si viene de un guardián, pero aspereza y brusquedad si se trata de un esposo—

—Tú no quieres un esposo —le recordó Jasper.

—Ni tampoco un guardián —replicó ella— Y mucho menos uno que se guarda la llave, me encadena y libera a su voluntad, y quiere que juegue a ser la dulce esposa de un cortés caballero para dar la impresión de ser el hijo perfecto—

Jasper dio otro paso hacia ella con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos relucientes en la penumbra. Alice apoyó con fuerza los hombros contra la pared mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella:

—No debería estar nunca a solas contigo —le dijo, apoyando una mano en el muro— Hace que se te suelte la lengua—

—Mejor que sea mi lengua, antes que mis cadenas, diría alguien—le espetó ella— Al menos, no puedes controlar mis palabras... o mi silencio—

Jasper le dedicó una áspera mirada, dejando que su peso pasara hacia delante, sobre sus manos, para mantener a Alice atrapada en el mismo lugar:

—Pequeña Doncella Cisne, callada y quieta —murmuró, mirándola fijamente— Delicada dama necesitada de un paladín. Salvaje y astuta, sin necesidad de que nadie la ayude. Y ahora, una pescadera Highlander de lengua afilada. ¿Quién demonios eres? —

—Tan sólo una muchacha que quiere volver a su hogar. Eso —añadió, desviando la mirada mientras la necesidad de estar en casa la angustiaba.

—Yo te llevaré allí, pero antes tienes que fingir que estás muy contenta de haberte casado conmigo. Si haces el favor —añadió, entre dientes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos:

— ¿Es todo lo que pides de mí? —

—Sí—

— ¿No esperas... deberes de esposa? —

La mirada de Jasper resbaló lentamente hacia abajo y luego subió otra vez:

—Ni uno solo —murmuró, con una expresión tan directa que Alice desvió de nuevo la mirada— Hasta que tú no lo quieras también, y te entregues a mí... libremente—

Se hizo un silencio denso. Alice le miró desconfiadamente, y él la atrapó con su mirada oscura y profunda.

— ¿Tan sólo eso, y luego me llevarás a la abadía de Inchfillan? —

—Si es ahí donde vives... Podemos detenernos allí en nuestro camino hacía Elladoune. Eso también es tu casa, ¿verdad? —

— ¡Elladoune! —Alice miró a Jasper sorprendida— ¿Por qué allí? —

—Tengo la misión de estar al mando de aquel destacamento—

—Habría sido todo un detalle por tu parte decirme a dónde me llevabas. Pensé que sería confinada a otra prisión. —El corazón le latía con fuerza. Alice ya casi había perdido la esperanza de volver a pisar Elladoune jamás; y ahora, de repente, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo—: ¿Tenemos que ir allí juntos, como marido y mujer? ¿O como uno de los hombres del rey y su prisionera? —

—Como marido y mujer sería más plácido, ¿no crees?—

Alice frunció el entrecejo, pensando. Sopesando:

—Sí, claro —admitió. Miró a Jasper. Él se inclinó aún más hacia ella, hasta que Alice sintió el calor de su aliento en sus labios. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, como llevada por un embrujo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Me pregunto —susurró Jasper— cómo sería un matrimonio plácido entre tú y yo. ¿Tú no? —

Ella separó los labios, quiso hablar, pero tan sólo pudo mirar fijamente a Jasper. Él cerró los ojos, y los de Alice también se cerraron y, un instante después, sus labios se rozaron con una suave presión.

Al igual que con el dulce y breve beso de la boda. Alice se sintió invadida por una inesperada ola de placer. A la que siguió una ráfaga de ardiente deseo. Casi gimió de ganas de rendirse a Jasper, pero se mantuvo inmóvil y pasiva.

Él se separó y la miró a los ojos:

— ¿Es tanta molestia —murmuró— fingir durante un corto espacio de tiempo que estamos contentos el uno con el otro? —

Ella lo miró fijamente, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y la respiración agitada. Se inclinó un poco hacia él, sin aliento, y luego volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

—Alice —dijo Jasper—, te ruego que hagas esto por mí—

Ella suspiró:

— ¿Esperarás lo mismo en Elladoune? —

Él se separó de la pared:

—Como tú quieras —gruñó, y le dio la espalda.

—Yo... pensaré en ello —repuso Alice, cauta.

La puerta del final del pasillo se abrió y una criada miró a ambos jóvenes. Jasper asió a Alice de la mano:

—Piensa rápido —le dijo, y tirando de ella empezó a caminar.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_Christina Becker _**por su review, y a las **__**lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	14. Capítulo 12

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

La habitación se hallaba en penumbra, con las ventanas parcialmente cerradas a pesar del buen tiempo. La mujer, sentada en una silla junto al crepitante fuego, se cubría las rodillas con una manta. Jasper entró en la estancia y soltó la mano de Alice. Miró a su madre, y sintió que le dolía el corazón.

Estaba más delgada que nunca, y eso que apenas hacía un mes que Jasper la había visitado por última vez. De cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños, como su hijo, lady Didyme todavía era una mujer hermosa, aunque había perdido fuerza. Su lenta enfermedad parecía menguarla e iluminarla desde dentro. Cada vez que Jasper la visitaba, tenía la sensación de que ella era un poco más espíritu que carne, como gradualmente transformada en su camino hacia la muerte.

Sus cabellos habían adquirido un tono plomizo y sus ojos estaban hundidos y ojerosos, pero en el fondo de sus pupilas brillaba una luz intensa y cálida. La elegante silueta de su constitución ósea se apreciaba claramente en su rostro y en las delgadísimas manos que reposaban en los brazos de la silla.

La mujer sonrió:

— ¡Jasper! ¡Oh, Jasper!—

—Mamá. —Jasper se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la apergaminada mejilla— Veo que estás bien—

—Lo suficiente por ahora, e incluso mejor desde que he sabido de ti a través de Fred. Cariño, todavía estás muy delgado. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras estés aquí. —Desvió la mirada hacia detrás de su hijo— ¡Y esta joven debe de ser tu esposa! —

—Alice Cullen—repuso Jasper suavemente. Se acercó a Alice, la tomó de la mano y volvió con ella junto a lady Didyme rezando por que la recién casada frenara su lengua al hablar con su madre, aun si no pensara hacer lo mismo con él. Como todos los miembros de su familia, Jasper temía avivar la sombra de muerte que pendía tan cerca de lady Didyme.

—Lady Didyme de Whitlock—le dijo a Alice. Ella inclinó levemente la cabeza, y sus enormes ojos azul intenso sobre la palidez de su rostro miraron de Jasper a la madre, y otra vez a Jasper. Este advirtió el asombro de la joven. No le había dicho que su madre estaba gravemente enferma. Las palabras necesarias dolían demasiado para poder pronunciarlas.

—Fred me dijo que os habíais casado —dijo lady Didyme— Es una feliz noticia, y una agradable sorpresa. El rey Eduardo está dando muchas sorpresas últimamente. Marcus le pidió consejo para encontrarte esposa, y entonces el rey te ordena que te cases con una de sus propias invitadas. El Caballero Cisne y su Doncella Cisne. Qué amable por parte de Eduardo—

—Desde luego —repuso Jasper, comprendiendo al instante la historia que Fred debía de haberle contado a su madrastra, sin duda por petición expresa de Marcus.

—Alice, sé bienvenida. —Didyme empezó a ponerse en pie— Acércate—

Jasper masculló una protesta, y alargó el brazo. La criada se acerco y empujó delicadamente a lady Didyme por el hombro hasta sentarla de nuevo en la silla; luego, le acomodó el almohadón contra el que descansaba la espalda.

—Oh, apártate, Philippa —exclamó lady Didyme, irritada— Déjate de tantos aspavientos. No soy una pieza de cristal. Quiero saludar a mi nueva hija, y tú tan sólo me importunas. La pobre muchacha va a asustarse si lo que ve es a una pobre anciana en el cuarto de un enfermo Ayúdame a levantarme, Jasper. —Philippa miró al joven buscando su ayuda. Él suspiró y ayudó a su madre a ponerse en pie.

La notó frágil entre sus manos, pero también percibió su testarudo espíritu. La sostenía como un pariente preocupado:

—Mamá, con cuidado... —

—Oh, cállate. Bienvenida a Whitlock, Alice. Esta es tu casa—

Alice estaba delante de ella:

—Lady Didyme —repuso, e inclinó la cabeza— Es un honor que me reciba usted tan amablemente—

Soltando un levísimo suspiro de alivio, Jasper tomó de nuevo la mano de Alice y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de enamorada, dulce y sincera. Él se la devolvió, totalmente agradecido.

De repente, sentía ganas de besarla de nuevo. El sabor a miel de aquel beso aún perduraba en sus labios, aún le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Ven aquí, querida —dijo Didyme— Oh, eres muy bonita, aunque vas muy desaliñada, después del largo viaje. Jasper, ¿habéis viajado a la marcha de los soldados? Esta muchacha da la impresión de no haber descansado desde hace días—

—Podríamos haber sido más considerados —admitió Jasper—Philippa, ¿puedes preparar un baño para mi esposa en mi habitación, por favor? —

Philippa asintió y, después de que su señora ama le diera permiso con un gesto de su mano, abandonó la estancia a toda prisa.

— ¿Has traído tus cosas contigo, lady Alice, o llegarán más adelante? —Preguntó Didyme— Podemos buscar algo de ropa limpia para mudarte, si es necesario. Llevas un vestido precioso, pero parece necesitar un buen lavado—

Alice vaciló:

—Eh... mis cosas... —

—Las hemos enviado directamente hacia el norte —intervino rápidamente Jasper— Tan sólo pasaremos aquí una o dos noches. Tengo un nuevo destino—

—En Escocia, ya lo sé. ¿Y os iréis tan pronto? Esperaba que pudierais quedaros aquí unas cuantas semanas. Has estado fuera de Whitlock durante años, y tan sólo nos has hecho unas cuantas visitas breves en todo ese tiempo. —Estrechó la mano de Jasper, que seguía prestándole apoyo.

—Lo sé —repuso él, sintiendo la punzada de todos aquellos años perdidos, aún más ahora que comprobaba cómo se desvanecían las fuerzas de su madre— Pero el rey ha enviado tres mil hombres a Escocia. Y sus capitanes han ordenado que todos los grupos viajen a marcha rápida, como tú bien has advertido. Tenemos que partir pronto, pero quería que conocieras a Alice antes de irnos—

—Esperaba que el rey te permitiera quedarte en Inglaterra esta vez, o que te destinara a la frontera galesa. Pero no a Escocia de nuevo—

—No he podido elegir —repuso Jasper en voz baja— Y no me importa que vuelvan a enviarme a Escocia—

Lady Didyme miró a Alice:

—Mi marido me ha dicho que eres escocesa. Cullen... conozco ese nombre de familia. —Frunció el ceño como intentando recordar algo.

—Mi padre era Alexander Cullen de Elladoune—

Didyme respiró entrecortadamente:

— ¿Elladoune? —

—Está en la Escocia Central —explicó Alice.

—He oído hablar del lugar. —Didyme miró a Jasper— ¿Es esta joven pariente de... Edward Cullen, el rebelde al que tú...? —

—Sí —respondió Jasper bruscamente.

— ¿Conoces a mi primo? —le preguntó Alice a Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, un poco —respondió él— Ocuparé el puesto de alguacil de Elladoune y su nueva guarnición, mamá—

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo su madre débilmente— Pero ¿por qué te ha casado el rey con la prima del hombre que te causó tantos problemas al...? —

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy convencido de que el rey desea convencer a los rebeldes escoceses de que le sean más leales casando a una de sus jóvenes con un fiel Whitlock —dijo Jasper.

—Ese debe de ser el motivo por el que organizó este matrimonio. Pero sin duda Alice y los suyos son leales—

—Sí, claro. —Jasper notó que Alice lo miraba con curiosidad— Mamá, siéntate, por favor. —Lady Didyme no protestó cuando su hijo la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la silla. Alice la rodeó para atusarle los almohadones. La manta estaba doblada en el suelo; Alice la cogió y se la echó a la mujer sobre las rodillas.

Esta le sonrió, agradecida:

—Hacéis una pareja encantadora, una tan pálida y delicada, y el otro tan moreno y fuerte. Doncella Cisne y Caballero Cisne. —Suspiró, feliz, y recostó la cabeza contra el alto respaldo de la silla— Eso me recuerda a una leyenda que oí hace mucho tiempo..., bueno, no importa. ¿Quién iba a querer escuchar las divagaciones de una vieja? —

—Ni eres vieja, ni divagas —intervino Jasper.

Ella sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas:

—Me alegro por ti, Jasper. —Alargó la mano para tomar la de Alice, y asió con la otra la de su hijo— Por los dos. Es una muchacha dulce y adorable, y veo que te quiere —susurró— ¿Quién no lo haría? Las muchachas que rechazaron casarse contigo no estaban en sus cabales—

—Mamá. —Jasper estrechó la mano de su madre— Ahora debes descansar. Mandaré a buscar a Philippa—

Acababa de decir esto, cuando una rolliza gata marrón salió sigilosamente de debajo de la cama, en el centro de la habitación, y se acercó a ellos con la cola en alto, seguida de tres gatitos: uno blanco, uno marrón y el último de ambos colores. La gata saltó al regazo de lady Didyme, y los garitos corrieron a colocarse debajo de la silla. El más pequeño, marrón, alargó una patita para juguetear con la manta.

— ¿Qué es esto? No deberían molestarte. —Jasper se agachó para sacar a la gata de las rodillas de lady Didyme— Vamos —le dijo al animal—, este no es sitio para una gata tan grande como tú—

—Pero a mí me gusta su compañía —protestó su madre.

Jasper dejó a la gata en el suelo y se agachó de nuevo para coger al garito marrón, suave, cálido, diminuto; con delicadeza, se lo dio a su madre:

—Este no pesa tanto —le dijo— Voy a enviar a buscar a Philippa. Alice... —Se volvió hacia ella y descubrió que la joven se había puesto a cuatro patas para observar a los dos garitos que aún estaban bajo la silla de lady Didyme, y que les hablaba cariñosamente, encantada. Alice se puso en pie con el garito blanco, una hembra, en las manos. Su rostro pálido y solemne se había transformado y ahora, simplemente, relucía de contento. Jasper parpadeó.

— ¡Oh, son tan lindos! —dijo Alice.

—Muy lindos, sí —repuso lady Didyme— Hacía años que no oía esa palabra. Por favor, querida, quédate con esa gatita—

—No es lo más adecuado para el viaje que nos espera —intervino Jasper.

—Tonterías. Pippa puede ir en una cesta—

— ¿Pippa? —preguntó Alice.

—Las gemelas le pusieron ese nombre en honor a Philippa, aunque a ella no le gustan los gatos—

Jasper se inclinó para desenredar al garito marrón de los pliegues de la manta que cubría las rodillas de lady Didyme. El pequeño animal intentó hundir sus diminutos colmillos en el dedo de Jasper, pero este lo evitó suavemente, y le permitió trepar por su brazo hasta el hombro.

—Este no puede estarse quieto —dijo el joven, mientras Alice y Didyme reían. Alice rozó con su mejilla la cabecita de la gatita blanca. Jasper dejó en el suelo al marrón, que se alejó corriendo para volver con igual velocidad, hasta casi meterse debajo de los pies del joven.

—A partir de ahora, Pippa es tuya, y puedes llamarla como más te guste —dijo Didyme— Jasper también puede quedarse con su pequeño amiguito—

Fascinado por el sonido de la risa de Alice, que oía por primera vez, Jasper apenas se dio cuenta de que el gatito estaba jugueteando con los cordones de sus botas. Lo miró:

—Vaya, Sir Bevis, ¿acaso me tomas por un enorme dragón? —

Alice rió de nuevo, alegre, y Jasper le sonrió.

— ¡Bevis es un nombre perfecto para este, sí! —aprobó lady Didyme.

—Y Pippa es perfecto para esta cosita tan dulce —dijo Alice mientras acariciaba la cabecita y el lomo de la gatita blanca con gesto suave y decidido. Miró a Jasper, con una sonrisa deslumbrante: sus ojos relucían como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

En aquel momento, el corazón de Jasper se derritió. Alice había amenazado con estar desagradable con su madre, y sin embargo fingía ser una esposa enamorada con tanta convicción que el joven casi lo creía cierto. Cada vez que Jasper estaba con Alice descubría otra faceta de ella, como si se tratara de un rubí que cambiara con los rayos de luz. Fascinado, pensativo, el joven tan sólo podía mirarla.

La gata se acercó al grupo, caminando con altivez y levantando una pata como declarando que quería que sus gatitos volvieran con ella. Bevis correteó rápidamente, y Alice se inclinó para acariciar a la gata, mientras Pippa seguía en su mano, cómoda y confiada.

—No toques a la gata —le advirtió Jasper— Es una criatura con muy mal carácter. Nadie excepto mi madre puede tocarla—

Pero Alice ya estaba de rodillas, acariciando el lomo del animal.

La gata alargó el cuello y cerró los ojos, ronroneando audiblemente.

Lady Didyme sonrió:

—Esa gata evita a todo el mundo y tan sólo me tolera a mí. Jamás la había visto llevarse tan bien con nadie—

Alice le rascó suavemente la cabeza a la gata y sonrió. El tercero y más pequeño de los gatitos, otra hembra, marrón y blanca, con un toque de gris en las orejas, salió de debajo de la manta para frotarse contra la pierna de lady Didyme.

—Esta gatita la quiere a usted en especial, señora. ¿Puedo ponerle un nombre? —preguntó Alice.

Lady Didyme sonrió:

— ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás? —

—Marguerite —repuso la joven— Porque es delicada como esa flor y tiene un carácter muy dulce. —Se agachó, cogió a la gatita y la colocó sobre el regazo de lady Didyme. El animalito se acurrucó y se dispuso a dormir al instante, mucho más apacible que sus hermanos.

Lady Didyme miró a Jasper y sonrió:

—Querido, creo que los ángeles te han enviado a uno de ellos por esposa—

Jasper ayudó a Alice a ponerse en pie. Se llevó la delicada mano de la joven a los labios y la besó, rebosando gratitud. Alice había hecho mucho más de lo que él esperaba. Le había llevado a su madre un poco de alegría, y ahora Jasper se sentía en deuda. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza:

—Sí —dijo, mirando fijamente los ojos azules intenso de Alice— Es un ángel... cuando quiere—

Lanzando un gran suspiro. Alice se hundió en la profunda bañera y dejó que el agua, muy caliente, la cubriera y proporcionara sosiego.

Deseó que Philippa tardara en volver, porque quería estar allí, sin ser molestada, disfrutando de unos momentos de paz. El agua, a una temperatura deliciosamente perfecta y perfumada con rosas, hacía desaparecer las tensiones y la fatiga de todos sus músculos. Los pétalos de rosa flotaban en la superficie, y eso también le tranquilizaba el ánimo.

Tomó un poco más de jabón de un pequeño bote, sintiendo las partículas de lavanda entre la mezcla. Mientras se enjabonaba y se lavaba y enjuagaba el pelo, se deleitaba con la fragancia, la textura y el penetrante calorcillo. En casa del abad, en Inchfillan, había pocos lujos como aquel, y Alice tampoco los había tenido en Elladoune, durante su infancia.

Pero el verdadero lujo era que estaba sola, completamente limpia y empezando a relajarse por fin, después de todas las penurias de las últimas semanas. Echó una mirada a la habitación de Jasper, una estancia agradable, aunque no muy amplia, y amueblada con sobria elegancia.

Los pocos muebles de madera estaban delicadamente labrados y pulidos, el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de juncos, en las paredes, encaladas, había cenefas de vivos colores, y la parte superior de las ventanas estaba decorada con un emplomado. En uno de los rincones de la habitación había una cama con dosel de terciopelo rojo.

En eso sí que Alice no quería pensar siquiera. La sola visión de la cama, con sus almohadones y su grueso colchón pulcramente cubiertos por un edredón de brocado rojo despertaba en ella una curiosa excitación. Imágenes de Jasper desnudo, con su musculoso torso reluciente, acudían a su mente. Alice recordó con intensidad la sensación del abrazo de Jasper y aquel corto pero asombroso beso en el pasillo.

Gruñó suavemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el futuro le deparara, se enfrentaría a ello cuando llegara el momento, antes que preocuparse (o ilusionarse) en vano ahora. Cerró los ojos e intentó borrar de su mente los pensamientos que se le amontonaban.

Sin duda, se quedó adormilada un rato, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el agua se había enfriado y la habitación estaba más oscura, apenas iluminada por el fuego casi extinguido del hogar. Alice salió de la bañera, se secó con una toalla y se sentó en un taburete junto a la lumbre. Sus finos cabellos se secaron al calor de las llamas mientras ella se los peinaba con los dedos. Cuando estuvieron tan sólo un poco húmedos y completamente desenredados, se los peinó en una trenza sobre uno de los hombros.

Philippa había dejado un vestido y algunos accesorios más sobre la cama. Alice se vistió: calceta de lino, atada a las rodillas con sendas lazadas, una finísima camisa de seda, y un vestido morado de sarga abrochado al cuello, de mangas y corpiño ceñidos, que se ensanchaba a la altura de las caderas.

El bajo del vestido, como el de satén blanco, era demasiado largo... debía de ser la moda en Inglaterra, pensó Alice. Los vestidos que llevaba en Inchfillan eran más prácticos, y dejaban al descubierto los pies y los tobillos.

Se acordó de su hogar y de las colinas y el lago donde a ella le gustaba pasear. Pronto estaría de nuevo en Escocia, pero quizás nunca volvería a disfrutar de aquella libertad. Ahora, su vida había cambiado por completo.

Cogió un velo blanco de ligerísima seda con una corona de trencillas también de seda, pero volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, sin ganas de lucir un tocado de casada, aún. En lugar de eso, se calzó un par de zapatos de piel con cordones y se paseó por la habitación acariciando la oscura madera pulida de los muebles.

Whitlock era un hermoso hogar para vivir, pensó. Todas las habitaciones estaban perfectamente cuidadas, y la familia parecía acogedora y agradable. Se notaba que Jasper los quería a todos, y que también era querido por ellos. Alice envidió aquella sensación.

Su familia estaba totalmente destrozada. Su padre había muerto, sus hermanos mayores servían en las tropas del rey escocés, y su madre se había consagrado hacía años y por voluntad propia a la vida religiosa, y había dejado a sus hijos menores bajo la protección y el cuidado de su primo, el abad Jared. Durante años, Alice había sentido que su familia eran Jared y los monjes, Kim (la hermana y ama de llaves del abad), y Collin y Brady.

Al recordar a sus hermanos menores, el temor y la preocupación la invadieron de nuevo. Volvía a sentir ansiedad, como si no se hubiera dado aquel reconfortante baño. Tenía que regresar junto a sus hermanitos, y junto al resto de sus amigos y parientes. Aquella necesidad era dolorosa e insistente.

Con cada momento que pasaba en Inglaterra, Alice sentía que un jirón de su corazón se desgarraba. Llevaba a Escocia en la sangre, en el alma, y tenía que volver allí.

Luchó por contener las lágrimas mientras la invadía un agudo dolor.

En lo más profundo de su corazón, anhelaba algo más, sentía un vacío, pero no sabía exactamente qué necesitaba. Un hogar, sin duda; amor, quizás. Entonces, pensó en Jasper y meneó lentamente la cabeza.

Por Dios, pensó, estaba cansada, sola y asustada. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar. Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella levantó la cabeza:

—Un momento, Philippa —dijo controlando sus sollozos y enjugándose los ojos. Fue a la puerta para descorrer el pasador de hierro.

Abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Jasper. Sobresaltada, Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco. Jasper sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

Estaba asombrosamente guapo. Un efecto de la luz y la penumbra, pensó Alice, mirándole fijamente. Acababa de afeitarse, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas después de un baño caliente, llevaba el pelo húmedo, y los suaves rizos bajaban hasta la curva de su cuello. Había cambiado su polvorienta capa y la cota de malla por una casaca de lino verde oscuro. Hasta Alice llegó una fragancia de jabón, un aroma de hierbas con un toque de salvia.

Él entrecerró los ojos, preocupado:

— ¿No te encuentras bien?—

—Cansada —replicó ella, casi desarmada por tan amable pregunta. Retrocedió, aguantando aún los sollozos. Jasper entró en la estancia con el envoltorio que había viajado atado a la silla de su caballo.

Se dirigió al centro de la estancia y dejó el bulto en el suelo. Alice oyó el áspero tintineo de las cadenas que había dentro.

— ¿Has venido a encadenarme durante la noche? —le espetó.

—Aún no —repuso él, seco— Si ya estás lista, a mi familia le gustaría que nos acompañaras en la cena. Mi madre todavía no está lo suficientemente fuerte para bajar al salón, así que nos reunimos en la terraza cubierta con ella. Mis hermanas tienen unas ganas tremendas de leernos algo, ya que les he traído un libro nuevo—

—Tengo que acabar de vestirme. Estaba esperando a Philippa—

—Está con mi madre. Mis hermanas querían ayudarte con la ropa, pero yo he pensado que necesitarías un poco de paz ahora mismo. Su doncella tiene la risa tan fácil como ellas dos, así que les he dicho que yo mismo vendría a buscarte. Creen que estoy impaciente por encontrarme a solas contigo. Y la idea las fascina—

—Pero a ti no —replicó Alice. Se dirigió a la cama para coger el velo blanco.

—Si necesitas ayuda, puedo prestártela. Aunque no sé nada acerca de adornos para el pelo, como las gemelas—

—Casi estoy lista. —Deslizó la seda entre sus manos— Ve tú primero. Me reuniré con vosotros en unos minutos—

—Querida esposa mía —repuso Jasper cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta—, este castillo es un auténtico laberinto de salones y escaleras. Podrías perderte —añadió, irónico.

—Sería una pena que encontrara el modo de salir de aquí y volver a Escocia por mi propio pie —murmuró Alice. Sacudió el velo, lo hizo pasar por encima de sus cabellos con un solo y elegante gesto, y se colocó la corona en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Si eso sucediera, las consecuencias serían terribles—

—Terribles para ti, inmejorables para mí—

—Doncella Cisne —dijo Jasper—, ¿aún piensas en huir? —

—Dicen que tengo ese poder. —Levantó las manos para ajustarse el velo.

Jasper se le acercó:

—Lo llevas torcido. Déjame... —

Aturdida, Alice se apartó:

—Puedo hacerlo sola—

—Mi madre, y otras mujeres casadas que he visto, lo llevan así—Jasper tocó el velo, y acomodó la corona. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Alice. Jasper cogió las puntas del velo, pasó la seda por debajo de la barbilla de Alice y fajó el extremo más largo en la pieza de la cabeza. Con el pulgar, resiguió la línea de la mejilla y el pómulo, por encima de la seda—. Ya está—

—Gracias —murmuró ella. Aún sentía los escalofríos, incluso después de que él retirara sus manos.

Jasper alargó el brazo para abrir la puerta y cedió el paso a Alice, y al sonreír se le formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de sus cálidos ojos marrones.

Ella ladeó la cabeza:

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable y encantador conmigo unas veces, y tan brusco y rudo otras? —le preguntó impulsivamente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de este matrimonio? —

Él frunció levemente el ceño:

— ¿Qué es lo que cualquier hombre quiere de su esposa?—

—Ya que anoche no me tocaste, no puede tratarse de lascivia —repuso ella descaradamente—. Si son tierras y títulos, no los conseguirás de mí, porque no tengo una herencia que valga la pena reclamar. ¿Es entonces el favor del rey suficiente para ti? —

Jasper volvió a cerrar la puerta, de golpe, y apoyó la mano contra ella, con el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Alice:

—Cada vez que ves una oportunidad para herirme, lo intentas, señora. Y mi paciencia se va agotando—

—La mía también —repuso ella.

—Tú —replicó Jasper— no tienes paciencia—

—Sí la tengo, cuando quiero. Y ahora mismo lo que quiero es ser libre. Ya he tenido suficiente cautividad—

—No la suficiente para afilar tu ira sobre mí. Yo no soy tu enemigo o tu torturador. Tan sólo te he demostrado amabilidad, y espero lo mismo de ti—

Alice desvió la mirada, sintiéndose ruborizar, sabiendo que Jasper decía la verdad. A veces, ella se había comportado de mala manera con él, a pesar de que el joven la había ayudado:

—Es probable que lo que pretendas sea encerrarme en Elladoune y esperar nuevas órdenes de tu rey—

—Si no puedes controlar tu maldito carácter, puede que te encierre en la primera torre que encuentre. —Ella le dirigió una mordaz mirada, pero se sintió como mirando a una pared de granito. Jasper no dejó de mirarla fijamente hasta que Alice volvió a desviar los ojos— Pero puedes quedarte con tu garita blanca en la celda —añadió entonces Jasper— De momento, está en la terraza, esperándote en una cestita—

Alice frunció los labios:

—No creas que eso hará que me gustes un poco más. He accedido a ser amable con tu madre, y lo seré, al igual que con tus hermanas. En cuanto a ti... —

—Que seas amable con mi madre es mucho más importante para mí—

—No quiero disgustarla. Es una buena mujer—

—Sí, lo es —repuso Jasper con un gruñido— Alice..., mi madre y mis hermanas no saben toda la verdad acerca de nosotros, ni de risa. Y no vamos a decírsela..., al menos, no aún—

—En cuanto sepan la verdad, ya no les gustaré—

—Lo dudo, pero... —Lanzó un suspiro— Puede que mi madre no viva lo suficiente para saber la verdad. No la preocuparemos (ni tampoco a las chiquillas, que ya sufren bastante con nuestra madre tan enferma) con las deplorables circunstancias de nuestra boda y las órdenes del rey—

Alice asintió, seria:

—Por ahora. ¿Y más adelante? —

—Ya veremos. Iremos a Escocia y haremos lo posible por atenernos a las órdenes del rey—

—Ah. Cadenas y lecciones de obediencia para mí, y tierras y elogios para ti—

Él soltó un soplido de impaciencia, y pareció que sus ojos echaban chispas:

— ¿Crees de verdad que yo quería esto? —Preguntó a Alice— ¿Crees que me gusta verte encadenada y exhibida?—

—No lo evitaste —repuso ella.

Jasper cerró los ojos. Un músculo de su mejilla se agitó:

—Tenía que tomar decisiones. Hay asuntos que tú desconoces, y motivos por los cuales hago lo que hago—

—Dime, entonces. ¿Por qué formas parte de esto? No pareces un hombre al que le gusten los crueles juegos del rey, pero participas en ellos—

—Sí, participo —accedió suavemente Jasper— Ahora—

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de este matrimonio, y de todo este plan de mantenerme prisionera y aleccionarme? —

Él soltó aire, muy lentamente:

—Lo que quiero por encima de todo —repuso—, hace años que renuncié a conseguirlo. Ahora tengo nuevas metas—

Alice percibió la tensión en él. Y más aún: una corriente de tristeza, incluso de soledad. Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo una repentina compasión y simpatía:

—Hay algo que deseas con todas tus fuerzas —dijo entonces, en un tono más cariñoso— ¿Qué es?—

—Quiero cualquier cosa que mi rey desee, desde luego —repuso Jasper bruscamente. Y abrió la puerta— La cena se enfría, y mi familia tiene muchas ganas de verte. Recuerda —añadió mientras ella salía al pasillo delante de él—: por ahora, me adoras—

—Oh —repuso ella, impertinente—, ¿cómo olvidarlo? —Siguió caminando, y oyó una amarga risita de Jasper a su espalda.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__**las**__**lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	15. NOTA: IMPORTANTE LEER

**NOTA PARA EVITAR ATAQUES CARDÍACOS, INFARTOS, ETC.**

Primero que nada, **NO VOY A DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS**. Quiero que quede eso claro.

Ahora les diré que por razones de fuerza mayor (entiéndase los malditos exámenes que empieza el día de mañana que tengo que dar si o si, mas si pretendo este año seguir con mi carrera) voy a tener que abandonar hasta los primeros días de marzo las historias.

Prometo que en cuanto terminen los exámenes voy a volver a subir las historias, y me pondré las pilas enserio para colocarles un capitulo por día, lo juro.

Sé que van a ver varias personas que se enojen, que me quieran mandar a los Volturis (jaja) o simplemente agarrar cualquier artefacto que sirva de arma para usarlo en mi contra pero desgraciadamente, me guste o no, tengo que dar los exámenes o en mi casa me matan (y esto no es chiste). Ya me gustaría a mí dejar el mundo real de lado para siempre pero no puedo. Solo voy a pedir un poquito de paciencia, y que me entiendan.

Para que no se aburran, les dejo un trabajito. Quiero que me digan de que pareja de la saga (entiéndase: parejas de personajes de Crepúsculo sean estas las que formo la querida Stephenie o no; pero no de los actores que los interpretan) quieren que haga una adaptación.

Bien si desean, pueden darme su opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review.

Así que me despido hasta los primeros días de marzo en que volveremos a encontrarnos.

Atentamente

L.A.W.T


	16. Otra notita

**Regrese al fin,**

Después de los malditos días fuera del fanfic regrese y con pilas recargadas. Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han aguantado mis vacaciones estudiantiles, por decirles de alguna forma. Los exámenes salieron bien, gracia por la preocupación de todos

Y como prometí al irme ahora las historias serán diarias.

Quisiera agradecer además:

A nairelena por los review

Ahora pasó a responder review:

**Nairelena****  
**Gracias por tus palabras.

Después de esto, me despido hasta dentro de un ratito.

Atentamente

Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks


	17. Chapter 13

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

CAPÍTULO 13

_Un hombre maduro encontró una bella novia, La hija del rey de Escocia..._

La voz de Rosalie resbaló por los primeros pasajes de la historia de Bevis de Hampton. Escuchándola, Jasper alargó una mano para acariciar las orejas del viejo galgo que descansaba frente al fuego.

_La dama a la que me refiero era bella, de vivo genio y alto abolengo._

Jasper miró de reojo a Alice. Sentada en la silla de al lado, tenía la garita blanca en el regazo y también escuchaba. Desde luego, el destino le había proporcionado a Jasper una bella dama de Escocia, pensó. Lo que vendría en un futuro, no lo sabía.

Un gruñido de Fred distrajo su atención. Su hermanastro estaba sentado a una mesa, frente a Kate, en el otro extremo del tablero de ajedrez. Se lamentaba de una hábil jugada que ella acababa de hacer.

Rosalie seguía leyendo, enroscada a los pies de su madre, al otro lado del hogar, volviendo las páginas de pergamino del manuscrito ilustrado. Lady Didyme escuchaba, con una manta echada sobre las rodillas, aunque la estancia estaba bastante caldeada. Ahogó una tos detrás de un pañuelo y tomó un sorbito de vino. Philippa levantó la mirada al instante desde su silla del rincón, donde cosía.

A pesar de la triste incertidumbre de la enfermedad de su madre, Jasper se sentía un poco feliz. Lo que le sorprendía era que la presencia de Alice contribuía en enorme medida a ello. La observó mientras ella balanceaba un lazo sobre la gatita, para regocijo de esta.

Y deseó que aquellos instantes de paz y armonía (como una burbuja que contuviera el paraíso) perduraran indefinidamente.

Su mirada recorrió a Alice de la cabeza a los pies, y de nuevo hasta la cabeza. El vestido morado contrastaba con su palidez dorada, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa del calorcillo de las llamas del fuego. El corte del traje realzaba su delicado cuerpo y revelaba la gracia de su largo cuello. Profundamente atraído por Alice, pero sin saber cómo se sentía ella, Jasper desvió la mirada. Rosalie había acabado el pasaje, y tanto ella como su madre le estaban mirando fijamente.

—Una bonita historia —se apresuró a decir Jasper. La conocía más por lo que había leído con anterioridad, que por lo que había escuchado ahora mismo— Una aventura apasionante, aunque sin la sensibilidad poética que nuestra madre prefiere en una larga historia épica, como por ejemplo Jasper y el Caballero Verde—

—Sin duda nadie puede superar al poeta Jasper. —Lady Didyme sonrió— Es una de mis favoritas... y quizás sea el motivo por el que llamé así a mi hijo. —Sonrió de nuevo— Pero esta historia es emocionante. Escucharemos un trozo más mañana al atardecer. Alice, ¿habías oído ya la historia de Bevis? —

Alice meneó la cabeza, y sus dedos dejaron por un momento de acariciar a la gatita:

—Es nueva para mí, señora—

—Sin duda. Alice habrá oído muchas otras historias —intervino Kate— Se dice que los narradores escoceses son los mejores—

—Jasper, seguro que tú recuerdas las historias de tu infancia, ¿verdad? —

Él se encogió de hombros:

—Hace mucho de eso —murmuró— Mi abuelo... —De repente, se calló, al caer en la cuenta de que Alice no sabía nada sobre sus orígenes todavía. Y su madre, a la que no le gustaba hablar del tema, fruncía el ceño. Se aclaró la garganta—: Eh... no teníamos tiempo para historias. Estábamos... ocupados en otros asuntos—

—Asuntos de guerra —murmuró Alice.

Jasper alargó el brazo para posar su mano sobre la de ella:

—Querida esposa mía. —La sonrisa que Alice le dedicó como respuesta fue muy forzada.

—Lady Alice —terció Fred, galantemente—, no te preocupes por eso. Deja esos asuntos a los hombres que están preparados para la guerra—

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

—Si dejaran que la guerra la hicieran las mujeres, que no están preparadas para ella —repuso—, no habría luchas. —Fred se sonrojó y levantó una mano en señal de disculpa.

—Bien dicho —la felicitó lady Didyme sonriendo.

—Alice, dinos lo que más te gusta hacer en tu casa, en Escocia —pidió Kate— ¿Dónde está tu castillo? —

—Tiempo atrás vivía en un lugar llamado Elladoune —repuso Alice— Fue arrasado por los ingleses. —La brusquedad con que habló hizo que tanto lady Didyme como las gemelas contuvieran la respiración. Jasper frunció el ceño, cauto— Mi madre nos contaba a mis hermanos y a mí muchas historias y leyendas acerca de guerreros y damas... Historias mágicas y maravillosas —siguió. Aliviado, Jasper deseó y esperó que Alice no tuviera la intención de volver al otro tema— Más adelante, vivimos en los bosques, con proscritos y familias desposeídas de sus pertenencias. Allí aprendí a esconderme de los soldados ingleses. Y también allí oí las fascinantes historias que, por la noche, junto a la hoguera, contaba un bardo al que la guerra había dejado sin hogar—

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó desmayadamente lady Didyme— ¡Sin hogar! Por todos los santos. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que eres... una víctima de la guerra escocesa—

—La mayoría de los escoceses son víctimas de la guerra, de un modo u otro, mamá —intervino Jasper. Se sentía extrañamente abatido, porque hasta entonces no sabía que Alice había vivido sin hogar después de salir de Elladoune. Miró al perro y lo acarició, diciéndose que debería de haberle preguntado a Alice acerca de su vida.

—Viví en los bosques durante dos años, señora —continuó Alice— Allí estábamos a salvo, con otra gente a la que se lo habían quitado todo. Aprendimos a valemos por nosotros mismos y a esquivar a los ingleses. —Sí, pensó Jasper, escuchándola. Alice sabía perfectamente cómo valerse por sí misma. Y ahora, él comprendía por qué le era tan difícil confiar en los caballeros ingleses.

—Sigue —dijo Kate— ¿Qué pasó luego? —

—Mi padre murió luchando por la libertad, y mi madre, completamente afligida, se confinó en un convento. Nos acogió un primo suyo, un abad, y vivimos en su casa, en las tierras de la abadía, no en el propio monasterio. Su hermana, que también es su ama de llaves, vivía con nosotros. Mis dos hermanos mayores ya se habían ido a luchar con los rebeldes, y todavía siguen con ellos. Tengo cuatro hermanos, dos mayores y dos menores que yo —añadió.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser una invitada en la corte del rey, si tus parientes son rebeldes escoceses? —preguntó Rosalie, llena de curiosidad.

Jasper siguió con la atención fija en el perro, echado junto a sus rodillas, y las manos de Alice continuaron inmóviles sobre la gatita.

—Era una invitada, mamá —intervino Fred— Como te dije cuando llegué, estaba invitada a la fiesta del rey para representar la esperanza y los deseos del rey de que la guerra contra Escocia acabe pronto. Iba vestida de cisne, un traje de satén y plumas, y el propio rey la llamó su Doncella Cisne. Estaba preciosa, ¿verdad, Jasper?—

—Me dejó sin aliento, lo juro —murmuró Jasper. Aquello, al menos, era cierto. Acarició el lomo del perro.

— ¿De cisne? Oh, aquel gracioso bonete de plumas —dijo Didyme, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jasper lanzó un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, frotándose la barbilla con una mano. Quería mucho a su bondadosa familia, pero también sabía que a menudo encontraban que la verdad era demasiado difícil para enfrentarse a ella. Si Marcus y Diego hubieran estado allí, habrían secundado la historia de Fred.

La familia de Jasper prefería los ideales y las versiones adornadas de la verdad, y evitaba los temas emocionales complejos. Jasper había visto cómo esa costumbre se intensificaba durante los años de enfermedad de su madre. Marcus en particular quería protegerla y proporcionarle felicidad, incluso si para ello tenía que disfrazar la verdad.

Aquella tendencia, sin embargo, ya venía de lejos. Los orígenes escoceses de Jasper apenas sí se mencionaban alguna que otra vez. A él, esto le había dolido cuando era un jovencito, pero con el tiempo lo fue comprendiendo. Su madre quería que se convirtiera en un caballero respetado, y no quería que la mácula de su pasado o su nombre se interpusiera. Y Jasper sospechaba que, además, ella aún se sentía afligida por la pérdida de su padre, al que tanto había adorado.

De todos modos, su madre también quería mucho a Marcus, y este, a su vez, la adoraba. Le había proporcionado una vida acomodada y privilegiada, y había protegido a su familia en Whitlock.

Si querían edulcorar la verdad acerca de Alice, Jasper no iba a corregirlos. Por sí mismo, él jamás adornaba o negaba ningún asunto.

La educación que había recibido en sus primeros años por parte de su padre escocés le había dejado el empeño por la sinceridad.

Miró a Alice. Ella también tenía la perspicaz franqueza de los escoceses, cosa que a Jasper le parecía de lo más reconfortante y de fiar. Eso era parte del atractivo que encontraba en ella. Alice tampoco podía entender las normas tácitas de la familia Whitlock.

Pero parecía percibirlas, porque había aceptado sin réplica todo lo que se había dicho y hecho con respecto a ella. Aunque sus delicadas cejas se fruncían sobre sus ojos de zafiro, se guardaba sus pensamientos y su genio (y también la verdad) para sí. Una vez más, Jasper la bendijo por ello.

—Por supuesto, siendo hijo mío, Jasper sería un perfecto Caballero Cisne —siguió lady Didyme, aún hablando sobre la fiesta del rey— Mi familia son los De Bohuns, Alice. Los Cisnes han sido parte de nuestro escudo durante generaciones. Se dice que, hace mucho tiempo, uno de nuestros antepasados fue un legendario Caballero Cisne llamado Helias—

Alice miró a Jasper con los ojos como platos. Él se encogió de hombros, un tanto tímido. La idea de un Caballero Cisne, años atrás, no se le había ocurrido de la nada.

—También tenemos un cisne en el escudo de los Cullen —repuso Alice— Los cisnes han habitado el lago entre Elladoune y la abadía de Inchfillan desde tiempos inmemoriales. Hay una leyenda acerca de cómo aparecieron allí por primera vez—

—Me encantaría escuchar esa historia —intervino Rosalie.

—Algún día te la contaré —prometió Alice— Lady Didyme, ¿se encuentra mal?—

Jasper se sobresaltó, porque su madre había alzado una mano y se había cubierto el rostro con ella. La volvió a bajar.

—No es nada. Estoy segura de que los cisnes que habitan cerca de tu hogar son una imagen preciosa. —Su voz sonaba ahuecada— A Jasper... le complacería mucho verla. —Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hijo y se desvió al instante, y Jasper supo que su madre estaba recordando un motivo de tristeza.

—Mi marido tendrá ciertamente la oportunidad de ver los cisnes de Elladoune cuando lleguemos allí—dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Bendita Alice, una vez más, pensó Jasper, por comportarse así por el bien de su madre. Alargó una mano para rozarle la mejilla. Por un instante, el matrimonio entre ambos pareció algo real, y maravilloso, sin rastro de fingimiento. Jasper podía imaginarse fácilmente amando a Alice.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y se apartó del roce de Jasper sin decir nada.

—Estoy cansada, y voy a meterme en la cama —anunció lady Didyme— Mis hijas también deben retirarse a dormir. Alice, sé de nuevo bienvenida a nuestra familia. Ya veo lo mucho que mi hijo te quiere, y lo mucho que lo quieres tú. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Eso me llena de felicidad—

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y la besó. Ella enroscó los dedos con los de él en un cálido y suave gesto.

—Nosotras también estamos contentas —dijo Kate— Pero lamentamos habernos perdido la ceremonia de vuestra boda—

— ¡Haremos otra celebración para todos nosotros! —exclamó Rosalie. Le hizo un gesto a Kate, que se le acercó, y luego asintió.

—Pero si ya hemos tenido una maravillosa fiesta con esta cena —dijo lady Didyme.

—Pero sin la diversión de una boda... con baile, música, invitados —protestó Kate— Alice es la primera invitada que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, aparte de los amigos de papá, que sólo quieren discutir sobre políticas militares. —Rosalie asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

—Alice y yo hemos hecho un largo viaje, y estamos demasiado cansados para músicas y festejos —intervino Jasper— Es mucho mejor que tengamos tranquilidad en el hogar, por el bienestar de mamá. Más adelante, cuando se sienta mejor, organizaremos un baile, si queréis—

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, petulante:

—Creo que deberías pagarnos una prenda, ya que nos privas de disfrutar de una celebración—

—Y que no nos dejas ir a la corte del rey —añadió Kate.

— ¿Qué prenda? —Preguntó Jasper— ¿Tengo que bailar o cantar, como hacen en la corte? —

—Os vais a arrepentir, si le pedís que haga cualquiera de las dos cosas —bromeó Fred.

Las gemelas rieron, y Rosalie tuvo una idea:

— ¡Os seguiremos hasta vuestro dormitorio haciendo sonar cuernos y tambores, y llevando flores y velas, como se hace en la noche de bodas! ¡Os conduciremos hasta vuestra cama con gran ceremonia y bullicio para bendecir vuestra unión y mantener a los malos espíritus a raya! —

Jasper miró a sus hermanas con amargura:

—Ya tuvimos nuestra primera noche —dijo, muy serio.

—Jasper y Alice están demasiado agotados para algarabías —intervino lady Didyme— Y vosotras dos no tenéis por qué ser testigos cuando se vayan a la cama —añadió.

—Oh, mamá, ¡pero si ya lo sabemos todo sobre esos temas! Escucha lo que la heroína dice de Bevis... —Rosalie buscó la página, señaló con el dedo y empezó a leer:

El caballero que yo he desposado

en la batalla no ha sido humillado

ni herido jamás.

Me ama de noche, de día, sin tregua,

y con sus besos y abrazos me llena de felicidad...

— ¡Oh, cuánta felicidad! —Gritó Kate, juntando las manos— ¡El goce del verdadero amor! —

— ¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó Rosalie como un eco— ¡Jasper nos debe unos besos como prenda! —

Kate lanzó unos grititos, en señal de completo acuerdo, Kate y Rosalie sonrieron pícaramente a su hermano mayor.

Alice (Jasper se dio cuenta en aquel momento) se reía, con el rostro escondido contra el níveo pelaje de la gatita. Refunfuñando, para causar impresión, Jasper se levantó de su silla y se inclinó para besar primero a una y luego a la otra de las jocosas gemelas en la mejilla.

—No, tonto, a nosotras no —dijo Rosalie— ¡Besa a la novia! —

— ¡Cada vez que lo digamos, tienes que besar a la novia! —Añadió Kate, asintiendo a Rosalie— ¡Esa es la prenda! —

— ¡Nos lo debes! Lo que más queríamos era verte casado —insistió Rosalie— Mamá decía que eso no sucedería nunca, ya lo sabes, pero nosotras albergábamos la esperanza de que le gustaras a alguien—

Jasper vio que Fred disimulaba una mueca tras la mano. Los ojos de su madre brillaban de regocijo. En un rincón, Philippa se reía por lo bajo mientras cosía una costura.

Alice sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Jasper lanzó un teatral suspiro y se inclinó para besarla. Ella le ofreció la mejilla y él la besó castamente. Olía a rosas y lavanda, después del baño. Insensatamente, sintió ganas de alargar aquel roce.

— ¡En la boca, sin tregua... como describe el libro! —insistió Kate.

— ¡Llénala de felicidad, estúpido patán! —graznó Rosalie.

—Jovencitas... —las amonestó lady Didyme.

—Oh, vamos, deja que pague su prenda —dijo Fred— Jasper le debe a su esposa un poco de cortesía, porque apuesto que la precipitada boda (y también lo que siguió) no fue precisamente lo que la dama había imaginado en sueños—

Jasper le dedicó una mordaz mirada. Una vez más se inclinó hacia Alice, con la intención de besarla de nuevo en la mejilla, pero ella volvió el rostro y sus labios se rozaron. Después de un instante de vertiginosa dulzura, Jasper se apartó.

Las muchachas aplaudieron. Jasper sonrió, contento de ver que su madre se reía. Se sentía responsable en parte de la tristeza que había caído sobre su familia en los últimos tiempos. Ninguno de sus miembros se había reído con ganas desde la muerte de Peter.

Alice, sin embargo, no sonrió, sino que se sonrojó y desvió su atención de nuevo hacia la gatita blanca.

—Ya está —dijo Jasper a las muchachas— Ya he pagado la prenda. Ahora, iros a la cama—

Kate miró a Rosalie:

—Mañana pediremos más besos. ¡Una boda decente debe celebrarse durante días enteros! —

— ¡Sí, nos debes más celebraciones! —dijo Rosalie a Jasper.

—Y lady Alice necesita más motivos de felicidad —susurró en tono audible Kate. Rosalie soltó una risita como respuesta.

—Buenas noches, hijas —dijo lady Didyme— Philippa, llévalas con su doncella, por favor—

Philippa se levantó de la silla mientras las gemelas besaban a su madre. Rosalie cogió el libro de la historia de Bevis y ambas abandonaron la estancia cuchicheando.

—Esas dos chiquillas —dijo Jasper—, están muy mimadas—

—Son jóvenes —repuso suavemente lady Didyme— Deja que disfruten. Puede que la vida no tarde mucho en robarles la alegría. —Se puso en pie— ¿Puede alguien ayudarme a meterme en la cama? —preguntó débilmente. Jasper se acercó rápidamente a ella, y también Fred.

—Deje que la ayude yo, señora —dijo Alice, levantándose. Le entregó la gatita a Jasper y se acercó a lady Didyme.

—Gracias, querida —repuso la mujer, aceptando la oferta de Alice— Philippa volverá dentro de unos minutos. Jasper y tú deberíais retiraros también. Debéis de estar muy cansados después de vuestro viaje. —Lady Didyme empezó a caminar con Alice y miró a sus hijos—: Fred, avisa a un paje y dile que lleve vino caliente a mi habitación, para mí y para Alice. Jasper, tu esposa tiene ojeras... en parte por su belleza, pero en parte por el agotamiento. Procura que descanse—

—Lo haré, mamá —repuso Jasper suavemente, abriendo la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de su madre. Alice acompañó a la frágil mujer— Con Dios—

Se volvió hacia Fred, que le miraba:

—Tu esposa no es tan callada, después de todo —le dijo— Así pues, ¿ese misterioso silencio suyo es tan sólo una artimaña? —

—Sí. Pero nosotros, los Whitlock, estamos bastante familiarizados con el hecho de fingir—

Fred pareció avergonzarse:

—Papá me indicó que le dijera a mamá que Alice era una invitada del rey, y que la escogió para ti como deferencia. Pensó que no reaccionaría bien ante la verdad acerca de tu esposa—

—Entiendo —repuso Jasper. Miró a la garita, que se retorcía, juguetona en sus manos, y acarició su diminuta y nívea cabecita con suavidad— Me pregunto si alguno de nosotros conocerá algún día la absoluta verdad acerca de mi esposa —masculló casi para sí.

—No le diré a nadie que habla, si es un secreto —prometió Fred.

—Bien. Ella quiere que no salga de nosotros. Tiene sus razones, sean las que sean—

—Cuando lleguéis a Escocia, no tardarás en saberlas —repuso Fred— Buenas noches, pues. Haré que suban el vino caliente. Deseo que tengas suerte en tu matrimonio, hermano —añadió con una leve sonrisa— Mamá está encantada. Y eso es lo que más importa, ¿no es así? —

Jasper alzó a la gatita y miró sus ojos enormes e inocentes:

—Sí —respondió en voz baja, y soltó una tierna risilla cuando el animalito frotó la cabeza contra su nariz.

—Mírala. Otra linda y jovencita criatura que quiere un beso tuyo como prenda —dijo Fred, riendo mientras salía de la habitación.

_**Quisiera agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	18. Chapter 14

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—Está acostada, señor. Buenas noches y que Dios los bendiga a ambos —susurró Philippa mientras salía sigilosamente de la habitación de Jasper. Sonrió y se alejó apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Él asintió, en un gesto de agradecimiento. Había esperado fuera del dormitorio mientras Philippa acompañaba a Alice dentro y la preparaba para meterse en la cama. Ahora, abrió la puerta.

La luz de las velas ungía de un brillo cálido la cama de dosel bermellón. Alice estaba recostada, muy elegantemente, contra los almohadones, y cubierta por un brocado escarlata. Aparentemente, no llevaba nada puesto, porque sus delicados hombros y brazos estaban al descubierto, y sus cabellos, perfectamente cepillados, caían como una cascada de oro sobre su piel. El cubrecama le cubría el pecho, y ella asía aquel tejido con fuerza con ambas manos. Sus esbeltas piernas y pies apenas sí dibujaban la silueta de una pequeña colina bajo las sábanas.

La gatita blanca estaba enroscada en mitad de la cama. Jasper recordó que Philippa había salido a toda prisa de la habitación para volver con un pequeño bulto que, sin duda, debía de ser el animalito.

Jasper avanzó. Alice lo miraba sin decir palabra, y tan sólo movía los ojos. En lugar de acercarse a la cama, Jasper se agachó para abrir el fardo de su silla de montar, que estaba en el suelo. El tintineo de las cadenas resonó claramente en el silencio.

Él quería sacar de allí una camisa limpia, pero primero cogió las cadenas y grilletes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las órdenes del rey eran precisas. Jasper ya las había desobedecido al llevar a Alice sin las cadenas hasta Whitlock. Pero era muy posible que la joven intentara huir una vez que él se hubiera dormido. Por mucho que Jasper odiara la idea, temía que debía encadenarla de nuevo.

—Ah —dijo Alice, mirándole— Ahora tengo que ofrecerte mi cuello para que me coloques el collar de oro. ¿Es ese el secreto de nuestras noches en Whitlock?—

Él la miró por encima del hombro:

—No puedo arriesgarme a que la Doncella Cisne huya—

—Y crees que debes encadenarme como a un pájaro en tu bonita jaula. —Señaló con un vago gesto las cortinas y el dosel de rico tejido bordado sobre su cabeza.

—Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti—

—Podrías confiar —repuso ella— en que yo dormiré, en lugar de escaparme—

Jasper casi soltó una carcajada:

— ¿A tan poca distancia de Escocia? Te conozco demasiado, creo—

—Y yo creía conocerte a ti. Pensaba que me tratarías con mayor cortesía aquí. Tu familia ha sido más que amable conmigo. ¿Qué hay de ti?—

—Están completamente encantados contigo—

— ¡Es lo que me has pedido que hiciera! —La voz de Alice sonaba indignada.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero no has podido evitar hacerlo, creo. —Se puso en pie— Eres como esa gatita. Vuestro carácter es amable y encantador... pero ambas sacáis las uñas—

—Y yo, además, tengo alas, o eso crees tú, y me las quieres cortar—

—Si dejo que las extiendas, te irás—

—Podrías confiar en mí —insistió ella.

Él se pasó las cadenas de una mano a la otra:

—Ojalá pudiera —repuso, pensativo— Quiero confiar. —Sintió la mirada de Alice sobre él mientras observaba el brillo de las cadenas.

Jasper las odiaba. Lo último que deseaba hacer era ponérselas a Alice de nuevo. Pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla. De mantenerla sana y salva bajo su custodia dependían demasiadas cosas.

Al igual que si se tratara de un pájaro posado en un alféizar, Jasper sabía que Alice intentaría volar si se le presentaba la ocasión.

Era su naturaleza, pensó Jasper, buscar la libertad. Él ya le había visto esa necesidad.

—Las cadenas pesan mucho —dijo Alice— Y me duelen—

Jasper ya había visto las magulladuras, las marcas rojas:

—Lo sé—

Alice suspiró:

— ¿Puedes darme eso de ahí? —le pidió, señalando hacia el montoncito de ropa perfectamente doblada que había al otro extremo de la estancia, encima del enorme baúl de madera, donde Philippa la había dejado— No puedo salir de la cama —explicó, ruborizándose, modosa, y llevándose una mano al pecho— ¿Me das eso de seda? —

Confundido, Jasper asintió y cruzó la estancia para coger la camisola de seda, y también el velo y los lazos... sin saber a qué prenda se refería Alice, y se las entregó. Las cadenas se balancearon en sus manos.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta, y él así lo hizo mientras Alice se ponía la camisola de seda color crema. Jasper pensó que aquello no era buena señal para tratarse de una mujer que afirmaba estar contenta de pasar la noche entera sin cambiar de lugar.

Se volvió hacia ella. Alice deslizaba el velo entre sus manos. Se enrolló una muñeca con uno de los extremos e hizo un fuerte nudo.

Luego, levantó la mirada y le tendió a Jasper el otro cabo:

—Si no crees que voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche, deja que te lo demuestre. Ata este extremo al poste de la cama. No iré a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo. —Él la miró en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido por lo que la joven le ofrecía... su propia confianza—Por favor —siguió ella en un susurro—, es horrible llevar esas cadenas. La seda me permitirá dormir, e impedirá al tiempo que me vaya—

Jasper continuó sin decir nada. Y con el ceño fruncido, esperando que la opinión que ella tenía de él no fuera tan baja para creer que a él no le importaba en absoluto el bienestar de Alice.

Un momento después, Jasper metió las cadenas de nuevo en el zurrón, fuera de la vista de ambos. Luego se quitó el sobretodo y la casaca y dejó ambas prendas a los pies de la cama. Se hizo saltar los zapatos con sendas patadas al aire, se acercó a la cama con los pantalones puestos y subió a ella. El colchón de plumas se hundió bajo su peso. Jasper procuró no molestar al níveo bulto que formaba la gatita dormida al arroparse con la colcha.

Retorció el extremo del velo, se lo ató a la muñeca derecha, la que le quedaba más cerca de Alice, y alzó el brazo. Durante toda esta operación, Alice lo miró con la boca abierta, casi sin aliento.

—Ya está —dijo Jasper finalmente— Ambos estaremos atados. Y si sientes la necesidad de levantarte en plena noche, tendrás que despertarme, o llevarme sobre tus espaldas—

Ella siguió mirándole fijamente.

El entrelazó los dedos de las manos. La seda se deslizó levemente entre su brazo y el de Alice. Jasper miró a la joven:

— ¿De nuevo callada, Doncella Cisne? —

— ¿Tú... vas a estar atado por mi culpa? —le preguntó con voz ronca. Sus ojos parecían más grandes que nunca, como si fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Por el amor de Dios, a Jasper no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que derramar lágrimas.

—Esto resuelve nuestro problema, ¿no es así? —Se acomodó en la cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca. Eso hizo que el brazo de Alice también se moviera— Oh, lo siento. —bajó el brazo derecho y mantuvo el izquierdo bajo la cabeza. Un instante después, se incorporó un poco para apagar de un soplido la vela de la mesilla de noche. Y volvió a tumbarse— Buenas noches, señora —dijo en voz baja— Felices sueños—

Durante unos momentos, el silencio fue total.

—Gabhan —dijo ella entonces. Jasper no había oído su nombre de labios de ella hasta ahora mismo. Susurrado en la oscuridad, el acento gaélico de Alice sonaba entrañable y maravilloso. Gav—vahn.

Sin saberlo, la joven lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre. Nadie le había llamado Gabhan desde sus tiempos de niñez en Escocia.

Él tomó aire:

— ¿Sí? —

—Tengo que pedirte un favor. —El tono de Alice era cauto.

—Dime. —Jasper esperaba un sermón sobre manos que se dirigen hacia donde no deben en mitad de la noche. Pero ya habían acordado, en Newcastle, que él no la forzaría. Si Alice tenía que convertirse en su esposa de verdad, debía querer hacer el amor con él tanto como él ya había empezado a querer hacerlo con ella.

A juzgar por el comportamiento de la joven hacia Jasper hasta el momento (y a excepción de la farsa que habían estado representando por deferencia a su madre), las posibilidades de que eso se diera eran francamente escasas, se dijo Jasper. Levantó una rodilla y miró hacia el dosel en sombras, con la esperanza de dar la sensación de aplomo ante el hecho de estar compartiendo la cama con ella. Esperó.

—Quiero que me lleves sana y salva a Escocia tú mismo —dijo Alice— No me dejes en manos de De Witherdale—

Como en otras ocasiones, Jasper se sintió sorprendido. Aquella muchacha siempre era impredecible.

—Cuando James de Witherdale acabe sus reuniones con Aymer de Valence, volveremos a viajar juntos, por orden del rey —repuso Jasper— En unos cuantos días (hacia final de semana, como mucho) ya estarás en Escocia. ¿Por qué te importa cómo llegar hasta allí?—

—Quiero que seas tú quien me lleve —insistió ella— El no me hará daño si tú estás cerca. Yo... me sentiré más segura contigo—

Él la miró con el ceño medio fruncido:

— ¿Te ha puesto la mano encima?—

Ella meneó la cabeza:

—No me ha tocado. Pero aún así tengo miedo de que algún día me mate. No me dejes con él durante el viaje. Ni en Elladoune, cuando lleguemos—

— ¿Matarte? Alice, estás dejando que la imaginación y el miedo dominen tus pensamientos— Quiso cogerle la mano, pero sabía que eso no era prudente, a pesar de lo unidos que los mantenía la seda.

—No es imaginación o miedo —replicó ella, en voz muy baja.

Aunque Jasper le quitara importancia a las sensaciones de Alice para tranquilizarla, ella parecía tener auténtico temor.

—No es un hombre agradable, pero es un soldado leal al rey, un alguacil, y ahora Maestro de Cisnes en Escocia. Aparecerá a menudo por Elladoune. Sí te importuna, mantente fuera de su camino—

—No me fío de él. Si tú tienes que protegerme de algún modo, quiero que me protejas de ese hombre—

Él frunció el ceño:

—De acuerdo—

—Gracias. Y, a cambio —su mirada se clavó en Jasper con un brillo sereno—, yo no huiré de tu jaula—

Por todos los santos y mártires, pensó Jasper, dormir con Alice era todo un reto. Aquellos deliciosos suspiritos, el ligero balanceo de la cama, los leves tirones de la seda que unía sus muñecas..., todo creaba una dulce y larga tortura. Él no podía dejar de sentir su presencia, aunque la joven apenas se movía. Mientras él casi no podía pegar ojo, ella sí dormía, y bastante profundamente.

La tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos era muy fuerte. Intentó darle la espalda, pero no podía hacerlo sin arrastrarla a ella en su movimiento. Se quedó boca arriba y con la mirada fija en las cortinas del dosel, que había cerrado con anterioridad creando así un cálido e íntimo nido para Alice y para sí mismo. Cerrando los puños, resistió la recurrente, aturdidora y deliciosa idea de tocarla.

No hacía mucho rato que Jasper había estado riendo con ella, y había saboreado sus labios más de una vez. El recuerdo de tal dulzura le hacía sentirse ahora atraído hacia Alice como una abeja hacia una flor. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y le dolía el cuerpo de tanto anhelo, un anhelo absoluto, vibrante e impaciente.

Quizás tan sólo luchaba contra la usual exageración de los sueños y sensaciones en la oscuridad. Quizás se trataba de las simples y naturales apetencias que invadían a un hombre durante la noche. Por la mañana, se dijo, olvidaría todo aquello. Casi no recordaría lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que ella lo atraía. Todo le parecería tan sólo un sueño.

Pero no lograba convencerse de aquella afirmación. Respiró hondo y desplazó el brazo, notando el tirón de la seda.

El honor le impedía atraer a la joven hacia sí y besarla, acariciarla con ansia. El honor lo mantenía inmóvil, y pesaba sobre Jasper con tanta contundencia como el deseo.

Ella se giró sobre un costado, colocándose hacia él, y lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro. Jasper percibió, en el silencio más absoluto, que Alice estaba despierta. Y sintió en sus pies, a través de la colcha, los pequeños arañazos de las uñas de la gatita, que movía las patitas en sueños.

— ¿Es necesario que tengamos al animalito en nuestra cama?—preguntó, irritado.

—Sí —repuso Alice, con voz soñolienta.

— ¿Por qué? No puede protegerte contra mí, si eso es lo que cree. Tengo miedo de aplastarla sin darme cuenta cuando esté dormido—

—Si no puedes ser mi esposo —murmuró Alice—, y no puedes serlo, porque estaría muy mal hecho poseer mi cuerpo como Inglaterra desea poseer Escocia... —Su pausa indicó que la joven esperaba una réplica de Jasper en ese momento.

—Sí, mal hecho. Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Sigue—

—Pienso, pues, tener a la gatita en la cama toda la noche. Quiero un poco de consuelo. Después de todo, soy una prisionera—

—Espero sufrir igual que tú, si algún día vuelvo a estar encarcelado —murmuró él, recomponiendo su almohada.

—Lo estarás, si no consigues domarme—

—Gracias por recordármelo —gruñó Jasper.

Un momento después, ella giró la cabeza. Él vio el brillo plateado de su pelo y el sutil óvalo de su rostro en la oscuridad.

— ¿Si vuelves a estar encarcelado? ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Pasé dos meses en las mazmorras del rey en la Torre de Londres. Tan sólo hace seis semanas que salí de allí. Es por eso que mi madre todavía cree que estoy demasiado delgado —añadió.

— ¿Qué crimen cometiste? —

—La Corona lo llamó transgresión —repuso Jasper. No quería dar más explicaciones, no por ahora, porque había mucho más que contar en relación con aquel incidente. Pero Alice se inclinó hacia él en la oscuridad, claramente picada por la curiosidad:

— ¿Transgresión? Pero si eres el perfecto caballero de la corte inglés. Seguro que cometiste algo grave para merecer la cárcel—

—Sí, lo cometí. —Jasper siguió inmóvil, en silencio, sopesando la situación. Su mano casi rozaba la de Alice; entre ambas tan sólo había la banda de suave seda.

— ¿Qué fue? —lo apremió ella.

—Traición —repuso Jasper en tono grave, y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a la joven.

Atrapada en un sueño, pero bordeando la vigilia. Alice retomó las imágenes y pensamientos que se desvanecían, refugiándose en ellos como si por encima se echara una capa de estrellas y oscuridad. El mundo parecía ahora mucho más real que la propia realidad, un lugar seguro, lleno de amor y felicidad. Una reluciente brizna de murmullos y risas pasó fluyendo ante ella, y Alice la siguió. No quería despertar para verse sumergida en la luz del amanecer y en otro día de cautividad.

Acurrucándose y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la joven sintió la calidez y el placer del relajo mientras buscaba y encontraba de nuevo su mundo de ensueño. Caricias, susurros, alguien que la adoraba, que la amaba...

Allí estaba él..., allí mismo. Alice sonrió y se abandonó entre sus brazos en el momento en que él apareció. Juntos flotaron hacia algún lugar, un prado, un océano, una cama, el cielo..., ella no lo sabía bien.

Ni tampoco sabía su nombre. Pero no obstante lo conocía, comprendía su esencia profundamente, como si fuera la mitad gemela de su alma.

Los dedos del joven, lentos y suaves, le acariciaban la espalda, el brazo, la cadera. Alice yacía junto a él, con el pecho pegado a su torso, la rodilla sobre su firme muslo, sintiendo que su aliento le rozaba los cabellos.

Tanta paz, tanta calidez... era una sensación maravillosa que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Alice no sabía dónde acababa su cuerpo y empezaba el de él. Tan sólo sabía lo mucho que lo quería.

Sonriendo, hundiéndose en su consuelo y fuerza. Alice deslizó la mano por el suave contorno de su torso, y notó que la areola de su pezón se endurecía. Exploró al joven, suspirando mientras él también la recorría, acariciando la redondez de sus senos, golpeándole suavemente el pezón con el pulgar y provocando una explosión de luz de estrellas en su cuerpo, en su corazón.

Con su aliento acariciándole los cabellos y sus cálidos labios rozándole la frente, el joven parecía fundirse con ella. Alice levantó la cabeza hacia él y le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos, que él capturó al instante con los suyos. Ojalá Alice pudiera flotar allí para siempre, amando y sintiéndose amada, convertida en parte del cuerpo y alma del joven, como él de ella. Entre ambos tan sólo había felicidad, tan sólo ganas de tocarse, deseo de complacer.

La mano del joven dejó de rozarle el seno, y ella gimió pidiendo más, con el corazón acelerado. Sentía sus suaves caricias en la garganta, su pulgar obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos trazando el arco de su cuello. Alice ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió de nuevo los labios, explorando la del joven cuando este se sumergió en la de ella.

Ahora, él bajó la cabeza y sus cabellos, como seda de medianoche, se deslizaron sobre la piel de Alice. Los labios del joven eran cálidos y exquisitos sobre su seno, buscando, encontrando. Ella suspiró y se arqueó, ofreciéndose a él. El sueño continuó, y Alice se abandonó a su corriente.

Acarició con ambas manos el denso satén de su pelo, su incipiente barba, jugueteó con su oreja, hasta que él respiró profundamente y volvió a buscar sus labios, besándola con tanta ternura que la joven se fundió como miel en gotas.

Gimió, y oyó el gemido del joven como un penetrante eco. La mano de Alice recorrió su musculoso brazo, la tersura de su torso y abdomen, hasta llegar al aterciopelado vello de su vientre. Alice quería conocer, quería palpar, quería ser palpada. Sus dedos encontraron el talle de sus calzones. Aquella zona del cuerpo del joven era aún más caliente, y dura. Y crecía con el contacto de su mano. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez con firmeza, y al separar sus labios de los de Alice susurró su nombre. Y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Jadeando, ella cruzó el margen del sueño y abrió los ojos.

Jasper. No un amante sin nombre entre ensoñaciones. Sus ojos marrones, enmarcados por pestañas y cejas negras como el carbón, la miraron fijamente y parpadearon. Una luz fría y plateada se derramaba sobre sus cuerpos. Ella estaba tumbada casi encima de él, y ambos yacían sobre las ataduras de seda que unían sus muñecas. Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil, y él guardó silencio. Los envolvía la misma calidez que en el sueño. Pero el corazón de Alice galopaba en su pecho, y el de Jasper latía con fuerza contra ella.

La mano de Jasper dejó de rozarle el seno. La de Alice todavía aprisionaba dulcemente su viril dureza, a través del tejido. Alice también retiró la mano. De repente, su cuerpo se sintió solo, frío.

Lentamente, Jasper volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado y cerró los ojos. Pero su mano siguió reposando sobre el brazo de Alice, con una calma total.

Quizás aquello todavía era el sueño. Jasper estaba dolorosamente hermoso a la luz del amanecer, un cuerpo perfecto, tierno y fuerte.

Alice sintió la pasión que aún la envolvía, palpable como la luz y el fuego.

Un sueño, pensó, cerrando los ojos. Estaba demasiado agotada para distinguir el tiempo de la eternidad. Posó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de Jasper, sintió su ritmo, y se durmió antes de poder pensar, de nuevo llevada por las olas de satisfacción y bienestar que la invadían.

Cuando despertó, ya a plena luz del día, estaba sola en la cama. El velo de seda, aún atado a su muñeca, yacía abandonado y vacante en su otro extremo.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer**__** a vkii, a nairelena y a Andy sus review y**__** a las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Respondiendo a los review: **_

_**Vkii: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. **_

_**Nairelena: te deseo suerte en los exámenes. **_

_**Andy: no te preocupes que seguirá habiendo momentos románticos entre ambos y descuida que no voy a dejar de actualizar. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	19. Chapter 15

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

A media mañana, Jasper aún no había visto a Alice, y tampoco la habían visto su madre y sus hermanas. Le preocupaba que hubiera escapado a pesar de su promesa. Un lacayo le dijo finalmente que Fred se la había llevado a pescar. Jasper cruzó a paso ligero las puertas del castillo, abiertas, y pasó el puente levadizo para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Su hermanastro y dos pajes se hallaban sentados en la orilla del foso, lugar ideal para pescar, pero Alice no estaba con ellos. Los tres hombres lo saludaron con la mano y señalaron hacia el prado, junto al río.

Jasper se dirigió hacia allí a toda prisa, aplastando flores silvestres con las suelas de sus botas, sin apenas fijarse en la brisa primaveral o en las blanquísimas nubes y el despejado cielo sobre su cabeza.

Todo lo que veía era a Alice, de pie, una silueta perfectamente visible junto al río en calma.

Llevaba el vestido morado y el velo blanco. Bajo los cálidos rayos, no llevaba la capa. Al acercarse Jasper, ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro con su rostro adorable e inocente. Sin embargo, Jasper adivinó un destello vivaz y cómplice, y maravillosamente sensual, en sus ojos de un azul profundo.

Aminoró el paso y se ruborizó al recordar lo sucedido aquel mismo amanecer. Había despertado con Alice entre sus brazos, con los labios sobre los de la joven, mientras las manos de ambos se regocijaban con el cuerpo del otro.

No podía disculparse, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella estaba despierta o no. Jasper había sido atrapado por la dulce agonía de un sueño que se había confundido con la realidad. Ahora, la imagen de aquellos momentos de placer con ella amenazaba con emerger de nuevo.

_Olvídalo_, se dijo, severo, aunque el pensamiento siguió agonizando, diáfano, en su mente.

—Tenéis cisnes —dijo Alice, volviendo a mirar hacia el río— Pero no están domesticados—

—Sí. Los cisnes salvajes han hecho nido a menudo en ese apartado recodo del río. He oído decir que algunos de los Whitlock que vivieron aquí hace mucho tiempo los domaron, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene esa habilidad. —Se puso junto a ella, con las manos a la espalda, mirando el río. Un poco más abajo, en otra curva, un par de cisnes sumergían sus picos en el agua— Son salvajes, esquivos, y no se acercan en demasiadas ocasiones. A mi madre le gusta verlos cuando están por aquí—

—Tú sabes cómo domar un cisne —dijo Alice, en voz baja y tono grave.

—Lo dudo —repuso él, mirándola de reojo.

—Le llevaste pan al cisne que estaba conmigo en la corte del rey —siguió Alice— Le diste de comer, te mostraste paciente con él, y luego volviste a darle pan. No se necesita mucho más—

—Ya estaba domado —replicó Jasper.

—Artan era un buen cisne —dijo Alice, con la voz rota por la emoción. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró. Suspiró otra vez.

—Alice —le dijo Jasper— Artan está en libertad—

Ella le miró rápidamente:

—El rey ordenó que lo guisaran para la cena de la noche siguiente—

—Ah, sí, bueno. —Jasper se encogió de hombros— Una buena moneda atrae los favores. Apuesto a que el rey comió pavo o faisán en su cena del día siguiente—

Alice miró fijamente al joven:

— ¿Liberaron a Artan? —

Jasper se alegró de sorprenderla, complacido por cómo de repente resplandecía el rostro de Alice:

—Si mi dinero y mi poder de convicción tuvieron alguna influencia, Artan está ahora mismo nadando en el Tyne, o buscando un nuevo hogar. Soborné a un guardia para que liberara al pájaro—

—Oh, Gabhan —dijo ella, pronunciando el nombre con su dulce gaélico, como si se tratara de algún placer secreto— Qué amable por tu parte—

—No tiene importancia —repuso Jasper en tono despreocupado.

— ¿Es tan sólo una bonita historia para tranquilizarme? —

—Ah. —Jasper enarcó una ceja— Veo que te has percatado de la tradición familiar. Es la verdad, lo juro —añadió, levantando la palma de la mano— ¿Volvemos adentro? A mi madre le gustaría verte, y las gemelas me han preguntado si te apetecería tirar con arco en su compañía, más tarde. No hace mucho que Fred ha empezado a enseñarles algunas habilidades de ballestería—

Alice sonrió:

—Me encantaría—

—Y mañana por la mañana partimos hacia Escocia—

La joven miró hacia el cielo:

—Quizás Artan esté de vuelta en Loch nan Eala cuando nosotros lleguemos a Inchfillan—

—Pensaba que encontraría un nuevo hogar en Inglaterra—

—Artan buscará regresar a su hogar de siempre o morirá en el empeño. Su familia está allí. En Escocia. Ese cisne jamás sería feliz en un río inglés—

Jasper la miró:

—Y tú tampoco—

—Aquí hay mucha paz, pero yo tengo que volver a mi casa. Tengo que hacerlo— Alice clavó en los ojos de Jasper su mirada de azul llameante— Me atormenta haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo. Me da la sensación de que enfermaría si no pudiera regresar. Yo... no sé cómo explicarlo—

—Te llevaré allí—repuso Jasper, en voz baja— Dije que lo haría—

Alice no contestó, y por unos instantes contempló a los cisnes que se deslizaban sobre las aguas del lago:

—Podríais domar a esos cisnes, ¿sabes? —

Jasper se rió:

—No puedo imaginar a ningún miembro de mi familia intentándolo. Se necesita muchísima paciencia—

—El amor y la paciencia doman a cualquier criatura—

— ¿Incluso a una Doncella Cisne? —sonrió él.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se alejó unos pasos. Jasper la siguió. Ella se protegió los ojos de la luz del sol con la mano y observó a los cisnes:

—Están construyendo un nido, mira. El macho está sacando juncos y herbaje del agua y de la orilla. Y la hembra los recoge y los va colocando. Está haciendo un cerco para ella. Pero si aceptará o no al macho cuando el nido esté terminado... eso lo dirá el tiempo. A veces, un macho tiene que recopilar material para tres o cuatro nidos antes de que la hembra quede satisfecha y ponga los huevos—

— ¡Pobrecillo! ¿Así que construir ese nido no es ninguna garantía? —

—Ni una. Puede que ella se vaya—

—Creía que se emparejaban de por vida—

—Es lo más usual —repuso Alice, avanzando unos pasos—Pero pueden tardar mucho tiempo en decidirse por una pareja. E incluso entonces, no siempre tienen hijos cada temporada. Y —añadió— si ella se cansa de él, o viceversa, se separan. Lo he visto, aunque en muy raras ocasiones, entre—los cisnes de Loch nan Eala—

—Parece que conoces bien a los cisnes—

—Sí —afirmó ella— Si les traes comida (pan y cereales) a estos cisnes cada día, a la misma hora, aprenderán a acercarse a ti y a esperar tu llegada. Los domarás un poco—

—Díselo a mis hermanas —repuso Jasper— Les encantaría. Pero se dice que estos animales tienen mal genio. Es uno de los motivos por los que no los molestamos y los observamos de lejos—

—Sólo atacan cuando su seguridad se ve amenazada, o cuando sus familias y su territorio son invadidos. Si los tratas con respeto, son unos estupendos compañeros de por vida—

—Ah, así que ese es el secreto. Nosotros los Whitlock no sabemos mucho sobre cisnes, me temo —añadió con ironía.

—Los cisnes cuidan de sí mismos. Tan sólo tienes que mantener a sus enemigos (perros, zorros y nutrias) alejados de esta zona del río, y procurar que tengan mucha comida al alcance y buenos lugares para anidar. Protégelos, y te recompensarán con belleza y lealtad—

—Sí, claro. —Jasper ya no se refería a los cisnes. Se preguntaba si ella era así.

La mirada de Alice se desvió:

—Serán felices, aquí. Y, una vez domados, cruzarán el puente levadizo y las puertas del castillo y acosarán a todo aquel que esté en el patio si creen que encontrarán una mano conocida que les dé comida—

Jasper se rió:

—A mi madre y mis hermanas les encantaría, sí—

—Ah, allá van —dijo Alice, observando a los cisnes, que tomaban carrerilla y se elevaban en vuelo desde el agua. Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlos también— No van a volar mucho tiempo más —continuó Alice— Muy pronto mudarán las plumas, antes del verano, y durante semanas serán animales totalmente terrestres—

—Fáciles de atrapar —dijo él suavemente, mirándola.

—Sí. —Ella lo miró a los ojos, y luego por encima del hombro de Jasper— Oh, creo que deberías besarme ahora mismo—

Él parpadeó:

— ¿Qué? —

—Ahí vienen tus hermanas —repuso Alice— Bésame y acabemos. Esta mañana estaban decididas a exigir que nos besáramos tan pronto como nos vieran juntos—

—De acuerdo, pues. —Jasper la atrajo hacia sí. Ella echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y los labios de ambos se rozaron. Alice sabía tan dulce, tan cálida, tan infinitamente generosa..., sintió que el cuerpo de la joven se estrechaba contra él. El poderoso sueño regresó, arrastró a Jasper hacia el fondo, y el joven se perdió en la corriente.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando Jasper levantó la cabeza para ver a las gemelas que se aproximaban. Alice también se volvió hacia ellas.

—« ¡El ansia de amor me ha atrapado!»..., así dice el verdadero amor de Bevis —dijo Kate— Y el verdadero amor ha atrapado a nuestro Sir Jasper. ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido que recordarle la prenda que nos debe! —

—Sir Jasper, a quien ninguna damisela quiso —añadió Rosalie.

—Pero la Doncella Cisne sí le quiere —sonrió Kate.

—Calla —dijo Jasper, serio.

— ¿Hubo damas que no lo quisieron? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, sí, tantas que ya hemos perdido la cuenta —repuso Kate— Ninguna de ellas sintió el ansia del amor. —Rosalie soltó una risita. Jasper la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Kate señalaba hacia el castillo—: Nuestra madre nos mira desde la ventana, ¿la veis?—

—Sí. —Jasper saludó con la mano, y las gemelas también agitaron las suyas. Lady Didyme les devolvió el saludo y sonrió, enmarcada en la ventana de arco.

—Está contenta de que te casaras con Alice —dijo Kate—Esta mañana parece más feliz, incluso más fuerte de lo que ha estado durante mucho tiempo. Eres su primogénito, y tu felicidad es muy importante para ella. Se preocupa más por ti que por nosotras—

—La preocupaba que no te casaras nunca —añadió Rosalie.

—Tenéis que contarme eso —dijo Alice. Le dedicó a Jasper una sonrisa traviesa. Las gemelas rieron.

—Jasper pidió la mano a varias herederas, e incluso a una viuda... y todas lo rechazaron —explicó Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice. Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad mientras pasaban de una a otra muchacha.

—Por mi deplorable comportamiento —intervino Jasper rápidamente— Fue hace mucho tiempo—

—Me resulta difícil de creer... tratándose de un perfecto caballero como tú—

—Pues créelo —repuso él— Cinco rechazos. No soy un buen partido—

Las gemelas asintieron con la cabeza:

—No podía encontrar novia por culpa de sus infracciones. Al menos, eso decía papá—

—Quiero que me contéis más cosas sobre esas infracciones —pidió Alice mirando a Jasper.

— ¿De la primera o de la segunda? —preguntó Kate, alegre.

Alice miró a Jasper entre intrigada y amenazadora. Él se encogió de hombros:

—Sobrepasé mis límites en Escocia —repuso. No había planeado contárselo a Alice aún, cómodo con su costumbre de guardarse sus asuntos para sí. Y aquel no era precisamente el mejor momento, con las gemelas presentes... aunque Jasper se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría el momento propicio— Pedí el perdón del rey. Dos veces. Ya está— Casi se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué habías hecho? —preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos, llevada por la curiosidad.

—La primera vez —respondió Jasper, aclarándose la garganta— ayudé a unos rebeldes a huir, en Escocia—

— ¿En Elladoune? —La mirada de Alice era perspicaz.

—Sí —repuso Jasper, desviando la suya.

— ¿Te vieron la noche que nos conocimos? —preguntó Alice en voz baja— ¿Y te castigaron? —Él asintió y ella frunció el ceño— No lo sabía—

—Y ya está, como he dicho —replicó Jasper— Hice mis votos de nuevo y el rey me perdonó—

— ¿Y la segunda vez? —inquirió Alice.

—Fue muy parecida a la primera —dijo Jasper mostrando indiferencia— Ayudé a una mujer escocesa en apuros y, unos meses después, tuve que volver a solicitar el perdón del rey. Mi reputación no estaba inmaculada después de todo eso, como puedes bien imaginar. Al parecer, ayudar a mujeres escocesas está muy mal visto en la corte inglesa. —Miró a Alice de reojo, rápidamente.

—Me alegra que tengas esa afición —murmuró ella.

—Los matrimonios que Marcus y mi madre intentaban concertar fueron rechazados por los padres de las damas o por las propias damas en cuestión. Me dejaron que buscara yo sólito una novia —siguió—, y yo no sentí ningún interés en dedicarme a ese asunto... hasta ahora—Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, llevando la conversación hacia un tono más ligero.

—Y ya vez por qué Jasper no es un buen partido —dijo Rosalie, dejando de cuchichear animadamente con su hermana.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, estudiando a Jasper:

— ¿No lo es? —

Él le dedicó la misma mirada áspera que hacía un momento le había dedicado a su hermana. Rosalie, que tendía a reír y charlar más que Kate, ahogó una risita tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Ojalá Alice y tú os quedarais aquí, Jasper —dijo Kate— Mamá parece encontrarse mucho mejor, hoy. Y puede que no le quede mucho tiempo con nosotros —añadió en un susurro— Los médicos dicen que... —Agachó la cabeza.

Jasper la tocó en el hombro:

—Mamá es más fuerte de lo que crees —le dijo suavemente— Quizás nos sorprenderá a todos—

Aunque Alice se había vuelto un poco, Jasper vio que tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos humedecidos. La afectaba profundamente la enfermedad de su madre, pensó Jasper. Y él se sentía agradecido por la ternura del corazón de la joven.

Las gemelas corrieron hacia el castillo, agitando las manos y saludando a su madre a gritos. Fred y los escuderos salieron a recibirlas, y juntos pasaron el puente levadizo. Rezagados, Jasper y Alice cruzaban el prado uno al lado del otro.

—Te doy mis más sinceras gracias —le dijo Jasper a la joven, muy serio— Has hecho mucho más de lo que te pedí. Le has dado alegría a mi madre. —Su mirada estaba fija en los pies de ambos mientras caminaban entre hierbas altas y flores silvestres.

— ¿Crees que nos sorprenderá a todos y se pondrá bien?—

—Está más débil que la última vez que la vi, no hace siquiera un mes—

—Entonces, ¿por qué se lo dices a tus hermanas?—

Él suspiró:

— ¿Y qué quieres que les diga? —Preguntó— ¿Que yacerá bajo tierra antes de que llegue el invierno, como creo que será? ¿Qué deberían preparar sus rosarios y comprarse velos negros? —Masculló algo de repente, y se detuvo para respirar hondo ante el repentino ataque de tristeza que lo invadía como un huracán.

Alice le rozó el brazo y luego levantó el rostro y le besó en la mejilla, fugaz y suavemente.

Él la miró parpadeando:

— ¿Vienen las gemelas otra vez?—

—Ese ha sido para ti —repuso Alice, ruborizada— Un curtido y sensato caballero que no teme mostrar el amor que siente por su madre... ni tiene miedo de ayudar a los escoceses en apuros. Un hombre así merece elogios y reconocimiento, porque desde luego es una criatura rara de encontrar—

Ahora fue Jasper quien se sintió ruborizar:

—Oh, bueno. Es a causa de mi nombre, ¿sabes? Me siento obligado a igualar la perfección del caballero de Arturo, Jasper, cada día de mi vida. No es fácil llevar ese nombre—

—Pero tú lo honras. —Alice sonrió dulcemente— Dime qué padece tu madre—

—Una enfermedad pulmonar, dicen, que la deja sin fuerzas y que algún día la matará. Sus doctores la medican, le aplican sangrías, y nos causan molestias a todos. No pueden ayudarla. Pero ella parece haberlo aceptado con mucho mejor humor que yo. —Hizo una pausa— Mi madre es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, fuerte y buena. Ella y yo sobrevivimos... una tragedia juntos, hace años, antes de que se casara con Marcus. Será muy duro perderla. —En aquel momento, Jasper no pudo mirar a Alice.

Ella le tocó el brazo, proporcionándole un sereno y silencioso consuelo:

—Eres afortunado de tener una madre así en tu vida, sea cual sea el tiempo que la tengas—

— ¿La tuya... —dijo Jasper al cabo de un momento— ya no está?—

—Está, pero lleva una vida religiosa. Jamás saldrá del convento que escogió, y yo no la veré más, a no ser que viaje hasta allí, y está muy lejos. Me encargó cuidar de mis hermanos mientras ella cuidaba de su alma. Esta le importaba más que las almas de los niños que la necesitaban —añadió en voz baja.

—Alice —dijo Jasper, sintiendo una oleada de compasión— Debe de haber sido muy difícil para todos vosotros. —Ella se encogió de hombros, admitiendo la suposición.

—Tú tienes una madre maravillosa —le dijo al joven, casi en un susurro— Da gracias al cielo por su compañía mientras la tengas—

—Se las doy —repuso él. Sabía que su madre querría a Alice como si fuera su propia hija... y meneó la cabeza ante semejante pensamiento, porque en realidad no sabía qué iba a ser de aquel matrimonio una vez llegados a Escocia.

Siguió caminando junto a Alice. Unos instantes después, ella se colgó de su brazo y lo miró a los ojos esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Debo de ser muy merecedor de honores, hoy, para recibir tales muestras de afecto de una dama adorable —bromeó Jasper.

Ella sonrió de medio lado:

—Mira, te he vuelto a salvar, creo. Ahí están las muchachitas... y tienen un libro con ellas. Te esperan más prendas, señor—

—No más versos —gruñó él. Las gemelas esperaban en el patio.

Una de ellas llevaba el libro que Jasper les había regalado bajo el brazo. Alice rió del comentario de Jasper.

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió. No creía que pudiera cumplir con aquellas prendas durante mucho tiempo sin arriesgarse a pagar un precio muy alto por ello.

Whitlock era el paraíso. Alice se sentía como paseando por un mundo de ensueño. El sol brillaba con fuerza, y ella estaba rodeada de amor, cariño y risas. Los Whitlock y sus sirvientes, incluso sus perros y gatos, eran muy atentos y amables. Alice tenía ganas de mirar a su alrededor, de vez en cuando, para estar segura de que le hablaban y sonreían a ella..., a Alice Cullen, una rebelde escocesa que se alojaba en su nido inglés, y no a una encantadora princesa que venía de visita.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas notas oscuras, como un lúgubre repicar de campanas, sonaban bajo la melodía: la innegable y grave enfermedad de lady Didyme, y el hecho de que los Whitlock eran ingleses, y enemigos de los escoceses.

Pero la más dulce de las notas era Jasper. Besarlo, reír con él, era embriagador y maravilloso. El afecto, los besos y los casuales roces la hacían sentirse su amiga, su amante..., realmente, su esposa. Cuando él estaba cerca, ella se ruborizaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, y recordaba la felicidad que había sentido al despertarse entre sus brazos aquel amanecer. Ansiaba volver a encontrarse a solas con él.

Incluso si era tan sólo que fingían amarse durante breve tiempo, Alice se sentía querida; y correspondía. Sin duda iba a fundirse antes de que el día acabara, se convertiría en un charquito de alegría y felicidad..., una gota sobre el río de Whitlock, lugar encantado.

El feroz mundo de la verdad acechaba al otro lado de las puertas de Whitlock, y muy pronto ella y Jasper tendrían que volver allí. Al día siguiente, Jasper la llevaría de nuevo al grupo de escolta, al carro, al silencio..., a las cadenas.

Y a Escocia, por fin, cosa que su corazón tanto ansiaba, también. Desesperada por regresar allí, Alice estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio, a jugar a cualquier juego

Pero sospechaba que en el juego al que jugaba con Jasper perdería por completo el corazón y el alma entera.

_**Quisiera agradecer**____**a las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	20. Chapter 16

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Hacia el atardecer, Jasper había besado a Alice tan a menudo a exigencia de las gemelas, que ya se sabía de memoria su fragancia, su sabor, su suavidad. Cada vez que se rozaban, crecía en él una ola que lo estremecía y le aceleraba los latidos.

Se preguntaba cómo soportaría otra noche a solas con ella en la cama, después de todo un día de fingida felicidad conyugal. Los recuerdos del éxtasis que se había creado entre ellos dos mientras ambos estaban medio dormidos invadían su mente una y otra vez. Jasper tenía que dominar su pasión, y recordar su honor. De no ser así, tomaría a Alice en brazos, escaleras arriba, y la haría suya allí, entonces, para siempre.

Saber que al día siguiente se pondrían de nuevo en camino enfriaba un poco su ardor. A medida que iba pasando el día, Jasper temía marcharse de Whitlock; deseaba que la sorprendente felicidad que había encontrado allí perdurara sin fin.

Salió de la habitación de su madre, después de haber estado sentado junto a ella, leyendo algunos versos del poeta Jasper, hasta que la mujer se había quedado dormida. Oyó unas risas al otro lado de una de las ventanas de la escalera, y miró por ella.

Alice y las gemelas estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, al final de las tierras del castillo. Bajó veloz y cruzó el patio para reunirse con ellas.

Como guardián de Alice, no podía permitir que ella se alejara del castillo acompañada tan sólo por las gemelas. Como su marido, y como hombre sincero con él mismo, le era muy difícil mantenerse alejado de ella.

El campo, enorme, mantenido raso por las ovejas, se usaba para celebrar torneos, para las prácticas de tiro y para entrenar a los caballos. En un extremo, había tres grandes fardos de heno con una diana pintada sobre tela colgada de cada uno de ellos, para practicar con el arco. Las tres muchachas estaban en el lado opuesto, más cercano a donde Jasper se encontraba. Cada una iba armada de un pequeño arco de caza. Fred paseaba arriba y abajo entre ellas mientras, una a una, tensaban el arco y disparaban al objetivo.

— ¡Ahí viene el novio! —exclamó Kate, volviéndose a mirar a Jasper, que se acercaba. Tenía en las manos el arco tenso y la flecha.

Jasper la volvió a girar rápidamente para que apuntara hacia la diana:

—Ten cuidado, Kat —le dijo— ¿Acaso quieres dejar a Alice sin marido después de tan sólo unos días de matrimonio? —

—Le debes a Alice otro beso por disgustarme con ese comentario —repuso Kate con fresca insolencia. Disparó la flecha, que se clavó en el suelo formando un cómico ángulo, y a apenas dos metros de distancia.

—Vaya —dijo Jasper— No tendremos problemas con los ratones del campo, con este gato acechando—

Fred rió de buena gana. Las gemelas les dedicaron a sus hermanos sendas miradas enfurruñadas. Jasper vio que Alice sonreía disimuladamente, con los ojos brillantes. La joven, que llevaba un pequeño arco de caza en la mano, se situó a un lado y se agachó para escoger una flecha del montón que tenía a sus pies.

—Debes un beso, Jasper —dijo Rosalie— Es muy descortés burlarse de Kat—

—Oh, vamos —repuso Jasper— Tan sólo bromeaba. No es justo que me hagáis pagar prenda cada vez que hablo con una de vosotras—

—Hiciste una promesa —insistió Kate— Cada vez que te lo pidamos, debes besar a tu esposa, porque nos perdimos tu boda—

—Y cada vez que seas desagradable o brusco, también tienes que pagar prenda —añadió Rosalie— Y besar a Alice—

—Eso no formaba parte de nuestro trato —protestó Jasper.

—Ahora sí —replicó Rosalie descaradamente.

—En Las Quince Alegrías del Matrimonio se dice que los besos consiguen que la vida conyugal sea perfecta, y que las parejas debe dárselos a todas horas —explicó Kate— Lo hemos leído esta misma mañana para poderte informar sobre las reglas de un buen matrimonio. Tú nunca has estado casado antes que ahora—

—Tengo que encontrar un libro escrito por una monja para traéroslo la próxima vez —masculló Jasper.

Fred sonrió maliciosamente:

—Paga la prenda, hermano—

Jasper miró a Alice y enarcó una ceja. Completamente sonrojada, la joven concentraba toda su atención en el tenso arco y la flecha.

Jasper se le acercó, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y la besó en la mejilla.

Entonces, y no por la insistencia de sus hermanas, sino porque sintió repentinas ganas, también la besó en los labios. Vio que ella cerraba los ojos, y le pareció que lo invadía un torbellino de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Oh, eso es lo que deseo, más incluso que la sangre de mi corazón! —exclamó Rosalie juntando las manos.

— ¿Otra vez Rose? —preguntó Fred. Kate asintió alegremente.

—Jamás volveré a compraros otro libro —gruñó Jasper— si no dejáis de hacer citas. —Las gemelas soltaron una risita y se alejaron con Fred, que retomó el entrenamiento con ellas.

Las mejillas de Alice ardían:

—No tienes por qué besarme cada vez que te lo pidan —murmuró.

—Lo sé. Somos unos felices recién casados. Y me gusta —añadió Jasper en tono divertido.

—Cuando sepan la verdad, te pedirán explicaciones, no besos—dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—No la sabrán, si es por mí o por los míos—

—Ya veo —repuso Alice, irónica. Recolocó la flecha en el arco y apuntó, inclinándolo, con el ceño fruncido. Alargó el brazo que sujetaba el arco y tensó la cuerda con la otra mano. Luego, relajó ambos brazos y reajustó su posición para volver a apuntar.

— ¡Ahora le toca a Alice! —Gritó Rosalie— ¡Jasper, tienes que ver lo buena tiradora que es! —

—Le enseñaron sus hermanos —añadió Kate— Ha disparado un montón de veces en los bosques de Escocia—

— ¿Cuándo nos dejará papá a nosotras ir a cazar con arco? —se quejó Rosalie.

—Cuando podáis darle a un animal de modo certero para que no sufra —respondió Jasper.

—Y cuando seáis capaces de cabalgar por los bosques o los prados sin charlar como cotorras —intervino Fred— Cosa que jamás sucederá—

—Ve con cuidado. Fred—murmuró Jasper—Lo próximo que harán será exigir que te cases y que beses a la novia en pago de una prenda perpetua—

—Lo haría encantado si se tratara de alguien tan gentil como Alice—

—Y como tus hermanas —añadió Rosalie, recatadamente.

Fred abrió los ojos como platos, fingiendo un horror infinito.

Jasper, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, se rió. Kate se ofendió, indignada:

—Estoy convencida de que los hermanos de Alice no se mofan de ella de un modo tan despiadado—les espetó, meneando la cabeza

—Mis hermanos —repuso Alice—, no son tan amables como los vuestros. A veces, se burlan de mí despiadadamente. —Las gemelas soltaron una risita.

Alice levantó el arco. El viento soplaba sobre su falda y ponía de relieve su esbelta silueta y su segura y confiada posición. Jasper no dudo encontrarse ante una muy experimentada arquera: brazos firmes, mirada intensa. Sus ojos se concentraban tan sólo en el fardo de heno mientras tensaba totalmente el arco y luego soltaba la flecha.

Esta voló rápida y directa, y se clavó en el centro del blanco. Jasper soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Otro golpe de suerte—dijo Fred— El viento parece ponerse a su favor cada vez que coge el arco—

—Pues a mí me ha parecido pura habilidad —comentó Jasper

—Apuesto a que no puede volver a hacerlo —dijo Fred.

— ¡Sí puede! —gritaron Rosalie y Kate al unísono.

—Volved a poner el blanco en su sitio —ordenó Alice. Fred cruzo el campo de entreno a toda prisa para recolocar el fardo de heno y luego volvió con el grupo.

Alice volvió a coger una flecha. Jasper la observó mientras alzaba el arco, apuntaba, tensaba y soltaba con un ritmo rápido y fluido. La flecha voló directamente hacia el centro pintado del objetivo.

Fred hizo una reverencia con la cabeza:

—Si eso hubiera sido un ciervo, ahora lo llamaríamos cena—

—Y si hubiera sido un hombre lo llamaríamos cadáver —dijo Jasper lentamente. Se volvió hacia Alice—: Excelente. ¿Eso es lo que se aprende al lado de los rebeldes en Escocia? —

—Mis hermanos me enseñaron a defenderme por mí misma—

—Ah. ¿Alguna vez le has disparado a un caballero inglés? —

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos:

—Aún no—

—El tratado del matrimonio dice que un beso es la recompensa adecuada por un hecho que complace al otro cónyuge —indicó Rosalie.

Jasper se encogió de hombros en un gesto afable y se inclinó hacia Alice. Ella le ofreció la mejilla. Incluso un contacto así de casto encendió al joven. La piel de Alice era sedosa, y su suave aroma era embriagador. Jasper sintió ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela a algún lugar privado donde poder besarla apasionadamente... e ir más allá de eso.

Le dirigió a Alice una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Pequeña rebelde —murmuró—Es mejor estar a buenas contigo. Tienes una puntería letal—

—En efecto —asintió ella, y volvió la cabeza. Él la besó de nuevo, sin pensar, un beso rápido e intenso. El leve suspiró que Alice dejó escapar casi lo funde. Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás.

Rosalie y Kate aplaudieron, Jasper empezó a darse cuenta de que el deporte de sus hermanas lo mataría en no mucho tiempo.

Asió a Alice por la muñeca:

—Ven conmigo. Tenemos que ir a buscar flechas. —Se la llevó al centro del campo con paso decidido, dejando atrás algunas flechas que seguían clavadas en el suelo, entre la hierba.

—Aquí hay unas cuantas... —dijo ella. Él siguió tirando de su brazo, sin detenerse.

Una vez en el otro lado del campo, Jasper se acercó a una de las dianas, arrancó los proyectiles cuya punta se hundía en el círculo central y se las colocó al cinto. Luego, arrastró a Alice detrás del alto fardo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

La besó intensamente, con pasión, con entrega, como había estado deseando hacerlo durante todo el día. Ella jadeó y le echó los brazos al cuello. Con ansia, Jasper volvió a besarla, y deslizó las manos por su espalda, hasta la curva de sus caderas. Alice se estrechó contra él, gimió levemente y luego se separó otra vez:

—Oh —susurró— ¿se acercan de nuevo las gemelas? —

—No; tenemos tiempo —gruñó él, e inició otro beso. Ella ladeó la cabeza. Sus labios estaban ávidos. Jasper la abrazaba, y le pareció que el cuerpo de Alice temblaba y vacilaba un poco, pero él se sentía seguro sobre sus piernas, fuertes y firmes.

Sabía que debía detenerse, que debía reprimir y negar lo que lo invadía. Pero la negación y la represión abundaban en Whitlock. Jasper anhelaba la sinceridad y la pasión, y Alice poseía ambas cosas. El joven no podía refrenar su sed, una vez que se había abandonado a ella sus labios permanecieron pegados a los de ella, y ella no se apartó. Otro beso llenó a Jasper por completo, lo hizo tambalearse, avivó su deseo... y fue incluso más allá, echando abajo la puerta de su alma

Detente, se advirtió a sí mismo, _o túmbala sobre la hierba, aquí y ahora mismo, y busca la más absoluta felicidad que imaginarse pueda._

La respuesta de Alice dejaba bien claro que ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

Jasper se forzó a separarse de ella, y tomó el delicado rostro de la joven entre ambas manos:

—Te ruego perdón —murmuró— Esos besos como prenda, una noche compartiendo la cama... es demasiada tentación para un hombre tan débil como yo—

—Débil—repitió ella sin aliento— Lo dudo— Volvió a acercarse a él, rozándolo levemente con los senos, con su piel cálida contra la de él, aun a través de las capas de ropa. Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás reacio.

Ella le dio la espalda:

—Flechas —dijo, un tanto confusa— Teníamos dos docenas, y las hemos usado todas. ¿Cuántas... cuántas llevas ahí tú? —

Él cogió el manojo que se había colocado en el cinto:

—Cuatro —respondió— Tienen que ser tuyas, porque estaban justo en el centro de la diana. Mis hermanas no pueden haberlas clavado ahí, y tampoco Fred. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poderlas disparar con tanto acierto yo mismo —añadió entre incrédulo y admirado— Y no soy un mal arquero—

—Tus hermanas y Fred me han dicho que eres muy bueno con la ballesta. Aseguran que eres rápido y preciso—

Él se encogió de hombros:

—Tengo algunos trucos. Y sé lo suficiente para reconocer la autentica destreza. —Todavía le temblaba el cuerpo, el corazón.

Alice parecía aturdida:

—El... resto de las flechas estarán en las otras dianas, o en el suelo. —Salió de detrás del fardo de heno, apartándose algunos mechones de su pálida melena y recolocándolos bajo el velo.

Jasper la siguió, buscando mientras caminaban. Aquí y allá había algunas flechas, clavadas entre la hierba como si fueran pequeños arbolillos. El tropezó con un par antes de verlas. Unas cuantas se balanceaban precariamente de los círculos más exteriores de los fardos de heno. Las restantes estaban clavadas por mano experta en el centro de otra diana.

— ¿Son tuyas? —preguntó Jasper. Alice asintió— Tienes una destreza asombrosa, señora. —Hizo un ramillete con todas las flechas recopiladas— No he visto casi nunca tanta puntería ni siquiera en un hombre, y mucho menos en ninguna mujer. En un torneo, serías condenadamente difícil de batir... y un adversario temible en una escaramuza o en el campo de batalla—

Alice se detuvo para recoger una flecha del suelo:

—Empecé usando un arco corto cuando tenía doce años. Mi padre y mis hermanos Niall y Will, y mi primo Edward, son hábiles arqueros. Aprendí mucho de ellos. —Le dedicó a Jasper una mirada de curiosidad— Tú conoces a mi primo. Tu madre lo mencionó—

—Le conocí —respondió Jasper en tono neutro.

—Esta mañana, mientras pescábamos, Fred me ha dicho que fuiste capturado y hecho prisionero por los hombres de Edward, pero que escapaste. Juraste obediencia a tu rey tan pronto como huiste. Pero yo creía que habías cometido una falta y habías renovado el juramento. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que declarar tu obediencia? —

—Más que suficientes —repuso Jasper vagamente— No he sido precisamente el más perfecto de los caballeros, a los ojos del rey—Centró la atención en la búsqueda de flechas. Ella lo observó un instante, después del cual pareció aceptar la respuesta, y también se dedicó a buscar más flechas escondidas.

La historia de la captura y la huida de los rebeldes escoceses era la versión que la familia de Jasper prefería; mantenía el nombre de Whitlock a salvo de la mancha de la traición. Muchos hombres habían cambiado su lealtad de bando en la guerra entre Escocia e Inglaterra, especialmente aquellos que vivían cerca de la frontera. Los Whitlock, por tradición, eran absolutamente leales, y Jasper había roto aquel patrón. Aún así, su familia le quería sin condiciones.

Jasper quería explicarle a Alice sus secretos y conflictos, pero no ahora, no aún. Tenía mucho que resolver en su interior. Glenshie, y sus complicaciones, tenían que permanecer protegidas por ahora.

Cuando pudiera compartir toda la verdad, la compartiría con ella.

Alice tanteó la hierba con el pie:

—Nos faltan dos fechas—

— ¿No estarán clavadas en algún caballero inglés, por ahí, verdad? —

—Si las hubiera disparado yo, no hay duda sobre dónde habrían ido a dar... y no por accidente—

—De eso estoy seguro. —Divisando un destello de plumas grises, Jasper cogió la flecha de una mata de hierbas altas.

Alice encontró la última flecha, se acercó a Jasper y se la entregó. Él la asió, y sus dedos se rozaron:

—Buen trabajo, Doncella Cisne—

Ella echó un vistazo hacia las gemelas. Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice esperaba que las chiquillas exigieran un beso por las flechas recuperadas:

—Te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mis hermanas y por el mío propio —murmuró— No es necesario que juguemos a su tonto juego—

—A mí no me importa —repuso Alice.

— ¿Qué el juego sea tonto... o que tú y yo nos besemos? —Ella se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que ninguna de las dos cosas.

Jasper quería que sí le importara. Quería que la sangre de Alice hirviera cada vez que él la besaba, como hervía la suya— Mis hermanas tienen la cabeza llena de versos de trovadores e historias de amores perfectos. Hablaré con ellas—

—Son jóvenes. Ojalá mis hermanos hubieran sido tan amables y tolerantes conmigo como tú lo eres con ellas—

—Tus hermanos te enseñaron a disparar tan bien como cualquier hombre, así que no te ignoraron en absoluto, —la miró de reojo— ¿Dónde están, ahora?—

—Oh, ¿crees que podrás sacarme dónde se encuentran los rebeldes?—

—Así que este es el motivo por el que no hablas con los soldados ingleses. Sabes demasiado, creo. —Enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Yo no hablo con los soldados ingleses porque son estúpidos!—

—Todos excepto yo —repuso Jasper jovialmente.

Ella lo miró frunciendo la nariz:

—Cuando yo tenía la edad de las gemelas, adoraba a mis hermanos mayores, como tus hermanas te adoran a ti. Pero Niall y Will eran muy poco tolerantes conmigo en aquel tiempo. Mi padre les ordenó que me enseñaran a disparar..., ellos no querían hacerlo. Eran tutores muy exigentes, y excelentes arqueros. Pero yo no quise rendirme hasta ser mejor que ellos—

—Con buenos resultados. Eres insuperable con el arco. Tu posición, tu manera de tensar, tu equilibrio, tu puntería..., todo es soberbio—

—Me enseñaron a defenderme por mí misma —dijo Alice—, y luego se limitaron a dejar que lo hiciera— Se alejó apresuradamente.

Los truenos que retumbaban sobre la incesante lluvia despertaron a Alice. Estaba echada sobre su lado de la cama, con la muñeca atada por el velo, cuyo extremo opuesto ataba la de Jasper. Roncando suavemente, él dormía junto a ella. La gatita blanca estaba acurrucada entre los dos, hecha un cálido ovillo contra la rodilla de Alice.

Jasper no le había dicho casi nada antes de que se fueran a dormir. Después de haber gozado de todo un día de proximidad y de un trato bastante íntimo (incluyendo aquel acontecimiento sorprendente, entre sueños), la frialdad del joven la hería. Parecía estar aposta tan callado y distante con ella.

La habitación se iluminó con una pálida luz, y un estruendoso estallido sobrecogió a Alice. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y dio un respingo mientras la estancia se llenaba de centellas y ruido atronador.

Buscando un poco de contacto que le diera seguridad. Alice rozó el brazo de Jasper. Él dormía, pero su serena y corpulenta calidez era un consuelo suficiente. Otro estallido, seguido de un deslumbrante destello, la hizo dar un salto y gritar.

— ¿Que pasa? —Preguntó Jasper, adormilado, volviéndose hacia ella— Aquí estás a salvo— Se apoyó sobre un codo. Cuando Alice volvió a asustarse ante un nuevo estruendo y resplandor, Jasper se sentó y la cogió de la mano, dejando que el velo colgara entre ambos. La atrajo hacia sí. Pippa, aún en medio de los dos, se desperezó en sueños— Ven. Mira la gatita—

—No hace falta que me mimes. Duerme. —Plenamente consciente de la medio desnuda presencia de Jasper, Alice se sintió ruborizar.

Retumbó otro trueno, y Jasper le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Alice cedió y se apoyó en el joven. Su piel era cálida, agradable.

— ¿Es la tormenta lo que te molesta... o es la idea de volver a partir con la escolta mañana por la mañana?—

Ella se encogió de hombros:

—No me gustan las tormentas. Y no quiero volver a ser exhibida por ahí como la Doncella Cisne—

—El rey te puso en manos de su Maestro de Cisnes... no del caballero Cisne. Yo no te habría tratado a ti ni a ninguna mujer de ese modo—

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ellos? Podemos cabalgar hasta Elladoune juntos. —Alice se inclinó hacia Jasper, atrapada en el embrujo que creaban aquel espacio cerrado por cortinas, el calor de sus cuerpos y sus voces que hablaban en susurros.

—El rey no confía en mí lo suficiente para eso—

—Ah. Desobedeciste sus órdenes al liberarme de las cadenas—

—Él todavía no lo sabe. Y no ignoré sus órdenes por completo—añadió, alzando una mano para mostrar sus muñecas atadas.

—Pero él no se fía de ti, y quiere probarte en Escocia—

La risa de Jasper fue más bien amarga:

—Como ya he dicho, no soy un buen partido. Duerme. Por la mañana te pondrás de camino hacia tu casa, como tanto deseas—

—Jasper... —Alice vaciló— Me gusta estar aquí, en Whitlock, aunque sea Inglaterra. Y me... me gusta tu familia. Pero tengo que volver a casa—

—Entiendo —repuso él en voz baja.

—Y ya comprendo por qué decidiste casarte conmigo en la corte del rey. Fue por tu familia. Por tu madre—

Jasper le puso una mano en el hombro:

—En parte —dijo.

Al lado de Alice, Pippa se desperezó y emitió un suave gruñidito en sueños. Alice la acarició, sintiéndose a gusto, segura junto a Jasper. Aunque aquella sensación de bienestar pudiera acabarse pronto, la joven la saboreó. Pero se preguntó qué era lo que Jasper mantenía en secreto..., qué otro motivo había tenido para casarse y volver a Escocia con ella.

Un impresionante trueno, como rocas despeñándose por un acantilado, la hizo temblar:

—Parece como si esta tormenta estuviera partiendo el mundo en dos. Todo será distinto mañana—

—Este lugar no puede ser destruido por una tormenta—

—No me refiero al castillo. Me refiero a... esta paz entre tú y yo—Alice dobló las rodillas y apoyó el brazo en ellas— Whitlock es como un hogar en una tierra de hadas: encantador, pero falso. Se acabará muy pronto—

—Cuando volvamos al cruel mundo de afuera —dijo Jasper, concluyendo la frase— Estás a salvo conmigo, te lo juro—

—Pero tú le debes fidelidad a Eduardo. Es por eso que ni estoy del todo a salvo contigo ni puedo fiarme totalmente de ti por mucho que... —Se detuvo.

—Sigue—

—Por mucho que me sienta bien a tu lado —dijo Alice abruptamente.

Entre los sonidos de la tormenta, Jasper masculló algo en tono bajo pero intenso, y asió a Alice por los hombros para que se volviera hacia él. El calor de sus manos sobre la piel de la joven hizo estallar una ola de deseo que recorrió el cuerpo de Alice como una tormenta interior.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el corazón desbocado y temblando de excitación. La fuerza que latía entre ambos era poderosa y vibrante, imposible de ignorar por más tiempo. Alice quería que Jasper aliviara toda aquella tensión.

—Nada de esto es falso, te lo juro —gruñó él, mirándola a los ojos— Y también te juro que estarás a salvo bajo mi protección—

—Pero quieres que obedezca a tu rey —protestó ella sin aliento— Quizás esa es la razón por la que eres tan amable conmigo, aquí, la razón por la que ambos fingimos esta farsa del matrimonio. Quieres convencerme de que cumpla tus deseos y ganarte el favor del rey en la corte—

—Eso es absurdo. Obedece o no. Pero el rey quiere que se haga lo que dice, y nos tiene atrapados—

Ella le miró a los ojos:

—Bien atrapados—

—Sí —gruñó Jasper. Deslizó la mano hasta la mejilla de Alice y luego la besó. La joven gimió, porque aquello le causaba un completo alivio. Mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para aceptar el roce de los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos, él la acarició y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo.

Hundiéndose en aquel beso como si se precipitara desde las alturas o se zambullera en el agua. Alice protestó con un susurro cuando Jasper se separó de ella. En un silencioso ruego, ladeó de nuevo la cabeza hacia él.

Jasper volvió a besarla, mientras sus dedos recorrían su cabellera. Ella posó una mano sobre el torso del joven y sintió su suave y cálida piel, y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se acurrucó contra él y deslizo la mano por su fornido hombro, buscando su firmeza, buscando algo que no podía precisar o definir, pero que anhelaba descubrir.

Atadas por la seda, una mano de Jasper se entrelazó con la suya, mientras la otra se deslizaba por su esbelta espalda hasta la cadera. Voluptuosa y hambrienta, la boca del joven volvió a unirse a la de Alice. Él la estrechó hacia sí y ella sintió la dura presión de su musculoso cuerpo.

El silencio y las cortinas que aislaban la cama creaban un refugio íntimo, borrando los límites del exterior y estableciendo otros nuevos. Alice percibió un sincero y ferviente deseo entre ambos, totalmente obvio dentro de aquella especie de santuario. Allí, Jasper confiaba en ella. Le proporcionaría placer y bienestar; y ella le ofrecería lo mismo, en silencio, ávidamente. En aquel momento, al fin. Alice se sentía a salvo con Jasper.

Él le acarició los senos con ternura, largamente. Luego, Jasper atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios, endureciéndolo al instante, y Alice se sintió invadida por una cascada de estremecimientos.

Se retorció y jadeó. La seda se enroscó entre ambos jóvenes cuando ella asió la mano de Jasper y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

El día había comenzado con un sueño de exquisito amor, y ahora se cerraba el círculo. Alice suspiró y se tumbó para permitirle a Jasper una mayor libertad con su cuerpo, mientras con los dedos le re-corría cada uno de los tersos y musculosos contornos de la espalda, resbalando la mano hacia abajo. Su cuerpo ansiaba el de Jasper con todas sus fuerzas; el deseo crecía en Alice, poderoso y nuevo.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la joven y la boca de Jasper lo capturó allí mismo. El beso se hizo más profundo, y ella se derritió aún más cuando la mano del joven volvió a acariciarle los senos. Alice gimió de nuevo, curvándose.

Él se detuvo y retrocedió. El espacio entre ambos se llenó de frío aire. De repente, Jasper se tumbó y le dio la espalda, con tanto ímpetu que ella también tuvo que moverse, llevada por el tirón de la seda que los mantenía atados. Alice lo miró fijamente, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo alerta y extrañamente triste.

El mismo centro de su ser de algún modo le dolía:

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó sin aliento a Jasper.

—Debilidad masculina —repuso él con voz ronca.

—A mí no me parecía en absoluto débil—

—Duérmete—

—No puedo dormir. La tormenta. —Eso, y su corazón desbocado que no podía calmarse.

—Pues yo sí. Y tengo que hacerlo, o poseerte ahora mismo, en esta cama. ¿Es eso quizás lo que quieres? —

—No quiero... que me poseas, exactamente —respondió ella en tono lastimero. Un instante antes, habría accedido sin más, pero ahora no podía. Jasper se había apartado de ella y se había encerrado en él mismo, y el mundo exterior se las había arreglado para correr a ocupar el espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

—Pues así será. No te poseeré —dijo Jasper, en voz baja y grave— Juraste que serías mía el día que el infierno se helara y las hadas sirvieran al rey de Inglaterra... o lo que demonios dijeras. No voy a deshonrarte, ni a mi propia palabra tampoco—

— ¿Qué pasa si he cambiado de opinión? —preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz.

Él pegó un puñetazo en su almohada:

—Acabo de cruzar una frontera contigo ahora mismo, y no quería hacerlo. No me gustaría que tuvieras una pobre imagen de la caballerosidad inglesa —añadió ásperamente.

Alice se sintió invadida por un dolor gélido como agua helada.

Pero Jasper obraba sabiamente al acabar con aquello ahora, se dijo la joven. El sorprendente refugio de su cama compartida, por muy prometedor y maravilloso, no podía alterar lo que los separaba en el mundo que acechaba fuera.

—Gabhan... —Alice dijo su nombre en gaélico sin tan sólo darse cuenta.

—Que pases buena noche —le espetó él.

Ella suspiró, furiosa, dolida y confusa. Su cuerpo le decía que hiciera una cosa y su mente le aconsejaba otra. Su corazón estaba atrapado en medio. Al parecer, Jasper luchaba contra algo similar.

La Iglesia le había enseñado a Alice que el deleite era una trampa, y ahora sabía lo dulce que aquella trampa podía llegar a ser. Su lucidez interior le decía que la pasión, en una unión de verdadero amor, era un puente hacia algo hermoso. Ella deseaba cruzar el puente con Jasper, pero él no quería.

Sonaron nuevos truenos. Alice se acurrucó más cerca de Jasper, y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda con el puño. Él no se volvió para tomarla entre sus brazos, como ella deseaba, pero tampoco se alejó. La joven intentó dormirse al abrigo de la espalda de Jasper, mientras la tormenta bramaba fuera, en la noche.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	21. Chapter 17

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Las nubes de la mañana se veían de un gris plomizo a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación de lady Didyme, y la brisa era muy fría. Jasper se volvió para cerrar las contraventanas, pero se detuvo de repente. Ya había suficiente oscuridad allí dentro, pensó.

Observó a su madre. Hablaba en un murmullo con Alice, que llevaba el vestido de satén blanco debajo de una capa azul, regalo de lady Didyme. Alice se agachó para besar a su madre en la mejilla, con la gatita blanca acurrucada en el brazo.

—Sí, claro, lo prometo —respondió a la inaudible pregunta de lady Didyme— Volveremos a Whitlock tan pronto como podamos—Abrazó a la mujer.

Mirándolas, Jasper sintió que el corazón se le encogía y parpadeó asombrado ante la fuerte impresión de los sentimientos que lo invadían. Quería muchísimo a su madre y a su familia, y lo sabía. Ahora, al ver a Alice, le ocurría algo muy similar.

Pero ese sentimiento tenía más capas, más textura: afecto arropado de pasión y viva esperanza.

La noche anterior, Jasper había deseado a Alice con la máxima intensidad. Le había dado la espalda para apaciguar aquel deseo, consciente de que la frontera que había cruzado inadvertidamente iba más allá del mero deseo físico. La profundidad de sus sentimientos hacía ella lo había aturdido, incluso asustado.

Amor, le susurró una voz interior. Él contestó: No, no puede ser.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a amarla tan rápido? Sin embargo, el sentimiento era intenso e innegable. Y Jasper no sabía qué hacer.

Alice les dio la nívea garita a Rosalie y Kate:

—Por favor, cuidad de Pippa por mí—les pidió— Es demasiado jovencita para un viaje largo. Quizás pueda pedírosla cuando haya crecido un poco y nosotros... estemos instalados en nuestro hogar. —Miró un instante a Jasper con los ojos llenos de dudas que sólo él comprendía.

El deseó poderla tranquilizar:

—Alice, tenemos que irnos—

Alice besó la cabeza de la garita y se la dio a Rosalie:

—Cuidadla por mí —repitió, casi sin poder hablar. Abrazó a las gemelas y se dirigió hacia la puerta cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

Jasper estrechó a lady Didyme entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, consciente de su fragilidad. Vio lágrimas en sus ojos, y eso lo entristeció, pero sonrió y le prometió a la mujer que la vería pronto, aunque en realidad se preguntaba si aquella sería la última vez. Abrazó a sus hermanas y giró sobre sus talones.

Alice iba delante al salir de la habitación y encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Las bajaron en silencio. El dobladillo de la capa azul de Alice barría cada escalón de piedra. Jasper contempló su fulgor en la penumbra y luchó por contener su tristeza y su dolor.

Se iba de Whitlock demasiado pronto, pero no tenía otra opción. Cabalgando junto a Alice, bajo las arcadas y cruzando el puente levadizo, se volvió y agitó la mano para despedirse de Fred, que estaba de pie en el patio, enmarcado por el arco de piedra.

Alice iba sobre el caballo en el más absoluto silencio, muy enderezada y manteniendo el mismo paso que Jasper. Este se sentía por un lado desolado al tener que partir de Whitlock, pero por el otro era consciente del consuelo que le proporcionaba la gentil fortaleza de Alice. Y una esperanza nacía en él: pronto encontraría Glenshie, al fin, y la reclamaría para sí.

Azuzó a Gringolet, que apresuró su paso. El palafrén, Galienne, también aceleró para mantenerse a la misma altura mientras tomaban la carretera que se ensanchaba más allá de la ciénaga.

Tal como Alice había dicho, sus días en Whitlock parecían desde luego un tiempo transcurrido en una tierra de hadas..., bello pero irreal, y que se desvanecía con la llegada del alba.

Jasper conducía a Alice a lo largo de la carretera, hacia la frontera con Escocia, no muy lejos, donde De Witherdale y la escolta les estaban esperando. Una hora después, los caballos entraron en una zona de árboles. Al reconocer el área cercana a Kelso, el joven aminoró la marcha de su caballo, y ella hizo detener al suyo.

Jasper desmontó y le tendió los brazos a Alice, que le dejó ayudarla a bajar mientras le dedicaba una mirada de recelo. Él se volvió para sacar los grilletes y cadenas de oro de la alforja que colgaba de su silla.

No dijo nada, porque no sabía qué decir. Ella tampoco hablaba.

¿Debía Jasper disculparse o pedir perdón? ¿Tenía que explicarle a Alice que su boda, y su destinación a Elladoune, podían convertir en realidad un sueño esperado durante largo tiempo? ¿Debía decirle que la amaba?

En voz baja y ronca, le pidió a la joven que se retirara el velo para poder encadenarla de nuevo. Se sintió un cobarde.

Alice apartó el velo. Llevaba el pelo peinado en un moño sobre las orejas, y se quitó las horquillas de marfil para que la dorada melena le cayera como una cascada sobre los hombros. El velo de seda blanca fue descendiendo como un jirón de nube.

Jasper lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo sin dejar ni un instante de mirar a Alice. No quería hacer aquello, pero la escolta ya se divisaba en el margen de la colina. Jasper oyó las pisadas de los caballos y vio a los hombres por el rabillo del ojo.

Alice levantó la barbilla y miró más allá de Jasper. Tenía los ojos apagados, su brillo azul se había vuelto opaco. Jasper le colocó el collar alrededor de la garganta y lo cerró. Luego, alzó los grilletes de las muñecas.

Ella levantó ambas manos pasivamente y él cerró los brazaletes y juntó las cadenas. Alice se mantuvo todo el rato fría, quieta, con un aspecto tan delicado como una estatua de mármol.

La ira contra sí mismo y contra su rey hacía que a Jasper le temblaran los dedos. Si alguna vez tenía que volver a desobedecer las órdenes reales, sería ahora.

Sin embargo, las ataduras de Jasper eran más fuertes incluso que las de Alice. Si rompía de nuevo los votos hacia el rey, su familia lo pagaría. Y él jamás encontraría Glenshie.

Sus dedos rozaron la grácil garganta de Alice mientras comprobaba que el collar estaba bien puesto:

— ¿Te pellizca? —le preguntó.

La joven no respondió. Con un tintineo de cadenas, rebuscó en su manga. Sacó el bonete de plumas y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Actuaba como si Jasper no estuviera allí.

Una vez más. Alice era la silenciosa y bella Doncella Cisne.

Se volvió y esperó. Jasper la subió a la silla y luego montó en su bayo. Asió las riendas de Galienne y se puso en marcha. Vio a lo lejos la escolta, que se dirigía hacia la posada en la falda de la colina, justo sobre la frontera con Escocia.

Cuando Jasper llegó al patio de la posada, el grupo ya estaba allí, esperando. El joven ató el caballo de Alice a un árbol y se volvió hacia De Witherdale y Steve Kirkpatrick, que se le acercaban.

Durante todo este tiempo, evitó la mirada de Alice. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo, y de todos los caballeros ingleses, para mirarla directamente a los hermosos ojos.

Está cansada, se dijo Jasper para sí, observando a Alice, que seguía sentada sobre su caballo, en el patio. Reparó en sus abatidos hombros y su cabeza gacha, y vio fatiga y algo triste y conmovedor. Se sintió como si él fuera el causante de aquello.

—Un poco de la cerveza de la posadera y un buen pedazo de ese excelente queso le sentarán bien —dijo Steve, ya junto a él— Hablas de ella más como un marido que como un guardián. ¿Me equivoco? —

—No lo sé, en cualquier caso es problema mío—

—Te he guardado muy bien los secretos en el pasado —refunfuñó Steve, como molesto por la reticencia de Jasper— Y ahora apuesto a que estás enamorado. —Jasper frunció el ceño para desmentir aquella impresión, pero Steve se limitó a entornar los ojos.

—Señora —dijo Jasper a la mujer del posadero, que se acercaba en aquel momento—, por favor, prepare un poco de cerveza y queso para la dama que viene con nosotros. —Le dio una moneda.

— ¿La dama, señor? —preguntó la mujer, metiéndose la moneda en el bolsillo.

—La prisionera del rey —intervino De Witherdale, llegando al grupo.

—He dicho la Dama —repitió Jasper. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se alejó a toda prisa.

—Según las órdenes escritas del rey, soy yo quien tiene que decidir lo que es mejor para la prisionera —dijo De Witherdale.

—La comida y la cerveza son necesidades—

—Es cierto, pero tú la malacostumbras. Permití que la llevaras a Whitlock para evitar ir con ella a una ciudad habitada por soldados. Pero no te erijas en su guardador todavía. No estamos en Elladoune—

—Pero sí en Escocia —replicó Jasper— Y, según las órdenes, ahora la dama está bajo mi custodia. Además, es mi esposa—

— ¿Estás impaciente por encargarte de ella? Pareces un enamorado. Creía que vuestra boda no fue por amor, sino una broma del rey—

—Sí. Y es un chiste muy malo, por cierto —comentó Steve—, unir a dos personas en matrimonio sólo para que una aburrida fiesta tenga un poco más de diversión—

De Witherdale lo miró:

—Diles a los hombres que monten sus caballos. Nos iremos muy pronto—

—De acuerdo. Les diré que partiremos en cuanto la dama haya comido. Seguro que pueden organizarse en el tiempo que ella tardará en tragar unos cuantos bocados. —Steve se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Me alegro de que Steve vaya a Elladoune contigo, y no a Dalbrae conmigo —gruñó De Witherdale— Me fastidia—

—A mí no me molesta en absoluto —murmuró Jasper— Dígame... ¿cuántos hombres ha decidido Sir Aymer enviar a Elladoune?—

—Unos cuantos de los que están aquí os acompañarán, y más adelante será enviada una guarnición entera, aunque eso aún se está debatiendo —repuso De Witherdale— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer una vez que estés allí. Recorrer el terreno, tomar notas de características y escribirlas con términos sencillos (en latín o en francés estará bien) para el comandante del ejército del rey. Lo que más le interesa a este es saber dónde pueden los soldados plantar sus tiendas de campaña o librar batallas, a cuánta distancia están las villas y las abadías, y cosas por el estilo. Entrégame las notas a mí—

Jasper asintió. Le disgustaba la tarea, pero veía las ventajas que le proporcionaba: tenía la intención de localizar Glenshie.

—Ya que pareces inclinado a mimar a esa muchacha —añadió el alguacil—, debo recordarte que ella no debe gozar de ningún privilegio hasta que declare su lealtad al rey Eduardo—

—Claro que no —repitió Jasper en tono tan neutro que su sarcasmo escapó a De Witherdale. Desde luego, aborrecía a aquel hombre, decidió.

—Me he saltado las órdenes del rey una vez, pero no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Fue la dama tratada como prisionera, en Whitlock, o quizás se la malcrió? —

—Mi familia la trató con toda cortesía —le espetó Jasper.

—Aunque hubiera cometido traición hacia Inglaterra—

—Por lo que me contaron los guardias en Newcastle, ella tan sólo intentó evitar que unos cuantos cisnes fueran robados. ¿Cómo se considera eso una traición?—

—Todos los cisnes de Gran Bretaña pertenecen al rey —replicó De Witherdale— Y yo la considero sospechosa de actividades rebeldes, que pueden ser demostradas cuando la devolvamos a su territorio. Vigílala de cerca—

La mujer del posadero volvió, y De Witherdale cogió la taza de madera que llevaba en la mano. Jasper aceptó el pan y el queso que les traía, y luego miró de nuevo al alguacil y le dijo que la taza era también para Alice.

—Una cosa más antes de que salgamos fuera —repuso De Witherdale— En Roxburgh, vi la lista de los escoceses caídos y hechos prisioneros en Methven. Los hermanos de tu esposa fueron capturados, y se pedirá rescate por ellos. Los Cullen de Elladoune aparecían en el informe que se envió a los guardias del reino de Escocia. Los otros dos están bajo mi custodia en Dalbrae. Los apresamos cuando nos llevamos a la muchacha—

— ¿Los otros dos? —Jasper frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que, al hablar de sus hermanos, Alice no le había dicho toda la verdad..., otra señal de su desconfianza. Ahora, él tendría que decirle que dos de ellos habían sido capturados, tarea que no le apetecía en absoluto. Supuso que los dos retenidos en Dalbrae también eran rebeldes— ¿Dónde están los que fueron hechos prisioneros en Methven? —

—No lo sé. —De Witherdale miró fijamente a Jasper— Deja que te dé un consejo. ¿Esperas quedarte en Elladoune y con el tiempo reclamarlo en calidad de esposo de la dama? —

—Admito que se me ha pasado por la cabeza —repuso Jasper, cauto.

—Niégate a pagar el rescate. Sus hermanos serán ejecutados—

—Por Dios —exclamó Jasper— ¡Es usted un hombre muy frío!—

—Soy práctico. Se ha demostrado que son rebeldes, y quizás no sean liberados jamás. Incluso puede ser que no se pague por ellos un rescate. Su familia no puede costearlo. Tú eres su cuñado, así que puedes negarte a correr con el gasto. Una vez que su hermana jure fidelidad a Eduardo, Elladoune puede ser devuelta a su familia. Y, si sus hermanos mayores están muertos, ella podría ser nombrada heredera. Por lo tanto, la propiedad sería tuya—

—Ese plan apesta a bajeza —le espetó Jasper— ¿Qué me dice de sus hermanos menores, los Cullen?—

—Unos jóvenes granujas —dijo De Witherdale— Futuros rebeldes—

Jasper frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué habían hecho aquellos dos muchachos. Estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando vio que De Witherdale sacaba un pequeño paquetito de papel del bolsillo y lo vaciaba en la espumosa cerveza.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —inquirió Jasper, cuya atención se había centrado de repente en aquello.

—Una poción. La muchacha dormirá durante el viaje. Y nosotros, desde luego, tendremos que llevarla en el carro, como la vez anterior—

— ¿Es un sedante? —Preguntó Jasper— ¿Se lo ha administrado en alguna otra ocasión?—

—Le estuve dando unas cuantas dosis desde que nos la llevamos de Escocia. La mezcla de hierbas la tranquiliza y no le hace daño. La muchacha está mucho más dócil con esto que sin esto. Sin duda tú habrás notado la diferencia en su comportamiento y humor—

Jasper entrecerró los ojos:

—Pensé que estaba drogada en la fiesta del rey, pero no noté que hubiera tomado nada después—

—En el trayecto hacia Newcastle le puse un poco en el vino. —De Witherdale se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuera importante— Es adormidera y unas cuantas hierbas más. Dale esta taza ahora, y la muchacha dormirá o se quedará sentada y quietecita hasta que se le pase el efecto. Te alegrarás de ello, te lo aseguro. Sin la pócima, ella puede comportarse de un modo muy salvaje, como ya habrás podido comprobar. Quizás quieras seguir con la administración de dosis cuando te quedes con ella en Elladoune—

—No tiene usted ningún motivo para darle eso —gruñó Jasper.

Recordó de repente las súplicas de Alice en Whitlock: ella temía que De Witherdale la matara algún día. Sin duda, su temor venía de allí. La respiración de Jasper se aceleró mientras miraba fijamente al alguacil.

—Eres demasiado blando con ella. Es una rebelde. Si quieres presentarle al rey una esposa leal y obediente, debes tener mano dura con ella ahora. De lo contrario, podrá contigo—

—La amabilidad funciona mucho mejor que la rudeza, con las criaturas salvajes—

—Las criaturas salvajes se aprovechan de la amabilidad, que confunden con la debilidad. Esa joven tiene un caprichoso temperamento femenino y tiene que aprender dónde están sus límites. Si la hubieras visto en Escocia el día que la apresamos, entenderías mis actos—

—Se resistió. —Jasper no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Miró a aquel hombre con desprecio.

—Con uñas y dientes. Tanto es así que tuve que detenerme durante el viaje y pedir consejo a una hechicera..., que fue la que me dio esta pócima. Esa muchacha es como un pájaro: impulsiva e ignorante. Se escaparía volando en el momento menos pensado—

—Entonces, usted cree que las cadenas y las drogas son necesarias—

—Desde luego. La encadenamos y le administramos la pócima. El rey ordenó que se fabricaran esas cadenas de oro para ella en Newcastle..., le encantaba ese aburrido y arrogante concepto de la Doncella Cisne. Las cadenas valen más que la muchacha. ¿Por qué crees que llevamos a toda una guardia militar para una sola escocesa?—

—Ah. La dama lleva una verdadera fortuna alrededor del cuello—repuso Jasper lentamente— Qué estupidez por mi parte no haber caído en ello—

—Si se escapa, perdemos parte del tesoro para la campaña contra Escocia. —Mientras decía esto, el alguacil removió la cerveza con un dedo y se la ofreció a Jasper—: Dáselo. Te encantará el resultado—

En aquel momento, Jasper perdió el control de su ira. Agarró a De Witherdale por las solapas y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, de un solo tirón. La cerveza se derramó sobre ambos. Jasper sintió su olor amargo:

— ¿Acaso es usted un loco? —le espetó— ¿Un cobarde metido en una armadura negra? ¿Tiene usted tanto miedo de una muchacha que tiene que drogaría para poder mantenerla bajo control? —Soltó a De Witherdale sin previo aviso, de modo que este se tambaleó hacia atrás y derramó el resto de la cerveza.

—Estás exagerando... Yo no quiero hacerle ningún daño—

—Si esa poción le hubiera hecho daño —gruñó Jasper—, yo ya le habría matado, señor—

Le dio la espalda, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe y cruzó el patio a grandes zancadas. Oyó que De Witherdale lo seguía. Steve se le acercó a toda prisa.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo..., solos —anunció Jasper. Steve dirigió una áspera mirada a De Witherdale y montó en su caballo.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y le ofreció el pan con queso:

—Lo siento, señora —le dijo—, no hay cerveza. Pararemos a beber en algún riachuelo de aguas limpias—

Sacó la llave de la petaca y, hábilmente abrió los grilletes de cuellos y muñecas, liberando a Alice de las cadenas y sujetando con una sola mano la dorada masa de eslabones. Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Whitlock! —bramó De Witherdale, acercándose.

Jasper se le encaró:

—Será mejor que se quede con esto. Valen el rescate de incluso un rey. —Lanzó las cadenas hacia las manos de De Witherdale— Estoy muy tentado de cerrarlas alrededor de su cuello, señor. La dama está, a partir de este momento, bajo mi protección—

—Si te la llevas, lo notificaré... ¡y serás tú quien vaya encadenado! —

—Me limito a obedecer mis propias órdenes, al igual que usted. Ahora estamos en Escocia, así que ella está bajo mi cargo. Nos marchamos ahora mismo. Sir Steve nos acompañará. Usted puede enviar a los hombres a Elladoune más adelante. —Se volvió hacia Alice— Tenemos que cabalgar a buena velocidad —le dijo— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —

Ella asintió y asió las riendas. Él montó en su caballo y vio que Steve ya los estaba esperando.

—Esta vez no sobrevivirás a tu acoto de traición, Whitlock —dijo De Witherdale— El rey no volverá a mostrarse indulgente contigo... sean quienes sean los miembros de tu familia—

Jasper casi se rió al imaginar la cara de De Witherdale si supiera de sus orígenes en las Highlands:

—Si el rey Eduardo, la Flor de la Caballerosidad, condena a un hombre por defender a su esposa, entonces ya no es el caballero y líder que una vez fue—

—Le enviaré un informe con un mensajero antes de irme de esta posada —gruñó De Witherdale.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza, aceptando la amenaza. Asió las riendas de su caballo y miró a Alice. Ella estaba sentada, en posición alerta, lista, con la espalda erguida. La bendijo por ello.

Azuzó al bayo para que galopara y salió del patio, seguido por Steve y Alice. Recorrieron a toda velocidad la carretera y dejaron la posada bastante atrás sin que fueran perseguidos. Jasper se relajó ligeramente.

Muy pronto, reconoció la brisa como genuinamente escocesa..., fresca, limpia, oliendo a turba y brezo. Cabalgando entre colinas y arroyos, Jasper sentía la magia de Escocia con más intensidad que nunca. Su rabia empezó a dispersarse como la niebla bajo la luz de sol.

Se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado, una vez más, para arriesgar tanto por defender a Alice. A la muchacha ni siquiera parecía gustarle él, casados o no. Pero Jasper sabía la respuesta.

La quería. Debía de haber empezado años atrás, la noche que él la salvó, la noche que se había unido a ella con un secreto: la Doncella Cisne y el Caballero Cisne. Ahora, aquel lazo había dibujado un bucle en el tiempo y lo había atrapado por completo en sus redes.

Guardándose aquella revelación para sí con el resto de sus secretos, Jasper siguió cabalgando.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__** Romy92**__** por su review y a **__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	22. Chapter 18

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

La brisa encerraba una suave promesa de lluvia. Alice sentía la caricia de las húmedas ráfagas en la garganta y las muñecas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la libertad. Ávidamente tomó varias bocanadas del añorado aire escocés.

Aunque habían dejado atrás la escolta de De Witherdale, aún se mantenía en silencio. Tan sólo Jasper la había oído hablar, y ella estaba segura de que el joven guardaría el secreto. Pero no conocía al amigo de Jasper demasiado bien, y prefería estar callada.

Se envolvía de silencio como si este fuera una capa, una defensa pasiva. El silencio constante, pensó, propiciaba la meditación y la protegía de la incertidumbre. Calmaba su sed de paz, como el agua de un río.

Mientras cabalgaban a paso ligero, a menudo Alice miraba de reojo a Jasper. Y él parecía entender sus silencios como si hablaran en voz alta, y respondía cuando ella quería aminorar la marcha o necesitaba descansar o comer un poco.

La calidez que Jasper le había demostrado en Whitlock se había enfriado, sin embargo. Ella echaba de menos aquella afectuosidad... pero Whitlock había sido sólo un sueño, y ahora todos habían despertado.

A Alice le resultaba fácil leer en el semblante y los gestos de Jasper, como si lo conociera muy bien. A veces, sus oscuros y atractivos rasgos parecían endurecerse, tensarse, cuando Jasper sentía ira o impaciencia. En otras ocasiones, su expresión era más angelical, incluso infantil, cuando se reía con Steve o cuando la miraba a ella de reojo buscando su reacción.

Pero siempre, pensó Alice, veía en él un estado de alerta y preocupación por los demás, como un hilo dorado que ligara todos los actos de Jasper. A Alice la maravillaba aquello. Si su rey hubiera sido la mitad de decente que aquel caballero, se dijo, en Escocia no habría ni guerra ni tirano.

Cuanto más cabalgaban, más sucumbía Alice al encanto de aquellos ojos castaños enmarcados por pestañas negras y gruesas, a la sonrisa de medio lado, al profundo timbre de su voz, como si...

Se le cortó la respiración. Como si estuviera enamorada. No es este el modo, se dijo, severa, en que un cautivo mira a su raptor, no es así como un enemigo observa al otro.

Sin embargo, sí es así, repuso una dulce voz en su cabeza, como una mujer mira al hombre que desea. Es el modo en que una esposa contempla a su amado esposo: admirada, fascinada, enamorada.

Alice lanzó un suspiro, preguntándose si acaso era así, y siguió cabalgando.

Los tres caballos se separaron un poco, dejando espacio uno detrás de otro para subir una empinada colina por un estrecho sendero. El viento soplaba con más fuerza cuanto más arriba estaban. Jasper hizo aminorar el paso de su bayo para cabalgar junto a Alice, mientras que Steve iba delante, desde donde no podía oírlos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Jasper— De Witherdale me ha dado noticias sobre tus hermanos—

— ¿Brady y Collin? —preguntó Alice al instante.

—Los dos que están con Eleazar Denali—

—Niall y Will. ¿Han...? —En sus ojos había auténtica alarma.

—Viven —la tranquilizó Jasper, y vio que ella lanzaba un suspiro de alivio— Los capturaron en Methven y quizás se pida un rescate por ellos—

— ¿Por qué los mantienen como rehenes? —

—Sólo sé que aparecían en la lista de prisioneros que se envió a los guardias del reino de Escocia—

Ella asintió. Cuando levantó la vista para mirar las montañas púrpura que dominaban los prados, Jasper vio el destello de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Una de ellas resbaló por su mejilla, y luego otra, y a él se le partió el corazón. No podía soportarlo.

—Ni mi gente ni yo podemos pagar un rescate —dijo Alice.

—Alice, yo no puedo garantizarte nada —repuso él con cautela—, pero preguntaré por ellos y veré qué se puede hacer—

Una gruesa lágrima resbaló mejilla abajo mientras Alice asentía a modo de callado agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué me dices de los otros dos? —Preguntó Jasper— No me hablaste de ellos, ni de que están bajo la custodia de De Witherdale..., me lo ha dicho él—

—Di por sentado que no los ayudarías. También serían rebeldes, si tuvieran la oportunidad. Y si mis hermanos mayores son liberados, volverán a luchar contra los ingleses. No sería muy inteligente por tu parte ayudar a los hermanos Cullen. A tu rey no le gustaría en absoluto. No deberías correr el riesgo de provocar su cólera por salvar a unos muchachitos—

—Tengo corazón —le espetó él— Aunque tú creas que no—

—Yo creo que sí lo tienes —repuso ella en voz baja— Y eso es lo que más me asusta— Chasqueó la lengua para azuzar al palafrén, y dejó a Jasper atrás.

Él la observó mientras se iba y lanzó un gran suspiro de desazón.

Espoleó a Gringolet, adelantó al palafrén y cabalgó hasta alcanzar a Steve. Al menos, pensó, no tendría que enfrentarse a ningún reto por aquel frente.

— ¿Qué crees que tu pequeño cisne escocés quiere de ti? —le preguntó Steve en cuanto Jasper le hubo dado alcance.

Jasper se encogió de hombros:

—La libertad —contestó— Irse a su casa. No quiere nada más de mí, te lo aseguro. —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah, no? Percibo que aunque se comporta como un témpano de hielo, hay auténtico fuego en sus ojos... por ti. Y los tuyos también arden por ella. Es curioso, ya te he visto enamorado, pero nunca de este modo. —Steve le dedicó una rápida mirada de apreciación.

—No estoy enamorado —gruñó Jasper— Y ella tampoco—Por un momento, estuvo tentado de azuzar al caballo y alejarse, cabalgar sólo para que nadie pudiera decirle nada. Necesitaba silencio, al igual que Alice... que los seguía desde bastante lejos, comprobó Jasper, mientras echaba un breve vistazo hacia atrás.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quiere tener pequeñuelos ingleses contigo? ¿Encantadores bebés Whitlock de ojos oscuros, que crecerían con todos los privilegios en la corte, se casarían con buenos partidos y poseerían tierras a uno y otro lado de la frontera?—

Jasper lo miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos:

—Te aseguro que ella no quiere nada de eso —dijo luego con firmeza.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? Simple curiosidad —siguió Steve, esbozando media sonrisa— Soy un hombre un tanto entremetido—

Encontrar Glenshie, quiso responder Jasper; encontrar mi hogar y saber la verdad... sobre muchas cosas. Pero no pensaba decírselo ni siquiera a Steve, aún no. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en guiar al caballo a lo largo del filo de la colina, cubierta de tempranos brotes de brezo.

Sobre sus cabezas, una bandada de patos cruzó el cielo. Jasper levantó la mirada:

—Yo también quiero ser libre —repuso— Quiero huir de este interrogatorio infernal—

Steve hizo una breve mueca:

— ¿Y qué se puede hacer durante un viaje tan largo sino hablar, eh? —

—Y quiero librarme de esta ridícula tarea que me ha encargado el rey. Lo que de verdad hay que preguntarse es qué quiere el rey. Puede que paguemos caro habernos sacado de encima la compañía de De Witherdale—

— ¿Por qué? Nadie ha robado las cadenas del rey. Bueno, si tienes que prepararte una nueva disculpa, te ayudaré a escribirla. Tengo mucha habilidad y gracia con las palabras—

—Ya estoy harto de pedir el perdón del rey—

—Es obvio para todos (excepto para el Maestro de Cisnes) que has actuado dentro de tus derechos como marido al apartar a la muchacha de De Witherdale. Él la estaba maltratando. Y ella seguirá bajo la custodia inglesa en Elladoune, así que no hay nada malo en lo que se ha hecho—

—Eso será si tengo suerte —murmuró Jasper.

Steve respiró hondo y miró alrededor:

—Dios mío, Escocia es un lugar precioso. Al parecer, lo olvido cuando estoy lejos de ella—

_Y yo jamás lo he olvidado_, pensó Jasper, _ni siquiera un instante._

Pero se guardó el pensamiento para sí.

Dando unas suaves palmaditas en el cuello de su yegua. Alice dejó que Galienne se mantuviera rezagada. Delante, Jasper y Steve Kirkpatrick viajaban codo a codo: uno moreno, delgado y sereno, el otro fornido, de risa estentórea y gestos amplios y desenvueltos.

Las nubes se cernían sobre ellos cuanto más hacia el norte avanzaban. Alice miraba a uno y otro lado con embeleso, como si viera Escocia por primera vez: bella, salvaje, exuberante, viva. Mientras dejaban atrás las onduladas Lowlands y se adentraban en la falda rugosa y cubierta de brezos de las colinas de las Highlands, la joven se arrepintió de su silencio, porque no podía compartir sin más la felicidad que sentía al encontrarse en su tierra.

La marcha de los caballos se hizo más lenta para subir las colinas alfombradas de brezo, aliaga amarilla y helechos verdes, más allá de paredes de roca oscura en cuyas hendiduras bailaban flores de brillantes colores. Los halcones graznaban volando a lo alto, las ovejas avanzaban como pequeñas nubes en las lejanas laderas, y rojizos ciervos adornaban las cumbres de las colinas.

Alice levantó el rostro hacia el frío y nítido aire, y se llenó los pulmones y el alma de Escocia.

Al empezar a ponerse el sol, cuando el cielo se tornó de color lavanda, Alice reconoció la silueta de las colinas y supo que por fin estaba cerca de su hogar. Se sentó muy erguida, se sintió más alegre a pesar de la fatiga. El viento la acariciaba como un amigo.

El grupo de jinetes pasó junto a unos potreros Highlanders que, vestidos con las típicas faldas escocesas y en mangas de camisa azuzaban a las ovejas ladera arriba ante la presencia de los enemigos a caballo; y vieron por todas partes a mujeres con chales a cuadros, descalzas y enfundadas en sencillos vestidos que les observaban con ojos alerta. Algunos chiquillos de pantalón corto y mejillas sonrosadas que también los miraban, curiosos, hicieron pensar a Alice en sus hermanos menores. Hacía tanto que no veía a Collin y Brady que sintió una punzada de añoranza en el corazón, como la de una madre que estuviera separada de sus hijos.

_Pronto_, se dijo. _Pronto, pronto._

Espoleó a la yegua y alcanzó enseguida a Steve y Jasper. Este la miró un instante y le sonrió levemente.

—Ahora que la escolta inglesa ha sido vista cabalgando hacia el norte, correrá la voz de que nosotros estamos aquí —señaló Steve a Jasper.

Cada vez que aquel escocés de las Lowlands hablaba. Alice lo escuchaba con atención, porque le gustaba su melodiosa voz y sus modales serenos. Aquel hombre la intrigaba y la dejaba perpleja. Ya sabía que era amigo de la infancia de Jasper, y un escocés que apoyaba abiertamente a los ingleses.

—Sí, correrá la voz —asintió Jasper—, y dado que llevamos a una mujer escocesa con nosotros, es de esperar que no tengamos problemas con la gente de estas tierras—

—A menos que se les ocurra liberarla del enemigo —dijo Steve, mirando de reojo a Alice.

—Es una posibilidad. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca de Elladoune para que alguien la reconozca. —Jasper y Steve levantaron la vista para observar a dos muchachitos que, al igual que un par de cervatillos, trotaban hasta desaparecer tras la cima de una colina.

Alice también los siguió con la mirada.

—No hay duda: corren a anunciar que la Doncella Cisne de Elladoune va de camino a casa. —Jasper se volvió para mirar a la joven.

—Conoces bien esta zona para saber dónde estamos —dijo Steve.

—Hace mucho tiempo que cabalgué entre estas colinas por última vez —repuso Jasper— Pero jamás he olvidado el camino. —Su tono era pensativo.

Alice frunció el ceño. Aunque Jasper era un caballero inglés, parecía más bien un hombre contento de estar otra vez en Escocia.

—Bueno, como mínimo, estamos cerca de Elladoune —dijo Steve— Dios me dotó de una naturaleza vaga. Viajar no está hecho para mí. Una silla junto al fuego, una copa de cerveza, una cama mullida..., dadme eso una noche tras otra y me veréis feliz. Eso, claro está, suponiendo que en ese castillo haya camas y cerveza decentes —añadió irónicamente.

—Ya lo averiguaremos —dijo Jasper— Cruzaremos un estrecho paso entre esas dos colinas —anunció, señalándolas—, y entraremos en un bosque, si no recuerdo mal. En esta parte de las Highlands, las zonas de árboles son muy frondosas, pero en esta área ha habido tropas del rey durante años. Los caminos, pues, deberían de estar bien marcados. ¿No es así, señora? —Su intensa mirada rozó la de Alice brevemente.

Ella no contestó. Quizás, se dijo Alice amargamente, Jasper, al igual que Steve, tan sólo pensaba en la cerveza, el fuego y la cama... pero al instante pensó que eso no era propio de él.

La cama, pensó luego la joven, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaran a Elladoune? ¿Acaso esperaba Jasper que ella se comportara como su esposa una vez allí? Sintió un escalofrío, un delicioso estremecimiento, al recordar los besos compartidos en Whitlock... e inmediatamente se forzó a no seguir pensando. En aquella situación, demasiadas cosas eran desconocidas y dudosas.

—Cabalgaremos un poco hacia el norte —le dijo Jasper a Steve— Entonces el bosque acaba en un valle con un lago llamado Loch nan Eala. Que en gaélico quiere decir... —

—Lago de los Cisnes —tradujo Steve— También aprendí gaélico en mi infancia, amigo, al igual que tú... Mi niñera era Highlander, como la tuya, por si no te acuerdas—

Alice escuchaba fascinada. ¿La niñera de Jasper era Highlander, y él hablaba un poco el gaélico? Jasper no se lo había comentado nunca. Se preguntó por qué se le habría permitido aquello a un hijo de los Whitlock.

—Según me han dicho, la abadía de Inchfíllan está en uno de los extremos del lago, y al otro se encuentra el castillo de Elladoune. Lady Alice... —Jasper la miró de nuevo— ¿es así? —

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Si nos extraviamos, quizás esta muchacha nos hable lo suficiente para devolvernos al buen camino —dijo Steve. Se volvió para sonreír a Alice, con sus ojos lanzando destellos azules— Esperaba que, como mínimo, me hablara, ya que soy un auténtico escocés— Alice levantó la barbilla con orgullo como muestra de lo que pensaba sobre los escoceses que luchaban junto al ejército inglés.

Una vez adentrados en el bosque, sobre el desdibujado sendero, la joven reconoció el camino y azuzó a su yegua, separándose del grupo.

Jasper y Steve espolearon a sus caballos, la alcanzaron y siguieron cabalgando uno a cada lado de la muchacha. Ella observaba con los ojos entrecerrados los árboles de verdes sombras y el frondoso dosel sobre sus cabezas.

En el bosque había mucho más que abundante flora y fauna, Alice lo sabía muy bien. Hombres, mujeres y niños vivían allí, y en las cuevas del valle, forzados por los ingleses a abandonar sus casas. La mayoría eran amigos, rebeldes, algunos incluso oficialmente declarados proscritos por los ingleses. Todos eran hombres y mujeres honrados, renegados por necesidad, desposeídos de todo por el ejército del rey Eduardo.

Alice, cabalgando ahora junto a Jasper, esperaba fervientemente que los rebeldes del bosque les dejaran pasar sin incidentes. Sabía que cualquier grupo de hombres del rey sería advertido y, sin duda alguna, seguirían a uno que la llevara a ella. Si los que se escondían en el bosque intentaban rescatarla, el resultado podía ser un terrible combate.

Jasper se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada como si presintiera a los acechadores. Los caballos seguían en fila el sendero del bosque mientras los pájaros no dejaban de piar entre los árboles.

Algunos de los trinos, sin embargo, eran humanos. El corazón de Alice latía a toda prisa mientras los caballos aminoraban el paso en un tramo más estrecho del camino, donde las copas de los árboles se cernían sobre sus cabezas. La joven percibió algún movimiento, ágil y rápido, en las ramas más altas, y vio un destello metálico a través de la frondosidad de las hojas. En algún lugar, ululó una lechuza.

Estaban allí, seguro, y armados. La llamada de la lechuza de Tyler el Rojo a menudo preludiaba un ataque. Alice tenía que evitar una confrontación. Desesperada, miró alrededor.

Pensó en alguna señal rápida para notificar que se hallaba a salvo.

Oyó más murmullos y crujidos, más silbos de pájaros, y alargó el brazo para asir el de Jasper. Él la miró, sobresaltado. Ella se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo.

— ¿Señora? —Los caballos de ambos aminoraron la marcha— ¿Qué pasa? —Jasper la miraba visiblemente perplejo, cabalgando tan cerca de ella que su muslo rozaba el de Alice.

Ella se acercó aún más y le besó en la boca. Jasper contestó al beso sin perder un instante, con labios ávidos, aunque Alice sabía perfectamente que estaba muy sorprendido. Cuando ella finalmente se separó, él enarcó una ceja:

—Mis hermanas —dijo lentamente— no andan por aquí cerca, te lo aseguro—

Tras ellos, Steve soltó una ahogada risita, porque ya le habían llegado noticias de las guasas de las gemelas en Whitlock.

Alice se ruborizó. Por muy equivocado o temerario que hubiera sido, aquel beso era el modo más rápido de demostrar que no se hallaba en peligro aunque fuera acompañada de una escolta inglesa. Jasper ya la había salvado en suficientes ocasiones, pensó. Ella le debía como mínimo un rescate.

El joven le cogió una mano y se la llevó a los labios, y ahora le tocó a Alice sorprenderse:

— ¿Estás tan contenta de encontrarte en casa, señora, que besas a tu esposo de pura alegría? —Hablaba en un tono lo bastante alto para que se le oyera desde los árboles. Alice le dedicó una mirada ceñuda y quiso responderle secamente que tan sólo le había salvado la vida—Sospecho —siguió Jasper, ya en un susurro— que unos extraños pájaros y algunas ardillas más bien enormes nos observan. Si ven a una feliz novia, puede que nos dejen en paz. —Le soltó la mano.

Con una mano tranquilamente en las riendas y la otra alerta en el puño de la espada, Jasper se adelantó de nuevo, escudriñando los árboles con la mirada. El grupo siguió avanzando por el sendero y los murmullos se fueron desvaneciendo.

El bosque acababa abriéndose a un prado bañado por la potente luz del sol. Alice azuzó al palafrén, guiándola hacia un arroyo que fluía hasta desembocar en el Loch nan Eala, y vio su centelleante superficie a una distancia no muy lejana.

Por encima de las copas de los árboles se divisaba la silueta de la abadía de Inchfillan. Espoleó a la yegua, que galopó sobre las orillas del arroyo. La joven miró un momento hacia atrás, a los dos hombres que la escoltaban.

Ya casi estaba en casa.

—Al paso que galopa junto a la orilla, tu pequeño cisne desaparecerá en un instante —dijo Steve— Si la perdemos, el rey se pondrá sin duda de muy mal humor—

—Déjala ir —repuso Jasper. Observó a Alice, que se alejaba a toda prisa, con la capa azul flotando al viento y el vestido blanco arremangándose sobre sus esbeltas piernas— No vamos a perderla. Deja que vuelva a casa —añadió para sí.

Todavía sentía en los labios el sabor de aquel beso dulce y sorprendente. Alice era tan imprevisible como el viento, y a Jasper le gustaba saborear su espontaneidad. Además, sospechaba que la joven los había salvado a él y a Steve de ser atacados por los rebeldes, segura de que los conocía muy bien para saber lo que era inminente. Y al darse cuenta de ello, Jasper frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Espero que ese lugar no sea su casa. —Steve señaló hacia un racimo de casas de piedra mientras pasaban junto al mismo. Alice había pasado por allí sin apenas dedicarle una mirada, pero ambos hombres aminoraron la marcha.

Jasper frunció el ceño al acercarse a aquel sitio con Steve. Algunas construcciones de piedra y techos de paja, y unas cuantas de zarzo y barro estaban distribuidas a ambos lados de una larga callejuela enlodada. La villa estaba desierta, su campo parcelado, detrás de la última casa, yacía abandonado y yermo, la callejuela misma estaba recubierta de hierbajos.

Las casas habían sido arrasadas, algunos techos habían desaparecido con el fuego, y las paredes se desmoronaban. El campo, antaño labrado en claros surcos, ofrecía ahora un aspecto desolador y salvaje, y un arado roto yacía justo en medio. No había ni un alma, humana o animal, entre las casas o por el campo. Puede que los fantasmas se pasearan por aquel lugar, pensó Jasper, pero sin duda alguna nadie más.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Murmuró Steve, acercando su caballo junto al de Jasper— Este sitio ha sido testigo de un gran desastre—

—Apuesto a que fuera lo que fuera lo que les ocurrió a estas gentes, fue provocado por los ingleses, y hace bastante tiempo—

— ¿Dónde están los labradores? Las casas parecen deshabitadas. Y no han intentado reconstruirlas, tampoco—

—James de Witherdale no mencionó este lugar cuando me habló de Elladoune —dijo Jasper— Si el destacamento fue el culpable de esto, deberían habérmelo dicho—

—Si los soldados de Elladoune atacaron este sirio, eso explicaría por qué nos vigilaban con tanto interés hace un rato, en el sendero del bosque—

Jasper miró a Steve a los ojos:

— ¿Tú también lo has notado? —

—Desde luego que sí. Estaba seguro de que nos atacarían en cualquier momento. Pero nuestra querida muchachita ha roto la tensión con ese encantador beso. Eres un hombre con suerte —añadió, sonriendo de medio lado durante un segundo.

—Debe de haber un montón de familias despojadas de sus propiedades en el bosque, a juzgar por el tamaño de este poblado —dijo Jasper— Es un problema grave en Escocia. El último destacamento en el que estuve tuvo que enfrentarse a una terca pandilla de renegados sin hogar—

—Ah —repuso Steve— La banda a la que te uniste. —Miró a Jasper con curiosidad— Es una historia que quiero oír de tus labios, porque tan sólo me han llegado algunos retazos. Hay muchos rumores acerca de lo que hiciste—

—Estoy convencido de eso. Y quiero saber por qué sigues tú en el ejército del rey, cuando juraste que partirías hacia Francia—

—Las tierras y los títulos son grandes tentaciones, amigo mío. Y ambas pueden conseguirse tanto en Francia como en Inglaterra —respondió Steve— Pero la cerveza... Oh, la cerveza escocesa. La echaría demasiado de menos—

Steve sonrió, pero Jasper entrecerró los ojos. Percibía algo más en él, un motivo más profundo y que iba más allá del mero gusto por el bienestar. Se preguntó si su amigo de las Lowlands sentía el mismo conflicto interno que él ante aquella guerra, aunque no lo dijera.

— ¡Eh, mira ahí! Se dirige hacia ese lugar... ¿Un monasterio? —

—La abadía de Inchfillan —repuso Jasper— De agustinos—

—Ah —dijo Steve, asintiendo con aprobación— Hermanos con una inclinación práctica. No son reclusos, pero tampoco es probable que les sobre la bendición del dinero, en esta parte de Escocia. Aunque la iglesia y el claustro son bastante impresionantes—

Jasper observaba a Alice, que cabalgaba hacia la puerta de entrada al recinto de altos muros de piedra. Detrás de estos, Jasper vio los techos de algunas casas. La iglesia de piedra que daba al prado tenía una enorme torre orientada hacia el norte; el campanario, más pequeño, sobre la nave principal, aparecía parcialmente destruido por el fuego.

Alice tiró de la cuerda de un llamador de campanilla y la puerta de hierro se abrió de par en par. La joven entró, desmontó de un salto y le entregó las riendas del palafrén a un monje de hábito negro.

Jasper, que cruzaba ahora el prado con Steve, vio que Alice abrazaba a un anciano y saludaba efusivamente a otros monjes con un apretón de manos o un cariñoso abrazo, como si la joven estuviera realmente en casa y no de visita a un recinto religioso. La alegría que tanto ella como los otros demostraban era obvia incluso a lo lejos. Jasper se dio cuenta de que aquella era la familia de Alice.

Se acercó al patio, vio a los demás habitantes del lugar, y guió a su caballo para entrar. Steve lo siguió al instante.

El patio de la abadía estaba lleno de cisnes, más de doce, de todos los tamaños. Iban contoneándose de un lado a otro entre la puerta y el grupo de monjes que rodeaba a Alice. Los cisnes más grandes (y había varios de tamaño espectacular), se volvieron. Con las enormes alas extendidas y el cuello completamente estirado, silbando de modo ensordecedor, se abalanzaron hacia los dos jinetes que en aquel momento cruzaban la puerta.

Jasper controló a Gringolet, que resopló y se encabritó. El patio parecía cubierto por un verdadero océano de irritados pájaros de níveas plumas. Jasper calmó al bayo y miró a Alice. Allí, con su vestido blanco, de pie entre los monjes de hábitos negros, con la cabeza muy erguida sobre su largo y esbelto cuello, la joven parecía un cisne encantado. Jasper la miró fijamente, asombrado.

—Extraños perros guardianes —soltó Steve— Creo que me quedaré muy quietecito donde estoy. Estos animalillos muerden, ¿lo sabías? —

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__**Romy92**__** y a **__**Kitty**_ _**por su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	23. Chapter 19

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

—Los muchachos están bien —contestó el abad Jared mientras abrazaba a Alice. Tan pronto como ella lo había visto cruzar el patio y acercarse a toda prisa le había preguntado por sus hermanos y le había soltado que se acababa de casar con un Sassenach. A pesar de la expresión de asombro del abad. Alice había insistido en saber de Brady y Collin antes de explicarse ella— Todavía siguen en Dalbrae Los vi la semana pasada—

—Reguemos a Dios que los traten bien y no los encarcelen —dijo la joven en gaélico. Miró hacia la puerta, donde los dos caballeros seguían aún sin cruzarla.

—Allí gozan de cierta libertad —la tranquilizó Jared— Los vi hace poco. Están bien, aunque ansiosos por volver a casa. Alice, hay noticias sobre Niall y Will—

—Lo sé —dijo ella— Fueron apresados—

El hombre asintió con tristeza:

—Y no podemos pagar su rescate. Nuestra abadía es pobre. E incluso si tuviéramos dinero, la Iglesia no nos permitiría pagar un rescate de guerra con él—

—Puede que haya otro camino. Mi esposo... —aquello le sonó extraño, aunque sorprendentemente cierto— quizás podría ayudarlos—

—No lo retrases más. Cuéntame lo de esta boda—

—Oh, padre abad —repuso Alice, suspirando— Todo pasó tan rápido. —Mientras ella hablaba, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de delante. El hábito de Jared y el vestido blanco de Alice rozaban la cuidada hierba.

Los cisnes se movían a su alrededor, abriendo y cerrando el pico, alargando el cuello, reclamando comida y atención. Los pájaros frecuentaban el patio de la abadía casi a diario, y llegaban a él desde las orillas del lago cruzando la puerta delantera. Alice se percató de que uno de los monjes sacaba un saquito de tela y empezaba a echarles pedacitos de cereal, atrayendo así a los animales.

De modo breve y selectivo, la joven relató sus semanas de prisionera. Jared escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. Ella le habló de la fiesta del rey y la improvisada boda y, luego, del viaje de vuelta, cuando había sido encadenada y exhibida como la Doncella Cisne. Finalmente, mencionó la cariñosa bienvenida que se le había dispensado en Whitlock. Se guardó las noches y los besos para sí, pero las mejillas le ardieron al recordar.

—Padre abad —acabó— Jasper estaba con los hombres que arrasaron Elladoune. Es el que me salvó aquella noche—

— ¿Es tu Caballero Cisne en persona? Vaya, a Dios le encanta la ironía—Meneó la cabeza— El matrimonio no tiene por qué prolongarse si tú no quieres. Podemos anularlo, aunque antes debemos dirigir una instancia al obispo en Glasgow y esperar que llegue la respuesta desde Roma—

El corazón de Alice pareció rebelarse en protesta:

—Mi esposo no quería ni contraer este matrimonio ni que lo enviaran a Escocia, pero no tiene otra opción. Debe obedecer las órdenes del rey Si el matrimonio es anulado, él sufrirá terribles consecuencias—

Jared la miró con los ojos entrecerrados:

—Ese joven te importa, ¿verdad? —Ella respondió con un sonido vago y ambiguo y se encogió de hombros— Alice, ¿ya eres... la esposa de ese hombre de un modo efectivo? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de anular el matrimonio? Desde luego, si lo prefieres puede preservarse la unión —añadió en tono cariñoso.

—Yo... no sé aún lo que quiero —musitó ella, y se ruborizó hasta las cejas. Se volvió y echó una mirada alrededor del patio de la abadía.

Unos momentos antes se había percatado de unos desperfectos en el campanario de la iglesia, y miró de nuevo hacia allí.

—Padre abad, ¿qué le ha pasado a la torre? —Las piedras de lo alto de la torre estaban ennegrecidas y derruidas.

—Hubo un incendio —explicó Jared— Nadie resultó herido, pero el interior está destrozado, y tendremos que reconstruirlo. Gracias a Dios no hay que lamentar ninguna muerte. La torre alta de la entrada y el resto de la iglesia no están dañadas. Y nuestra antiquísima campana de bronce, que una vez hizo repicar el mismo San Filian en persona, tampoco ha sufrido daños. Pero tenemos que reparar la torre antes de la feria del mercado, que se celebra dentro de pocas semanas, porque en esa época viene mucha gente a Inchfillan—

Alice murmuró unas palabras de conformidad y se volvió al tiempo que varios cisnes los rodeaban a ambos, seguidos por tres de los hermanos monjes.

—Padre abad. —Alice reconoció a Joshua, un joven novicio.

Moreno y larguirucho, era un muchacho callado e inteligente que había llegado a Inchfillan cuando era un niño. Su padre, como el de Alice, había sido asesinado por los ingleses. Junto a Joshua había otros dos monjes con el semblante sombrío— Padre abad, ¿me permite hablar, por favor? —

—Claro que sí, hermano Joshua —asintió Jared.

—Hemos oído la noticia de que Alice Cullen se ha casado —empezó Joshua, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza hacia la joven— ¿Es posible que su matrimonio les dé suerte a... aquellas personas que desean... entrar en Elladoune? —Joshua hablaba con cautela, mirando hacia la puerta de vez en cuando.

—Ah, es cierto —repuso Jared— Alice, puedes ayudar a la causa, porque ya estarás dentro de Elladoune—

—Yo... —Alice se detuvo, confundida e insegura.

—Llevaremos la nueva a los que están en el bosque —siguió Joshua— Los alegrará saber que Alice está sana y salva, y querrán empezar los preparativos otra vez. Todo se paralizó cuando fuiste capturada, señora —añadió— Los hombres del alguacil han estado rastreando el bosque para vengarse... Incluso han destruido parte de él.

—La boda de Alice es una bendición que puede asegurarnos el éxito. —Jared hablaba deprisa y en gaélico, echando rápidos y breves vistazos hacia los dos caballeros que entraban en el patio— De Witherdale y sus hombres sospechan que hay rebeldes en los bosques cercanos a la abadía. Parecen decididos a encontrarlos. Tú puedes ayudarles, Alice.

—Yo... —La joven dudó de nuevo, incapaz de negarse, pero también incapaz de traicionar a Jasper, como esperaban que hiciera.

—Por ahora, ve con él a Elladoune —dijo Jared— Es tu esposo, y eso no puede cambiarse tan fácilmente. Nosotros hablaremos, trazaremos un plan y procederemos con mucho cuidado, hagamos lo que hagamos. ¿Te has mantenido en silencio, pequeña mía, mientras has estado presa? —

—Sí, excepto con Jasper—

—Da igual. ¿Cuál de ellos es? Preséntanos—

Los caballeros (o sus caballos) parecían reacios a entrar en el recinto Alice estaba rodeada por un círculo de cisnes, y una media luna de monjes le guardaba las espaldas. Miró hacia los caballeros

Como una ola blanca, los cisnes se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia los recién llegados. El caballo de Steve retrocedió, mientras el bayo pateaba y resoplaba. Los cisnes silbaron, con las alas extendidas, y aceleraron el paso con gesto agresivo. Jasper controló a su caballo, y Steve luchaba por hacer lo propio con el suyo, que seguía reculando de medio lado.

Entonces, Jasper desmontó y adelantó unos pasos, pasando sin la menor vacilación entre el embate de plumíferos. Pero, aunque los cisnes meneaban las cabezas sobre sus cuellos tensos, ninguno lo ataco, y Jasper cruzó el grupo. Los cisnes se volvieron y siguieron los pasos de Jasper, adelantándolo y volviendo atrás mientras él se acercaba a Alice y los monjes.

Una hembra enorme alargó el cuello para dar un picotazo al zurrón de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón. Jasper ignoró al pájaro

— ¿El abad Jared de Inchfillan? —Preguntó— Que Dios le dé un buen día. Yo soy Sir Jasper Whitlock, el nuevo condestable de Elladoune... —

—Sí, ya sé, y el esposo de Lady Alice —terminó la frase Jared, en inglés. Estaba de pie en medio de la bandada de cisnes, muy tranquilo. Y Jasper tampoco parecía alterado— Ella ya me ha informado sobre vuestro matrimonio. Bienvenido, Sir Jasper. Esperábamos a un nuevo jefe de la guarnición, y teníamos la esperanza de que nos devolvieran a Alice, pero no habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de una boda—

—Nosotros tampoco —repuso Jasper. Miró a Alice.

—Rezábamos cada día, y encomendábamos el destino de Alice al cielo —siguió Jared— Dios ha cuidado de ella y la ha mantenido a salvo, pero tengo que admitir que usted es un extraño ángel—

—Este es el modo que el cielo tiene de ser imprevisible —contesto Jasper, con la mirada fija aún en la joven.

Jared ladeó la cabeza:

— ¿Le conozco, señor? Su cara me resulta familiar—

En los ojos de Jasper hubo un breve y perspicaz destello que Alice se preguntó a qué se debía.

—Jamás nos hemos visto antes, padre abad—

Jared se encogió de hombros y luego le dio a Jasper un rápido apretón de manos:

—Permítame darle la bienvenida y desearle fortuna en su matrimonio. Que haya buena voluntad entre nosotros, por la parte que nos une—

—Así sea. —Jasper parecía vagamente sorprendido— Gracias—

Alice miraba fijamente al abad, asombrada por cómo aceptaba a Jasper. Supuso que aquella calurosa bienvenida debía de formar parte de algún nuevo plan que sin duda el abad estaba tramando.

Los cisnes se agitaban y revoloteaban alrededor del grupo durante la conversación. Uno de ellos volvió a picotear el zurrón de Jasper otra vez. Jasper bajó la vista sin amilanarse.

—No le hará daño —lo tranquilizó Jared— Es una hembra muy glotona, y cree que en el zurrón hay comida. Les damos de comer a estos cisnes en el patio cada día, así que están todo lo domados que un cisne salvaje puede estar. Y están acostumbrados a Alice, en particular—

—Ya veo. —Jasper se mantenía muy sereno entre las aves. Alice se dio cuenta de que Steve seguía montado en su caballo, claramente nervioso mientras miraba a los cisnes.

Jasper levantó la mirada:

—Han tenido ustedes un incendio—

—Así es —asintió Jared— Tenemos que proceder a la reconstrucción—

— ¿Han acudido al alguacil para que les proporcione la madera de construcción? El rey Eduardo sigue una política de apoyo de las iglesias locales—

—Le haremos llegar al alguacil nuestras necesidades. He oído decir que todavía no ha vuelto de su viaje hacia el sur—

Jasper se volvió de repente, como todos, ante un estrépito. El más grande de los cisnes macho había extendido las alas y se abalanzaba sobre los dos caballos, que pateaban y resoplaban de nuevo.

— ¡Cüchulainn! ¡Quieto! —Gritó Jared— ¡Hermano Joshua, detenga a ese cisne! —Joshua corrió a apartar al pájaro de los caballos.

Jared se volvió hacia Jasper:

—Señor —le dijo—, ¿sabe usted que el alguacil tiene a mis dos pupilos, hermanos menores de Alice, como rehenes en Dalbrae? —

—Hace poco que he sabido la noticia—

—Queremos que los liberen. ¿Se encargará usted de ello? Son buenos chicos y no deberían retenerlos. Los hermanos mayores de Alice también han sido apresados no hace mucho, y están en algún otro lugar, en manos de los ingleses—

—Me encargaré de ambos asuntos. Pero no puedo prometer nada—

Jared lo observó, muy serio:

—Hace tres años, después de que arrasaran nuestra villa, los hermanos monjes de Inchfillan llegaron a un acuerdo con el destacamento de Elladoune. Nosotros hacemos el trabajo de Dios aquí, y cuidamos de nuestro rebaño de almas. A cambio, ellos nos dejan en paz. Es una tregua sin contrato firmado—

—Respetaré ese acuerdo —repuso Jasper— Todavía no sé cuáles serán mis deberes y funciones en Elladoune, pero yo no lucho contra monjes e inocentes. Inchfillan quedará a salvo mientras yo esté allí—

Jared inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud:

—Parece usted un hombre de honor, aunque sea Sassenach. Pronto hablaremos. Alice, querida, queda con Dios. —Tomó las manos de la joven y le dio un cariñoso apretón— Vuelve cuando hayas descansado. Ve con él —añadió en un susurro— Creo que debes hacerlo—

—Señora —murmuró Jasper— Tenemos que seguir hasta el castillo. Los caballos (y también Steve) parecen impacientes por irse—

La joven se mordió el labio. El momento de partir de Inchfillan, y de todo lo que le era familiar, había llegado demasiado pronto. Siempre había ansiado volver a Elladoune, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que no era su hogar, después de todo. Vaciló.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza y le ofreció la mano:

— ¿Alice? —

Ella miró a Jared, y luego a Jasper. Apenas conocía a su esposo. Unas cuantas noches juntos, unos cuantos días de carretera... A pesar de las cortesías del joven y de los dilemas por los que ambos habían pasado, con buen resultado. Alice todavía no confiaba plenamente en él.

Sin embargo, recordaba las preciosas horas en la maravillosa privacidad de una cama, donde entre ellos había existido confianza y afecto (y más aún). Quería volver a sentir aquella conexión y afinidad con Jasper. Marcharse con él a Elladoune era el mayor riesgo al que Alice se había enfrentado jamás.

Jasper la conducía a Elladoune, a su hogar. Sin darse cuenta, se preguntó si también la conduciría aún más allá... a un hogar para su corazón.

—Alice —murmuró Jasper.

Ella se puso en marcha, con paso suave y sigiloso, casi deslizándose entre la bandada de cisnes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92 **__**por**__** su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	24. Chapter 20

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

La ladera que llevaba a la puerta del castillo le resultaba muy familiar, aunque hacía años que Alice no recorría su desgastado sendero. La escarpada colina donde se levantaba Elladoune era un promontorio de pizarra que se proyectaba sobre el agua. En lo alto de la llana cima que dominaba el lago se erigía el castillo, construido con piedras de color miel.

Alice sonrió para sí, excitada como una chiquilla, a pesar de estar exhausta. Mientras se acercaban al lugar, levantó la vista.

La puerta estaba abierta, y la arcada de la entrada tenía el rastrillo de hierro levantado, porque Jared había enviado al hermano Joshua para que se adelantara y anunciara su llegada. Los torreones, en las esquinas, parecían gigantescos centinelas horadados por flechas.

Jasper aminoró el paso de su caballo y cabalgó junto a Alice mientras seguían el sinuoso sendero colina arriba:

—No estaba seguro de si vendrías conmigo cuando llegamos a Inchfillan —le dijo.

—Tenía que llegar a Elladoune —repuso ella.

Él asintió y miró hacia arriba:

—No es un castillo muy grande, a juzgar por la envergadura de los muros, pero parece fuerte, bien construido... hace un par de generaciones, diría yo, según deduzco de su diseño—

—Mi bisabuelo reconstruyó una fortaleza antigua. Este castillo ha tenido torres de homenaje durante generaciones. En gaélico lo llamamos Dün nan Eala, aunque en tiempos de mi padre se pasó a conocer como Elladoune... que es más fácil de pronunciar para los ingleses —añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Fortaleza de los cisnes —murmuró él.

Ella lo miró:

— ¿Sabes lo que significa? —

—Sé un poco de gaélico —repuso Jasper, y se alejó cabalgando hacia delante.

Alice fue la última en pasar bajo el rastrillo, a paso lento para disfrutar de lo que aparecía ante sus ojos. La última noche que había estado allí, Elladoune estaba en llamas, y ella, aterrorizada, se había lanzado al lago... donde vio a Jasper por primera vez.

La silueta del castillo era un cuadrado al sesgo, con torreones cilíndricos en cada esquina y una quinta torre sobre la entrada. La que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada, más apartada de las otras, dominaba el lago. Su muro exterior se unía hacia abajo con el promontorio, justo encima del agua. Era la más alta y mejor protegida de las torres y, por lo tanto, era la que albergaba al laird.

Dentro, en el patio. Alice vio al hermano Joshua y a unos cuantos novicios y monjes que reconoció de Inchfillan. Dos de ellos trajinaban cubos y sacos, y otro ahuyentaba a unas cuantas cabras y gallinas para que se apartaran del camino de los caballos que entraban. Un monje empujaba una carretilla hacia el espacioso y frondoso jardín de la cocina.

El jardín era más grande de lo que Alice recordaba, y el edificio de la cocina había sido ampliado con un anexo. Se necesitaba más comida para alimentar a una guarnición de un centenar de hombres o más, pensó.

También otros cambios eran evidentes. Nuevas construcciones arracimadas junto a la alta muralla, estructuras de zarzo y techos de paja que eran utilizadas. Alice lo vio a simple vista, como establos, forjas, armería, y para cocina, lavadero, almacén y cuarteles del destacamento. Estaban vacías.

Elladoune era distinto, pero seguía siendo igual. Los recuerdos de su niñez la asaltaron incluso antes de que Alice bajara del caballo. El castillo le resultaba profundamente familiar y, sin embargo, ya no era su hogar. Allí se gestionaba la guerra, los soldados enemigos habían vivido allí.

Había signos de aquello por todas partes. Armas y arneses colgados en la también ampliada forja; más pesebres en los establos, que podían albergar docenas de caballos, montones de rocas para usar en las catapultas junto a los muros, y una enorme piedra de amolar para afilar armas bajo un cobertizo.

Alice desmontó y miró a su alrededor. Un monje se llevó al palafrén, y Jasper también bajó de su caballo para hablar con Steve. Luego, se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo:

—Ven adentro —le dijo, y la guió hacia la torre de la esquina.

Ella subió con piernas temblorosas los peldaños de madera que llevaban hasta la entrada del torreón. Jasper abrió la puerta, pero ella se detuvo en el rellano y se volvió para observar el amurallado patio.

— ¿Ha cambiado mucho? —le preguntó Jasper después de una pausa.

—Sí —repuso ella— Y no. —Suspiró— Hay cosas que no reconozco... y cosas que me son muy familiares—

— ¿Qué es lo que sigue igual? —

A Alice le sorprendió que Jasper quisiera saberlo:

—Eso —contestó, señalando el almenado del este— En esos peldaños de piedra hay una larga hendidura donde tropecé cuando tenía siete años, y me rompí el brazo. Mi padre mandó reparar la grieta, pero siguió abriéndose. Aún la veo—

—Entonces, debería reemplazarse esa piedra —dijo Jasper.

—Allí, en esa torre —continuó Alice, señalando de nuevo—, mis hermanos mayores y yo jugábamos al escondite, y nos turnábamos para vigilar el lago y ver a los monstruos de las aguas—

Él sonrió:

—Una tarea muy importante. ¿Qué más? —

Alice agradecía que Jasper la dejara compartir sus recuerdos, que eran preciados testamentos de su niñez y su pasado:

—Ahí abajo —siguió—, en el lado sur de la muralla, hacíamos carreras, jugábamos a la pelota y colocábamos dianas para tirar con arco. Allí, en ese cobertizo de la esquina, donde se almacenaba el heno, mi hermano Niall me disparó una flecha en la pierna mientras yo me subía al tejado. Me dijo que la flecha estaba combada, que él estaba apuntando a la manzana que Will sujetaba en su mano—

Jasper soltó un silbido grave y meneó la cabeza.

—Un poco más allá, mi padre tenía un corral para sus halcones, y me dejó criar un cernícalo. Ahora el corral debe de estar vacío..., la puerta está desvencijada. En ese rincón, junto al establo, enterrábamos a nuestras mascotas favoritas cuando morían... ¿Ves aquellas pequeñas lápidas? Aún recuerdo los nombres que están grabados en ellas—

Jasper asintió respetuosamente:

—Las veo—

—Aquí, en la torre —Alice se volvió para indicar la puerta de entrada tras ambos—, era donde vivíamos. Mis hermanos y yo nacimos aquí, al igual que mi padre, abuelo, y mis parientes de muchas generaciones atrás—

Jasper miró hacia arriba:

— ¿Qué es eso que hay sobre la puerta? Una placa de piedra con un dibujo grabado..., un cisne con las alas extendidas y una flecha en el pico... Lo he visto en alguna parte—

—Sí —repuso Alice— Es el emblema de los Cullen de Elladoune—

—Desde luego, esto era todo un hogar —dijo Jasper para sí.

—Y ahora es un lugar para los fomentadores de la guerra —replicó ella, amargamente— No has preguntado qué es lo que hay de distinto, sólo lo que continúa igual—

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, pues? —preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

—Hay más construcciones —contestó ella— Más suciedad de la que debería tolerarse..., en el recinto ya no hay hierba, ha desaparecido bajo los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas de las carretas. El montón de basura que hay detrás del bloque de la cocina es enorme y debería estar cuidado. Hay arneses colgando fuera de las casas, y armas, y... —se quedó callada y suspiró tristemente mientras contemplaba la muralla.

— ¿Y huellas del incendio? —murmuró él.

—Sí. Las piedras ennegrecidas que hay por toda la muralla jamás han sido limpiadas a fondo. Y hay una zona, en lo alto de esta torre, cuyas piedras son de distinto color. Esa parte ha sido reemplazada— Jasper levantó la vista:

—Después del incendio, esta torre estaba casi derruida. He oído decir que se hizo un gran esfuerzo de reconstrucción—

— ¿Estuviste aquí entonces, después... después de ayudarme a mí? —

—No, aquí no. Me enviaron a otra parte de Escocia—

—Ah, tenías que ganarte el perdón. —Alice ladeó la cabeza para contemplar al joven— Tu primer perdón. Quiero saber más cosas de ti —murmuró, pensativa— Y de tus transgresiones. ¿Por qué iba un perfecto caballero inglés a arriesgar su bienestar por los escoceses? —

El la miró fijamente:

—Cuéntame tus secretos, y quizás sepas alguno de los míos—

El corazón de Alice se aceleró. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, arrepintiéndose por su impulsiva lengua. Si se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad que le causaban los secretos y el pasado de Jasper, expondría los suyos a un examen igual... y eso pondría en peligro a sus amigos. Alice no podía preguntar nada más acerca de Jasper hasta que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle su historia.

—Tienes suerte de que me digne a hablarte, Sassenach. —Lo dijo en tono de broma, y luego soltó una risita.

—Bueno —repuso él—, es cierto. Señora, ¿vas a entrar? —

Ella se volvió y cruzó la puerta delante de él.

Jasper siguió a Alice a través del estrecho vestíbulo y llegó con ella al amplio salón, una habitación grande pero sencilla, de paredes encaladas, techo con vigas y suelo de tablones. En la estancia había unas mesas, bancos y unas cuantas sillas, pero ni un solo tapiz o cojín que le diera calidez a su austeridad.

Alice no dijo nada y se volvió para subir la escalera de caracol.

Jasper se detuvo con ella en cada piso para mirar en las habitaciones, que daban al rellano. Juntos cruzaron estancias apenas decoradas y obviamente utilizadas como cuarteles militares. Alice no hacía ningún comentario, y seguía subiendo escaleras.

El piso más alto estaba dividido en tres espacios: un dormitorio, una terraza cubierta y un vestidor. Alice entró en la estancia principal y se volvió hacia Jasper, mientras el dobladillo de su vestido blanco se arremolinaba sobre el suelo de madera.

—Esto ha cambiado tanto —murmuró la joven— Casi no reconozco las habitaciones o los muebles. —Se dirigió hacia la ventana—Incluso la forma de esta ventana es distinta. Pero el panorama es el mismo, sobre el lago y las montañas —añadió en voz baja.

Jasper inspeccionó la austera habitación. En un rincón, una cama cerrada por un dosel verde y una larga cortina colgada de unos hierros sujetos al techo. Las pocas piezas de mobiliario (un baúl de madera, una mesa, taburetes y una silla grande junto al hogar de piedra) eran sólidas y sin adornos. En el suelo todavía se veían las marcas de las alfombras de junco que una vez lo habían cubierto.

— ¿Pensabas que todo estaría igual? —Preguntó Jasper— Nada podría haber sobrevivido a aquel incendio. Alice. —Fue hacia ella.

—Había pinturas murales en las paredes de la habitación de abajo, donde dormían mis padres —repuso ella, mirando fijamente por la ventana— Han desaparecido bajo la cal. En las paredes del salón, había tapices franceses de los que mi madre estaba muy orgullosa..., tampoco están ya. Lo más probable es que las llamas los devoraran—añadió.

—Sí —asintió él— Seguro que era un hogar encantador, pero ahora es un alcázar... No es acogedor, sino práctico—

—Este piso tenía cuatro habitaciones: dos para mis hermanos, una para mí y la otra para los sirvientes. Yo... salté desde esta ventana la noche del incendio. Entonces era de arco alto—

—Lo recuerdo —murmuró Jasper. Vio que en los ojos de Alice, todavía fijos en el exterior de la ventana, había un brillo húmedo

Se sintió invadido por unas inmensas ganas de tocarla, de abrazarla.

Dudo que ella quisiera eso de él, un soldado inglés.

—Quería volver aquí —dijo Alice— Tenía la esperanza de que algún día mi familia se reuniría de nuevo en este lugar. Estúpida de mí—Se encogió de hombros— Pero ahora ya estoy en casa, y te lo agradezco. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?—

—Necesitas descansar. Y yo necesito averiguar qué órdenes debo dar para organizar las comidas y el hospedaje. Pronto llegará un destacamento, creo, por lo que De Witherdale dijo. Sospecho que Steve ya se ha espabilado por su cuenta—

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Alice.

—No estoy demasiado cansado. Hay mucho que hacer—

—Quiero decir... ¿dónde dormirás? —Hablaba casi en un susurro

La miro hacia la cama de dosel verde, y luego hacia la terraza, donde había un banco en un ancho hueco de la pared. Allí podía dormir un hombre, si era necesario, pensó.

Lanzó un suspiro, se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana y recordó las noches que habían pasado juntos. Dulces secretos y tácitas treguas. Quería más de aquello con Alice. Y deseó que ella también

— ¿Dónde quieres que duerma? —le preguntó a la joven en voz baja.

Ella se ruborizó:

— ¿También vamos a fingir aquí nuestro feliz matrimonio?—

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción?—

Alice meneó la cabeza:

—No. Pero... en Whitlock, era necesario. Aquí... aquí es distinto. Tú tienes órdenes de domarme, convertirme en fiel súbdita de tu rey y enseñarles a los escoceses la dirección correcta de su lealtad—

—Ah. ¿Empezamos, pues?

—La dirección correcta para los ingleses —repuso ella, como recitando de memoria—, es marcharse hacia el sur—

Jasper se rió:

—Ah, esta es la Doncella Cisne que conozco. Era el miedo lo que te ha amansado hoy..., no la rendición—

Ella frunció el ceño:

—Ni me rendiré ni me dejaré domar—

—Y no es eso lo que espero de ti —murmuró él.

— ¿Se me va a tratar como prisionera o como esposa?—

— ¿Cómo quieres que se te trate?—

—Con amabilidad —repuso ella— Y sin cadenas—

—Te recuerdo que las cadenas de oro ya no están en mi poder—

—Las tiene De Witherdale. Si insiste en que tengo que volver a llevarlas, ¿qué harás?—

—Eres mi esposa, y ahora estás bajo mi custodia. ¿Crees que yo voy a encadenarte? —Ladeó la cabeza— ¿Crees que desobedecer a De Witherdale me comportará algún cargo de conciencia?—

Ella meneó la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron:

—Pero si tengo que fingir ser la feliz esposa del condestable, quiero los privilegios de los que gozaría una dama así: libertad para hacer lo que me plazca e ir a donde me parezca. Ahora ya estoy en casa, y no tengo motivos para huir—

—Gozarás de libertad, pero tienes que colaborar. Puedes ir a donde quieras, entre aquí y la abadía, y a cualquier otro lugar siempre y cuando Steve no te pierda de vista—

— ¿Colaborar con qué? —preguntó ella, con cautela.

—Tienes que aprenderte un juramento de obediencia y fidelidad para recitarlo de cabo a rabo ante el rey—

—Eso —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos— no puedo hacerlo—

Jasper inclinó levemente la cabeza en reconocimiento a la terquedad de Alice, pero no pensaba darse por vencido:

—Ese juramento tendrá que ser pronunciado, tarde o temprano. Y también debes prometerme que al final del día volverás a mi lado—

Los ojos de Alice parecieron buscar los de Jasper:

—Sí —murmuró la joven.

—Una cosa más: no te relaciones con los rebeldes—

—No hay rebeldes en Elladoune —repuso ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, ingenuos, y lanzando pequeños destellos azules a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Desde luego, aquella muchacha era muy buena cuando se trataba de artimañas, pensó Jasper:

— ¿Me das tu palabra con respecto a estos temas? —

— ¿Y qué me prometes tú a cambio? —

—Confiar en ti—

Ella lo observó detenidamente:

—Necesito una garantía—

—Yo también. —Se acercó más a ella— ¿Sellamos el acuerdo?—

Ella asintió lentamente. Jasper posó sus labios sobre los de Alice con la suavidad del aleteo de una mariposa. Cuando el delicado cuerpo de la joven se curvó hacia él, el corazón le latió con la fuerza de un tambor.

—Ya está —dijo Jasper— Sellado—

Ella se mordió el labio y luego, lentamente, meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo él, casi riéndose— ¿No es suficiente? —

Alice volvió a menear la cabeza, y miró fijamente al joven

Él gruñó suavemente y la asió por los hombros. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, y él la besó largamente, profundamente como había querido hacer desde que se había despertado junto a ella aquella mañana, en la quietud celestial de Whitlock.

Alice puso las manos en la cintura de Jasper. El deseo invadió al joven. Aquel intenso beso satisfacía tan sólo la más ínfima parte de su avidez. Jasper quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la endoselada cama.

Con el corazón desbocado, se separó de Alice. Ella siguió con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de éxtasis en el rostro Jasper notaba sus senos suaves y firmes contra el torso

Aquella sensación casi lo enloqueció.

— ¿Es esta muestra de unión suficiente para t? —preguntó a la joven, ronco.

Ella asintió:

—Mejor que las cadenas —repuso ella, sin aliento.

—Algunos grilletes —dijo Jasper, tomando el rostro de Alice entre ambas manos— no están hechos de oro o acero. Algunas cadenas son invisibles, pero atan firmemente el corazón—

— ¿Y qué cadenas son esas? —susurró ella.

—Si no lo sabes —replicó él—, es inútil decírtelo. —Ella lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada—. Mi querida esposa —murmuró Jasper apartando las manos del rostro de Alice—, estás cansada. Y yo tengo obligaciones como condestable que ya no puedo aplazar más—

Salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. La frialdad del hueco de la escalera y sus pasos decididos aplacaron la agitación de su cuerpo. Pero nada pudo mermar la sensación de que algo tiraba de él mientras cruzaba el patio, como si una dorada soga lo rodeara y lo mantuviera unido a la muchacha de la habitación de la torre.

Más tarde aquella misma noche, Jasper se encontraba en la pequeña terraza cubierta mirando por la ventana. Embelesado por el espectáculo (un cielo de color lavanda sobre las oscuras montañas y el destellante lago índigo), el joven permanecía inmóvil y pensativo, con un pie apoyado en el banco de piedra.

En la habitación que quedaba a su espalda. Alice dormía profundamente, como llevaba haciendo ya horas. No hacía mucho rato que él le había llevado una jarra de cerveza que los monjes le habían proporcionado, y algo de comer (una tortita de avena medio quemada que Steve había preparado con orgullo). Alice apenas se había incorporado para tomar unos sorbos de cerveza aguada antes de volver a dormirse. Jasper no la había vuelto a molestar desde entonces, aunque había ido a observarla unas cuantas veces y le había acariciado suavemente la cabeza antes de cerrar de nuevo las cortinas.

Aunque era muy tarde, el joven no podía dormir. Steve había reclamado para sí la habitación más amplia del piso de abajo, declarando que podía gozar de ese privilegio como el segundo del condestable de Elladoune. Los monjes ya habían regresado a la abadía de Inchfillan, después de informar a Jasper y Steve de las características del castillo y de mostrarles sus almacenes y establos. Steve había preparado una cena con verduras del jardín y carne de venado en sal que había encontrado en una despensa.

Jasper arrugó la nariz al recordar aquel pobre e insípido guiso.

Tenían que conseguir un cocinero, se dijo; a Steve le hacía mucha ilusión, pero no era apto para tal tarea. Se preguntó si el abad podría prestarles a alguno de sus monjes para trabajar en la cocina, o si Alice encontraría a alguna lugareña que quisiera instalarse en el castillo. En la cada vez más cerrada oscuridad, los cisnes flotaban sobre el lago como pequeños y pálidos borrones. Jasper recordó que aquellos pájaros ya estaban allí la noche que Elladoune ardió en llamas.

Pero, claro, era normal que aún nadaran y anidaran en aquel lugar.

Los cisnes eran criaturas de hábitos. El incendio y el destacamento no los habían ahuyentado.

Se acordó de la leyenda de otro desastre, mucho tiempo atrás: una terrible tormenta, provocada por algún hechicero, había destruido la fortaleza construida sobre una isla en aquel mismo lago. Cientos de personas habían muerto allí. Según la historia, se habían convertido en cisnes.

Jasper frunció el ceño, pensando en la leyenda y recordando la primera vez que la había escuchado, de boca de su abuelo. Las ruinas de Glenshie no estaban lejos de Elladoune, él ya lo sabía..., pero ¿dónde?

Al otro lado del lago, se alzaban las laderas de las montañas. Jasper estudió cada silueta, buscando un claro y determinado contorno, una imagen que recordaba de su niñez: el rostro de una anciana dibujado en una ladera.

Cuando era un niño, la llamaba Beinn an Aodann (montaña del rostro)... e imaginaba que una mujer gigante vivía allí. No podía recordar cómo era el nombre por la que se conocía la montaña en la zona. Se quedó un buen rato buscando en los perfiles de las colinas.

No estaba intentando evitar ir a la cama de su esposa. Jasper sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría yendo. Se había dado entre ambos un acuerdo tácito, aunque él no estaba seguro sobre cuándo ni cómo.

Pero lo sentía con plena convicción en el fondo de su corazón. Sospechaba que ella también. El tiempo (y la paciencia) lo diría.

La llamada de aquella cama, resguardada como un santuario, donde dormía Alice era muy potente. Ella estaba dormida, y necesitaba dormir, pero Jasper tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento Alice se volviera hacia él y aceptara su abrazo. Por ahora, no quería más que eso. Estando allí, tan cerca de Glenshie y sin embargo tan lejos, Jasper buscaba desesperadamente consuelo para su alma.

Y el único lugar donde podía encontrarlo era estando a solas con Alice. Sin embargo, seguía fuera, en la terraza, intentando localizar la silueta del rostro de la gigantesca anciana.

Estuviera donde estuviera, Jasper iba a encontrar Glenshie.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92**__** y a **__**Kitty**_ _**por su review (lamento no poder contestarlos pero mi Internet anda bastante malo, en cuanto pueda los contesto)y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	25. Nota

Chicas, lamento la demora pero ayer tuve problemas con el Internet y desgraciadamente no pude conectarme, así que les dejo dos capítulos para que me disculpen, jaja

Lo siento, nos vemos en un rato.

L.A.W.T


	26. Chapter 21

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Se acercaron del mismo modo que siempre lo habían hecho, deslizándose hacia la orilla nada más ver a Alice, sus gráciles cuerpos blancos reflejándose en el ondulado espejo del agua. Se acercaron a la joven despacio, sin mostrarse excitados ni impacientes, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo instante.

Como si ella no hubiera cambiado hasta lo más profundo del alma desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Alice les echó granos de cereal de un pequeño zurrón y contempló cómo comían. Con la cabeza en el agua, giraban el cuerpo al buscar la preciada ofrenda. Para ellos, la vida era sencilla, sin complicaciones, todo paz en medio de lo salvaje. Aceptaban la comida del mismo modo que aceptaban la presencia o la ausencia de Alice.

Tan sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que ella había estado allí, pero la joven había cambiado. Se sentía más sabia, más profunda, más consciente de su necesidad de tranquilidad, de un hogar... y de amor. Las puertas de su vida se habían abierto, y Jasper había entrado, como una antorcha en la oscuridad. Y nada volvería a ser jamás igual.

Alice frunció el ceño y recordó con un exquisito escalofrío cómo había despertado en mitad de la noche y lo había encontrado a él durmiendo a su lado. Se había quedado tumbada junto a Jasper, saboreando su calidez y su tranquilizadora y acompasada respiración antes de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Alice se acercó al agua, procurando no mojar el dobladillo del vestido morado que la madre de Jasper le había regalado. Hasta que mandara traer sus cosas de Inchfíllan, tan sólo podía ponerse este o el blanco. Y, aunque el blanco le traía malos recuerdos, el morado era una consoladora evocación de Whitlock y de la breve felicidad que había sentido allí.

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro a sus vigilantes. Steve Kirkpatrick estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, y el hermano Joshua, también sentado, a poca distancia, arrancaba algunas briznas de hierba mientras ambos conversaban. De vez en cuando, uno u otro la miraban por un instante. Como de costumbre, ella se mantenía en prudente silencio.

Aquella mañana, después de haberse levantado muy tarde, había desayunado con unas poco apetitosas tortitas de avena, que Steve proclamaba con orgullo haber hecho él sólito. Luego, Kirkpatrick le había dicho que Jasper había partido hacia Dalbrae para ver al alguacil.

Después del desayuno. Alice inspeccionó el castillo con más detenimiento, y descubrió más cambios, y evocó más recuerdos. Y luego había ido al lago con Steve y el hermano Joshua, que había vuelto al castillo con algunos monjes para cuidar del jardín y los animales.

Los cisnes se movían con lentitud sobre las aguas, y Alice recorrió la orilla echándoles grano y absorta en sus pensamientos. Al pasar una de las curvas del margen, entró en una pequeña bóveda protegida por una espesa orla de abedules, fuera del campo de visión de Steve y Joshua.

Más allá del extremo con mayor prominencia de la bóveda, el lago se estrechaba como una cintura, y se volvía a duras penas más ancho que un río. En la orilla opuesta, los pinos marcaban el inicio del frondoso bosque donde se escondían sus parientes y amigos rebeldes.

Sintió unas repentinas ganas de ignorar los límites que se le habían impuesto y cruzar el lago para visitar a los rebeldes del bosque. Quizás Joshua adivinara a dónde había ido Alice, porque conocía los escondites de los rebeldes tan bien como cualquier otro monje. Pero no se lo diría a Steve, de eso estaba segura.

Se despojó del vestido, lo dobló y lo guardó en el tronco de un árbol caído. Ataviada con tan sólo la camisola de hilo, Alice se metió en el lago, cuyas frías aguas la abrazaron mientras ella se hundía hasta los hombros con un silencioso suspiro. Siempre le había gustado la completa y diáfana libertad del agua.

Los cisnes la rodearon, y Alice respiró hondo y se zambulló bajo ellos, recorriendo un buen tramo antes de volver a asomar a la superficie para respirar de nuevo. Al mirar atrás, mientras braceaba, vio que algunos de los pájaros la seguían, formando un perfecto escudo protector.

En la orilla, Steve y Joshua permanecían sentados de espalda a ella. Alice tomó aire y se zambulló como una flecha, y tan sólo salió a la superficie en un par de ocasiones más antes de alcanzar la orilla opuesta.

Encontró su conocida repisa de roca bajo el nivel del agua, se agarró a ella e hizo fuerza con los brazos para subir. Oculta por las largas ramas que colgaban bajas de un pino, se encaramó a la roca, chorreando agua.

Aquel lugar había sido durante mucho tiempo un punto de encuentro. Al abrigo de las acogedoras ramas del pino, rebuscó en el interior del tronco de un árbol caído y extrajo de él un saco de lona que ella ya sabía que iba a encontrar allí.

Y, como esperaba, dentro había varias prendas: una desblanquecida camisola de hilo, dos sayos, una camisa y unas botas de flexible y suave piel. Se quitó la camisola húmeda y la tendió en un lugar escondido para que se secara. Luego se puso la camisa, el sayo de sarga y las botas, que habían pertenecido a sus hermanos y de las que ella se había apropiado años atrás y había conservado allí para utilizarlas en alguna ocasión. En su pequeño escondrijo. Alice guardaba también un pequeño ajuar que incluía una capa de plumas blancas.

Un instante después, la joven corría por un sendero medio borrado, pisando sigilosamente sobre una alfombra de agujas de pino y helechos.

Emocionada hasta la médula. Alice estaba muy quieta en la entrada de la cueva donde se escondían las familias rebeldes, y contemplaba el bosque. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Una vasta área había sido destruida por las llamas. Algunos tocones chamuscados aún permanecían erguidos, separados de la densa floresta por un ancho raudal.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Alice se volvió a mirar a Tyler el Rojo y Ephraim, sentados frente al fuego con los demás— ¿Qué ha pasado mientras he estado fuera? ¡El padre abad no me ha mencionado nada de esto! —

—Los hombres del alguacil estuvieron por aquí —repuso Ephraim secamente. Se acercó a ella. Era un hombre bajo, moreno y fornido, con la ira grabada en cada una de las arrugas de su rostro— Sospechaban que había actividades rebeldes en el bosque, a pesar de que el padre abad les había dicho que aquí sólo vivían inocentes sin hogar—

—El alguacil tiene la intención de eliminar hasta el último rebelde de la zona, así que están destruyendo el bosque tramo a tramo —explicó Tyler el Rojo. Él también se alejó del fuego para acercarse a Alice. Era tan alto que tenía que agachar cabeza y hombros para hablar con ella y con Ephraim— Muy pronto ya no tendremos dónde vivir. Muchos de nosotros ya estamos instalados en estas cuevas —añadió, señalando la rocosa ladera, en la que se veían unas cuantas estrechas entradas a pequeñas cavernas.

—Nos veremos obligados a abandonar Glen Filian —gruñó Ephraim— ¡De Witherdale no cejará hasta que nos haya destruido a todos! —

—Tenemos armas y corazas de reserva, y hombres suficientes para defendernos —dijo Alice— Podemos enfrentarnos a ellos—

— ¿Enfrentarnos, dices? ¿La muchacha que tan sólo levanta su arco para disparar a una diana? —preguntó Ephraim.

—No podemos vencer a De Witherdale —dijo Tyler— Su armadura negra es impenetrable. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ella. ¡Ninguno de nosotros se levantará contra un hombre que practica la magia negra! —

—Tan sólo es uno de los hombres del rey. Recuerda las historias que se cuentan sobre mí..., no son en absoluto ciertas. Yo no tengo poderes. ¿Por qué, entonces, crees los rumores que corren acerca de él? —

—Hemos disparado flechas sobre De Witherdale desde las copas de los árboles —replicó Ephraim— Todas rebotan en su armadura. Nada puede detener a ese hombre. Se la compró al diablo, dicen—

Alice frunció el ceño:

—Tiene que haber algún modo de detenerlo—

—Él y sus hombres rastrearán el bosque hasta que todos nosotros estemos muertos o presos. Tenemos niños y ancianos que proteger. Nuestra única salida es marcharnos a otro lugar —dijo Ephraim.

—Alice —la llamó la voz de una mujer mayor. La joven se volvió para ver a Sue, que se acercaba arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza y los hombros gachos bajo un chal que la envolvía desde la coronilla— Tú puedes ayudarnos ahora—

—Lo dudo. Madre Sue. De Witherdale no se cree la historia de la Doncella Cisne —le recordó Alice.

—Pero ahora estás casada con el jefe del destacamento de Elladoune —repuso Sue— Deja que nuestros hombres entren en la fortaleza por la noche para que puedan tomarla, como hace tanto que planeamos—

—Eso sí puedes hacerlo —insistió Tyler, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Alice frunció el ceño, sintiéndose presionada, resistiéndose a un plan que semanas atrás había secundado. Pero no podía llevarlo a cabo si eso significaba comprometer la seguridad de Jasper. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y miró uno a uno aquellos rostros tan queridos y llenos de esperanza.

—Mi esposo sufriría graves consecuencias —repuso— Yo... no puedo traicionarlo—

—Ah —masculló Ephraim contrariado. Y se alejó.

—Tan sólo tienes que dejarnos entrar —suplicó Tyler— Nosotros haremos el resto. Tenemos armas y municiones... —

— ¡Por favor, no me pidáis esto! —

Ephraim la miró con el ceño fruncido:

— ¡Antes, nos habrías ayudado! —

—Mirad sus ojos..., dejadla en paz —intervino Sue— Siente algo por su esposo Sassenach. Una esposa jamás debe traicionar a su marido. Buscad otro modo de tomar el castillo—

—Jasper Whitlock me ha tratado bien, y yo no puedo pagarle con una traición —explicó Alice, a la defensiva— Eso es todo—

—Ah —gruñó de nuevo Ephraim— ¿Con qué sales ahora? Nosotros también te hemos tratado bien. Algunos somos parientes tuyos. Con nosotros, hay niños, una mujer embarazada, y otros que necesitan ayuda y cuidados. ¿Vas a volvernos la espalda? —

Alice se sintió invadida por la angustia. La mirada de Tyler era comprensiva, pero Ephraim estaba furioso. Jamás la dejaría en paz con respecto a aquel asunto, ella estaba segura de eso.

—Alice —dijo Tyler— Los hombres podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Algunos queremos unirnos al ejército rebelde, pero no podemos dejar a nuestras familias así. Puedes pedirle a tu esposo que nos ayude—

Ephraim soltó un bufido:

— ¡Él no! ¡Ya ha empezado su campaña contra nosotros! —

Alice frunció el ceño:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Mis hijos lo han visto esta mañana —repuso Ephraim— Recorría los senderos y las colinas. Detenía su caballo y observaba los bosques y las laderas; luego, seguía cabalgando y se detenía en otro lugar para volver a observar. Mis hijos lo han seguido durante bastante rato—

—Tiene ganas de conocer la zona —dijo Alice, queriendo defenderlo, aunque también se preguntó el porqué de sus acciones.

—Sin duda está estudiando el área para enviar un informe al alguacil. Más terreno forestal será destruido. Más territorio será arrasado por los Sassenach—

—Él podría ayudarnos, si yo se lo pidiera —se atrevió a decir Alice. Ephraim meneó la cabeza y gruñó en señal de desconfianza.

—Escucha a Alice —terció otro hombre. Alice se volvió y vio a Harry, el marido de Sue. Encorvado y canoso, seguía poseyendo una presencia serena pero poderosa entre los rebeldes— Si a él le importa ella tanto como a ella parece importarle él. Alice podría pedirle un favor, y él acceder—

— ¿Qué favor, esposo mío? —preguntó Sue.

—Pídele que vaya a ver al alguacil y le ruegue que cesen las incursiones en la zona, para que podamos vivir en paz. Esta parte del bosque pertenece a Elladoune. Whitlock tiene derecho a hacer tal petición—

Una idea acudió a la mente de Alice. Miró a los que la rodeaban:

—Todos vosotros podríais vivir en Elladoune —dijo— Allí no hay destacamento y hay espacio de sobra—

Todos la miraron fijamente. Ephraim enarcó las cejas:

— ¿Vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Sassenach? —

—Ephraim, podríamos tener allí a tu familia para que tú pudieras unirte al ejército de Roben Eleazar —dijo Alice— Tyler, tú podrías ir con él. Le pediré a mi esposo que dé cobijo y protección a los que se han quedado sin hogar por culpa de los Sassenach. Pero ahora debo volver, o mi ausencia levantará sospechas—

— ¡Ah —masculló Ephraim—, Alice debe venir a vernos a escondidas, pero está convencida de que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos en el castillo! Jovencita, limítate a dejarnos entrar en él por la noche. Nosotros haremos el resto—

—No puedo hacer eso —repuso ella— Pero las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos encontrarán cobijo en Elladoune. —Sin duda Jasper, que poseía compasión innata, lo permitiría— Mi esposo es un hombre honrado y honorable, para tratarse de un Sassenach—

—Bah —replicó Ephraim.

—Está enamorada —dijo Sue, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Harry.

—Es mejor que quedarse aquí—murmuró Tyler lentamente.

—Volveré —prometió Alice— Tengo que irme, y espero que mis vigilantes crean que he estado jugando en el lago con los cisnes y tomando el sol como una nutria—

Se despidió de ellos y saltó ágilmente desde la boca de la cueva para volver a toda prisa por el bosque.

Alice emergió del agua bajo la bóveda al otro lado del lago y se echó hacia atrás la húmeda cabellera. Luego, corrió a toda prisa al tronco del árbol caído y rebuscó en él.

Su vestido había desaparecido. Se arrodilló para buscar a tientas bajo el tronco, pero tan sólo encontró hojas secas. Se puso en pie, con la camisola mojada llena de hojas y barro, y se volvió, confusa, pensando que debía de haber cometido algún error.

— ¿Buscas esto? —le preguntó un hombre.

Sobresaltada, Alice reprimió un grito, se cubrió los senos con ambos brazos y se giró de nuevo. Allí estaba Steve, entre los abedules, con el vestido morado sobre uno de sus anchos hombros. El hermano Joshua estaba detrás de él, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

Steve se volvió hacia él:

—Hermano, si crees que es un pecado verla en este estado, quédate dónde estás. Yo, desde luego, voy a tener unas palabras con la joven. Señora —siguió Steve mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia ella—, ¿se puede saber dónde demonios has estado? —acabó la frase, impaciente.

En silencio, Alice alargó un brazo pidiendo su ropa, y se cubrió rápidamente de nuevo cuando Steve no se la alcanzó.

Él posó una mano sobre el vestido:

— ¿Esto? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —

Ella asintió, temblando, chorreando y furiosa

—Pues no te lo voy a dar hasta que tú y yo hablemos un poco —dijo Steve— Oh, vamos, no huyas de mí. Tengo hermanas y esposa. La visión de una jovencita empapada no me inquieta, como al pobre hermano Joshua—

Ella retrocedió, mirándolo alerta, con los brazos cruzados. Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella:

—Me hiere hasta el alma que no confíes en mí —dijo— Primero, ni siquiera me hablas; luego, escapas a mi compañía, y ahora me tomas por un libertino—

Alice tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarlo, y deseando no haber intentado burlarse de él. Era un hombre fuerte y de temperamento y, de repente. Alice no se fiaba en absoluto de él.

—Escúchame —dijo Steve muy serio— Ya veo cómo me miras. Yo jamás intentaría propasarme con la esposa de mi mejor amigo. Eres muy guapa, jovencita, pero para mí eres sagrada. ¿Lo entiendes? —

Alice asintió, aliviada, avanzó unos centímetros y luego se abalanzó para agarrar el vestido.

Él la asió firmemente por el brazo con su fuerte manaza:

—Todavía no. Antes, dime: has ido a nadar un rato, ¿no? —Ella asintió vigorosamente— Te he visto cruzar el lago y correr entre los árboles de la otra orilla. ¿Adónde has ido? —

Alice se estremeció, sintiendo cómo iba en aumento el frío a la sombra de los árboles, a pesar del calorcillo veraniego, y se encogió de hombros. Steve la soltó:

—Las preguntas necesitan respuesta. Habla, jovencita. —Pero ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño— Confías en Jasper lo suficiente para hablarle —siguió Steve— Lo he visto. Si tienes secretos, no me interesa conocerlos. Pero tengo mi corazoncito, y esperaba gustarte lo suficiente para que también confiaras en mí. Eh —murmuró—, recuerda que soy escocés. ¿No cuenta eso para nada? —

Un escocés que luchaba junto a los ingleses, quiso replicar ella.

Pero también era amigo de Jasper, y Alice agradecía que la tratara con gentileza. Estaba fuertemente tentada de confiar en él.

El silencio se alargó. Los pájaros piaban, la brisa agitaba las hojas.

El hermano Joshua les volvió la espalda, claramente cansado de taparse los ojos con la mano.

—Vaya —dijo Steve, exasperado, quitándose el vestido del hombro— Toma, póntelo antes de que cojas un resfriado. Jasper me despellejaría si enfermaras—

Alice le arrebató el vestido:

—Gracias, Sir Steve —le dijo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sincera y radiante, e inclinó la cabeza:

—Lady Alice —repuso galantemente— No te arrepentirás de la confianza que me otorgas. —Se volvió con respeto para que Alice pudiera vestirse.

Ella se refugió bajo unos árboles, se arrancó la camisola mojada y se enfundó en el vestido seco. Tendió la camisola sobre el tocón de un árbol para que se secara y se acercó a Steve. Este se volvió cuando ella murmuró su nombre.

—A la Doncella Cisne le gusta nadar, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Steve mientras ambos iban amigablemente hacia Joshua.

Ella asintió:

—Me encanta—

— ¿Y qué has hecho luego, en los árboles? ¿Has ido a buscar a los rebeldes para traicionar a tu esposo y comprometerlo con los deberes que le han sido asignados? Tengo que preguntártelo, ¿sabes? —Frunció el ceño.

—Yo jamás traicionaría a mi esposo —repuso ella, con cautela—Tengo amigos viviendo en el bosque, pero se trata de gente sin hogar, necesitada, buena gente. No son guerreros o enemigos—

—Ah. Son inofensivos, ¿verdad? —

—Desde luego —afirmó ella.

— ¿Y tan sólo has estado jugando un poco con tus cisnes? —

Alice respiró hondo:

—Nadar es algo que he hecho siempre, aquí. Y para mí es como si volara..., me hace sentir libre—

—Ah, bien —dijo él— Necesitas hacerlo con más frecuencia, creo. Quizás puedas nadar más a menudo... si tu esposo lo aprueba—

Ella enarcó una ceja:

— ¿Y si no? —

Steve frunció los labios, pensativo:

—Yo soy un tipo vago —repuso— No quiero perseguirte por las colinas como si fuera tu niñera si puedo descansar cómodamente en la orilla mientras tú te zambulles. ¿Hacemos un pacto? Confía en mí, y yo confiaré en ti—

Alice sonrió:

—Eso me gustaría mucho—

—Bien. Pero no me pongas en ningún aprieto con el condestable de Elladoune. Él no es un hombre tan blando como yo. —Le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a ****licetsimpleplan**** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **__**Romy92**__** y a **__**Andy **_ _**por su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	27. Chapter 22

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Al atardecer desplegaba su color amatista sobre el lago mientras Jasper cabalgaba de vuelta a Elladoune. Una vez más, el joven observó las oscuras siluetas de las montañas reflejadas en el agua. Había recorrido las colinas durante horas, pero aún no había visto el rostro severo y escarpado que buscaba.

Había ido hasta Dalbrae, también, siguiendo el camino que le habían explicado los monjes. El guarda de la puerta le había dicho que James de Witherdale no había vuelto de su viaje; los hermanos Cullen estaban en el recinto, pero Jasper no disponía de un permiso oficial para verlos.

Había tenido el resto del día libre, y había cabalgado por abruptos senderos, a través de bosques, ciénagas, lagunas y colinas, yendo hacia las altas montañas al norte de Elladoune. Beinn an Aodann estaba allí, en alguna parte, él lo sabía con toda seguridad.

Al final del día, sin embargo, desconfió de su memoria. Pensaba que Glenshie estaba al norte de Loch nan Eala, pero Jasper era un niño cuando se fue de allí. Quizás se había equivocado acerca de la localización.

Y no podía preguntar a nadie. Ningún soldado inglés le daría una respuesta sin sentirse escamado o informar del interés que Jasper demostraba. No podía levantar sospechas, ni podía preguntar a los lugareños y arriesgarse a revelar su identidad.

Sin duda su madre sabía dónde estaba aquel lugar, pero Jasper no había podido permitirse mencionar Glenshie durante su estancia en Whitlock. No le había confesado a la anciana su sueño de toda la vida: reclamar su herencia. Incapaz de recordarle a su madre algo tan doloroso, lo había guardado para sí.

A pesar de la decepción del día presente, Jasper tenía que encontrar el castillo. Aquella necesidad le oprimía el estómago como una inmensa roca. Con los hombros caídos, Jasper se sentía agotado en cuerpo y alma mientras Gringolet lo llevaba hacia la entrada de Elladoune.

Pensó en Alice esperándole dentro, y su desaliento se alivió. Estar con ella... a solas... sería algo suficientemente celestial para aplacar su infierno interior.

La cena, compartida con Steve, consistió en cerveza y algún tipo de carne chamuscada. Jasper comió poco y le agradeció a Steve que hubiera cocinado. Luego, le preguntó dónde estaba Alice, ya que no la había visto desde su vuelta, una hora antes, más o menos.

—Ha dicho que no tenía hambre y se ha retirado a su habitación antes de que tú llegaras —respondió Steve.

—He estado allí, escribiendo mis anotaciones sobre el territorio que he recorrido hoy —dijo Jasper— Y ella no estaba—

—Entonces, está en algún otro lugar del castillo —repuso Steve— Estoy seguro de ello. —Se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues no pareces tan convencido —observó Jasper— Steve, ¿la has perdido de vista, durante el día de hoy? —le preguntó, repentinamente receloso.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno... eh... ha desaparecido un rato mientras estábamos en el lago. Pero tan sólo ha ido a nadar con sus cisnes. Ha dicho que le gusta mucho hacer eso —añadió.

Jasper enarcó una ceja:

— ¿Te ha hablado? —

—Oh, sí —repuso Steve con orgullo— Esa jovencita confía en mí, ahora—

—No podemos dejar que se aleje mucho y que se meta (y a nosotros) en problemas —le advirtió Jasper.

Steve asintió con absoluta y más bien brusca convicción. Después de darle las buenas noches, Jasper salió a buscar a Alice, preguntándose si estaría en la cocina o los establos, o caminando junto a la muralla.

La vio arriba, quieta en el pequeño sendero que recorría la parte superior de la muralla y que daba justo sobre el lago. La joven contemplaba el cielo nocturno que se oscurecía sobre las montañas. Alice parecía tener luz propia, pálida como un rayo de luna. Jasper subió los escalones y se le acercó. Ella no se volvió, como si supiera que él se aproximaba y aceptara serenamente su presencia.

La joven se cubría los hombros con un chal de lana a cuadros escoceses. Debajo, tan sólo una sencilla camisola de hilo. Su melena caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, y estaba tan perfectamente cepillada que brillaba como la plata en la oscuridad.

—El cielo está precioso —dijo Alice, mirando más allá del lago.

—Sí —repuso Jasper— Yo también lo he estado admirando mientras cabalgaba de vuelta. He visto los cisnes en el lago, aunque está muy oscuro. Una imagen bella y llena de paz—

Ella asintió:

—Los cisnes nadarán toda la noche, descansando de vez en cuando, aquí y allá. Durante todo un día y toda una noche, recorren el lago, los meandros y riachuelos cercanos a la abadía y el molino. —Señaló el recorrido con un leve y elegante movimiento de su mano, de uno a otro extremo del lago— Al amanecer, están ahí, y al mediodía llegan a la abadía, porque saben que los monjes les dan de comer. Cada atardecer, vuelven a Elladoune. Siempre encuentran el camino de vuelta—

—Como tú. —Jasper la miró.

—Mi camino no se parece en nada al pacífico circuito que recorren los cisnes. Jasper, el padre abad te ha hecho llegar esta mañana una invitación para ir a la abadía, pero tú ya te habías ido hacia Dalbrae—

—Tengo la intención de ir a Inchfillan muy pronto—

— ¿Así que has visto al alguacil y a mis hermanos?—

—He ido hasta allí, pero De Witherdale no ha llegado aún. No me han permitido ver a tus hermanos, pero los guardias me han asegurado que están bien. Después, me he paseado por las colinas—

— ¿Buscando rebeldes? —le preguntó Alice, mordaz.

—Explorando la zona —repuso él— Tomando notas—

—Ah. Todos los jefes de destacamento deben conocer su territorio—

—Supongo que sí. ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho tú hoy? ¿Nadar para sentirte libre? —

Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada:

—Hacía calor, y el agua está fantástica en esta época del año. Suelo nadar en el lago—

—Ya me acuerdo. Una vez, te saqué de allí—

—Como si yo lo necesitara... Habría conseguido recorrerlo de extremo a extremo yo sólita, aquella noche —replicó Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero no habrías logrado despistar a los Sassenach—

—Hoy lo he hecho —repuso ella, casi desafiante.

—Prométeme que no volverás a desaparecer de ese modo otra vez. Steve estaba preocupado, y se sentía en una situación embarazosa por haberte perdido de vista. Aunque está muy contento de que hayas decidido hablarle —añadió.

—A mí me cae bien —dijo ella— Pero no esperarás que me desvista delante de él si quiero nadar un poco—

—No vayas a nadar. Es peligroso—

—Soy buena nadadora. Y las aguas del lago son muy tranquilas—

—El peligro es De Witherdale y sus hombres —señaló él.

—Entonces, ¿soy una prisionera? —

—Pactamos que tú te quedarías entre el castillo y la abadía, por ahora. ¿Prefieres que sea De Witherdale el que dicte las normas? —

—Decídelas tú. —Su dócil respuesta sorprendió a Jasper, que esperaba una discusión— Gabhan... tengo que pedirte un favor—

Como en anteriores ocasiones, Alice pronunció su nombre con dulzura, en gaélico. La joven no podía saber el efecto que eso causaba sobre Jasper, pero al hacerlo, infaliblemente sacaba ventaja. Él estaba dispuesto a concederle lo que fuera:

— ¿Sí? —

Alice se abrazó. Jasper se preguntó qué era lo que con tanto esmero guardaba en su pecho.

—Hay gente viviendo en el bosque, muy cerca de aquí. Algunos son parientes míos, el resto son amigos. Están sin hogar desde que los ingleses destruyeron su villa—

—Vi las ruinas—

—Ahora, los hombres del alguacil han arrasado parte de su nuevo hogar, el bosque. El padre abad lo mencionó, y yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos hoy, cuando... he ido a nadar. Necesitan protección, segundad. Gabhan, quiero traerlos aquí, para que vivan en Elladoune—siguió, rápidamente.

Él la miró con sorpresa:

— ¿Esperas que permita que unos rebeldes escoceses se instalen en un castillo tomado por los ingleses? —

—Tenía la esperanza de que te comportarías como un caballero caritativo, no como uno de los hombres del rey —repuso ella secamente— Son buena gente que necesita ayuda, no guerreros. Aquí hay mucho espacio, sin el destacamento. Y este fue en tiempos el hogar de mi familia. —Alice suspiró y meneó la cabeza— Tú no lo entiendes—

—Sí, lo entiendo. Eres leal a tus amigos. Pero puede que lleguen tropas muy pronto al castillo. ¿Qué haríamos entonces?—

—Oí decir a De Witherdale que Elladoune podría ser entregado por el rey inglés—

—O sea que crees que yo puedo entregar el castillo a los escoceses incluso antes de que los ingleses se hayan retirado de él, ¿no? —

Ella desvió la mirada. Jasper vio que tenía el ceño fruncido, la boca en una mueca de disgusto... o angustia.

—Están necesitados. Entre ellos, hay niños, mujeres, ancianos. Una mujer embarazada, sus cuatro chiquillos, un hombre enfermo mental, un ciego, ancianos que ya están débiles, pero que mantienen su orgullo... —

—Basta. —Jasper alzó una mano— No me hagas esto. —Lo decía sinceramente— Tengo obligaciones que tener en cuenta—

Alice inclinó la cabeza:

—Por favor —susurró.

Él respiró hondo, incapaz de negarse a lo que ella pedía, aún si hubiera querido hacerlo:

—Podemos darles cobijo a los más necesitados. Ni a uno más. Y, desde luego, no a los rebeldes—

Alice esbozó una breve pero radiante sonrisa:

—Gracias. Iré a buscarlos mañana. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo—

—Me arrepentiré si me rebanan el cuello por esto —murmuró él.

—No diremos quiénes son, si el alguacil viene por aquí —dijo Alice— Nos ayudarán en los quehaceres domésticos, y cuidarán del ganado. Pueden ser escuderos, lacayos y sirvientes. Y habrá mujeres que hagan el pan, la cerveza, y cocinen... —

—Eso —la cortó Jasper, hablando lentamente— tendrías que haberlo dicho antes que nada. Me preguntaba cómo sobreviviríamos a los guisos de Steve—

Alice sonrió:

—Y yo también podría tener unas cuantas doncellas—

— ¿Unas cuantas? ¿A cuánta gente piensas traer? —

Ella ladeó la cabeza:

— ¿Cómo de guapa y arreglada me quieres encontrar? —

Él se rió, y ella sonrió de nuevo. Pálida y hermosa a la luz de la luna, parecía etérea y mágica. Por un momento, a Jasper le pareció fácil creer que Alice fuera un cisne encantado.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo ella— Esperaba poder confiar en que eres el Caballero Cisne que recuerdo: galante y dispuesto a ayudar a los necesitados. Piensa, simplemente, en cuan a menudo me has salvado—

Las palabras de Alice tocaron a Jasper en lo más profundo, pero él no pensaba mostrarlo:

—Ah, bueno. Tú pareces estar en apuros a menudo—

Ella le dedicó otra miradita. La atracción entre ambos parecía fuerte y clara. De repente, quería abrazarla y besarla... pero jamás la forzaría a ello.

Miró hacia otro lado, y contempló la magnífica vista sobre el lago:

—Aquellas montañas... ¿cómo se llaman? —

—Tan sólo son colinas. Las verdaderas montañas están en las Highlands del norte—

—A mí me parecen montañas—

—Ah, bueno, los Sassenach tenéis tan sólo pequeñas colinas, en Inglaterra. —Una diminuta sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo se llama ese pico tan alto de ahí?

—A ese sí le llamamos montaña: Beinn Beira—

—Montaña de Beira, la antigua diosa celta del invierno —dijo él.

Ella se volvió, y ambos empezaron a pasear sobre el sendero de la muralla.

—Desde luego, sí sabes un poco de gaélico. —Alice parecía impresionada.

—Sí. ¿Hay alguna por aquí cerca llamada... Beinn an Aodann?—

Alice meneó la cabeza:

—Jamás he oído ese nombre. ¿Por qué? ¿Te han ordenado que reivindiques una nueva propiedad para tu rey? —

Él le dedicó una breve pero intensa mirada:

—Tan sólo es curiosidad. El nombre quiere decir... montaña del rostro—

—En efecto. Pero no he oído hablar de ella. —Alice hizo una pausa— Dime cómo un privilegiado caballero inglés sabe gaélico—

—Desde que nací, me cuidó una niñera de las Highlands. Se quedó con nosotros hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para convertirme en paje. Jamás he olvidado el gaélico. Es una hermosa lengua. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tu inglés es muy bueno. —Jasper quería desviar las preguntas de lo que concernía a su crianza.

— ¿Yo? Nací en Elladoune. Éramos felices, aquí —murmuró. Dirigió la mirada más allá de las almenas— Y los monjes nos enseñaron a leer un poco, y nos enseñaron inglés y latín. —Hizo una pausa— Jasper, por favor, ayúdame a liberar a mis hermanos..., a todos—

El sendero de la muralla terminaba en la torre de homenaje más grande, en la parte del castillo que dominaba el lago. Jasper se detuvo en la penumbra:

—Preguntaré por ellos. Los dos que están bajo la custodia de De Witherdale... ¿qué delitos han cometido? No me lo has dicho—

—Brady y Collin son unos niños. El alguacil los capturó para tener bajo presión a Inchfillan y al abad—

Perplejo, Jasper la miró de reojo:

— ¿Niños? —

—Tienen siete y nueve años—

—Por Dios —murmuró él— Niños. No lo sabía—

—Ya ves, pues, por qué debo tenerlos de vuelta conmigo, sanos y salvos, y pronto—

—Haré lo que pueda. —Alargó la mano para apartarle un mechón de la frente.

Ella irguió la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban como el cielo nocturno, añil salpicado de estrellas.

—A veces, me recuerdas a un cisne —murmuró Jasper. Deslizó la palma de la mano por su lisa melena, hasta el hombro— Esbelta, pálida, grácil. —El corazón le latía con fuerza— Fiel. Apasionada. Leal—

—Si soy como ellos, es por mi necesidad de ser libre. Y por mi necesidad de un hogar estable también... Oh —dijo—, tú no puedes saberlo..., nunca has perdido un hogar—

—Lo comprendo —repuso él con firmeza— bastante más de lo que crees. —Como ella, Jasper anhelaba la libertad y buscaba su verdadero hogar. Pero reprimía uno de los deseos y perseguía el otro en secreto. Las pasiones de Alice eran claras y francas. Él admiraba aquello. Le encantaba.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la mejilla de Alice. Ella levantó la barbilla, alargando el cuello. Con el corazón desbocado, Jasper se inclinó hacia la joven.

Alice irguió aún más la cabeza, y él sintió su suave aliento en los labios. Le rozó suavemente el brazo. Quería estrecharla entre los suyos, pero sabía que el abrazo debía venir de ella primero. Se quedaría allí, entre las sombras y la luz de la luna, para siempre, si era preciso.

Y esperaría.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, y la punta de su nariz acarició la de

Jasper. Entonces, los labios de Alice rozaron los de él como la caricia de un hada.

Jasper se inclinó para besarla en la boca. Su aroma y sabor le eran hermosamente familiares, ahora. Ella accedió al beso de inmediato, con un pequeño gemidito. Aquel sonido hizo que Jasper se estremeciera, se llenara, se tensara. La besó otra vez, con el corazón y la sangre hirviendo.

La pasión y la ternura, entrelazadas, lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, y a estas siguió una sensación de amor tan puro que lo hizo tambalear. Su tristeza secreta por la inútil búsqueda de su hogar empezó a disiparse. Se dio cuenta de que Alice era un refugio para su espíritu y su corazón.

El viento del atardecer sopló a través de su pelo, y del de ella, ondeando y mezclando los mechones oscuros y claros. Ella puso fin al beso:

—No te acerques —dijo, sin aliento— Nos verán—

—Estamos casados —murmuró él, y volvió a buscar sus labios.

—No te acerques —repitió ella en un susurro. Se volvió hacia la puerta de la torre.

Él la abrió, y luego llevó a Alice dentro y subió con ella la escalera de caracol, cuya piedra estaba bañada por la luz de la luna.

Alice subía delante de él, y era perfectamente consciente de los desbocados latidos de su corazón y, además, de un tumulto de deseo.

Bajo este, la joven se sentía totalmente serena y segura. Los besos habían encendido la chispa de las llamas iniciadas en Whitlock.

Ella quería estar con Jasper en el interior del santuario de su cama cubierta con cortinajes, donde la pasión podía arder sin límites entre ambos. Los nudos y embrollos que los rodeaban en el mundo exterior se disolverían allí por unos instantes.

Jasper llegó al último rellano y abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso. En silencio, le ofrecía a Alice la oportunidad de no seguir adelante, de volver atrás o de cambiar de opinión.

Ella pasó junto a él y, sin detenerse, tiró suavemente de su brazo.

Él la siguió y cerró la puerta. Alice se volvió hacia el joven y buscó de nuevo sus labios, de un modo más audaz que antes.

Jasper tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó otra vez, tan lenta y profundamente que ella se sintió derretirse como la miel bajo los rayos del sol. Alice deseaba hundirse entre sus brazos, en su habilidad y seguridad, en la atracción de lo que estaba por llegar.

Le temblaron las rodillas y el suelo pareció mecerse bajo sus pies.

Retrocedió hacia la cama. Soltó el broche plateado que sujetaba su paño a cuadros y dejó que este resbalara hasta el suelo.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, con haces de luz creados por las vacilantes llamas de las velas. Alice llegó a la cama y se sentó en ella. La cortina se abrió, y las anillas que la sujetaban tintinearon.

Jasper estaba de pie, mirándola, completamente quieto y en silencio. Ella se dio cuenta de que el joven esperaba porque quería que aquella decisión fuera suya: Alice podía acabar con todo aquello o seguir adelante.

El abismo entre ambos parecía demasiado grande y dependía de la lucha del corazón. Alice anhelaba sentir a Jasper, fuerte, cálido, vibrante. Entró en el refugio de la cama con dosel y la invitación se hizo evidente.

Él se volvió para desabrocharse el cinturón, quitarse las botas, despojarse de la camisa, muy lentamente. Ella sabía que lo hacía para darle un poco más de tiempo, pero Alice ya no lo necesitaba.

El cuerpo de Jasper tenía reflejos dorados a la suave luz de las velas. Alice jamás lo había visto completamente desnudo, y contuvo la respiración, aturdida por la elegancia y poder de aquella imagen. Jasper se inclinó para apagar la vela y, a oscuras, se volvió hacia Alice.

El deseo tomaba una infalible forma en la silueta de un hombre, Alice lo sabía muy bien, y lo contempló con curiosidad, intrigada, fascinada. Él avanzó, cruzó las cortinas y apoyó una rodilla en el grueso y fragante colchón de plumas, que se hundió un poco.

Ella se incorporó hasta ponerse también de rodillas, y muy lentamente se quitó la camisola, dejando que Jasper la viera como ella lo veía a él, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza ante tan atrevido gesto.

Jasper cerró la cortina y se acercó a la joven. Una tenue luz se filtraba a través del fino tejido ondeante.

Una vez en el santuario del interior de la cama, Jasper rodeó con sus dedos los brazos de Alice y la atrajo hacia sí. Su cuerpo se pegó al de ella, y su tersa y encendida piel rozó la de Alice. Ambos arrodillados, ella lo abrazó por los hombros y se inclinó contra él respirando agitadamente.

El beso de Jasper fue potente, exquisito, y ella abrió la boca para que él la explorara. Jasper deslizó la cálida palma de sus manos por la sinuosa curva de su espalda, hasta el contorno más bajo. Alice arqueó el cuerpo ante la calidez y tersura de Jasper, y movió las caderas para acentuar la curva. Él gruñó roncamente.

Con una mano recorrió los senos de Alice, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían con la presión de los dedos (luego, con la de los labios). La joven arqueó la espalda, temblando, y él la ayudó sujetándola por debajo de la cintura. La besó y la lamió hasta hacerla gemir. El roce de Jasper era nuevo, vivo, asombroso, pero el cuerpo de Alice sentía anhelo, deseo insistente. Ella quería..., necesitaba mucho más de Jasper.

Él la recostó sobre la cama y ella se desperezó en su abrazo, con los ojos cerrados ante el sincero éxtasis del momento. Cuando Jasper volvió a besarla, ella deslizó las manos por sus hombros, su espalda y su torso, cuyos músculos estaban cubiertos de suavísima piel.

Bajo la palma de su mano, el corazón de Jasper latía con fuerza, rápido, y Alice hundió los dedos en la densa y sedosa mata de sus cabellos. Satinado como la medianoche, el pelo de Jasper era lo único blando que Alice encontraba en él. El resto era pura solidez temperada con ternura, el sereno contraste de su carácter.

Él la exploró, acariciándola y degustándola con dedos y labios.

Ella, a su vez, suspiraba y buscaba su cuerpo con las manos y la boca.

Saboreaba sus músculos, su fluidez al combinar elegancia y poder. Las sensaciones de tocar y ser tocada eran tan potentes como un vino denso, y producían en Alice el mismo efecto. Anhelaba mucho más; tanto, que casi le dolía por dentro.

Los dedos de Jasper se deslizaron hacia abajo, y Alice se abrió a él. Salvaje, pero tierna, la embriaguez la invadió y llameó en su interior, y la sacudió como si de una tormenta se tratara. Electrizada, gimiendo, Alice se entregó a los brazos de Jasper.

Lo asió por la cintura, atrayéndolo con urgencia hacia sí, y él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Jasper se deslizó un poco más adentro, y ella gimió, impaciente, deseosa. Su agitación interior tan sólo podía ser apaciguada por Jasper.

Solícito y suave, Jasper se puso sobre ella, buscó, se abrió camino y la penetró. Una profunda respiración, una pausa... Alice lo sentía allí, firme y rígido. El ligero dolor pasó, y él se adentró aún más, hirviendo. Otra tormenta, dulce y salvaje, se levantó, y Alice se dejó llevar por la tempestad con él. El amor la llenó, la desbordó.

Cuando Jasper la besó suavemente en los labios, se separó de ella y alargó la mano hacia la cortina. Alice lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, murmurando una protesta. No quería que el ambiente de su santuario se rompiera, ni siquiera por un rayo de luz de luna. Todavía no.

* * *

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	28. Chapter 23

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Al día siguiente, hacia última hora, Jasper se encontraba en el patio amurallado de Elladoune. La compuerta de reja había sido abierta por dos monjes que, junto a él, observaban cómo un grupo de gente subía por la colina hacia el arco de la entrada.

Alice iba a la cabeza, sujetando por el codo a una anciana. A su otro lado caminaba un hombre joven, alto y barrigudo, que llevaba un cesto lleno de patos.

Tras ellos, Steve tiraba de las riendas de su caballo, sobre el que iba una guapa mujer, morena y en avanzado estado de buena esperanza. Los seguían cuatro chiquillos que llevaban a un anciano de la mano. Detrás iba otro grupo de mujeres y niños, acompañados del hermano Joshua.

La mayoría de los hombres cargaban fardos, mientras que los niños y las mujeres guiaban a varios animales colina arriba. Jasper vio a dos pequeñas y peludas jacas con alforjas de mimbre en las que cacareaban un montón de gallinas, y a las que seguían unas cuantas cabras, varias ovejas, una vaca pequeña y de pelo largo y negro, y dos perros de largas patas.

Mientras el grupo cruzaba lentamente la puerta, Alice se dirigió hacia Jasper con la anciana mujer:

—Esposo —le dijo—, esta es Sue. Dice que le gustaría ser nuestra cocinera, si a ti te parece bien. —Le murmuró algo a Sue en gaélico, en voz tan baja y tan rápido que Jasper tan sólo pudo captar una palabra. Dáimheach, fue lo que oyó: amigo.

—Bienvenida —repuso Jasper, también en gaélico y esbozando una sonrisa.

Sue lo miró con sus ojos oscuros, penetrantes y su rostro apergaminado y huesudo. Un mantón a cuadros escoceses, un rico ondear de rojo, marrón y púrpura intenso, la cubría desde la plateada coronilla hasta los pies. Jasper frunció levemente el ceño al observar el dibujo de la tela. Un pensamiento acudió a su mente, y se fue de ella tan rápido que el joven no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Alice llamó al anciano alto, que acudió rodeado de chiquillos y perros jadeantes.

—Este es el marido de Sue, Harry MacDuff —dijo Alice— Y estos son sus nietos... —

Aturdido al oír el nombre del anciano, Jasper casi ni escuchó el de los niños. Se fijó en que el diseño del paño escocés que lucía Harry era similar al de Sue.

MacDuff. Lo más probable, entonces, era que fuera pariente suyo, pensó Jasper.

Sonrió, aunque el corazón se le desbocaba, y le dio la bienvenida a aquel hombre. Harry respondió con un gruñido, observó intensamente al joven, y luego vaciló, como si fuera a decir algo. Jasper esperó, preguntándose si el anciano habría reconocido su rostro..., sabía que se parecía muchísimo a su padre. Pero si a Harry le resultó un tanto familiar aquel Sassenach, no dijo nada. Jasper respiró hondo.

Harry se volvió para reunirse con su esposa. Jasper contempló, incapaz de pensar con claridad, cómo se alejaba arrastrando los pies.

Los perros lo rodearon, lo olisquearon. Él les dio unas suaves palmaditas, uno a uno, aturdido pero aparentemente sereno.

—Y ahí está la futura madre, Mairead, sobre el caballo de Steve —siguió Alice— Es la esposa de Adhamnain MacDuff, el hijo de Harry y Sue—

Adhamnain. El abuelo y el padre de Jasper se llamaban así; era un nombre frecuente entre los MacDuff.

—Su marido está lejos —decía Alice— Y el joven se llama Teig—Señaló al fornido hombre que llevaba el cesto de patos. Este saludó con la mano a Jasper y sonrió a los niños, que corrieron hacia él.

— ¿También es un MacDuff? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es sobrino de Harry. Sue es prima mía y de mi madre. Teig MacDuff es un muchacho un poco torpe, pero es muy simpático y atento, y los niños le adoran. También es muy fuerte, y trabajará mucho en los establos y corrales con Harry, que sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre caballos y ganado. Los niños los ayudarán. Mairead y Sue, y otras mujeres, trabajarán en las cocinas, guisando y preparando la cerveza. ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

—Lo que tú creas que es mejor —repuso Jasper, vagamente. Todavía se sentía aturdido. Más gente cruzó la puerta de entrada: varias mujeres, unos cuantos niños, otra anciana. En el patio, la charla se hacía cada vez más animada y subía de volumen alrededor de Jasper.

Steve sonreía y gesticulaba mientras intentaba, con el hermano Joshua como mediador, comunicarle a Sue su petición de una cena opípara.

—Las mujeres que están llegando ahora mismo quieren ayudar ocupándose de las habitaciones, lavar y planchar la ropa, barrer y fregar los suelos —dijo Alice— La mayoría son viudas que han estado viviendo en el bosque gracias a la caridad de los demás. Se alegran de que necesitemos ayuda en Elladoune. Ninguna de ellas aceptaría más caridad... y mucho menos si esta viene de un Sassenach—

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, observando al pequeño grupo junto a la muralla:

—Diles que son bienvenidas, y que les agradecemos su ayuda. Las otras mujeres, las que han entrado... ¿son... eh... MacDuff? —

—Una o dos son viudas de hombres MacDuff. Sus maridos murieron a manos de los Sassenach, y sus hogares fueron arrasados—

Jasper tenía que saberlo:

— ¿Y Harry? ¿Era un laird de esta zona? —

Alice meneó la cabeza:

—Él y Sue tenían una casa de piedra en las colinas, donde criaban ovejas y caballos. El comendador de Elladoune quemó la casa y se llevó a casi todos los animales. Hace años, Harry tenía un hermano mayor, Adhamnain, laird de un castillo cerca de la montaña más alta—

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Jasper en tono casual, aunque se había quedado sin aliento.

—Le he oído hablar de esos parientes suyos. Perdieron la vida, creo, en una batalla con los ingleses, después de que el rey Alejandro muriera al despeñarse en un acantilado..., el inicio de nuestros problemas en Escocia. La esposa de su hijo, que era de las Lowlands, o inglesa, se llevó al joven nieto del laird. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. La propiedad fue destruida por los Sassenach. No dejaron piedra sobre piedra. Arrasada por completo—

El corazón de Jasper latía con toda su fuerza. El joven tenía los puños cerrados, escondidos detrás de la espalda. En silencio, pero con una auténtica tormenta desatada en su interior, miraba fijamente por encima del muro hacia la cima que se divisaba más allá del lago.

Alice se alejó cuando una de las mujeres la reclamó. En un instante, dio la bienvenida a los recién llegados y los condujo hasta la torre para que se instalaran y comenzaran con las tareas que habían escogido. Los monjes llevaron los animales a los corrales y establos, y Steve los acompañó para dejar también allí a su caballo.

Jasper se quedó en el patio amurallado, solo, como si hubiera echado raíces en el suelo. Sin saberlo. Alice había llenado Elladoune hasta los topes de su gente, que necesitaba su ayuda. El mundo parecía disfrutar con la ironía, a veces, pero aquella coincidencia sorprendía de un modo extraño a Jasper.

Y tenía que permanecer en silencio. No podía decirles que él no era tan sólo un jefe Sassenach al que ellos jamás tendrían respeto o confianza. Él era, de hecho, Gabhan MacDuff, nacido entre aquella gente, el nieto del laird que tiempo atrás había sido el propietario de Glenshie.

Observó a Sue y Harry, sus tíos-abuelos, que subían las escaleras hacia la torre. En ese momento, supo dónde había visto aquel dibujo de cuadros rojos, marrones y púrpura antes.

Lo había lucido él mismo, el día que partió de Glenshie. Su madre, más adelante, entregó aquel paño escocés a una familia de las Lowlands a cambio de una deslustrada casaca marrón para él. Aquel mismo día, ambos habían cruzado la frontera a Inglaterra, y su madre cambió su nombre, Gabhan, por Jasper, modificando su vida y su futuro para siempre.

Dentro de una caja de marfil en el castillo de Whitlock, escondido en un cajón, Jasper aún guardaba un pedazo de aquel paño, un pequeño y andrajoso retazo. Durante años, mientras fue un niño, lo asió con su manita cada noche para conciliar el sueño, y más tarde lo conservó para que le recordara el hogar y el padre que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás.

El joven permaneció un rato más, de pie, inmóvil, y luego se dirigió hacia la torre. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero jamás se había sentido tan solo como en aquel momento.

Al día siguiente, Jasper y Steve esperaban en el patio amurallado mientras Alice y Joshua guiaban a otro grupo al castillo.

—Aquel anciano de ahí —dijo Steve— había sido forjador cuando era joven, y podrá herrar a los caballos y reparar nuestros utensilios. —Como el día anterior, Steve y Joshua habían acompañado a Alice al bosque para recoger a sus amigos— El que está junto a Alice era un granjero que se quedó ciego cuando arrasaron su casa y asesinaron a su familia. El que tiene una pierna paralizada y va con muletas toca el arpa, según creo, y nos amenizará las veladas con sus melodías. Las dos mujeres son las esposas de este último y del herrero—

Jasper asentía mientras observaba a los recién llegados. Los saludó con frases en gaélico, y ellos le respondieron con leves gruñidos o tímidas y escasas palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que lleva el hermano Joshua en esa cesta? —preguntó mientras el monje entraba en el patio amurallado detrás de Alice, que le daba la mano al ciego.

—Tres crías de ardilla —repuso Steve— Se habían caído de un árbol. Le he dicho a tu esposa que son perfectas para un guiso, pero Alice insiste en que ella y los niños pueden cuidarlas durante un tiempo y devolverlas al bosque cuando hayan crecido lo suficiente—

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y suspiró: empezaba a darse cuenta de la afición de su esposa por los desvalidos de todo tipo:

— ¿Y cuántos, de entre esta gente —preguntó—, llevan el nombre de MacDuff? —

—El granjero ciego y el forjador —respondió Steve— ¿Por qué? —

A finales de semana. Alice había llevado al castillo a seis personas más, entre las que se encontraban dos niños huérfanos llamados MacDuff, un anciano cuyo nombre Jasper no supo, pero que sospechó que también era MacDuff, y un grupo de gansos jóvenes.

—Han perdido a su madre —le explicó Alice a Jasper— La mujer del herrero cuidará de ellos y los criará con las gallinas y los patos—

—Sue podría escoger uno para guisarlo —intervino Steve, yendo hacia ellos.

—No, nada de eso —replicó Alice, haciendo que los pájaros se alejaran— Y tampoco comerás cría de ardilla ni cisne. No estamos en una bárbara corte real, ¿sabes?—

—Estamos más bien en un mercado —refunfuñó Steve— Lo del cisne asado lo he dicho en broma, pero a Alice no le ha parecido divertido —le murmuró a Jasper.

—No lo dudo. —Jasper reprimió una sonrisa. Le gustaba que su esposa y Steve se hubieran hecho amigos.

—Dime una cosa, jovencita —dijo Steve, dirigiéndose a Alice—: ¿cuándo te aprenderás esos votos que tienes que pronunciar, para que puedas irte a la corte real? Quizás entonces nosotros vivamos en paz aquí—

—Cuando el infierno se hiele y los reyes ingleses coman golosinas servidas por hadas escocesas —repuso ella por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —dijo Steve, pensativo.

Jasper lanzó un casi inaudible gruñido de desesperación y echó un vistazo alrededor del patio:

—Significa que me veo incapaz de mantener su atención el tiempo suficiente para que aprenda siquiera el más fácil de los juramentos hacia el rey —respondió— Dice que está muy ocupada y que ya se cuidará de eso más adelante. Pero si no encuentra un poco de tiempo pronto, tendré que enfrentarme a la desagradable tarea de intentar dar explicaciones cuando nos citen en la corte—

—Ya lo sé, amigo. Yo también he intentado hablar de ese tema con ella mientras cruzamos el bosque cada día. Ella prefiere silbar para que sus amigos sin hogar salgan de entre los árboles y no quiere ni oír hablar del rey. Es una jovencita muy testaruda, tu esposa—

—No tiene la menor intención de convertirse en una súbdita inglesa leal —dijo Jasper, muy serio— Eso ha estado muy claro desde el primer momento—

Steve asintió y giró sobre sí mismo, con las manos en las caderas, supervisando el patio y los muros del castillo:

— ¿Y qué intención tiene con respecto a este castillo? Este lugar ha cambiado mucho en muy pocos días. Han barrido los establos, se han reparado fachadas, los animales se han instalado en corrales..., se han saneado y trabajado los jardines y huertos..., de las cocinas llega el aroma de los guisos y el pan recién horneado... y de la cerveza, gracias a Dios, también ha empezado a prepararse cerveza. Podremos disfrutar de una buena cerveza escocesa dentro de muy poco—

—Que es el motivo por el que has vuelto a Escocia —dijo Jasper, soltando una risita. Señaló hacia un rincón de la muralla, donde dos hombres trabajaban con brochas y cubos—: Mira... su más reciente proyecto. Están blanqueando las huellas del incendio—

—Y vuelvo a preguntar, pues: ¿qué intenciones tiene, aquí? —

Jasper frunció el ceño. Le gustaban los cambios que se estaban produciendo en Elladoune. Ropa limpia y planchada para las camas, brezo y mirto fragantes en los colchones y almohadas, alfombras limpias sobre el suelo, buena comida en la mesa. Él llevaba por fin ropa limpia, y la noche anterior había podido disfrutar de un baño caliente en una bañera preparada en su habitación.

Los caballos hacían ejercicio y eran cepillados cada día, y las armas y arneses habían sido reparados y limpiados con arena. Después de cenar, al anochecer, el viejo arpista tocaba emocionantes melodías, y Jasper, al escucharlas, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Aquella música le recordaba y lo transportaba a su infancia.

Había cabalgado casi cada día recorriendo las colinas y estudiando el terreno. Cada atardecer, de vuelta a Elladoune, anotaba sus observaciones en un pergamino.

Y, por el momento, no había encontrado ni rastro de Glenshie.

Aunque se había sentido tentado de preguntar a alguno de los MacDuff si sabían dónde se encontraba aquel lugar, había hablado muy poco con Harry o con su esposa Sue. Harry parecía observarlo a él de vez en cuando, pero jamás había expresado sus pensamientos. Cada día, Jasper dedicaba un poco de tiempo a agradecerles el buen trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo, y felicitaba a Sue por la excelente comida que preparaba con Mairead y las otras. Y procuraba no olvidar mencionar el interés que todos mostraban por hacer mejoras en el castillo.

Aunque quería preguntar acerca de Glenshie y hablar de su niñez, su gaélico ya no era lo suficientemente fluido para mantener una conversación larga. No podía revelar su verdadera identidad... ni siquiera a Alice. A veces, las ganas de hacerlo eran irresistibles, sobre todo cuando ambos estaban en la cama, aislados del mundo, saciados, amándose y confiando el uno en el otro. Ni aun en aquellas circunstancias Jasper podía hablar de ello.

Se sentía feliz. Dios le perdonara. Era dichoso y cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella. No quería ensombrecer aquella felicidad. Sabiendo que Alice se alegraría de saber quién era él en realidad, esperaba ansioso el momento de decírselo. Pero antes, aunque fuera tan sólo una cuestión de orgullo, Jasper tenía que encontrar Glenshie.

Una vez que Alice supiera de sus orígenes, quizás esperaría que él cambiara su lealtad y se convirtiera en un rebelde y un traidor. Jasper no podía arriesgarse a que eso ocurriera de nuevo. Amaba a su familia de Whitlock, y les debía mucho. Por ahora, daba las gracias porque Alice lo quería incluso creyendo que se trataba de un auténtico Sassenach.

—Ah, claro —dijo Steve, aún contemplando el castillo— Tu esposa tiene una clara meta, aquí. Ha transformado este lugar, lo ha llenado de comodidades, chiquillos y manos con ganas de trabajar. Lo ha convertido en un hogar, amigo mío. Y no me imagino cómo vas a explicárselo al comandante del ejército inglés cuando envíe un destacamento—

—Por no hablar ya de cómo voy a explicarle que esté lleno de escoceses —comentó Jasper. Y de mi propia gente, además, pensó.

Otro motivo para mantener en secreto su propia meta.

—Todo un dilema, desde luego. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—Será mejor que piense en algo —repuso Jasper, mientras ambos se ponían en marcha hacia la torre— De Witherdale ya debe de haber llegado, y yo tengo que ir hasta Dalbrae para hablar con él. Alice me suplica a menudo que libere a sus hermanos—

—Iré contigo, si quieres. Bien, amigo mío... ha pasado una semana. ¿Crees, puesto que mañana es el séptimo día —siguió Steve—, que tu mujercita descansará en su tarea de hacer milagros? —

Jasper soltó un resoplido de desdén ante la broma y corrió escaleras arriba, ansioso, como siempre, por ver a su esposa.

Alice yacía envuelta en silencio, calidez y oscuridad tras las cortinas de la cama. El único sonido que se percibía en la estancia era la relajada y acompasada respiración de Jasper. Ella se acurrucó junto a él y sintió que el joven la rodeaba con su brazo, incluso dormido. Su barbilla sin afeitar rozó la mejilla de Alice y esta se volvió un poco para darle un beso. Jasper seguía durmiendo.

A través de las cortinas se filtraba una luz grisácea, y Alice suspiró al verla. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y la joven debía levantarse, pues había mucho que hacer. Hoy, se tenía que barrer y fregar con arena para borrar las marcas negruzcas de las botas y espuelas. Teig y algunos de los niños de mayor edad blanquearían otro tramo del interior de la muralla. Y Sue había prometido enviar a alguien a las cuevas para que recogiera las telas de paño almacenadas allí, ya que Alice quería colgar algunas en las paredes del salón y del dormitorio.

Tenía muchas ganas de darles un poco de color y calidez a aquellas paredes desnudas. Elladoune ya no era el hogar que ella recordaba, y sabía que en aquel lugar nada volvería a ser lo mismo jamás. Pero durante aquella semana había empezado a albergar la esperanza de convertirlo, al menos, en un hogar.

Un hogar, con Jasper. Se acurrucó contra él. Quizás sus esperanzas no fueran en absoluto realistas, pero en la quietud de su cama, tan protegida, los sueños parecían posibles. Elladoune podía volver a ser un acogedor refugio, un lugar encantador, donde ella viviría con su esposo, sus amigos y sus hermanos, ya liberados. Y algún día, pensó, con hijos.

Un sueño frágil. Alice ya lo sabía. Y fácilmente destruible si los hombres del rey decidían enviar un nuevo destacamento allí. Rogó para que eso no sucediera. Los soldados ingleses eran necesarios en cualquier otro lugar, ahora mismo.

Si sus sueños se cumplían totalmente, los ingleses jamás se instalarían en Elladoune. Y Jasper jamás se iría de allí.

En la penumbra, abrazó al joven y se abandonó a la calidez y firmeza de su cuerpo. Una oleada de amor y deseo la inundó..., deseo ribeteado de angustia, porque aunque se había enamorado del Caballero Cisne de sus sueños de tanto tiempo atrás, él seguía siendo un Sassenach.

Sin embargo, en aquella cama Alice podía mantener sus esperanzas y su felicidad. Allí, se sentía en casa... y su corazón se había instalado en el de Jasper. Lo besó en la mejilla, luego en los labios, y lo despertó lentamente, acariciándolo con ternura.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	29. Chapter 24

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Dalbrae, en lo alto de una colina verde rodeada por un foso y terraplenes, tenía el aspecto de una fortaleza incluso a primera vista, con su puerta cerrada a cal y canto y sus almenas vigiladas por soldados. Jasper había preguntado a los guardias de la entrada las veces suficientes para que ahora le dejaran pasar sin interrogarlo. Él y Steve, que lo acompañaba, entraron y desmontaron.

Al contrario que en sus visitas anteriores, esta vez les dijeron que el alguacil estaba allí y que los recibiría. Unos mozos se llevaron a los caballos, y Jasper y Steve siguieron a un joven paje hasta el gran salón de la enorme torre central.

Al entrar en la amplísima estancia, a Jasper lo sobresaltó oír un desgarrador grito. Provenía de algún lugar de la galería, una zona amurallada que sobresalía por encima del salón a todo lo largo del muro de la entrada. Jasper miró hacia arriba, pero no vio a nadie a través de ninguna de las ventanitas de aquella pared. Sonó otro grito, seguido de golpes sordos y chillidos.

—Por todos los santos, están torturando a los pobres muchachos—murmuró Steve, echando un vistazo alrededor— Deberíamos haber venido antes—

Jasper frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. James de Witherdale se levantó de una silla junto a un inmenso hogar de piedra y esperó. Los saludó con gesto sombrío y señaló el banco que había al lado de una maciza mesa de roble. El alguacil, que vestía de sarga negra con adornos plateados, en lugar de la característica armadura negra que llevaba normalmente, se sentó de nuevo en su silla tallada. La socarronería que desprendían sus ojos entrecerrados era evidente en la claridad de la bien iluminada estancia.

De la galería seguían llegando sonidos alarmantes. El alguacil llamó al paje que se hallaba de pie cerca de la puerta:

—Vino —le ordenó.

Les sirvieron tres copas de clarete. De Witherdale bebió de la suya y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Jasper miró de reojo a Steve y se aclaró la garganta:

—Señor alguacil —dijo— Hemos venido para discutir algunos asuntos, pero antes debo preguntar por los hermanos de mi esposa... ¿Qué demonios son esos ruidos? —acabó en seco cuando un horripilante grito cruzó la habitación.

—Eso —repuso James— va a volverme loco—

—Y a nosotros, pero ¿qué es ese escándalo infernal? —Preguntó Steve— ¿Los ha atado al potro, ahí arriba?—

—Es el sonido de la indulgencia de mi esposa —murmuró James, y se sirvió más vino. Un chasquido resonó en el salón.

—Al parecer, tiene usted algún motivo para retener a esos muchachos apartados de su familia —dijo Jasper— Pero ahora que yo estoy casado con su hermana, y que soy comendador de Elladoune, espero que los deje bajo mi custodia—

—No puedo hacer eso, por mucho que me encantaría—

—Son unos críos, no unos criminales. Entréguemelos—

— ¿Unos críos? Me parece que no los conoces—

Una de las ventanas de la galería, hechas para poder escuchar a los músicos, se abrió de golpe. Jasper miró hacia arriba.

De la estrecha abertura emergió un pequeño trasero cubierto de ropa azul, y lo siguieron una espalda, unos brazos y unas piernas. Un muchachito delgado, con un sayo azul y las piernas al descubierto, se agarraba a una soga fuertemente atada a una de las vigas del salón y metida en toda su longitud dentro de la galería.

El muchachito saltó de la ventana, y se balanceó hasta el otro lado del salón, con una espada de madera en la mano, mirando a los tres hombres que, desde abajo, lo observaban boquiabiertos. Luego, en el vaivén de vuelta, apoyó los pies desnudos contra la pared de la galería, frenó ágilmente el movimiento de la cuerda y miró hacia arriba:

— ¡Hay tres! —Gritó— ¡Armados y listos para luchar! —

Jasper ya se había puesto en pie cuando comprobó que el chiquillo no tan sólo estaba ileso sino que ya trepaba por la cuerda hasta llegar de nuevo a la galería. Junto a Jasper, Steve también se levantó de un salto:

— ¡Por todos los santos del cielo! —exclamó, cruzando a toda prisa la estancia. Cuando llegó a situarse bajo la galería, el muchachito había desaparecido tras la ventana. Por ella asomó otro par de brazos, los de un chiquillo aún más pequeño que el primero. Un diminuto arco y una flecha de punta roma apuntaron hacia abajo.

—Atrás —dijo James, seco— Van a disparar—

— ¡Perros ingleses! ¡Rendíos! —gritó el jovencísimo arquero.

— ¡Baja a por mí, cerdo Highlander! —respondió bramando Steve.

A esa frase siguió un aturdido silencio. El arco se escondió y la ventanita se cerró de golpe.

Jasper se frotó la mandíbula para disimular una sonrisa mientras

Steve se sentaba de nuevo:

—Un juego estupendo —comentó el Lowlander, ceñudo— Lo jugaba con mis hermanos cuando éramos unos críos—

—Deduzco —le dijo Jasper a De Witherdale—, que mis jóvenes cuñados gozan de cierta libertad en Dalbrae—

—Eso descubrí al volver, ayer mismo —replicó De Witherdale —Tú, muchacho —le ordenó al paje—, ve a buscar a mi esposa y dile que traiga a los Cullen a este salón. —El paje asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda prisa.

Jasper le dedicó una breve miradita a Steve, que enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo va todo por Elladoune? —Preguntó De Witherdale— ¿Has elaborado las notas sobre el terreno para Sir Aymer de Valence? —

—Estoy trabajando en ello—

—Tráelas pronto. —De Witherdale se sirvió más vino— He oído decir que has permitido que una pandilla de rufianes y rebeldes entre en Elladoune. ¿Por qué? —preguntó De Witherdale bruscamente.

—He invitado a algunos de los lugareños a instalarse en el castillo —repuso Jasper— Nos prestan ayuda en los quehaceres diarios. Cuando llegué allí, tan sólo me acompañaban mi esposa y un solo hombre, y no había nadie que se encargara de la cocina, las tareas domésticas o los animales—

—Los monjes de Inchfillan pueden ocuparse de eso —replicó De Witherdale— Y que tú llegaras allí con tan sólo un hombre es culpa tuya. Se lo notificaré al rey. No creas que he olvidado nada. No he tenido tiempo de escribirle. Tu comportamiento pasó del límite—

—Aparté a mi esposa de su escolta para su seguridad. Tengo la intención de colaborar con la guarnición de Elladoune y cumplir allí con mis deberes como condestable—

—Entonces, ¿por qué permites que entren rebeldes en el castillo? —

—Son mujeres, niños y algunos ancianos sin hogar —intervino Steve—, y difícilmente serán peligrosos—

—Pero sin duda están en contacto con los rebeldes que se esconden en el bosque —repuso De Witherdale— Mis hombres han pasado semanas enteras buscándolos y arrasando sus guaridas... ¡y tú les das cobijo bajo tu ala! —

— ¿Adonde esperaba que fueran? —preguntó Jasper, serio y cortante. Miró fijamente a De Witherdale.

—Tienen que huir, desde luego, pero no hacia uno de nuestros propios castillos. Deberás echarlos de nuevo—

—Son criados en Elladoune. No hay nada malo en ello. Todos los jefes de destacamento que he conocido han aprovechado la mano de obra de los lugareños para las tareas domésticas del castillo. Usted mismo dispone, sin duda, de sirvientes escoceses, aquí—

De Witherdale gruñó:

—Ninguno de ellos es rebelde—

— ¿Y qué pruebas tiene de que mis criados lo sean? —

—Son la misma gente que ha estado recorriendo los bosques y colinas por la noche. Nosotros los perseguimos y encontramos el lugar donde estaban construyendo una máquina de guerra. Tus criados no son unos santos, te lo advierto—

—Muy interesante —comentó Jasper. Lo cierto era que no le resultaba nada difícil imaginarse algo así. Miró de reojo a Steve, que escuchaba atentamente.

—Algunos de mis hombres han patrullado recientemente, durante mi ausencia —siguió De Witherdale— Vieron a la gente que entraba en Elladoune y reconocieron a algunos. Mi sargento cabalgó hasta Inchfillan para hablar con el abad de asuntos de menor importancia: tuvieron un incendio en la torre del campanario y pedían ayuda para reconstruirla. La Iglesia escocesa, al parecer, jamás dispone de los medios para ayudar a sus propias parroquias y abadías—

—Vi el daño que la torre había sufrido —dijo Jasper— Le dije al abad Jared que el alguacil, como hombre del rey, probablemente cubriría gustoso las necesidades de la Iglesia—

—El rey nos alienta a la buena voluntad para con la Iglesia escocesa, aunque algunos de sus miembros son unos indeseables. Mi senescal aprobó hacerles donación de cierta cantidad de madera —siguió De Witherdale, con un leve gesto de su mano que indicaba que no tenía importancia— El abad reconoció ante mi sargento que las personas a las que tú llamas tus criados han estado viviendo como indigentes cerca de Loch nan Eala. Tanto si el abad lo sabe como si no, se trata de rebeldes. Permitirles la entrada a Elladoune es un acto temerario—

—Mejor que estén en un lugar donde yo pueda vigilarlos de cerca —replicó Jasper— que construyendo máquinas de guerra en el bosque—

De Witherdale frunció el ceño:

—No puedes mantenerlos bajo control sin un grupo de hombres—

—La cortesía es suficiente. Son buena gente, que agradecen la comida y un techo sobre sus cabezas, y que tienen ganas de ayudar. No percibo ningún ánimo belicoso entre ellos. Señor alguacil..., el otro motivo por el que hemos venido es recibir órdenes en cuanto al destacamento de Elladoune. Creo que ya debe usted de tener esa información, ahora—

—Me entrevisté con los comandantes del rey en Perth, pero esa decisión todavía no se ha tomado. Pronto nos llegarán noticias, estoy seguro. Ah, querida —dijo de repente De Witherdale, poniéndose en pie.

Jasper se volvió y vio a una mujer que en ese momento entraba en el salón con dos muchachitos. La mirada de Jasper se fijó inmediatamente en estos. Iban vestidos con sayos azules y casacas amarillas, llevaban el pelo muy corto y los pies descalzos y sucios. Ambos eran sin duda alguna familia de Alice, por la similitud de rasgos y el color de la piel.

El más pequeño era delgadito y agraciado, de dorados rizos y grandes ojos celeste, mientras que su hermano mayor (el que había saltado con la cuerda) tenía el pelo castaño y los mismos ojos zafiro que su hermana. Los dos lucían espadas de madera al cinto, y tanto el uno como el otro estaban muy enfurruñados.

La mujer, se fijó Jasper a continuación, era rechonchita, de voluptuosa figura y tez sonrosada, embutida en un vestido estrecho de color rojo que acentuaba sus enormes senos y cimbreantes caderas. Su rostro era bonito, redondo, con unos inmensos ojos castaños y unos labios gruesos. Sus cabellos, bastante desordenados bajo una toca blanquísima, eran castaños y rizados.

Llevando a uno de los niños de cada mano, hizo una ligera reverencia digna de la corte real:

—Señor —saludó, con una aguda voz de jovencita— Nos ha mandado llamar—

—Lady Victoria —dijo De Witherdale. Luego, presentó a Jasper y Steve— Querida, Sir Jasper está casado con la hermana de los muchachitos y ha venido a verlos—

—Es un placer, señora —habló Jasper poniéndose en pie— ¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó a los chiquillos.

—Me llamo Brady Cullen, y este es Collin —repuso el mayor, mirando con desconfianza a Jasper. Y se llevó una manita a la empuñadura de la espada de madera, en un gesto más digno de un caballero alerta que de un niño.

—Yo me llamo Jasper. —Se sentó a medias sobre el borde de la mesa para estar más al nivel de los pequeños— Ahora soy el marido de vuestra hermana—

—Nuestra hermana no tiene ningún marido —replicó Brady. Y, mientras, Collin se escondió un poco tras las anchas caderas de lady Victoria y miró al alguacil con el semblante nervioso.

—Ahora sí—explicó Jasper— ¿Estáis bien, jovencitos? —

—Sí, muy bien —repuso Brady, levantando la barbilla.

—Ella nos hace llevar ropas Sassenach —se quejó Collin, mirando a lady Victoria— Nos quitó nuestros paños escoceses, nos cortó el pelo y dijo que éramos unos salvajes y que debíamos aprender a comportarnos educadamente—

—Pero nos da golosinas cuando nos portamos bien —añadió Brady— ¿Cómo está nuestra hermana, señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? —

—Muy bien. Le gustaría que vinierais a Elladoune—

—Nosotros no vivimos en Elladoune —aventuró el más pequeño— Allí viven los Sassenach. —Seguía mirando a De Witherdale.

—A ver, vosotros dos —los llamó este— Venid aquí—

Brady avanzó sin la menor vacilación. Collin dio uno o dos pasos inseguros, sin dejar de mirar, nervioso, al alguacil.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí? —le ladró De Witherdale.

—Sí —repuso Collin, con voz trémula— Tienes una armadura invisible—

—Invencible —le corrigió Brady, susurrando.

De Witherdale miró al mayor de los niños:

—Si vuelves a balancearte sobre el salón con una cuerda, como hoy, haré que te arranquen la piel—

— ¡James! —exclamó Victoria. Alcanzó a los niños y los rodeó con ambos brazos— ¿Cómo puedes hablarles así a mis queridos pequeños? —Los besó a los dos en la cabeza. Collin la miró con cariño, y a Brady también se le iluminó el rostro.

—Necesitan que se los regañe —sentenció De Witherdale— Al volver de Dalbrae, me he encontrado con que estos dos mocosos escoceses hacen lo que les place. La cocinera se queja de que disparan flechas a los repollos. El mozo de cuadras dice que atan los arneses entre sí. El mayordomo dice que nuestras cucharas de madera, las buenas, flotan en el estanque... —

Victoria estrechó a los pequeños contra sí:

— ¡Mis queridos niños son muy buenos! Intentarán portarse mejor, ¿a que sí, jovencitos? —Ambos asintieron vigorosamente, y ella volvió a besarlos. Brady se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, para borrar el beso, cuando la mujer dejó de mirarle.

—Ya se portaban mejor —gruñó De Witherdale.

—James, le he escrito a mi padre, que me había hecho llegar un mensaje preguntando cómo estaba. Le he dicho lo amable que has sido al traerme estos dos pequeños. Le hará saber al rey que eres muy atento... y muy buen alguacil también—

—Querida —repuso De Witherdale, en tono gentil—, por supuesto que debes decirle a tu padre lo contenta que estás aquí—

—Le he contado que me dejas tener todo lo que quiero—

Jasper observaba la conversación, con los brazos cruzados, intrigado. Recordó que el alguacil le había subrayado que debía tener a Alice bajo su control y autoridad; al parecer, a De Witherdale le resultaba difícil seguir ese consejo en su propia casa. Junto a Jasper, Steve escuchaba ávidamente, casi sonriendo.

Jasper vio que Collin rebuscaba en el interior del cuello de su sayo, sacaba un diminuto ratoncito que se retorcía y lo echaba al suelo. El animalito corrió hacia los pies de la mujer y esta lanzó un chillido.

Brady empuñó su espada:

— ¡Lady Victoria, yo te defenderé!—

— ¡No, yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo la defenderé! —protestó Collin, empuñando también su espada y corriendo tras Brady. El ratón se escabulló entre las sombras y los muchachitos se precipitaron hacia la puerta, golpeando el suelo con sus pies desnudos.

El alguacil le dirigió una iracunda mirada a su esposa:

—Estos chicos merecen un castigo —dijo, muy serio— Me encargaré de ello, si no lo haces tú—

—James —suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos—, recuerda lo mucho que los quiero. He ansiado tanto tener un hijo... Me siento agradecida por tu decisión de adoptar a Brady y Collin. ¡Ahora son como nuestros propios hijos! —Juntó las manos y esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

Él la despidió de allí con un vago gesto de su mano:

—Vete, e intenta no llorar otra vez, señora. Y mantén a esos críos fuera de mi vista—

Lady Victoria se arremangó un poco las faldas y salió lloriqueando de la habitación.

Se hizo un silencio, durante el que Jasper se sentó de nuevo y cogió su copa de vino. Los tres hombres apuraron las copas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Adoptados? —Preguntó Jasper— ¿No están retenidos? —

—Mi esposa carece de carácter suficiente para soportar la verdad—repuso De Witherdale.

—Ah —asintió Jasper. Entendía perfectamente aquella situación— A ella no le sentaría bien la verdad, así que usted la alteró—

—A su padre tampoco le gustaría —murmuró Steve.

—Puedo convertir a esos críos en pajes —dijo De Witherdale— Pueden quedarse aquí, adoptados, y convertirse en caballeros del rey, si soy capaz de domar a ese par de salvajes—

—Me los llevaré conmigo —le soltó de repente Jasper— Su esposa los malcría demasiado. Y es evidente que a usted no le gusta su presencia—

—Me los quedaré, sea como sea —replicó el alguacil, volviendo a mover la mano en aquel vago gesto habitual en él— Mi mujer quiere tenerlos consigo. Volverá pronto a Inglaterra, porque no está acostumbrada a estancias largas en Escocia. Los muchachos pueden viajar hacia el sur con ella, si ella así lo desea—

— ¡Usted no tiene derecho a enviarlos a ningún otro lugar!—explotó Jaspe

—La hermana de esos críos es prisionera oficial del rey, aunque veo que tú necesitas que te lo recuerde —repuso el alguacil sin inmutarse— Ella no puede pedir la custodia de sus hermanos, ni tú tampoco, porque aún no se ha determinado cuál es tu misión aquí. Por ahora, me quedaré con los niños. Pero si siguen comportándose como hasta ahora, no garantizaré su seguridad—

—Garantícela —ordenó Jasper muy serio—, o entréguemelos ahora mismo—

De Witherdale le dirigió una fría y oscura mirada:

—Nadie va a hacerles daño—

—Volveré para comprobarlo —repuso Jasper. Luchando por no perder el control, miraba fijamente al alguacil.

— ¿Duda usted de la lealtad del abad? —Preguntó Steve— ¿Es ese el motivo por el cual retiene a los muchachos aquí? El abad Jared parece un guardián muy capaz de cuidar de ellos. Da la impresión de ser un hombre muy pacífico, neutral, como debe de ser—

—Lo parece —respondió el alguacil— Y quiero que se mantenga así. No confío en él—

— ¿Confía usted en alguien? —preguntó de nuevo Steve, en tono suave, aunque miraba a De Witherdale con la misma dureza que Jasper.

—Desde luego, no en vosotros dos —ladró De Witherdale.

—El otro asunto del que tenemos que hablar —dijo de pronto Jasper— tiene que ver con los dos hermanos Cullen de mayor edad que fueron apresados por el ejército de la Corona. ¿Se sabe algo más de alguna lista de rescates? —

—Sí, ¿por qué? —

—Mi esposa desea pagar por la libertad de sus hermanos—

— ¿Y tienes la intención de comprarla tú? ¿Quieres liberar a dos rebeldes escoceses? ¿De veras estás tan dominado por esa criatura con la que te casaste? —

—Si el rescate lo paga la familia Cullen, yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo —respondió Jasper lentamente.

— ¿Ah, no? Recuerda que te vigilo de cerca —dijo De Witherdale en tono áspero— Espero que tu voto de lealtad fuera sincero—

Ignorando aquel comentario, Jasper se puso en pie:

—Dado que no dispone usted de más información para mí, y que se niega a entregarme a los dos jóvenes Cullen, no tenemos nada más que hablar. Buenos días. —Y se marchó de la estancia, seguido por Steve.

Una vez fuera, Jasper cruzó el concurrido patio a grandes zancadas, furioso y en silencio hasta llegar al establo. Estaba a punto de estallar a causa del decepcionante resultado de aquella visita. Su futuro en Elladoune parecía extremadamente incierto, y no había conseguido volver con los hermanos de Alice, con ninguno de ellos, como había esperado poder hacer. Al menos, podía informarla de que sus hermanos estaban bien, y que eran dueños de sí mismos, aún dadas las circunstancias.

—Eh —dijo Steve—, mira ahí. La advertencia de De Witherdale no ha hecho mucha mella en esos pequeños pillos—

Jasper miró en la dirección que señalaba Steve. Brady y Collin estaban en medio del jardín, ocupados con sus arcos y flechas, disparando a unas verduras puestas en línea sobre un pequeño muro. Un joven criado salía de la cocina y corría hacia ellos, agitando los brazos.

Jasper desvió su camino y se dirigió hacia el jardín con paso firme. Entró en él, y las hierbas altas temblaron junto a sus botas. Steve le siguió.

Collin apuntaba su arma a la cabeza de una lechuga y ya tensaba el arco cuando Jasper viró hacia la hilera. Se dirigió al muro mientras calculaba el punto de mira del chiquillo.

Oyó el sonido de la flecha al salir despedida del arco, alargó la mano y la atrapó en pleno vuelo. La blandió en su mano:

—Ven aquí, Collin Cullen —gruñó.

El muchachito lo miró boquiabierto. Tras él. Brady también estaba paralizado. Después de unos segundos, este último le dio un ligero empujón a su hermano pequeño. Steve observaba y esperaba, con los brazos en jarras. Unos cuantos se acercaron para contemplar la escena que tenía lugar en el jardín.

— ¿Así es como te comportas en tu casa? —preguntó Jasper. Collin tragó saliva y miró a Jasper:

—N-no, señor—

— ¿Y tú? —Dijo Jasper a Brady, que se acercaba temeroso— ¿Das buen ejemplo a tu hermano? —

Brady irguió la cabeza. Jasper había visto ese gesto muy a menudo en su hermana: orgullo y valentía.

—Sí, soy un buen ejemplo, señor —dijo el muchacho.

Jasper enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, aún sujetando la flecha, de la que Collin parecía no poder apartar su asombrada mirada.

— ¿Balancearse colgado de una cuerda cuando los mayores están manteniendo una reunión, disparar a las verduras, por no hablar de asustar a las mujeres dejando escapar ratones..., es eso un buen ejemplo? —

—No lo haríamos en nuestra casa, porque el padre abad y Alice no nos lo permitirían. Pero aquí sólo hay Sassenach —añadió, en tono casi amenazador.

—Y nosotros somos rebeldes, señor —siguió Collin, mirándole con inquietud— ¿Me devuelve la flecha? —

—Ah—Jasper mantuvo su expresión tan severa como le fue posible, aunque era todo un reto conseguirlo. Unos pasos más allá, Steve meneaba la cabeza y movía los hombros, reprimiendo la risa.

—No podemos consumirnos en prisión —añadió Brady— ¡Debemos luchar! —

—Ya veo. —Jasper sopesó la flecha en su mano— Muy bien. Pensad en lo que voy a deciros: sois rehenes, y os están tratando más como invitados que como prisioneros. Jugad a espadas, si os place, y disparad a dianas si os dan permiso. Pero no rompáis nada y no asustéis a nadie. Y mucho menos a la esposa del alguacil..., ella es muy buena con vosotros—

—Oh, vamos, hemos soltado al ratoncito sólo para demostrarle que nosotros podemos protegerla —replicó Brady. Collin asintió vigorosamente a la afirmación de su hermano.

—Mostraos amables con las damas —les dijo Jasper—, y ya les pareceréis lo suficientemente fuertes. —Los chiquillos fruncieron el ceño, como si aquellas palabras los dejaran perplejos. Jasper le entregó la flecha a Collin— La próxima vez, preguntad antes de hacer nada— Collin miraba fijamente la flecha:

—Señor, ¿cómo la has cogido? —

—Llevo mucho tiempo practicando. Si os portáis bien los dos, algún día os enseñaré a hacerlo. Pero no lo intentéis por vuestra cuenta. Hay un secreto para lograrlo. Prometédmelo—

Los chiquillos asintieron y escupieron al suelo para sellar la promesa. Jasper sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Collin, sus rubios, rizados y finos cabellos:

—Le diré a vuestra hermana que estáis bien y que sois muy valientes, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta pronto, pues. Nos veremos dentro de poco—

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Collin.

Jasper escupió al suelo.

No podía dejar de observar el horizonte. Mientras él y Steve volvían de Dalbrae, incluso manteniendo una animada conversación, la mirada de Jasper se desviaba continuamente hacia las colmas.

—Había olvidado ese truco de coger flechas al vuelo que solías practicar hace años, cuando ambos éramos escuderos —dijo Steve— Siempre lo hacías con tanta facilidad. ¡Y les has dado un buen susto a esos mocosos! ¡Jamás se atreverán a tomarte el pelo! —Se rió de buena gana.

Jasper sonrió de medio lado:

—No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Pero es muy sencillo, si practicas, y si tienes la vista aguzada y la mano rápida... y un oído fino para oír la vibración del arco, porque ahí reside el verdadero secreto—

Steve asintió:

—Una habilidad singular y brillante, aunque yo nunca he sido capaz de lograrlo. Tú estabas decidido a aprender a hacerlo cuando éramos escuderos... y siempre me pedías que te disparara y que jurara guardarte el secreto. ¿Qué era lo que te impulsaba a querer aplicarte en una cosa tan rara? ¿Tiene algo que ver con cazar flechas encantadas? —

—Sí, tiene que ver con una leyenda que oí cuando era un crío —repuso Jasper— Una tontería, supongo, aunque conseguí dominar el truco—

—Practicaste y practicaste hasta que te salió con una facilidad pasmosa. Sin embargo, no es una habilidad muy útil, porque ¿qué logras con ello? ¿Asustar a unos chiquillos? —Steve sonrió— Ahora tendrás que enseñarles a esos dos cómo hacerlo—

—Cuando sean mucho mayores, lo haré. —Aquella promesa provocó en Jasper un extraño estremecimiento de seguridad; tendría que estar con la hermana de aquellos jovencitos, en el futuro, para que las lecciones pudieran llevarse a cabo. Casi sonrió.

—Son buenos chicos. Y un día serán buenos rebeldes, también... desgraciadamente —dijo Steve.

Jasper asintió con un murmullo, su mirada fija en las lejanas laderas. Todavía no había visto el único punto destacado del paisaje que podía reconocer: un áspero rostro tallado en escarpada roca. Suspiró consciente de que su búsqueda de Glenshie dependía de la memoria de un niño. Jasper no era mayor que Collin o Brady cuando abandonó Escocia con su madre.

Los dos jinetes cruzaron un prado junto al lago. Ranúnculos y campanillas florecían aquí y allá entre la hierba, y el agua destellaba brillos azules. A lo lejos, los cisnes se deslizaban elegantemente sobre la superficie.

Recientemente, los recuerdos de Jasper le venían a la mente con más frecuencia, pero aún eran muy fugaces. Recordaba haber visto aquel mismo lago y los cisnes de pequeño. Su padre y él solían arrodillarse en lo alto de una ladera, donde la brisa era fría y suave. Recordaba la dulce voz de su padre cuando le señalaba el lago y le contaba la leyenda de los cisnes de Loch nan Eala y de la fortaleza sumergida bajo sus aguas. Recordaba una pequeña cascada donde solían detenerse a beber.

Pero ¿dónde estaba todo aquello? Jasper se giró sobre la silla para observar otra colina y frunció el ceño cuando otro recuerdo le vino a la mente: Tenía seis años el día que por primera vez se vistió con un paño de cuadros escoceses.

Su padre envolvió a su único hijo con un paño (cuyo bonito patrón de dibujo era en rojo, marrón y púrpura) y le entregó una espada de madera. Gabhan, lo llamó entonces su padre. Con otros hombres de la familia, subieron a las colinas cubiertas de brezo. Recordaba los ojos azules de su padre, sus negros cabellos, su risa.

Jasper se había sentido muy orgulloso. Aquella sensación volvía a invadirlo ahora, pura e intensa.

Recordaba la gran fiesta, el ceilidh, que habían celebrado sus parientes, con canciones, bailes, y contando historias para celebrar que el joven hijo de Adhamnain MacDuff llevaba su primer paño escocés.

Sin duda, Harry estuvo allí, pensó Jasper; y también Sue y algunos de los que ahora se alojaban en Elladoune bajo la custodia de Jasper Whitlock.

Suspiró y guió con cuidado a Gringolet hasta lo alto de un otero, entre fuertes y densas matas de brezo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan absorto? —le preguntó Steve.

—Unos cuantos recuerdos —respondió Jasper.

— ¿Tu infancia escocesa? —

—Sí —asintió Whitlock— Recuerdos de mi hogar. —A través de las hileras de árboles, vio de repente los muros de piedra dorada de Elladoune, y azuzó al caballo.

Aquella noche, en silencio y con ternura, volvió a tomar a Alice entre sus brazos. Cada beso, cada caricia, fue intenso y sincero, lleno de sentimiento, profundamente reconfortante.

Jasper bendijo aquella aislada habitación y la privacidad de su cama. La libertad que allí sentía, junto a Alice, sin palabras, sin explicaciones ni preguntas, era una auténtica bendición. Como antes, cada vez que amaba a Alice, Jasper era consciente de la completa compenetración y la intensa pasión que existía entre ambos. El joven seguía lo que su instinto le dictaba como un cisne sigue el curso de un río.

Explorando a Alice, también dejó que ella lo descubriera en cuerpo, corazón y alma. Se sintió arder por Alice hasta que las llamas lo devoraron por completo. Desde la sencillez de un beso perfecto hasta el sensual e incandescente final, Jasper lo saboreó todo, y dio todo lo que pudo. Y después se quedó abrazado a ella.

Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de atarla contra su voluntad, y supo que jamás podría dejarla si le ordenaban abandonar Elladoune.

La incertidumbre le susurraba constantemente desde las sombras. No sabía lo que iba a suceder. Tan sólo sabía, ahora, lo mucho que quería a Alice.

Descansando entre sus brazos, en la quietud de la oscuridad, Jasper pensó en los silencios de Alice y en su propia reticencia. Ambos habían descubierto la sinceridad de sus cuerpos, pero todavía había un montón de secretos entre los dos. Aún así, en aquel refugio que representaban el uno para el otro, nada de todo aquello parecía importar.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92,**__** a Andy y a **__**licetsimpleplan**_ _**por su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	30. Chapter 25

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por detrás de las laderas, al otro lado del lago. Jasper, de pie en la orilla, contemplaba la niebla ondulante sobre el agua y los cisnes que aparecían a través de ella, deslizándose hacia el margen.

Alice pasó junto a él. Una luz rosada brillaba sobre su fina y lisa melena. A pesar de que ahora ya era una mujer casada en todos los sentidos, Jasper sabía que ella prefería no llevar la toca de las desposadas todavía. Y se alegraba: le gustaba ver el suave tono dorado de sus cabellos.

Varios cisnes cruzaron rápidamente las aguas, provocando pequeñas olas. La mayoría de aquellos pájaros eran blancos, aunque las pocas Crías que se contaban entre ellos aún tenían las plumas grises y marrones. Alice esperaba que los animales se aproximaran, y les echaba granos de cebada al agua.

Los pájaros hundían pico y cabeza, encontraban la comida, volvían a sumergirse. Ella les echó unos pocos granos más y se alejó unos pasos, hasta llegar a la zona cubierta de césped donde Jasper seguía en pie. Los cisnes se acercaron, encontrando hasta el más minúsculo pedacito de manjar mientras se aproximaban a la orilla. Dos enormes pájaros dieron unos pasos en la ribera mientras Alice se alejaba de ella.

Unos cuantos animales más también salieron del agua en pos del reguero de comida. Sus patas cortas y palmeadas, muy aposentadas bajo sus pesados cuerpos, les daban un aire desmañado y un cómico tambaleo al andar. Jasper observaba, sonriendo, porque Alice ya estaba rodeada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por una ola de cisnes blancos.

Ahora, los cisnes lo rodeaban también a él, chocaban contra sus piernas, daban picotazos. Alice le entregó el saquito de grano. Dejando caer trocitos de cebada entre los dedos, Jasper contempló cómo comían los cisnes.

—Si hacemos esto cada día a la misma hora —murmuró Alice—, vendrán a recibirnos—

Jasper dejó caer más comida:

—Sería mejor hacerlo un poco más tarde. ¿Tenemos que salir de la cama tan temprano? —

— ¿Me he casado con un perezoso? —susurró ella, sonriendo.

—En absoluto. Tan sólo es un hombre al que le gusta su cama cuando su esposa está en ella. —La miró, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Alice se ruborizó, y sus ojos desprendieron un destello azul intenso a la luz del amanecer:

—Podemos venir un poco más tarde, pero siempre a la misma hora, y siempre juntos—

Juntos. Él le acarició la mejilla:

—Eso sería perfecto—

—Los cisnes se acercarán a nosotros —siguió ella— Si los llamas del mismo modo cuando vengas a darles su comida, te esperarán. Nadarán hasta aquí y aguardarán a que aparezcas. —Cogió unos granos de cebada de la mano de Jasper y los dejó caer al suelo mientras hablaba en un dulce arrullo a los cisnes.

— ¿Qué sonido debo hacer? —preguntó él.

—Lo que te guste—

Jasper asintió, pensativo:

—Tu primo James canta una frase a su azor (kirie eleyson), y el pájaro vuela directamente hacia él cada vez—

Ella lo miró llena de curiosidad:

—Eso no lo sabía. Hace que no le veo un año o más. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso de él? —

—Casi todos los que le han visto últimamente, también han visto al azor que ha domado —repuso Jasper. Se volvió, con los pulgares metidos en su holgado cinturón de cuero, para observar las tranquilas y ondulantes aguas— Pero los cisnes no pueden ser domados del mismo modo que los azores, desde luego... y yo no sé cantar. Tú no utilizas ninguna llamada —se aventuró a decir, mirando a Alice.

—Los cisnes me conocen en cuanto me ven, y quizás también por mi silencio, porque eso es en sí mismo un distintivo—

—Alice—dijo Jasper—, ¿cuándo me explicarás el motivo de tu silencio? —La observó con atención.

Ella se encogió de hombros:

—No puedo explicarle eso tan fácilmente a un Sassenach que busca rebeldes y está al mando de un castillo escocés—

—Ah —repuso él. Absolutamente pendiente de ella, no vio que uno de los cisnes se acercaba mucho más. Él pájaro le mordisqueó una mano y él dio un respingo. Alice se volvió.

—Dales de comer, si tienes el saquito de grano en la mano. Están enfadados contigo. No se te acercarán si los enfureces—

Jasper les echó más comida, asombrado por la cantidad de grano seco que podían comer, tragándolo de modo sinuoso por sus largos cuellos:

—Desde luego, conoces a tus cisnes —le dijo a Alice.

—Vienen aquí cada primavera, y se quedan hasta finales de año. He visto a los mismos, temporada tras temporada. Los he cuidado y alimentado. He ayudado a protegerlos contra las nutrias, los zorros y los perros. Incluso nado con ellos. Los conozco tanto como a mi familia. Ese macho que está ahí es el más grande y el de más edad del grupo. Lo llamo Cüchulainn, en honor al gran héroe de las historias antiguas. —Señaló al enorme pájaro blanco que picoteaba el grano con mayor agresividad que los otros— Su pareja está ahí: Eimhir álainn—

—Eimhir U hermosa —dijo Jasper en un susurro— La leal y dedicada esposa de Cüchulainn—

Alice miró a Jasper:

— ¿Conoces esa antigua leyenda? Por tu niñera, supongo, ¿no? Debía de ser una buena narradora de historias—

Él se encogió de hombros, admitiendo la suposición:

— ¿Todos tienen nombre? —

—Oh, sí. Ese que te tira del sayo es Fionn, por el gran Fionn Mac-Cumhail, y su pareja se llama Gráinne... pero, al contrario que la Gráinne de las leyendas, ha sido totalmente fiel. Los dos que están en la orilla son Naoise y Kim, y esos dos que se deslizan sobre el agua, un poco más allá, son Aenghus y Caer—

—Caer, que se convirtió en cisne, y Aenghus, que la buscó durante años —murmuró Jasper mientras dejaba que más granos de cebada se deslizaran entre sus dedos.

Alice le miró fijamente:

—Conoces las viejas historias, desde luego—

—Algunas. Esos nombres son todos de grandes enamorados celtas—

—Cierto. A las cuatro crías que están ahí, junto a su madre, las llamo Fionnghuala, Aedh, Fiachra y Conn... en honor a los hijos de Lir. La leyenda es hermosa, pero trágica, y muy antigua—

—Los tres hijos y la hija del rey Lir, que fueron convertidos en cisnes por su madrastra, y obligados a pasar el resto de la eternidad bajo esa forma —dijo Jasper. La historia le vino con facilidad a la memoria, porque había sido una de sus favoritas cuando la escuchaba sobre las rodillas de su abuelo— Al final, sonó la nota pura de una campana de bronce y se rompió el hechizo mágico. Pero para aquel entonces todos eran ya tan viejos que murieron en el mismo instante de recobrar su forma humana—

Alice tenía la mirada fija en él:

— ¿Cómo un Sassenach sabe eso? —

Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

—Tengo mucha memoria para las leyendas. Jamás las olvido una vez que las he escuchado—

Ella asintió pensativamente. Jasper contempló cómo el dorado y rosado sol se alzaba detrás de la montaña más alta, y entrecerró los ojos ante los potentes rayos. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de decirle a Alice la verdad sobre dónde había aprendido aquellas historias.

Ojalá pudiera contárselo todo: el nombre de su padre, su intención de buscar su hogar de cuando era un niño.

Quería que ella supiera que le había llenado la casa, y el corazón, de gente de su infancia. Ansiaba decirle lo mucho que aquello significaba para él, y lo mucho que la amaba, aún más, por ello.

Pero guardó silencio, absorto en su búsqueda privada. Tenía que encontrar y reclamar su hogar. Tan sólo entonces podría hablar de ello en voz alta, incluso a Alice. Tenía sus motivos para permanecer callado.

Los cisnes volvieron al agua, se metieron en ella y se alejaron nadando. La madre cisne se quedó cerca de la orilla, rozando con su pico a uno de sus cuatro pequeñuelos. Mientras Jasper la observaba, el pájaro se hundió un poco y pareció flotar sobre el mismo punto. Uno a uno, sus diminutas crías subieron a su lomo. Una vez que estuvieron seguros y acurrucados como ovillos de lana gris y marrón, la madre se echó a nadar. Jasper se fijó en que aquel pájaro siempre se mantenía a distancia de los otros.

—Pobre Guinevere —comentó Alice— Ahora está sola. Artan era su pareja. No ha vuelto, aunque yo tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera—

—Quizás él haya encontrado una nueva pareja en Newcastle —repuso Jasper.

Ella meneó la cabeza:

—No, él no. Ese cisne es totalmente fiel a su Guinevere. Algo debe de haberle sucedido. —Suspiró y miró a Jasper— Pensaba que cuando oyeras los nombres de los cisnes tan sólo reconocerías los de Arthur y Guinevere. Me sorprendes con tu conocimiento de las leyendas celtas, Sassenach—

Él sonrió:

—Tú me sorprendes —murmuró, tomándola del brazo— casi a diario. Volvamos a Elladoune, ahora. Tengo la intención de ir a ver al alguacil esta mañana, pero te veré en la abadía de Inchfillan más tarde. Quiero volver a hablar con el abad Jared. —Y cruzó el prado de vuelta con Alice.

—Estará contento de tener más noticias de las travesuras de mis hermanos—

Jasper soltó una risita. La historia que les había contado a Alice y el abad Jared sobre el valor y los ánimos de los chiquillos mientras estaban bajo la custodia del alguacil les había divertido enormemente a ambos. El abad echaba muchísimo de menos a sus pequeños pupilos, y Alice anhelaba con toda su alma tenerlos de vuelta a Elladoune, con ella.

Pero podía ser que, cuando volviera al castillo del alguacil, Jasper recibiera órdenes de abandonar Elladoune. Suspiró. Aquel lugar encantado y su doncella cisne habían tejido un hechizo a su alrededor.

Como un hombre atrapado en tierra de hadas, Jasper no quería irse de allí jamás.

Mientras el sol se elevaba más y más, miró por encima de su hombro, hacia atrás, una vez más. De repente, se detuvo. Alice también se volvió.

La niebla se posaba en frágiles anillos y rodeaba la base de las montañas, y una luz dorada se derramaba sobre la ladera más alta. Un rostro fugaz apareció cerca de la cima, como tallado en la negra roca.

La luz y las sombras dibujaban unos ojos hundidos, unos pómulos, una boca, unos cabellos desordenados: una anciana.

—Mira ahí —dijo Jasper, ronco— En la falda del Beinn Beira. ¿Ves esa cara? —

— ¿Esa cara? —Alice se protegió los ojos contra los reflejos del sol— Es la vieja Beira, la reina del invierno, atrapada en la montaña. Según dicen, se escapa una vez al año, y trae el invierno, y luego debe ser enviada de nuevo a su encarcelamiento. A veces, se puede ver su rostro, bajo cierta luz—

Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano, observando atentamente mientras el sol brillaba con más resplandor sobre el rostro de la montaña. Gradualmente, la luz fue borrando la imagen, hasta que esta desapareció por completo.

—Dicen —siguió Alice—, que la buena suerte acompaña a aquellos que ven el rostro de Beira. Es buen presagio verla por un instante, quieta, en la montaña, porque significa que el verano va a continuar. —Miró a Jasper y sonrió. Sus ojos eran azules y profundos como el lago, su cabeza y cuello tan elegantes como los de un cisne.

Jasper se inclinó hacia ella y la besó:

—Te doy las gracias —susurró, apoyando su frente contra la de Alice.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó ella mientras se volvía a poner en marcha con él— ¿Por contarte una nueva historia? Me sorprende que no conocieras esta, Gabhan. —El corazón del joven brincaba de alegría cada vez que la oía pronunciar su nombre en gaélico, aunque Alice no tenía ni idea del efecto que le provocaba.

—Esta —repuso él, tomándola de nuevo de la mano— no la conocía—

El mundo entero relucía con el color del verano, y con la esperanza, mientras Jasper cabalgaba hacia el norte. No perdía de vista el rostro de Beinn Beira, al este. Las campanillas formaban una alfombra púrpura y azul bajo los robles y alerces, y aquí y allí florecían helechos, verdes y lozanos. En las laderas, los densos brezos lo cubrían todo, y la brisa era fragante y cálida.

Jasper salió del sendero del bosque y se dirigió hacia las colinas, cabalgando con más cuidado entre sesgos más empinados. Cada vez había más roca que hierba, y en las grietas crecían flores silvestres, amarillas, azules y violetas. El sol hacía resaltar el semblante de la anciana mientras Jasper avanzaba poco a poco.

No se veía ningún castillo, ni ruinas, y había muy pocas casas en las escarpadas laderas: apenas unos barracones o granjas de techos de paja, todos abandonados. Aquella zona había sido arrasada por los ingleses años atrás, Jasper ya lo sabía. Los soldados del rey Eduardo habían quemado, asesinado o perseguido a absolutamente toda la gente que habitaba el área que rodeaba Loch nan Eala.

Sí, Jasper lo sabía, porque él estaba entre aquella gente seis años atrás.

Unos instantes después, desmontó del bayo, porque el animal ya había dado síntomas de desfallecimiento más de una vez y Jasper no quería arriesgarse a que se dañara en una pezuña o se rompiera una pata. Amarró las riendas a un avellano y dejo al caballo apacentándose cerca de un pequeño arroyo.

El agua se metía en una estrecha gorja, con paredes cubiertas de retorcidas enredaderas, helechos y roca que se elevaban hasta encontrar otra ladera, unida está a la montaña. Jasper se dirigió, más allá del arroyo, hacia una larga, escarpada y acentuada ladera. Una vez que hubiera alcanzado una posición más alta, pensó, su visibilidad de la zona sería mucho mejor.

Subió con paso firme, y se alegró de llevar puesta tan sólo su casaca, en lugar de la pesada cota de malla y la coraza. Sudando bajo el calor del verano, se detuvo a beber un poco del chorro de agua que danzaba sobre las rocas.

Siguió subiendo, con dificultad pero sin descanso, y se preguntó una vez más si no se habría equivocado en su búsqueda. Ante él, no se veía nada más que la oscura y enorme mole de la cima de la montaña y sus laderas cubiertas de piedras movedizas.

Se detuvo de nuevo, apoyando uno de sus pies en un saliente rocoso que asomaba al valle que la montaña dominaba. Vio al caballo apacentándose junto al arroyo y, mucho más allá, la lámina celeste del Loch nan Eala, con sus cisnes, diminutos puntitos blancos, deslizándose por la superficie. En la orilla opuesta, a lo lejos, se elevaban sobre su promontorio los muros color miel de Elladoune. Toda aquella miniatura era perfecta.

Se volvió y miró ladera arriba. Un revoltijo de arbustos y brotes de brezo orlaban la inmensa montaña. Un pequeño salto de agua, la fuente del arroyo que había abajo, brotaba entre oscuras rocas, desde lo alto, tras la maleza.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos. Recordaba aquella cascada, una delicada y blanca cinta de espuma sobre la roca. Aquella ladera también le resultaba familiar. Tiempo atrás, él había estado allí con su padre, contemplando Loch nan Eala desde arriba.

Se volvió y se apresuró a subir, trepando con dificultad en algunos puntos. Finalmente, llegó a otro saliente y miró hacia la montaña.

Justo encima, más allá del borde de la vegetación, vio parte de una construcción en piedra. Gris y quebrada, lo que quedaba de la silueta de una torre derruida avivó profundos recuerdos en su mente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y Jasper subió a zancadas. Recorrió el tramo que quedaba con renovado fervor a través de la densa falda de helechos y matorrales hasta que salió de aquel punto y, por fin, tuvo el castillo de Glenshie ante sus ojos.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92**__** p**__**or su review y a **__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	31. Chapter 26

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Aquella misma mañana, más tarde. Alice paseaba junto a la orilla del lago otra vez mientras Steve esperaba por allí cerca. La joven había vuelto para comprobar el estado de un nido que había sido saqueado por las nutrias más de una vez en las últimas semanas. La pareja de cisnes había vuelto a tener crías hacía poco, aunque ya era casi el final de la temporada.

Para alivio de Alice, encontró el nido sano y salvo. La hembra incubaba tranquilamente sus cuatro huevos, y el macho, que se detuvo para mirar a Alice, recogía juncos cerca del nido. Alice se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Steve.

Más allá, flotando sobre el agua, vio a Guinevere, que acurrucaba a sus pequeños cisnes sobre la espalda. Alice sintió una oleada de tristeza por la grácil hembra, que aún llevaba luto por su desaparecida pareja y se mantenía un tanto alejada de la bandada, cuidando atentamente a sus crías.

— ¡Alice! —La joven levantó la mirada y vio al hermano Joshua que corría hacia ella— ¡El padre abad dice que tiene que verte! —dijo el hermano, sin aliento, al llegar junto a ella. Steve lo acompañaba.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Están Brady y Collin...?—

—Están bien, según dice el abad. Ha ido a ver al alguacil esta mañana. —Joshua calló un momento— No sé lo que debe de haber pasado, pero el padre abad está muy nervioso—

—Iré ahora mismo —repuso Alice— Steve, cuando Jasper regrese de su ronda matutina, dile que me he marchado con Joshua—

—De acuerdo —asintió Steve— Jasper tiene la intención de reunirse contigo en la abadía, más tarde, después de que él y yo hayamos visitado el castillo del alguacil, pero ahora estará más que impaciente por llegar a la abadía, después de oír esto. Nos veremos... ¿qué demonios...? —Steve no terminó la frase. Se volvió y observó al otro lado del prado.

Un hombre salía de entre los árboles del bosque y se dirigía hacia ellos. Steve se llevó la mano a la espada que llevaba sujeta al cinto y dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Alice ahogó un grito y corrió a adelantarlo:

—Ach Dhia —jadeó al reconocer en aquel hombre a un amigo...

A su primo... Edward Cullen se acercaba a ella.

Iba vestido como un peregrino, con una capa marrón oscuro y un festón sujeto al hombro; era alto y fuerte, y se movía con agilidad. El sol hacía destellar el dorado intenso de sus ondulados cabellos. Levantó una mano y la agitó, saludando.

— ¡Ed! —exclamó Alice.

—Peregrino —dijo Steve. Alice se volvió hacia él y vio que se acercaba con Joshua—, si buscas la abadía de Inchfillan, es por ahí. Admitirán a un peregrino que desea un lugar para orar y descansar. Si no es este el caso, vete por dónde has venido—

Alice corrió junto a Ed y le estrechó la mano. Él se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla:

—Prima —dijo el recién llegado.

— ¡Prima! —repitió asombrado Steve.

—Sí, eso es, señor —repuso Edward— Me alegra ver que mi prima Alice está bien protegida. —Se retiró la capucha, dejando ver el destello inteligente de sus ojos, del mismo azul intenso que los de Alice, heredados del abuelo común.

—Pensé que eras un rebelde que venía a amenazarnos —dijo Steve, malhumorado, volviendo a acomodarse la espada al cinto.

—Oh, eso nunca —repuso Alice, muy seria.

—Viajo en son de paz, en peregrinación —explicó Edward— Tengo la intención de visitar la abadía de Inchfillan. Es una agradable sorpresa ver a mi prima aquí, de camino hacia la abadía—

—Es tan sólo un hombre pío que ansia elevar sus plegarias —añadió Alice.

—Oh, no me cabe la menor duda —respondió Steve con ironía.

—Permíteme hablar con mi prima y ponerla al corriente de las nuevas sobre nuestra familia —solicitó Edward— Te aseguro que, conmigo, Alice está a salvo—

—Pasea con ella, si así lo deseas, pero siempre sin que os perdamos de vista —repuso Steve mientras Edward se ponía en marcha con Alice— Y no os alejéis—

— ¿De veras has venido a ver al padre abad? —preguntó Alice.

Edward asintió:

—Él me envió un mensaje. —Miró hacia atrás a Steve y el hermano Joshua, que los observaban— Me escribió que habías sido raptada por los ingleses, y que esa misma suerte habían corrido tus hermanos menores. Y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para liberaros a todos. He venido tan pronto como he podido. Tengo otra misión que cumplir aquí, también, para el rey Robert. Pero me alegra saber que el abad ha encontrado un modo de volver a recuperarte—

—Mis dos hermanos aún siguen retenidos, aunque los Sassenach me trajeron de vuelta. El rey Eduardo me casó con uno de sus caballeros..., el nuevo condestable de Elladoune. Ahora, debo jurar fidelidad al rey—

— ¿Estás casada? —James parecía atónito.

—Sí, con Sir Jasper Whitlock..., quizás hayas oído su nombre. Ahora está al mando de Elladoune, aunque allí no hay todavía un destacamento. Las órdenes del rey... James, ¿qué te pasa? —se interrumpió Alice.

—Dios mío —murmuró Edward— Jasper. Sé muy bien quién es—

—Sí, él comentó que te conocía un poco—

— ¿Qué me conocía un poco? Estuvo con nosotros unos cuantos meses—

— ¿Luchó al lado de los rebeldes escoceses? —Alice miró a su primo, boquiabierta— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Si es un hombre leal al rey Eduardo! —

—He oído decir que ha renovado su juramento. —Edward frunció el ceño— Era un buen camarada, pero las lealtades cambian a menudo, en esta guerra. Los hombres deben escoger entre su cabeza y su corazón. Algunos están del lado de los escoceses por amor a la libertad, y mantienen su postura. Otros se ponen de parte de los ingleses para proteger su patrimonio—

—Pero Jasper es inglés..., él jamás... —Alice se sentía aturdida.

—Estuvo junto a los escoceses un tiempo, jovencita. O al menos eso creía yo—

Alice lo miraba fijamente, con la cabeza hecha un lío, visiblemente confundida:

—Pero... —

—Es un hombre solitario, cortés y de noble espíritu, pero guarda sus secretos en lo más profundo. Tenía buenos motivos para luchar junto a nosotros y, luego, volver a cambiar de bando. Propiedades, lo más probable. A mi esposa le gustaba aquel joven, y ella tiene buen ojo para acertar con el carácter de la gente—

A pesar de la desconcertante revelación acerca de Jasper, Alice no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado:

— ¿Esposa? ¡Tú sí que tienes noticias! ¿El Halcón de la Frontera se ha casado? —

Edward esbozó una encantadora sonrisa:

—Ah, sí, me han cazado del todo. Mi esposa es Isabella Swan de Aberlady—

— ¿La profetisa? ¡He oído hablar de ella! Así que el rebelde se ha sosegado lo suficiente para tomar esposa. —Alice sonrió ampliamente— Jamás pensé que esto podría suceder. ¡Casi te has convertido en un monje! —

—Sí, es cierto —rió Edward tristemente— Tienes que conocer a Isabella—

—Quiero conocerla, y pronto. Pero, por ahora, cuéntame más sobre Jasper y tú. ¡No me ha dicho nunca que había estado luchando con los rebeldes! —

—Dudo que quiera que se sepa, sobre todo si ha renovado su voto de lealtad. Nos ayudó a Isabella y a mí en unas circunstancias muy adversas, y se quedó con nosotros un tiempo. Luchaba detrás de mí y yo confiaba del todo en él. —Edward frunció el ceño— Un día, los ingleses acamparon cerca y hubo una escaramuza. A la mañana siguiente, Jasper había desaparecido. Lo vimos cabalgando junto a los soldados ingleses mientras nosotros estábamos escondidos en el bosque—

—Ach Dhia. ¿Te... traicionó? —preguntó Alice casi en un susurro.

—Jamás lo supe del todo, pero así pareció. Volvió a Inglaterra, oí decir, y se arrodilló ante el rey para suplicar perdón. Y lo obtuvo, según veo, si ahora es el condestable de Elladoune, y además ha conseguido una esposa de la mano del mismísimo rey... ¡y su esposa es mi propia prima!—

—No lo sabía —murmuró Alice.

—Fue un buen amigo... o eso creía yo. —Edward se encogió de hombros— Jamás podremos pagarle lo que hizo por Isabella y por mí. Pero, luego, perdió la confianza que habíamos puesto en él. Jamás sospeché que fuera un traidor, así que me sorprendió. Quizás a Isabella y a mí nos gustaba demasiado y de algún modo no vimos la verdad—Miró hacia el lago y contempló a los cisnes.

Alice se mordió el labio al recordar que Jasper le había dicho que había pasado dos meses en prisión... por traición. Había explicado muy poco sobre aquel episodio, pero Alice volvió a preguntarse a qué se refería Jasper.

—Alice, tengo noticias de tus hermanos—

Ella levantó la mirada rápidamente:

—Nosotros también. No sabemos qué es lo que vamos a hacer, porque no podemos pagar el rescate. Y Brady y Collin están bajo la custodia del alguacil, ahora. Se niega a entregarlos—

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver al abad. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar—

Alice frunció el ceño:

—Ed, deberías saber una cosa: Jasper va a venir a la abadía hoy, un poco más tarde, para ver al abad Jared—

Edward enarcó una ceja:

—Eso promete ser interesante—

Glenshie resplandecía como un faro en la mente de Jasper mientras estaba sentado a la mesa, en el salón de De Witherdale con Steve. Cuando el paje escanció las copas de cerveza rubia y fría, él recordó las piedras bañadas por los rayos de sol de Glenshie. Cuando De Witherdale se quejó de un retraso en la entrega de varios toneles de vino y barriles de pescado en sal que debían llegar de Perth a Dalbrae, Jasper pensó en la visión de Loch nan Eala desde la colina que quedaba un poco más abajo del castillo de su abuelo..., ahora su propio castillo, por derecho.

Aquel lugar estaba en ruinas, era un caparazón de piedra, algunas de sus construcciones más altas se habían derrumbado. Los muros maestros todavía permanecían intactos, aunque revestidos de hiedra.

Una multitud de verdes helechos cubría el patio interior, y las escaleras que conducían a la torre principal se habían venido abajo.

Pero Jasper lo había reconocido, y había revivido momentos de su infancia que le habían llevado hasta casi el borde de las lágrimas. Al explorar lo que quedaba del castillo durante casi toda la mañana, había pensado en su reconstrucción. En su cabeza, veía claramente Glenshie: una fuerte edificación de piedra, una vez más.

Después de marcharse de allí y de reunirse con Steve para cabalgar hasta Delbrae, Jasper había guardado silencio acerca de su descubrimiento. Aunque se moría de ganas de confiárselo a su amigo, esperaba poder revelar la noticia (y poder por fin contar la verdad) a Alice antes que a nadie.

Centró su atención en la conversación. Había ido hasta donde estaba para cerciorarse de que los hermanos de Alice estaban bien, para saber qué órdenes debería cumplir y para averiguar el posible rumbo que tomaría su futuro.

— ¿Ha decidido el comendador del rey qué hacer con Elladoune?—le preguntó a De Witherdale.

—Sí, pero hay algunos temas de los que debemos hablar antes. He recibido un escrito de Aymer de Valence y otro del mismísimo rey, y tengo que informarte sobre ambos—

El alguacil alargó el brazo hacia uno de los finales de la mesa y atrajo hacia sí un cofre bajo de madera. Descorrió las aldabillas de plata y sacó de él unos pergaminos con el sello roto. Los releyó, acariciando los bordes con los dedos, un tanto taimado:

—Creo que tú también tienes unos documentos que entregarme —le dijo a Jasper— ¿Has acabado tu informe? ¡—

Jasper pensó en los pergaminos que guardaba en el interior de su casaca. Los había llevado allí con la intención de entregarlos, pero su intuición le hizo dudar:

—Casi —respondió— Aún tardaré una semana—

El alguacil frunció el ceño:

—De Valence quiere esa información. —Volvió a repasar la hoja que tenía entre las manos— Este primer asunto no te concierne directamente, pero deberías saberlo. Como Maestro de Cisnes del rey, tengo que capturar cisnes para los ríos reales, en Inglaterra —siguió— Los cisnes mudos de Elladoune están entre los más conocidos de Escocia, y algunos de ellos serán capturados en los próximos días. Tú nos ayudarás en nuestra tarea—

—Los cisnes están mudando las plumas justo ahora, me parece —repuso Jasper— No pueden volar—

—Y eso hace más sencillo capturarlos con redes y transportarlos. Los jovencitos son más fáciles de atrapar de ese modo que los agresivos adultos. Pondremos trampas para cazar a unas cuantas crías y cisnes jóvenes y los enviaremos hacia el sur—

Jasper entrecerró los ojos al recordar la vil captura de la que había sido objeto Alice varias semanas atrás por el mismo motivo.

Pensó también en los cuatro polluelos de Guinevere, que eran precisamente lo que De Witherdale quería. Sintió una repentina y fuerte sensación de pena: aquella hermosa y orgullosa hembra ya había tenido que afrontar la pérdida de su pareja. No debían separarla de sus crías también:

—El rey Eduardo ya tiene suficientes cisnes en sus ríos —dijo— ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo enviando órdenes por escrito para que le envíen cisnes escoceses cuando tiene una guerra de la que ocuparse?—

—El rey siente una especial debilidad por esos pájaros. Son de buen presagio. Y le gustan en particular los cisnes escoceses—

—No está contento con poseer todos los cisnes de Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —murmuró Steve— Señor alguacil, ¿dónde están aquellos dos jovencitos? No los hemos visto al entrar, hoy. Queremos estar seguros de que se encuentran en perfecto estado. Su hermana está preocupada por ellos—

—Su pariente, el abad, ha estado aquí esta mañana y los ha visto. Le he invitado a que viniera para informarle de las órdenes que hacen referencia a Elladoune y Loch nan Eala, ya que algunas le afectarán a él y a sus monjes—

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué sentido afectan a la abadía las órdenes que debo cumplir? —preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido.

—Lo sabrás dentro de muy poco. Los jovencitos están ahora mismo con el sacerdote, orando y recibiendo sus lecciones. Últimamente, se han portado mejor. Mi esposa les ha prometido una visita a la feria del mercado la semana que viene, y yo he dado mi permiso. Y he decidido enviarlos con ella a Inglaterra cuando Lady Victoria parta hacia allí, dentro de pocos días. Los verás en la feria... —

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante:

—Usted no tiene autoridad alguna para sacar a esos niños de Escocia —gruñó.

—Ya veremos. Ahora, seguro que quieres saber cuáles son las órdenes para ti. —De Witherdale abrió dos pergaminos y los puso sobre la mesa, frente a él— Este escrito es del rey en persona —dijo, mostrándoles el sello rojo y los lazos que colgaban del mismo— «Saludos», etcétera. —Agitó la mano con impaciencia— Ordena que se le envíe una declaración de Lady Alice por escrito a la abadía de Lanercost—

— ¿Lanercost? —Preguntó Jasper— Se suponía que iba a dirigirse a Carlisle—

—El rey se ha visto debilitado por una enfermedad (pasajera, según dicen los médicos) y está descansando en Lanercost antes de seguir hasta Carlisle. El viaje desde Londres ha sido agotador. Y su salud, durante este año, no ha sido muy buena—

— ¿Una declaración de la dama por escrito? —Preguntó entonces Jasper— ¿Qué es lo que espera de ella? ¿Y quién va a entregarla?—

De Witherdale leyó con atención el papel:

—El rey quiere que Alice jure lealtad por escrito, y exige un certificado firmado por testigos de que ha hecho el voto de... «Su lealtad, la de su familia y amistades, y la de todos los que tienen que ver con Elladoune, hacia el rey de Inglaterra». —Le alargó el pergamino a Jasper.

Este lo cogió y leyó:

—«Si la dama no puede escribir por su propia mano, debe firmar un voto, en el que dos testigos, uno civil y uno religioso, jurarán que ha pronunciado dicho voto en voz alta y con buena intención». —Jasper miró a Steve.

Aquello era un golpe de suerte inesperado. Sin embargo, Jasper dudaba que Alice estuviera más dispuesta a jurar fidelidad por este método de lo que habría estado ante el rey en persona. Simplemente, la joven no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, y había evitado todos los esfuerzos de Jasper para que ensayara su promesa. Sospechó, por la mirada escéptica de Steve, que su amigo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Bueno, al menos el rey no exige que ella se presente ante la corte —dijo Steve— Eso está bien... si la dama acepta—

—Desde luego. —Jasper miró al alguacil— ¿Tan enfermo está Eduardo? —

—Muy sabiamente, se ocupa de asuntos más importantes —repuso De Witherdale— Una vez que el juramento haya sido aceptado, creo que el rey la liberará de su cautividad. Yo mismo seré testigo de la pronunciación del voto, por supuesto, como alguacil de este valle. Su pariente, el abad, servirá como representante religioso. Y yo también llevaré a mi propio sacerdote, porque confío más en él—

—Mi señora esposa es capaz de estampar su nombre, creo, aunque no fue a escuela alguna para aprender a escribir. ¿Cuándo debe tener lugar la firma del juramento?—

—En la feria del mercado —repuso De Witherdale— ¿Pronunciará su voto en voz alta? Si se niega, no cumplirá con las órdenes del rey—

—Se lo explicaré —dijo Jasper, cauto.

—Sospecho que ella sí habla contigo, aunque insiste en mantener su absurdo silencio con el resto de los caballeros del rey—

—Mi esposa ha encontrado modos de comunicarse conmigo —replicó Jasper, mirando fijamente a De Witherdale.

—No lo dudo —dijo este, arrastrando las palabras— Dile que debe obedecer, o estará a merced de la Corona. Llévala a la feria del mercado la semana que viene. Puede pronunciar su juramento en público. Con infinidad de testigos. —Sonrió insípidamente.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo inmutable. Todavía dudaba que Alice pronunciara ningún voto bajo la circunstancia que fuera:

—Veremos qué pasa —dijo— En cuanto a sus hermanos, si intenta usted llevárselos, puede estar seguro de que yo conseguiré que vuelvan—

—Veremos qué pasa, como tú dices. Por lo que respecta al resto de las órdenes, ayer llegó un mensajero de Perth. Trajo un escrito del rey y uno del adalid del ejército real. De Valence ha decidido cerrar Elladoune—

—Cerrarlo —repitió Jasper. Tensó la mandíbula.

—Ya sabías que eso podía suceder —siguió De Witherdale, en tono suave— Ya sabías que estabas destinado allí temporalmente—

—Esperaba que enviaran un destacamento, puesto que usted está tan preocupado por la existencia de rebeldes en esa zona—

—Yo propuse que cerraran el castillo. Puedo apañármelas con los rebeldes por mí mismo, mediante mi propia autoridad—

Aquella decisión causó un gran impacto en Jasper. Por su cabeza pasaron un montón de consecuencias. No sólo tendría que entregar a los suyos, sino que se vería obligado a volver a sacar a Alice de su hogar. Y perdería el único hogar que él mismo había conocido con ella. Sin duda, lo enviarían a cualquier otro sitio... a Inglaterra, a algún lugar de Escocia, incluso a Gales o Francia. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

— ¿Por qué retirar al ejército de allí ahora? —preguntó Steve.

—De Valence ha decidido que no es necesario asentar un destacamento allí. Muy pronto, los refuerzos llegarán a Dalbrae en lugar de a Elladoune. Extenderemos nuestras patrullas a todo lo largo del lago y hasta las colinas. Eso se puede hacer con un refuerzo de cincuenta hombres en Dalbrae—

—Ah —dijo Jasper, cortante— Es mejor enviar a cincuenta a Dalbrae que a cien a Elladoune. Un ahorro de hombres, tiempo, munición, abastecimientos y dinero—

—Exacto —repuso De Witherdale.

Jasper apretó los dientes para reprimir su ira, y apenas asintió con la cabeza. Jugueteó con la base de su copa mientras su mente iba a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa entonces con el resto de nosotros? —preguntó Steve.

—Vosotros dos podéis ser útiles aquí. O en cualquier otro lugar donde Sir Aymer decida destinaros. Investigaré sobre vuestro comportamiento, por supuesto—

—Por supuesto —gruñó Steve.

— ¿Y Elladoune? —quiso saber Jasper— ¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecerá cerrado? —

De Witherdale tomó un sorbito de vino, frunció los labios y le alargó el otro pergamino a Jasper:

—Este es el último escrito del rey, con una nueva lista de órdenes. Dice qué es lo que hay que hacer con Elladoune—

Jasper examinó la elegante caligrafía francesa hasta que encontró las líneas que contenían las órdenes que buscaba. Miró fija y largamente el párrafo, y lo leyó de nuevo.

«Hasta que no quede piedra sobre piedra.»

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Steve.

—Elladoune —repuso Jasper en voz muy baja— tiene que ser arrasado y debe quedar absolutamente derruido—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Max kaDar**_ _**y a Romy92**_ _**por su review, a **__**Max**__** kaDaR**_ _**por poner a la historia y a mí en alerta y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	32. Chapter 27

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

—Amigo o enemigo, está casado con tu prima, así que ahora es pariente tuyo —decía Jared, hablando en escocés en deferencia hacia Edward Cullen— Dime una cosa, Ed: ¿se puede confiar en Jasper Whitlock?—

Conteniendo la respiración. Alice miró a Edward. Sentado junto a ella, este bebió un sorbo de su cerveza con calma. Ambos estaban enfrente del abad Jared, sentados a la mesa en la pequeña terraza cubierta, de paredes blancas, de la casa del abad.

—Es un hombre íntegro —repuso Edward— Pero me pregunto a dónde dirige su lealtad. El hombre que conocí estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier otro hombre, mujer o niño que lo necesitara. Pero no conozco al hombre que nos abandonó y renovó sus votos hacia el rey Eduardo. Mi instinto me dice que podría confiarle mi vida, pero sus acciones lo contradicen—

—Luchó junto a tus hombres, y luego volvió a pasarse a los ingleses. Ya nos contaste esa increíble historia —dijo Jared— Es difícil creer que este hombre sea el mismo que conociste—

Alice escuchaba, aturdida. Edward había hablado de eventos del pasado reciente de Jasper que ella jamás había sospechado. El año anterior, Jasper se había unido al ejército rebelde durante un tiempo, ofreciendo ayuda crucial; luego, había desaparecido de repente después de una escaramuza, sin dar explicaciones. Jasper no le había contado a Alice nada de todo aquello.

Consciente de sus previas transgresiones (incluyendo cuando la había ayudado a ella en Elladoune, años atrás), a Alice no le costaba creer que Jasper no dudaría en arriesgar su propia vida para poder ayudar también a Isabella y James. E incluso podía imaginárselo apoyando a la causa rebelde. Por qué motivo se había ido..., eso era otro asunto.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido, Alice creía firmemente en la integridad de Jasper. Sin embargo, si él se hubiera quedado del lado de los escoceses, ahora no habría ningún obstáculo entre ambos, pensó tristemente la joven.

— ¿Os traicionó? —Preguntó Jared— ¿Es un espía de los ingleses? —

—Podría ser —admitió Edward.

Alice ahogó un gritito. Traición, así era como Jasper había definido su crimen:

— ¡Pero has dicho que ayudó a los escoceses! —

—Sus propiedades están en Inglaterra. Eligió el camino seguro —repuso Edward— En cuanto a que nos traicionara..., puede ser. No lo sé—

—Hay algo que tengo que deciros a ambos —dijo entonces Jared, muy serio— He visto al alguacil esta mañana, y me ha dado malas noticias. La primera es que Alice debe jurar lealtad al rey Eduardo ante el alguacil y otros testigos—

—Si con eso puedo mantenerme alejada de la corte real, son buenas noticias —repuso ella— Y quizás podamos encontrar un modo de evitar ese juramento—

—Quizás sí, pero escuchad: hay más. De Witherdale tiene la intención de enviar a Brady y Collin a Inglaterra, con su esposa, muy pronto—

— ¡Ach Dhia! —La noticia cayó sobre Alice como un jarro de agua fría— ¡No tiene ningún derecho!—

—Pero eso no va a detenerlo. Me ha dicho algo más. Van a cerrar Elladoune —disparó Jared— Los adalides del rey han decidido que no les es útil para enviar un destacamento—

Alice miró fijamente al abad, totalmente aturdida. Jamás había pensado en aquella posibilidad:

— ¿Van a cerrar sus puertas? Y Jasper... ¿va a ser destinado a otro lugar? —

—Es lo más probable. Es un soldado del rey. —Jared frunció el ceño— No sospechábamos hasta qué punto es un soldado del rey—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó James, circunspecto.

—De Witherdale ha dicho que Jasper está preparando un informe sobre esta zona para los adalides de Eduardo. Tiene que describir el terreno y detallar los puntos donde pueden acampar las tropas, el número y la situación de los manantiales que hay, la distancia entre los cotos, las mejores rutas para la caballería, y etcétera. ¿Sabías tú eso, Alice? —

Ella meneó la cabeza sin decir palabra, sintiendo que su corazón pesaba como una roca. Sabía que Jasper salía a patrullar a diario, y que escribía algunas veces por la noche en pergaminos que guardaba en una pequeña caja, junto con los pocos objetos personales que había llevado consigo a Elladoune. Cuando Jasper le dijo que aquellos papeles eran tan sólo algunos pensamientos que quería dejar plasmados en tinta, ella dio por sentado que Jasper tenía hábitos de erudito debido a la educación que había recibido.

Qué estúpida había sido. Se tapó los ojos con las manos durante un instante y luego levantó la mirada. Edward tenía la suya fija en ella.

—Todos le hemos visto cabalgando por bosques y colinas cada día —dijo Jared— Ha estado reuniendo información que los hombres del rey necesitan para luchar contra los escoceses—

—Él no sería capaz de... —Alice quiso defenderlo, pero las dudas la desbordaron. Al parecer, había muchas cosas que desconocía acerca de Jasper.

—Elladoune está ocupado por los ingleses—le dijo Edward a Jared— Si van cerrarlo, Jasper será el encargado de echar el cerrojo a sus puertas. Y su informe para el rey le reportará el favor real que tanto necesita—

—Todo esto no es posible —jadeó Alice. La invadió la sensación de haber sido traicionada, y acto seguido las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Ahora podía volver a perder Elladoune... y con ello todos sus sueños y esperanzas.

—Prima —Edward alargó la mano para acariciarle en un brazo—, encontraremos un modo de salir de esta —dijo en tono suave.

—Pero, Ed, Jasper jamás sería tan traidor para llegar hasta el punto de cerrar Elladoune y echarnos a todos, y abandonarnos... ¡para ganarse el favor del rey! Esta traición... No puedo creer que Jasper... —

—Puede que sea su deber, más que una traición —dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Alice se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta, pensando en la gente que había encontrado refugio y cobijo en Elladoune— ¿Adónde irán ahora nuestros amigos? —

—Los reuniremos a todos para abandonar el castillo —dijo el abad— En cuanto a Jasper, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sólo él sabe lo que hace, y por qué—

Las lágrimas corrieron mejillas abajo, y Alice se tapó los ojos mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura respirando profunda y trémulamente.

—Mi querida niña, es un momento muy duro, lo sé. Pero tenemos asuntos sobre los que decidir —le dijo Jared con suavidad—Ahora debemos conseguir que Brady y Collin vuelvan con nosotros, y también Niall y Will—

Ed se inclinó hacia delante para discutir aquello en voz baja con Jared y, mientras ambos hablaban, Alice desvió la mirada.

Iba a perder a Jasper..., quizás ya lo había perdido, quizás él ya se había ido de su vida, pero no de su corazón. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciera Jasper, Alice no se veía capaz de dejar de amarlo jamás. Se sonrojó al recordar los intensos besos, y tantas cosas más, en la privacidad de su cama. Alice se había sentido tan feliz, tan locamente enamorada...

Si Jasper había hecho lo que Edward y Jared decían, y había planeado aquella traición hacia todos ellos, no era el hombre que ella había creído. ¿Acaso Alice se había dejado engañar hasta ese punto por sus sueños y su corazón? Una lágrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla. Luego, otra. La joven se las enjugó bruscamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Pagaremos nosotros el rescate —decía Jared en aquel momento.

Alice levantó la mirada:

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó— ¡No tenemos ni una sola moneda! —

—Se me ha ocurrido un plan —repuso Jared— Y un plan para recuperar a los dos jovencitos. —Sonrió, y Alice captó el esfuerzo y la tristeza que había en aquella sonrisa. A él también lo había afectado las devastadoras noticias acerca de Elladoune... y de Jasper, pensó la joven.

—Tenemos una fuente de ingresos —continuó Jared— La competición de arco—

— ¿Un torneo de tiro con arco? —preguntó Edward.

—Se celebra cada verano en la fecha de la feria del mercado —le explicó Jared— El premio es una flecha... La Flecha de Oro de Elladoune, se llama. Es de oro macizo. El torneo se ha venido celebrando durante generaciones. Los Cullen de Elladoune siempre han ganado la flecha... hasta hace pocos años—

—Ah, he oído hablar de ello —dijo Edward— El padre de Alice la ganó durante muchos años seguidos, y su abuelo antes que él—

Alice asintió:

—Hace seis años que arqueros ingleses de los destacamentos se han llevado el premio. —Miró a Jared— Pero incluso si nosotros ganáramos esa flecha, no es la cantidad de oro suficiente para pagar dos rescates. Y tendríamos que fundirla—

—Mi idea es que el alguacil pagaría una buena cantidad por mantener la Flecha de Oro en manos de su destacamento —dijo Jared.

— ¿Quieres que paguen un rescate por la flecha para que podamos pagar el nuestro? —preguntó Edward.

Jared asintió:

—De Witherdale se ha jactado durante todo el año de que sus hombres están en posesión de la flecha y que la volverán a ganar. Dice que por siempre jamás el trofeo se va a quedar en Dalbrae. Ese orgullo le va a salir caro—

—Una idea fascinante —aceptó Edward— Ganar la flecha, y hacérsela pagar con una fuerte suma..., la suficiente para cubrir dos rescates—

Alice se irguió mientras se le ocurría una idea:

—Mi padre siempre ganó ese premio... y creo que yo podría hacerlo también—

— ¿Tú? —Edward ladeó la cabeza, observando a la joven con atención— Desde luego, tienes la destreza para conseguirlo—

—Pues claro que la tiene. —Jared le dedicó a Alice una amplia sonrisa.

—Tengo habilidad con el arco —dijo ella—, pero soy una mujer, y estoy bajo la custodia de la Corona. De Witherdale jamás me permitiría competir—

Edward se encogió de hombros:

—No tiene por qué saberlo. Podrías pasar por un jovencito... aunque sería mejor que te escondieras el pelo y... disimularas tus curvas. —Enarcó expresivamente una ceja. Jared se aclaró la garganta.

Alice asintió:

—Puedo hacerlo. Pero la Flecha de Oro de Elladoune es un torneo poco usual. El tiro es difícil, casi imposible para algunos. Yo jamás lo he dominado, y apenas lo he intentado. La feria será dentro de una semana. Incluso si participo en la competición, no sé si podría ganar el premio—

—Puedes —repuso Edward, y Jared asintió.

—Ed, ya sé que tienes que irte pronto pero ¿puedes quedarte el tiempo suficiente para ayudarme a practicar?—

—Ojalá pudiera, jovencita. He venido tan sólo a comprobar que estabas bien y a ocuparme de un asunto del rey Robert. Ni siquiera me quedaré hasta que acabe el día, porque debo volver hacia el oeste a reunirme con nuestro rey, y después al sur, a Wildshaw. Mi esposa dará a luz dentro de unas semanas, y quiero estar allí—

— ¡Un bebé! —Jared le felicitó, y Alice sonrió ante la noticia de Edward. Pero, por dentro, su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho.

Se preguntaba si tendría el valor necesario para llevar adelante aquella artimaña, pero no tenía otra opción. La Flecha de Oro debía volver a los Cullen... no sólo por mantener la tradición, sino también para poder sobornar a De Witherdale y liberar a sus hermanos.

— ¿Y bien, prima? —Preguntó Edward— ¿Estás decidida? —

Ella asintió:

—Lo haré—

—Perfecto —dijo Jared— Y ahora, dejad que os explique mi plan para recuperar a los dos jovencitos. El alguacil dice que su esposa se llevará a Brady y Collin a la feria para ver el torneo de tiro al arco—Miró a Alice, y luego a James— Entonces será cuando se los arrebataremos—

—Pero llevárnoslos de ese modo, por la fuerza, sería peligroso y podría causar una escaramuza en la villa —objetó Alice— ¿Qué pasa con la Flecha de Oro? Podemos usarla para que De Witherdale nos devuelva a mis hermanos—

—La usaremos para recuperar a tus otros hermanos, los mayores. Antes que nada, es esencial que nos llevemos a los pequeños. Será muy fácil si asisten al torneo de la Flecha de Oro, ya que ese torneo se celebra justo en las afueras de Inchfillan. Informaremos a nuestros rebeldes, y trazaremos un plan—

—Pero los rebeldes no atacarán a De Witherdale, y mucho menos en público —dijo Alice— ¡Le tienen miedo a él y a su armadura negra! No se arriesgarán a sufrir la cólera del alguacil en sus propias carnes—

— ¿Armadura negra? Ah, entonces, he oído hablar de ese hombre —comentó Edward— Dudo que sea una prenda tan temible como dicen los rumores—

—Estoy de acuerdo. A veces, desearía que ese hombre resultara herido mientras lleva la armadura puesta —dijo Jared— Entonces, todo el mundo perdería el miedo que le tiene a él y a esa prenda. Que sufriera una herida, ni que fuera pequeñita...—

— ¡Padre abad! —exclamó Alice, fingiendo sorpresa ante la declaración de Jared. Edward enarcó una ceja.

Jared se encogió de hombros:

—De algún modo tenemos que convencer a los rebeldes de que no deben temer a De Witherdale, para que nos ayuden a recuperar a los dos chiquillos. Hablaré con ellos. Por ahora, estamos de acuerdo: Alice ganará la Flecha de Oro—

—Hay otro asunto que discutir —dijo Edward— El rey Robert se sentirá decepcionado al saber que mi misión aquí ha sido un fracaso—

— ¿Un fracaso? —preguntó Alice, perpleja.

—He venido hasta aquí atendiendo el requerimiento del abad con respecto a ti —le explicó James— Pero el rey Robert también me ha enviado para preguntar por otra máquina de guerra. La última que vuestros rebeldes de los bosques le enviaron, en secreto y pieza a pieza, se montó de nuevo en otro lugar y prestó gran ayuda a la rebelión. Pero el abad Jared me ha dicho que los hombres del alguacil arrasaron el sitio donde los rebeldes estaban construyendo otra máquina—

—Cierto, pero tengo que darte una buena noticia —repuso Jared— Tenemos otra. Y está escondida en un lugar que los hombres del alguacil no descubrirán jamás. —Hizo un gesto hacia la ventana, por donde entraba una ráfaga de brisa de verano.

Alice miró hacia fuera, y vio lo alto del andamiaje para la construcción del nuevo campanario:

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntó— Y ¿estará el campanario terminado a tiempo para la competición de arco? Cada año se celebra en las escaleras de la iglesia de la abadía —le explicó a Edward.

—Niña mía —repuso Jared— Mira otra vez—

La joven se levantó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Un andamio de madera había sido levantado junto al derruido campanario. Dos monjes estaban subidos y trabajaban con sendos martillos en otro entramado de maderas construido en el tejado, alrededor de la destrozada torre. Alice entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó un grito ahogado:

— ¡El andamiaje! —

Edward se puso en pie para mirar también por la ventana:

—Por todos los santos... ¡Es una catapulta! ¡No la había mirado con atención! Padre abad, eres un tipo audaz. —Se volvió y le sonrió.

—Si el obispo Wishart puede construir una y utilizarla contra los ingleses, desde luego que yo puedo hacer lo mismo —repuso Jared. Su rostro resplandecía— Tan sólo necesita las ruedas y el brazo de catapulta, que están escondidos en el dormitorio principal. Dile al rey de los escoceses que tendrá su máquina. Dile que se la llevaremos pieza a pieza, por la noche, tan pronto como la hayamos terminado—

—Se sentirá totalmente complacido. Es una idea brillantísima —dijo James.

—Una completa locura —intervino Alice— ¿Qué pasará si De Witherdale la ve? —

—Ya la ha visto —replicó Jared— Y sus hombres también. No parece que ninguno de ellos se haya dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho con las maderas que los hombres del alguacil nos trajeron para nuestra nueva torre y cadalso—

Edward meneó la cabeza:

—Sí, es brillante, pero Alice tiene razón. Todos los que estáis en Inchfillan corréis un gran riesgo con esto—

—Somos rebeldes —replicó Jared, grave— Nos arriesgamos por Escocia—

—Este secreto debe quedar protegido hasta que la máquina pueda ser llevada a su destino —dijo James— Debemos mantener a los ingleses alejados de aquí—

—No vienen muy a menudo —repuso Jared— Podemos llevarnos la máquina esta semana, durante la feria, cuando haya menos hombres patrullando por la noche..., ya que se quedarán cerca del mercado—

Edward asintió:

—Alice, ¿qué hay de Jasper? Has dicho que iba a venir a Inchfillan esta tarde—

—Después de ver al alguacil, según él mismo —repuso ella.

—Debemos averiguar de qué lado está esta vez—

Alice suspiró:

—Si eso es lo que tú y el padre abad queréis decir, no va a ayudarnos. Y yo no puedo soportar verle ahora mismo..., no puedo tampoco pedirle ayuda otra vez. Aún no, si es que algún día puedo—

Edward asintió con la cabeza:

—En ese caso, yo mismo hablaré con él —dijo, muy serio— Creo que ya va siendo hora—

—Espere aquí, Sir Jasper —dijo una mujer. Kim, la rotunda hermana mayor del abad, que llegaba su casa y ayudaba a cuidar de sus pupilos, le invitó a entrar en una estancia en la que había una mesa y unos banquillos— El abad estará con usted dentro de un momento—

Hay cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, señora Kim —murmuró Jasper. Entró en la habitación, solo, y se fijó en las tres jarras que había sobre la mesa junto a una jarra más grande, de servir, llena de espumosa cerveza. Una de las copas estaba sin usar, puesta boca abajo. Se sirvió en ella un poco del dorado líquido y lo bebió con avidez. La cerveza era muy ligera y estaba fresca, rebajada con agua. Perfecta para un caluroso día de verano.

El viaje a caballo desde Dalbrae había sido un auténtico tormento, no a causa del calor, sino porque la mente de Jasper rebosaba pensamientos inquietos y afligidos... y su corazón estaba totalmente angustiado.

Miró por la ventana hacia la nueva construcción de madera que se erigía junto al derruido campanario. Había algo extraño en ello. Frunció el ceño y no se percató de que la puerta se abría a su espalda.

—Jasper—

El joven se volvió, esperando encontrarse con el abad, y vio a Edward Cullen. Lo miró fijamente, con el corazón a punto de desbocársele. Un instante después, recobrando el control sobre sí mismo, dejó su jarra sobre la mesa:

—Ed —dijo, simplemente.

Edward cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los banquillos. Jasper hizo lo mismo, frente a él. Le temblaban las manos, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Con gesto despreocupado, asió la jarra grande de cerveza y se la ofreció a Edward.

Este meneó la cabeza:

—Ya he tomado un poco antes—

—Ah. —Tres copas, pensó Jasper, allí había habido una reunión, presumiblemente entre el abad. Edward y Alice. Jasper sabía que su esposa estaba allí, porque Steve le había hecho llegar el mensaje de Alice mientras cabalgaban hacia Dalbrae. Steve también había mencionado la visita de un peregrino a Inchfillan, pero Jasper estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre Glenshie que casi no le había escuchado— Ya veo que me han dejado solo aquí por un motivo—

—Sí, lo he pedido yo. He pensado que teníamos que hablar—

Jasper tomó un sorbito, pero ahora encontró la cerveza insípida, y en absoluto refrescante. La dejó a un lado:

—Te debo una explicación—

—He oído decir que hace poco has jurado obediencia al rey Eduardo. —El tono de Edward era frío y seco. Jasper percibió la tensión y la ira bajo aquella superficie.

Permaneció también tranquilo y frío:

—Tus espías siempre están cerca, incluso llegan hasta Londres—

—Sí —asintió Edward— No he venido para enfrentarme a ti. Cada hombre debe tomar sus propias decisiones en esta guerra. Yo he tomado las mías. Y tú, obviamente, tomaste las tuyas—

—Así es. —Jasper frunció levemente el ceño— ¿A qué se debe que estés aquí? —

—El abad me hizo llegar la noticia de que mis primos necesitaban ayuda. He venido tan pronto como me ha sido posible. Afortunadamente, Alice se encuentra en perfecto estado, aunque los chiquillos están todavía bajo custodia. Alice me ha contado bastante sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente. —Miró fijamente a Jasper.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Edward eran del mismo azul oscuro e intenso que los de Alice. No se había fijado en el color antes..., pero ahora, con Alice constantemente en sus pensamientos, veía el acentuado parecido familiar entre los dos primos en sus ojos, su tez y cabellos dorados y sus rasgos esbeltos y elegantes.

—En ese caso, ya estás al corriente sobre la boda, y sobre mi cargo en Elladoune —repuso Jasper.

—Sí. Te felicito por la boda —murmuró Edward— Y no voy a felicitarte por tu cargo. Puede que complazca a un soldado inglés, pero nos plantea ciertas dificultades a mí y a los míos—

—Dentro de muy poco seré relevado de mis obligaciones en Elladoune. Sin duda también te habrá llegado eso a los oídos, dado que el abad ha hablado con el alguacil esta mañana—

Edward asintió y le observó con aquel gesto tranquilo y grave que Jasper recordaba tan bien:

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu compromiso con mi prima, tu esposa? —

—Tengo la intención de cumplirlo, aunque no puedo asegurar que ella quiera. Dudo que consienta en volver a Inglaterra conmigo, e incluso a ningún otro lugar de Escocia, una vez que yo haya sido destinado—

—Pregúntaselo —repuso Edward— Si es que ella está dispuesta a hablarte. Parece muy disgustada por lo que ha sabido hoy mismo sobre ti—

Jasper jugueteó con el canto de su jarra de cerveza:

—No me sorprende, aunque lo siento mucho. Quería contárselo yo. Quería decirle... muchas cosas—

—Me parece que deberías haberlo hecho ya. Ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto te involucraste con nosotros—

—No he encontrado un buen momento para explicárselo. Si le hubiera dicho que luché junto a vosotros, ella habría dado por sentado que soy leal a la causa escocesa, y habría esperado que cambiara mi fidelidad de bando—

—Oh, claro, no puedes dejar que piense eso —repuso Edward, arrastrando las palabras.

—Alice y yo nos encontramos casados de repente —saltó Jasper— Todavía nos queda mucho por explicar. Y todavía hay mucho por ocultar, entre nosotros. Alice también guarda sus secretos—

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

—Ella no te ha ocultado mucho—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Te ama. Se lo veo en la cara. Alice te ha entregado su corazón, se te ha entregado entera. Lo que hoy ha sabido sobre ti la ha destrozado. Te lo advierto, si vuelves a hacerle daño... —

—No tienes por qué advertirme —le interrumpió Jasper, brusco.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Edward lentamente— El sentimiento entre ambos es mutuo. Un buen enredo, pues, en ese caso—

—Un auténtico embrollo —admitió Jasper. Miró fijamente a través de la ventana, hacia donde la tarima del campanario rebasaba el muro de la abadía.

—Alice dice que os conocisteis hace años, cuando arrasaron Elladoune, y ella y su familia fueron expulsados por De Witherdale y las tropas del rey. Dice que la salvaste... y que fuiste el primero en llamarla Doncella Cisne—

—Una extraña coincidencia, pero es cierta—

—Yo no creo en las coincidencias —dijo Edward— Creo en un mundo ordenado, dirigido por Dios y sus ángeles. Creo que en eso reside el destino, a través de esos medios. Yo he sido su víctima (y su beneficiado) muy a menudo—

—En ese caso, soy una víctima del destino—

—O un beneficiado por él—

—Eso está por ver —repuso Jasper— A veces pienso que estoy atrapado en un purgatorio de ironías del que no se puede escapar. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró profundamente, exasperado—Traigo nuevas órdenes que a tu hermosa prima no le van a gustar en absoluto. Eso destrozará nuestro matrimonio, creo. La destrozará a ella. No sé cómo decírselo—

—Sólo limítate a ser sincero —le dijo Edward suavemente, mirándole— Ella está al corriente de lo que el abad nos ha dicho a ambos: que tienes órdenes de cerrar Elladoune —siguió— Si hay algo más, díselo—

Jasper apretó los labios y jugueteó con la jarra:

—La verdad sobre mis órdenes no es agradable—

—La verdad puede cerrar las heridas que nosotros creemos que abrirá—

—Esta verdad, no—

— ¿Sabías —le preguntó Edward— que yo incendié el castillo de mi propia esposa la misma noche que la conocí? Sospecho que tus órdenes son algo parecido—

Jasper enarcó una ceja ante la astucia de Edward:

— ¿Y te perdonó Isabella por ello? —

—Una vez que entendió por qué lo hice, y una vez que me entendió a mí..., sí —repuso Edward en voz baja.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarle a Alice antes de que pueda entenderme—

— ¿Como por ejemplo la traición hacia su primo? —

—Pensaba que no ibas a hablarme de ello—

—Sin embargo, creo que debo hacerlo. —Edward cerró un puño sobre la mesa, con fuerza, los nudillos blancos y la muñeca tensa.

—Entonces, hazlo —repuso Jasper— Di lo que quieras—

—La mañana que te fuiste —dijo Edward, en tono grave, fiero—, los soldados escoceses nos persiguieron sin piedad por el bosque. Pero tú ya lo sabes..., estabas con ellos. —Su mirada era fría y penetrante.

Jasper recordaba aquel día. Se le encogió el estómago. Siguió jugueteando con la jarra, escuchando:

—Phill fue herido, y casi capturan a Jacob —siguió Edward— Ya habíamos perdido a uno de los nuestros aquella mañana, cuando desapareciste. No nos importaba perder a más—

—Me alegra que ninguno de vosotros resultara muerto —repuso Jasper. Edward no respondió. Jasper respiró profundamente y continuó— Ya sabíais que mi lealtad era desde un principio hacia el rey Eduardo—

—Defendiste a Isabella y nos ayudaste a ella y a mí... y siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso, pase lo que pase —dijo Edward— Pero nos abandonaste de repente—

Jasper observó las nubes de espuma en la superficie de la cerveza como si representaran un mapa de los misterios de la vida. El ambiente de la estancia parecía oprimirlo. Él podía aligerarlo con la simple verdad.

Su padrastro y sus hermanastros ya habrían apaciguado a Edward.

Se habrían disculpado, calmado con la lógica, mientras ocultaban lo que quisieran esconder para proteger a Edward (y a ellos mismos) de cualquier otra angustia o peligro.

Pero Jasper no era como ellos, ahora lo sabía. Quería tratar tan sólo con sinceridad, clara y refrescante. Tenía que saberse la verdad.

Podía cerrar, como Edward decía, las heridas que estaban abiertas:

—Habíamos peleado con los ingleses el día anterior —dijo Jasper— ¿Te acuerdas? —

—Sí. Tú luchaste muy bien. Y te fuiste antes del amanecer—

—Vimos los rostros de algunos de los hombres que matamos, desde los árboles donde nos escondíamos—

—No se podía evitar aquellas muertes—

—Mi hermanastro Peter estaba entre ellos —declaró Jasper bruscamente— Le vi caer. Fui a su campamento a buscarle. —Respiró profundamente— Una de nuestras flechas lo mató. No sé quién la disparó. Quizás fui yo mismo—

—Dios mío. —Edward lanzó un soplido— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —

—Peter vino a Escocia a buscarme —repuso Jasper— Mi padre lo envió. Los soldados ingleses me vieron y me dieron la bienvenida como si yo hubiera escapado del enemigo. No podía volver con vosotros sin guiarlos a ellos hasta donde estabais. Y mi hermano había muerto, Ed —murmuró— Me llevé su cuerpo a casa—

Edward se frotó la frente con los dedos:

—Y luego tuviste que quedarte y cumplir con los desagravios—

—Sí —respondió Jasper, seco.

—Isabella defendió que tenías un buen motivo para hacer lo que habías hecho. Con su poder de visión, estaba convencida de que abandonar nuestra banda de granujas había sido una decisión muy difícil para ti. Yo supuse que era una cuestión de dilema entre lealtad y propiedades. Una cuestión de conveniencia—

—Fue una cuestión de culpabilidad y compromiso. —Y dolor.

—Ya veo. No nos traicionaste—

—Eso nunca. No os delaté—

— ¿Sospecharon de ti, o te alabaron por haber escapado de los rebeldes? —

—De hecho, ambas cosas. Pasé dos meses en la Torre de Londres por cometer transgresión y ayudar al enemigo..., más concretamente por ayudarte a ti a liberar a Isabella de su raptor. Todo acabó con mis disculpas formales. Mi padrastro hizo circular el rumor de que tus hombres me habían mantenido cautivo. Quería evitarle más deshonra a la familia—

—Así que tú decidiste quedarte con los ingleses—

—No tenía otra opción. El rey Eduardo tiene un carácter de mil demonios. Mi familia sufrió porque yo ayudé a Isabella, por no hablar de lo que hice a favor de tus rebeldes. Incluso ahora, volverán a sufrir si esto llega a saberse. Debo actuar con cautela. Mi madre está enferma..., dudo que tenga la fuerza suficiente para soportar cualquier otro disgusto que venga de mí, después de la muerte de Peter —murmuró.

— ¿Cuánto sabe Alice de todo esto? —

—Muy poco —repuso Jasper. Suspiró, consciente de que el daño provocado en su matrimonio podía ser irrevocable— Sé que debería habérselo dicho antes. Hay otros asuntos que tampoco le he confesado. No le gustará ninguno de ellos. Pero debe saber la verdad, tarde o temprano—

—La verdad y el aceite —dijo Edward— acaban por subir a la superficie. Ella también tiene unas cuantas cosas que confesarte, creo—

—Estoy seguro de ello —repuso Jasper en tono entre irónico y triste.

—Habla con ella. Todavía sigue aquí, en la abadía—

Jasper desvió la mirada. Sentía alivio y vergüenza a la vez. La necesidad de contarle la verdad a Alice era muy fuerte, pero sabía que su hermético silencio la había herido y molestado. Y Jasper no sabía cómo podría salvar su matrimonio si tenía que derruir Elladoune.

—Ahora tengo que irme —anunció Edward—, porque el rey Robert espera mi informe y va a ponerse en marcha muy pronto. Aunque tú, Sassenach, no tienes por qué saberlo. —Enarcó una ceja.

—No lo he oído —repuso Jasper en tono sosegado— Y no te he visto jamás—

Edward asintió con la cabeza:

—Isabella se alegrará de saber que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar—dijo entonces— Ella nunca ha dudado de ti—

—Ni siquiera cuando tú sí—

—Yo dudé —respondió Edward— Y estoy contento de haberme equivocado—

Jasper miró fijamente su copa. Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto, espero —continuó Edward— Me quedaría si pudiera, pero Isabella está esperando un bebé dentro de poco... y le prometí que estaría con ella—

Jasper sonrió:

—Dile..., felicítala de mi parte, y preséntale también mis disculpas—añadió—por no ser un amigo mejor—

—Ella no te guarda ningún tipo de rencor, y yo tan sólo espero, de todo corazón, que puedas convencer a Alice para que también haga lo mismo—

—Eso tendrá que hacerlo por sí sola, creo—

Edward asintió con un amargo soplido:

—Tengo que pedirte un favor. —Se inclinó hacia delante— En cierto modo, es una cuestión de lealtad. Puede que hayas jurado fidelidad hacia tu rey, pero también has tomado un importante compromiso con Alice—

—Sí, así es. —Jasper frunció el ceño, esperando.

—Eso nos convierte en parientes por matrimonio, y de la misma forma te convierte a ti en familia de sus hermanos. Necesitan protección, especialmente los pequeños. Yo no me puedo quedar para cerciorarme, pero hay que librar a esos jovencitos de la custodia del alguacil—

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió Jasper— Los niños no deberían sufrir porque los hombres hagan la guerra—

—Cierto. Así que si se lleva a cabo alguna acción para arrebatárselos al alguacil —dijo Edward—, mira hacia otro lado—

Jasper asintió lentamente:

—De acuerdo—

Edward se puso en pie:

—Muy bien, pues —dijo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió el cerrojo. Luego, miró de nuevo a Jasper— Si te hubieras quedado con los escoceses... —murmuró—, Ach Dhia, qué guerrero en nuestro bando. —Y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando Jasper cruzó el patio de la abadía, nadie le habló. Los monjes que antes se habían mostrado cordiales ahora le volvían la espalda.

Steve esperaba en la puerta de la abadía, montado sobre su corcel marrón, con el bayo gris oscuro, Gringolet, ensillado junto a él. El semblante del Lowlander era grave y vigilante.

Edward ya se había ido. A Jasper no le sorprendió, conociendo el hábito de su amigo de desvanecerse con rapidez. Le alegraba que Edward hubiera precipitado la conclusión de aquel asunto. La verdad le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Incluso el aire le parecía más puro.

Pero aún permanecían otras sombras. Tenía que hablar con Alice, pero debía abordar la cuestión con cautela. Aunque estaba seguro de su corazón con respecto a Alice, no sabía cómo resolver el dilema de su lealtad. Otro día, o un par más, pensó, le daría tiempo para tomar una decisión, y quizás para hablar de nuevo con De Witherdale. No quería herir a Alice... y tampoco darle demasiadas esperanzas que quizás más adelante se verían incumplidas.

Unos cuantos cisnes vagaban por el patio, como a menudo, y Jasper cruzó sin vacilar el grupo. Un par de pájaros silbaron, alargaron el cuello y agitaron las alas, pero Jasper no sintió una amenaza real.

Sabía que aquellos animales buscaban comida de un hombre al que no estaban acostumbrados a ver.

—No tengo nada que darte, Eimhir —murmuró Jasper al chocar con la rodilla contra la enorme hembra. Ella ondeó su largo cuello y picoteó el zurrón de cuero del joven.

Los cisnes se alejaron de él contoneándose, como si entre todos formaran una ola. Jasper los miró casi de reojo y, de repente, se detuvo en seco.

Alice entraba en ese momento en el patio y muy pronto estuvo rodeada de un círculo de níveos cisnes pedigüeños. Ella alzó la palma de la mano, llena de granos de cereal, y dejó caer la comida, desparramándola por el suelo.

Miró fijamente a Jasper. Él también la observaba, inmóvil, aunque su corazón latía como si se hubiera pasado el día corriendo.

Como una pálida flor de oro en un jardín de brotes blancos. Alice se quedó de pie, quieta, durante un largo momento, con los cabellos brillando al sol y su cuerpo, largo y esbelto, enfundado en un vestido dorado. Jasper conocía tan bien aquellas gráciles curvas que su cuerpo reaccionó ante el sólo hecho de ver su imagen. El corazón se le desbocaba.

Dio un paso hacia Alice. Ella irguió la cabeza, con lo que su frágil cuello pareció aún más largo. Luego, le dio la espalda deliberadamente, haciendo ondear con el gesto su dorada cabellera al aire. Esquiva y sin mediar palabra. Alice se alejó.

Jasper quiso ir tras ella y plantearle la pregunta que hervía en su mente: ¿me amarás, confiarás en mí, a pesar de lo que has oído decir sobre mi persona?... Pero el joven ya conocía la respuesta.

El orgullo le impedía ir a buscar a Alice en aquel momento. Esperaría hasta que él, ella y la situación se hubieran enfriado. Ya se encontraría con Alice al día siguiente, allí mismo.

Un instante después, Jasper saltó a la silla y tiró de las riendas para que su caballo volviera la cara. Con Steve siguiéndole los pasos, salió cabalgando a toda prisa por la puerta de la abadía.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92**__** y a vkii**__**y**_ _**por su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	33. Chapter 28

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Con la mirada clavada en el centro de la diana (unos círculos concéntricos pintados sobre un trapo atado a un árbol). Alice levantó el arco con la flecha colocada. Ajustó la posición, afianzó la postura de hombros y caderas y se quedó inmóvil para sentir el viento y el silencio. Tensó el arco al máximo, y relajó los dedos.

La flecha silbó, cortando el aire, y se clavó en el mismísimo centro de la diana. El impacto hizo temblar el árbol, del que cayeron varias hojas.

Desde arriba, llegó un gran aplauso. Tyler, Ephraim y los tres hijos adolescentes de este asomaron la cabeza del espeso dosel de hojas.

Sentadas sobre un tronco caído cerca del árbol, las dos hijas y los dos hijos de Mairead también aplaudieron, soltando unas risitas. Alice sonrió y cogió otra flecha del carcaj que había dejado a sus pies.

— ¡Por San Filian, esta muchacha no falla nunca! —Dijo Tyler desde la rama del enorme roble donde se encontraba sentado a horcajadas— Ahora, intenta darles a las varas que hay al lado, en el otro blanco. Pártelas, si puedes—

—Y retrocede un par de pasos —le aconsejó Ephraim— Estás demasiado cerca. ¡Este último tiro no ha representado ningún reto para ti! —

—Para ella no hay desafíos —intervino uno de los hijos de Ephraim— Algún día descubriremos su secreto, y entonces le arrebataremos la Flecha de Oro... ¡porque seguro que ella se la quita a los Sassenach en la feria! —Una alegre carcajada resonó entre los árboles.

—Callad —dijo Alice, mirando hacia arriba—, si no queréis que ellos vengan a prenderos—

Se dirigió hacia otra diana y retrocedió unos pasos para complacer a sus críticos. Se ajustó la muñequera de cuero y puso las puntas de los pies hacia dentro para guardar mayor equilibrio. Entrecerró los ojos y observó el nuevo blanco que los hombres habían colocado para ella.

Cuatro largas y delgadas varas estaban clavadas en el suelo, delante de un alto montículo de tierra. El verdadero reto, comprendió Alice, era que la flecha partiera una vara en su camino hacia la diana.

Consideró el tiro durante unos instantes. Cuando se sintió preparada, eligió una flecha de punta de hierro, un tipo que raras veces usaba.

Ni las flechas de caza ni tampoco las que ella prefería (las romas, para practicar, cortas y con punta en forma de pera), servían en aquel caso.

Colocó la flecha, alzó el arco y lo ladeó, tensando la cuerda con un solo y fluido gesto. La flecha se balanceó ligeramente entre el arco y los tensos dedos de Alice. La joven se concentró en la tensión, el inminente tiro, su propia preparación para el mismo.

Cada uno de los pasos del proceso le resultaba tan fácil, después de los años de práctica, que casi no pensaba en los elementos individuales. Como nadar (o como hacer el amor, pensó con un suspiro), el tiro con arco era un placer físico que le salía con naturalidad y le resultaba excitante. Se sentía afortunada de poder hacerlo con gracia y fuerza innata, y prefería dejarse guiar por el instinto y la intuición.

Ese era su único secreto. Cuando un disparo daba en el centro de la diana. Alice se había dejado llevar por el instinto; si, por el contrario, fallaba el tiro, es que había aplicado demasiada lógica y alterado la esencia del acto. Nadie le había enseñado aquello, y tampoco era algo que ella supiera cómo enseñar.

Aunque no cazaba y jamás había intervenido en una escaramuza, solía disparar a dianas a menudo, y raras veces fallaba. Muchos de los hombres que conocía, parientes y amigos, admitían que Alice era el mejor arquero que jamás habían visto. Simplemente, había nacido con ese don, lo aceptaba, y estaba agradecida por ello.

Con la vista clavada en una de las varas, alzó el arco, lo ladeó y lo tensó hasta que la cuerda le rozó la mejilla. Luego, siguió con la mirada el trazo de la flecha hasta la punta, y de nuevo hasta la vara. Cuando sintió el punto máximo de tensión, soltó la flecha. Esta golpeó la vara, la partió en dos y se clavó en el montículo de tierra.

Alice colocó otra flecha en el arco y disparó otra vez, partiendo la siguiente vara por la mitad. Desde las copas de los árboles le llegaron silbidos de admiración. Falló el tercer tiro, oyó la exclamación de desánimo de su público, y comenzó de nuevo.

Alice le daba a la secuencia de movimientos la fluidez y el ritmo de una danza. Distensión, equilibrio, tensión, relajación: Alice se entregaba en cuerpo, corazón y alma a cada disparo.

—Bien hecho —le dijo Ephraim, un gran halago por su parte— Ahora, práctica con las dianas de arriba, en los árboles—

—No mientras yo esté aquí —repuso uno de sus hijos. Los chiquillos de Mairead se rieron. Uno de los hijos de Ephraim bajó de un salto. Otro de los muchachos lo siguió, mientras que los demás se quedaron en las ramas, lejos de donde se encontraba Alice.

Ella se dirigió al borde del claro, volvió a cargar el arco y se inclinó hacia atrás para llevar a cabo el difícil disparo hacia arriba. Estaba tensando la cuerda cuando oyó el ulular de una lechuza, un silbido de advertencia, un crujido. Se irguió y observó a su alrededor.

Los hijos de Ephraim habían desaparecido. Las copas de los árboles estaban en silencio. Los chiquillos de Mairead seguían sentados en el tronco y la miraban con ojos abiertos y asustados. No estaban solos.

Jasper salió de la verdosa luz del bosque y se detuvo bajo los diáfanos rayos del claro. Alice lo miró fijamente, volviendo a levantar el arco.

Habían pasado días desde que Jasper y Steve se habían alejado a caballo de la abadía. Alice no había vuelto a Elladoune desde entonces. Y, aunque Jasper había regresado a la abadía preguntando por ella, la joven se había negado a verle. Estaba enfadada, tenía miedo, se sentía destrozada, a pesar de que Edward, antes de irse, la había apremiado a hablar con su marido. Todavía no, había respondido ella, sintiendo que no se hallaba preparada.

Ahora, Alice contuvo la respiración. Jasper estaba arrolladoramente atractivo, tuvo que reconocerlo. Su primera reacción fue de alegría y dulce alivio. Pero intentó mostrarse esquiva cuando Jasper se le acercó.

La jugosa luz del verano barnizaba sus cabellos negros como un cuervo, y añadían una calidez dorada a sus ojos castaños. Una túnica verde musgo cubría sus anchos hombros y atlético cuerpo, y llevaba un cinturón con una daga a la altura de las caderas. Se acercó a Alice con seguridad masculina, rezumando poder. Ella se limitó a seguir con la mirada fija en él.

—Señora —la saludó Jasper— Te he estado buscando—

Haciendo de tripas corazón, ella le dio la espalda y colocó una flecha roma en el arco. El amor se apresuraba a ahogar la razón, y Alice hacía todo lo posible por evitar su fuerza.

— ¿Vuelves a tu silencio Doncella Cisne? —murmuró Jasper.

Apoyó un hombro contra un árbol y ladeó la cabeza, observando a la joven.

Todo lo que ella deseaba hacer realmente era dejar caer el arco al suelo y correr a los brazos de Jasper. Quería besar su rostro, donde sus negras patillas se juntaban con el ligero color rosado de sus mejillas; quería besar sus labios firmes y gruesos; y sobre todo quería perdonarlo y volver a ser feliz con él.

Aunque lo amaba, no podía confiar en él. Se había pasado los últimos días sintiéndose furiosa y herida, pero echándolo terriblemente de menos. Cada noche. Alice había llorado en su pequeña cama en casa del abad, una cama en la que no había vuelto a dormir desde hacía meses.

En silencio, Alice alzó el arco y separó las piernas. Apuntó hacia arriba y se quedó quieta.

—Un tiro poco usual —dijo Jasper, avanzando hacia ella aposta, hasta quedarse a un palmo, de modo que ella no podía disparar— ¿Qué persigues? ¿Pájaros? ¿Ardillas? —Miró hacia arriba—: ¿Rebeldes? —

Ella lo miró de reojo y volvió a apuntar.

—Si realmente quieres darle a algo ahí arriba —dijo Jasper—, te sugiero que hinques una rodilla en el suelo. Tendrás más equilibrio y menos posibilidades de titubear cuando apuntes—

Alice frunció el ceño y se alejó de él, decidiendo no disparar. Jasper la siguió, tan de cerca que ella le pisó sin querer. Se volvió rápidamente hacia él:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó.

—Pero si habla —exclamó él, con buen humor— Joshua me ha dicho que quizás estabas aquí. —Su tono se suavizó—: Tenemos que hablar—

— ¿Tienes tiempo para eso? Tienes un castillo que evacuar y escoceses que acosar —le espetó ella— Y terreno que explorar e información que pasar a los Sassenach, para que ellos puedan utilizarla contra nosotros y quitarnos nuestra tierra. Recuerda hablarles de aquella montaña, porque tenías mucha curiosidad por ella—

—Que Dios nos asista —gruñó él— Estás de un humor pésimo, ¿no? —

Alice metió la flecha en el carcaj como respuesta. Colocó un extremo del arco en el suelo y soltó la cuerda para guardarla. Luego, cogió el arco de nuevo con una mano, el carcaj con la otra, y se alejó.

—Niños —les dijo a los hijos de Mairead—, venid conmigo—

El tenso silencio que había invadido el bosque con la aparición de Jasper se mantuvo inalterable. Alice no miró hacia los árboles, donde los demás estaban aún escondidos, sino que apremió a los niños para que la siguieran por el sendero.

Jasper fue tras ellos:

—Te has dejado las flechas —le dijo a Alice.

—Oh —repuso ella, aturdida— Gilchrist —llamó al hijo mayor de Mairead, que tenía la edad de Collin—, ¿vas a buscar las flechas, por favor? Te esperaremos al final del sendero. —Le habló en gaélico. El chiquillo se alejó a toda prisa, y Alice se llevó a los otros niños hacia el claro siguiente.

Desde un saliente ribeteado por abedules se dominaba el lago, reluciente bajo el sol. Alice dejó el arco y el carcaj apoyados contra una roca, se sentó e invitó a las dos niñas y al menor del grupo, un niño, a que se sentaran con ella. El pequeño empezó a trepar con esfuerzo, y Jasper lo ayudó a acomodarse en el regazo de Alice. Luego, se apoyó con un pie sobre otro peñasco.

—Puedes irte —le dijo Alice— No necesito vigilante. Ah, claro, discúlpame, todavía soy prisionera de tu rey. ¿Te han ordenado que me encuentres? —Lo miró de arriba abajo—, ¿Qué me encadenes? —

—Alice... —empezó Jasper. Meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

Ella respiró profundamente y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

Rodeó a los niños con los brazos y se quedó callada, intentando calmarse.

Abajo, a lo lejos, los cisnes flotaban trazando grandes círculos sobre el agua, o se deslizaban a través de los juncos hasta entrar en el arroyo que desembocaba en el lago, o exploraban el prado que rodeaba la abadía y el molino.

—No pueden volar —dijo Alice unos instantes después— Están mudando las plumas de las alas. Ahora están indefensos. Prisioneros del suelo—

—Y tú te sientes como uno de ellos —murmuró Jasper, de espaldas a ella, mientras la brisa hacía ondear la seda azabache de sus cabellos.

—Sí —admitió Alice—, a veces—

Gilchrist volvió a la carrera con el grupo. Jasper cogió y metió en el carcaj las flechas que el chiquillo había reunido, mientras este se subía al peñasco, con sus hermanos.

Alice observó a Jasper, que contemplaba de nuevo el lago Le dolía el corazón, porque anhelaba estar entre sus brazos. La tristeza y la soledad que adivinaba en Jasper también le hacían daño.

De algún modo. Alice se había convertido en parte de Jasper y estaba constantemente atrapada en sus redes. Al darse cuenta de esto su ira se apaciguó. Ojalá ambos pudieran estar juntos y aislarse del mundo, pensó. Quizás podrían ser felices de nuevo.

— ¡Mira los cisnes Alice! —gritó Gilchrist. Ella sonrió El pequeño le recordaba a Brady y Collin, a los que tantísimo echaba de menos.

—Vuélvenos, a contar cómo llegaron los cisnes a Loch nan Eala —le pidió Ailis, la mayor de las niñas. Seona, su hermana menor, asintió con la cabeza.

Alice volvió a acomodar al pequeño en su falda:

—Hace muchos, muchos años, en el tiempo de las neblinas —empezó—una preciosa doncella, hermosa como un cisne blanco vivía en una isla sobre el lago. Amaba a un guerrero de cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, atractivo y fuerte—

En sencillo gaélico, les habló de los dos amantes y de sus planes de boda; del druida que había invocado la magia para destruirlos; de la flecha encantada que él disparó a las nubes para desatar una tormenta.

Describió el desmoronamiento y el hundimiento de la fortaleza de la isla, y como todos sus habitantes se habían ahogado en las profundas aguas.

Los cuatro niños escuchaban atentamente; el más pequeño la miraba fascinado, con sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par.

Jasper también escuchaba, todavía dándole la espalda, con los dedos entrelazados y sintiendo el ligero azote de la brisa mientras seguía allí, de pie, contemplando el lago.

—El druida descubrió que su magia había fallado —continuó Alice— No había destruido a los dos amantes, porque se convirtieron en cisnes El guerrero y la doncella estarían juntos por siempre más bajo esa forma—

—A veces, la doncella sale del lago y deja sus plumas de cisne en la orilla —añadió Ailis— Y se reúne con su guerrero, que también deja sus plumas allí—

—A veces —asintió Alice—. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo está con él en el lago. Allí, los dos están a salvo. Allí, ambos son felices, en un mundo propio... —

Contuvo el aliento al pensar en el tan similar refugio que ella y Jasper habían encontrado en su cama, tras protectoras cortinas.

— ¿Puede que el hechizo de los cisnes se rompa algún día? —Preguntó Ailis— ¿Llegarán a ser libres los dos enamorados? —

—Hay un modo —repuso Alice— Pero he olvidado cual. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conté esta historia... —

—Tan sólo un guerrero cuyo corazón sea puro y que sienta un amor como el de ellos puede liberarlos —dijo Jasper en voz baja, en inglés.

Alice lo miró fijamente. Él volvió la cabeza y también la miró, por encima del hombro.

—Cuéntaselo —siguió Jasper— Un guerrero que sabe que el amor verdadero puede liberarlos. Debe coger una flecha encantada y arrojarla al lago. Es el único modo de romper el hechizo que pesa sobre la fortaleza, el guerrero, la doncella y los cisnes—

— ¿Cómo... cómo sabes tú eso? —murmuró Alice.

Él se volvió de nuevo hacia el lago:

—He oído esa historia antes. Cuéntales lo que te he dicho—

Alice así lo hizo, con sus pensamientos girando a toda velocidad.

Ailis suspiró, encantada con ese final, pero Gilchrist puso los ojos en blanco:

—Nadie puede coger una flecha encantada —insistió.

—Algunos lo han intentado, durante toda la vida. —Jasper miró a Alice con ojos penetrantes— Tan sólo para demostrar que puede lograrse. Por si el hechizo se puede romper algún día—

Alice repitió las palabras de Jasper, aunque la asombraban. Levantó al pequeño de su falda, lo dejó en brazos de Gilchrist y ordenó a los niños avanzar hacia el sendero del bosque, dándoles instrucciones de que la esperaran allí. Luego, se acercó a Jasper:

—Explícame cómo sabes eso —le dijo— Es una leyenda local. Muy poca gente la conoce fuera de este valle—

—Alguien me la contó, hace mucho tiempo—

—No fue tu niñera —repuso ella.

—No —aceptó él— Otra persona—

Alice observó el perfil del joven, elegante y sereno, recortado contra el cielo:

—Tú tienes secretos... y yo quiero conocerlos—

— ¿Y qué me dices de los tuyos? —La miró un instante— He venido a preguntarte si estás dispuesta a escucharme... y a hablarme—

—Te lo contaré todo —prometió ella—, Pero antes tengo que saber lo que me has ocultado. Si alguna vez tenemos que volver a estar juntos, debemos ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro—

Él titubeó. La brisa los azotaba suavemente a ambos. De repente, Jasper se volvió hacia Alice y le puso las palmas de las manos en las mejillas. Sus ojos eran profundos, firmes, cálidos. Y, sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que algo turbaba hondamente a Jasper.

Este cerró los párpados, de largas y negras pestañas, sin desvelar aún sus secretos. Besó a Alice, un beso suave y lento, y luego se apartó de ella:

—Dios mío —susurró—, ¿sabes lo mucho que te quiero? ¿Lo mucho que adoro tu carácter noble?—

En ese momento, las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Alice, y le tembló el labio. Él volvió a besarla con ternura. Las defensas de Alice se desmoronaron y gimoteó un poco, aliviada. Las lágrimas se deslizaron libremente por sus mejillas, y él las besó también antes de volver a buscar sus labios.

Después de tanto tiempo sin él, aquello fue para Alice como el agua que acaba con una prolongada sequía. Abrazó a Jasper y aceptó su devastador y ávido beso, estrechando su cuerpo contra el del joven.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! —Las voces de los niños llegaban, inquietas, a través de los árboles. Alice se separó bruscamente de Jasper, que retrocedió a toda prisa, recogió el arco y el carcaj, y la siguió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —les gritó Alice a los pequeños, alarmada.

— ¡Los cisnes! ¡Los cisnes! —respondieron, también a gritos, Seona y Ailis.

— ¡Les están haciendo daño a los cisnes! —dijo Gilchrist, señalando con el dedo.

Alice corrió por el sendero hasta otro de los balcones de roca, desde donde se veía claramente el lago y Elladoune.

En la orilla, junto al castillo, había soldados con redes y largos garfios. Algunos estaban metidos en el lago, con el agua hasta las rodillas.

Los rodeaba una espuma blanca, provocada por los cisnes, que se resistían. Desde la ribera contemplaba la escena un hombre con armadura negra.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Jasper, alcanzando a Alice.

—Los hombres del alguacil —respondió ella, volviéndose hacia él— Están capturando a los cisnes—Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr sendero abajo.

A toda prisa, con los niños tras él, y el menor de ellos en brazos, Jasper siguió a Alice hacia el lago. Al llegar al prado que lindaba con el lago, junto a Elladoune, dejó al pequeño en el suelo.

Varios soldados, entre ellos el alguacil, cruzaron el prado en el mismo instante que Jasper y los otros salían del bosque. Iban en dirección a Dalbrae. Metidos en cestos, sobre tres caballos de carga, varios cisnes blancos se revolvían, atrapados en redes y atados con cuerdas.

Alice corrió hacia el lago y se detuvo. La brisa del verano hacía que su fino sayo se le pegara a las piernas, y sus cabellos ondearan con fuerza. Jasper avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar junto a la joven.

Oyó unos gritos que llegaban de la entrada de Elladoune. Los MacDuff cruzaron la puerta, agitando las manos, corriendo. Los niños cruzaron el prado para reunirse con los suyos.

Alice se agachó para recoger unas cuantas plumas blancas que yacían sobre los guijarros, a sus pies, junto a la orilla. Las posó sobre la palma de su mano y se levantó de nuevo para contemplar el lago.

En el agua, algunos cisnes nadaban en círculos, aún nerviosos, con los cuellos estirados y las alas extendidas formando un arco blanco.

Un par de hembras bajaban la cabeza para acariciar con el pico a sus crías, mientras Fionn, uno de los machos más grandes, vigilaba el grupo más alejado deslizándose en un gran círculo.

Cüchulainn estaba hecho una furia, cruzando el agua a toda velocidad con las alas extendidas y sacando pecho. Cargó contra un grupo de desdichados gansos, que se apartaron de su camino, y luego se volvió y avanzó hacia una bandada de anadones, que también se dispersaron. Después, trazó una órbita alrededor de los otros cisnes. Con el cuello curvado, la cabeza erguida y las alas ligeramente levantadas, era la imagen de un guardián orgulloso e irritado.

—Se han llevado a Eimhir álainn —dijo Alice— Ya no está. Cüchulainn está furioso. Y su territorio ha sido invadido—

— ¿Qué otros faltan? ¿Lo ves? —le preguntó Jasper.

Alice se colocó una mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos. Le temblaban los dedos. Jasper quiso rodearla con un brazo, pero vaciló. Ella seguía allí, de pie junto a él, fuerte, firme, hablando con calma, con la cabeza erguida y la espalda recta. Ahora mismo, a Alice no le gustaría nada recibir una muestra de apoyo o compasión.

—Faltan algunas de las crías de más edad —repuso la joven— Tres con la mayoría de las plumas ya blancas, aunque todavía tienen algunas de las grises de cuando nacieron. Una es una hembra sin pareja..., una doncella cisne —añadió, mirando a Jasper— Yo la llamo Etain, por... —

—Por la princesa a la que conquistó y perdió el rey de las hadas, y que fue convertida por arte de magia en muchas criaturas, entre las que se incluye una mariposa —la interrumpió Jasper— Aún así, su amado la encontró, finalmente, y la condujo de nuevo a su hogar—La historia había acudido a su mente sin esfuerzo alguno.

La mano de Alice, todavía sobre sus ojos, escondía la expresión de su rostro:

—También conoces esta historia —dijo en voz muy baja— ¿Quién eres, Jasper Whitlock? —

—Luego —murmuró él— ¿Se han llevado a cuatro o cinco cisnes? —

—Más —repuso ella— ¿Dónde están Guinevere y sus pequeñuelos? —

Jasper frunció el ceño y recorrió con la mirada el lago, incapaz de localizar a la elegante hembra y sus pequeñas crías. Se oyeron unas voces, y Jasper se volvió y vio a los Highlanders de Elladoune (la mayoría, MacDuff), que se acercaban corriendo a ellos. Steve y Joshua iban con el grupo.

Harry gritaba y señalaba con el dedo, y Teig lo adelantó agitando nerviosamente los brazos. Alice corrió a su encuentro, escuchó y volvió junto a Jasper:

— ¡Guinevere! —Dijo— La han visto desde lo alto de la muralla... ¡Está en la ensenada! ¡Algo pasa! —Y corrió de nuevo hacia el grupo.

Jasper los adelantó a todos con sus grandes zancadas, y Steve y Alice lo alcanzaron enseguida. Pasaron entre los árboles a toda prisa hasta llegar a la estrecha ribera de la ensenada.

Guinevere nadaba nerviosamente trazando círculos con las alas extendidas y el cuello completamente estirado y tenso. Cüchulainn se había reunido con ella, y nadaba arriba y abajo en el agua, como si paseara desesperado. Cuando Jasper y los otros aparecieron en la orilla, los dos pájaros se abalanzaron hacia el grupo lanzando silbidos claramente angustiados.

— ¿Dónde están las crías? —preguntó Alice. Se metió en el agua.

El vestido flotaba a su alrededor mientras ella avanzaba hacia los cisnes. Cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la altura del pecho, se volvió hacia el grupo:

— ¡Ahí! —Gritó, señalando hacia el final de la ensenada— ¡Uno de ellos está atrapado... ahí! —Nadó con brazadas firmes, seguida de la hembra.

Jasper corrió a lo largo de la orilla, con Steve y el resto tras él, hasta el final de la ensenada. En medio de un lecho de juncos altos, verdes, con las puntas doradas, divisó unos jirones y los identificó como una red.

Atrapado en el embrollo de sogas había una cría de cisne, gris, que aleteaba, nervioso, con el pico abierto. El gorjeo de angustia del pequeño pájaro le encogió el estómago a Jasper.

El polluelo de cisne se debatía con esfuerzo, elevándose y volviendo a caer, sumergiéndose en el agua, corriendo el peligro de ahogarse.

Muy cerca, Guinevere se desplazaba en círculos, claramente inquieta.

Al lado de los juncos, sus otras crías nadaban tranquilamente, a salvo.

Alice se abrió paso entre los juncos, con el vestido arremolinándose alrededor de su cuerpo, y llegó junto al pequeño cisne. El agua la cubría hasta la altura del pecho. Jasper la observó mientras ella alargaba el brazo para examinar al agitado pájaro.

Luego, la joven tomó aire, se sumergió y volvió a la superficie al cabo de un momento, con los cabellos empapados:

— ¡Tiene las patas atrapadas! —Gritó— ¡Hay una trampa ahí abajo..., una red!—

Mientras Alice tiraba de las sogas frenéticamente, Jasper paseaba arriba y abajo por la orilla. Instantes después, el joven ya no pudo aguantar más. Se quitó las botas y dejó caer el cinturón, se metió en el agua y avanzó hasta llegar al lecho de juncos.

Alice estaba ahora con el agua hasta los hombros:

— ¡Jasper! —Jadeó— ¡Está muy enredado..., ayúdame! —

Junto a ella, Jasper, con los pies sobre el suelo cenagoso, empezó a desenredar los nudos. La soga rodeaba por completo las patas del cisne. Ambos jóvenes luchaban por desenmarañar aquel embrollo. En una ocasión Jasper tomó aire y se sumergió para intentar desatar un nudo que se resistía. Salió de nuevo y volvió junto a Alice.

El agua parecía cubrirlos más y más. El nivel, que antes llegaba hasta la cintura de Jasper, iba ya por la altura de su torso. El joven se dio cuenta de que se hundía en el blando lodo del fondo del lecho de juncos. Ahora, el agua cubría también los hombros de Alice. Esta miró a Jasper con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alarmada.

—Liberaremos al pequeño —la tranquilizó Jasper— Y saldremos de aquí... rápido. —Ella sujetó firmemente al cisne mientras Jasper tiraba de la embrollada y empapada soga. Finalmente, uno de los bucles se soltó y el nudo se aflojó notablemente. Alice soltó al pequeño pájaro, que se alejó a toda prisa hacia su madre. Guinevere dobló su elegante y largo cuello y empujó a la cría con el pico. Luego, hundió la cola hasta que el polluelo hubo trepado a su lomo junto con sus tres hermanos. La hembra se deslizó entonces hacia Cüchulainn, lejos de los juncos.

Alice sonrió a Jasper. El soltó una alegre risotada y le dio un enlodado y empapado abrazo que le hizo recordar la ocasión en que se había escondido entre los juncos con ella, la noche que Elladoune fue arrasada.

—Ven, amor mío —murmuró Jasper— Salgamos del agua. —Y la llevó con él.

Pero el lodo cedió bajo sus pies, hundiéndolo más. Alice soltó un grito ahogado y se agarró a la cintura de Jasper mientras el agua chocaba contra su garganta.

— ¡Jasper! —gritó alguien. El joven miró hacia la orilla. Steve se metía en el agua, seguido de Joshua. Ambos se acercaron a la pareja y alargaron los brazos. Unos instantes después, Harry, Sue, Teig y los MacDuff, que habían observado el rescate desde la ribera, también siguieron a Steve y Joshua.

El primero alargó sus enormes manos y agarró a Jasper de un brazo. Tras él, Joshua asió el cinturón de Steve. Sue asió el de Joshua, y Harry sujetó a su esposa por la cintura. Cada uno se aferró a quien tenía delante hasta que la última persona (Teig, con su inmensa fuerza y su gran corazón) agarró a Harry del cinturón y empezó a retroceder con pasos firmes.

Con Alice entre sus brazos, Jasper sintió cómo, poco a poco, lo sacaban del lodo y lo acercaban a la orilla. Volvió los ojos, admirado, hacia la cadena humana que los conectaba a ambos con la ribera de Elladoune.

Empapada y feliz. Alice también abrazó a Jasper mientras caminaban con los demás hacia Elladoune. Se rió ante un comentario de Steve, saboreando la sensación del roce del brazo de su marido alrededor de sus hombros. Aunque el sayo blanco le propinaba fríos cachetes en las piernas, notaba bajo sus pies descalzos la hierba cálida, y su fresco aroma la envolvía bajo los rayos del sol. Se sentía sanada y renovada.

A pesar de los secretos de Jasper, y los suyos, esperaba ahora que prevaleciera la paz. Él había venido a buscarla, y habían colaborado para rescatar al pequeño cisne. Sin duda Jasper se quedaría con ella, y ambos resolverían sus diferencias.

Miró a Jasper y le sonrió, pero él aminoró el paso, con la mirada fija hacia arriba, y se detuvo. Su brazo se tensó y soltó a Alice. Ella miró hacia el castillo.

De Witherdale y algunos de sus soldados esperaban, a caballo, en lo alto de la colina, frente a la puerta. Vestido con su armadura negra, el alguacil los observaba. Le hizo una señal a Jasper. Luego, con un vago gesto de su mano, envió a uno de sus guardias hacia el grupo.

Jasper miró a Alice:

—Vete a la abadía —gruño levemente— Vete, y llévate a los demás—

Con el corazón desbocado, ella se colocó de espaldas a De Witherdale para que este no pudiera verla hablando con Jasper:

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Van a expulsarnos del castillo ahora? —

—Apuesto a que no le place en absoluto verme acompañado de lugareños, y quiere hablar conmigo —repuso Jasper— Deja que me encargue de esto yo solo. La... clausura del castillo tiene que llevarse a cabo más adelante. He recibido instrucciones de echaros a todos. Es parte de lo que quería explicarte... —

—Jasper, ¿cómo puedes permitir que esto suceda...? —

—Vete a la abadía. Ahora mismo. Déjame hablar con él. Date prisa—

— ¿Por qué? —Silbó ella entre dientes, furiosa— ¿Para que puedas hacerle saber más secretos nuestros? ¿Para que le entregues y desaparezca una parte más de nuestra vida? —

—Vete —repitió Jasper, severo—, antes de que De Witherdale decida apresarte de nuevo. Iré a buscarte a la abadía—

— ¡Si tienes la intención de cumplir las órdenes de tu rey —replicó ella, irritada—, ni se te ocurra venir jamás a por mí! —Sollozando, Alice giró sobre sus talones y cruzó el prado a la carrera, adelantando a los que ya volvían hacia la abadía.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92**__**por**__** su review, a **__**danielithaxx por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y a mí entre tus escritoras favoritas; también quisiera agradecer **__**a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	34. Chapter 29

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Con los pies firmemente en el suelo. Alice levantó el arco y tensó la cuerda. Equilibró la flecha y se quedó inmóvil, observando atentamente la vara clavada a unos cien pasos de distancia. Ignoró el barullo del gentío a sus espaldas. Con guasas e impaciencia, el público la apremiaba (o, mejor dicho, apremiaba al joven con capa y capucha que Alice fingía ser) a disparar, ya que otros esperaban su turno.

Un instante después, soltó la tensa cuerda. La flecha dio en la vara y se clavó en la diana de paja que había detrás.

Alice ignoró la ovación y se volvió hacia un mercader y el juez del torneo, que le ofrecieron el galardón: una diminuta campanita de plata, idéntica a las otras cuatro que ya había ganado durante aquel mismo día. Ella la aceptó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y se alejó de allí. Asiendo con fuerza el arco se abrió paso entre el gentío de la plaza del mercado.

El hermano Joshua y Teig, a quienes el abad había dado instrucciones de actuar como guardaespaldas de Alice, caminaban apresurados junto a ella. Los seguía un corrillo de niños y jóvenes; algunos pertenecían a la banda de rebeldes del bosque (los hijos mayores de Mairead, los de Ephraim, y unos cuantos más), y el resto eran de los alrededores de la villa, sita en el triángulo de terreno entre Dalbrae, Inchfillan y el lago.

El área del mercado, dominada por una antigua cruz de piedra, estaba llena de polvo y de gente ajetreada, y por doquier se veían los puestos y garitas cuyos toldos de llamativos colores daban luminosidad al ambiente. Por todas partes se ofrecía una gran variedad de productos: cuero, seda, especias, cacharros de estaño, de hierro, todo tipo de embutidos y cerveza fría. Alice mantuvo la mirada fija delante de ella mientras pasaba entre los puestos. El día llegaba a su fin y los tenderetes se cerrarían al cabo de poco rato; casi todo el mundo se dirigiría a la abadía de Inchfillan para asistir a la competición final de tiro con arco Durante el día, Alice había ganado con facilidad los otros concursos, situándose en el primer lugar a cada ronda. Con aquel último triunfo, y la correspondiente campanilla de plata, había obtenido el derecho de participar en la final. Y allí se ofrecía como trofeo la Flecha de Oro de Elladoune.

Varios arqueros se habían clasificado con ella, la mayoría eran soldados ingleses del destacamento de Dalbrae. Hasta el momento, tan sólo Alice había ganado campanillas de plata por todos sus disparos, como recompensa por su habilidad especial. Aquello la había hecho destacar, aunque muy pocos conocían su identidad.

La joven tenía en su poder campanas de sobra (había acudido hasta allí para conseguir otro premio), y le entregó la última a Teig. Él la sujetó a un lazo y la colgó de su cuello con las otras campanillas que Alice había ganado. Se rió, encantado de escuchar el tintineo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ahora, ya podemos irnos, Inchfillan —le dijo a Joshua.

Él la protegió con su brazo mientras varios jinetes pasaron por su lado a la carrera, calle abajo, hacia la carretera que conducía a la abadía de Inchfillan. Alice vio a De Witherdale a la cabeza, rodeado de varios caballeros. En medio del grupo, sobre un palafrén de color crema, cabalgaba una mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo. La flanqueaban dos guardias más, uno a cada lado, y a la grupa de estos iban, en sendas sillas, dos jovencitos.

Brady y Collin. Alice contuvo el aliento y se quedó con los ojos fijos en la primera imagen de sus hermanos que veía desde hacía semanas.

Disfrazada y camuflada entre la multitud, no podía decir o hacer nada para llamar su atención.

Los últimos jinetes pasaron junto a ella: un hombre alto de cabellos color arena que cabalgaba un caballo castaño, y un caballero esbelto y de negros cabellos, con una capa marrón oscuro y cota de malla, que iba sobre su oscuro bayo con ágil elegancia y con la mirada al frente.

Al paso de Jasper y Gringolet, el corazón de Alice dio un brinco. Echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa oscura para mostrar más su rostro, pero él no pareció siquiera mirar en su dirección.

—Vamos —les dijo a Joshua y Teig— Hay más de una legua hasta la abadía. Deberíamos tomar un poco de cerveza antes de ponernos en camino. ¿Creéis que aceptarán una de estas campanillas como pago por unas jarras? —Preguntó

Teig protestó, y ella lanzó un suspiro.

—Voy a pedir cerveza apelando a la caridad —dijo Joshua—, y compartiremos lo que nos den. Y, por el amor del cielo, démonos prisa..., no puedes llegar tarde. ¡Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer! —

A lo largo de todo el día, Jasper creía ver a Alice entre el gentío: un reflejo dorado de sus cabellos, una risa como cascada de agua, un rostro de ángel. Y en cada ocasión, cuando miraba hacia allí, comprobaba que no era ella.

No había motivo, se decía, para esperar verla en la feria. Sin embargo, sentía la intensidad de su presencia; Alice aparecía a cada momento en su corazón, en sus pensamientos. Y Jasper la buscaba constantemente.

Mientras cabalgaba por la villa, vio a Joshua y Teig, de pie junto a un jovencito que llevaba una capa corta oscura y una capucha que sumía su rostro en sombras. Un extraño atuendo para un día tan caluroso, pensó Jasper. Luego, dedujo que debía de tratarse de uno de los rebeldes del bosque cuya existencia Alice negaba continuamente.

Los caballeros llegaron al prado frente a la iglesia de la abadía y lo encontraron lleno de espectadores. La multitud se mantenía a distancia de la iglesia, delimitando un vasto claro. A un lado, había una larga hilera formada por mesas a modo de puestos donde se vendía empanadas, tartas y cerveza. Se había construido también una plataforma para el alguacil y su séquito. En la escalera de la iglesia, el abad esperaba a De Witherdale, que se acercó a él.

Jasper bajó del caballo y ayudó a la esposa de De Witherdale y a los chiquillos a desmontar. Brady y Collin empezaron a charlar con él y protestaron cuando Lady Victoria se los llevó, pero al cabo de un momento ella los hizo sentar en la tarima de los invitados de honor. De Witherdale y el abad se reunieron allí con ellos, y también los mercaderes que iban a actuar como jueces en la competición de tiro con arco.

Steve se acercó a Jasper con dos jarras en las manos:

— ¡Es una excelente cerveza escocesa! —cacareó, ofreciéndole a Jasper una de las jarras, tomando luego un sorbo de la suya y lanzando un suspiro.

Jasper también bebió un poco:

—Aquí están los arqueros participantes —dijo, mientras estos entraban en el campo. Los reconoció como caballeros de Dalbrae. Entraron en el claro, dejaron sus aljabas en el suelo, tensaron los arcos y charlaron entre ellos— He oído decir que la de hoy es una competición especial —comentó.

—Y yo, que Sir Desalmado Witherdale está completamente resuelto a que sus hombres ganen el trofeo otra vez —repuso Steve— Se trata de una flecha de oro. Los soldados de los destacamentos de Elladoune o Dalbrae han resultado vencedores del torneo durante años, y De Witherdale está totalmente decidido a que el premio siga estando en manos de los suyos—

—El tiro, dicen, es hacia la campana de la torre —dijo Jasper— Pero la torre está en ruinas y no han acabado de reconstruirla. El andamio entorpecerá el camino—

—No hay que disparar hacia el campanario —intervino un anciano que se hallaba cerca— Si no a esa campana de ahí. —Señaló la alta torre de la entrada de la iglesia. En el punto más elevado se había fijado un grueso mástil de cuyo final pendía una diminuta campanilla de bronce.

— ¿Por qué está esa campanita colgada ahí? —preguntó Steve.

—Por tradición —respondió el anciano— Los arqueros deben disparar hacia arriba y darle a la campanita. Quien lo consigue gana el premio..., la Flecha de Oro de Elladoune—

—Curiosa tradición —comentó Steve.

—Se dice que hace mucho tiempo un hombre malvado disparó una flecha encantada hacia el cielo y provocó una tormenta que derrumbó la primera fortaleza de Elladoune —explicó el hombre— Es en memoria de esa antigua leyenda que los arqueros intentan cada año darle a la campanilla—

Jasper miró hacia arriba:

—Dios mío —murmuró casi para sí— La flecha encantada—

—Sí, en honor a aquellos que se ahogaron y se convirtieron en cisnes —repuso el anciano— Aunque no existe ese tipo de magia, ¿eh? —

Jasper frunció el ceño en silencio. Observó cómo varios hombres construían, con escudos que habían traído desde Dalbrae en un carromato, una especie de cerca en la parte interior de la multitud, como una reluciente frontera a lo largo del suelo cubierto de hierba.

— ¿Para qué son esos escudos? —preguntó de nuevo Steve.

—Para proteger a los que están más cerca de los arqueros —repuso el hombre— Las flechas salen disparadas hacia arriba... ¡y tienen que volver a bajar! Las usan de punta roma pero, aún así, pueden causar heridas. Oh, miren, el último arquero ya ha llegado. Pronto comenzará la competición—

El último arquero cruzó el campo. Jasper reconoció al jovencito que había visto con Joshua y Teig en la villa.

—Es el muchacho que ha ganado las campanillas de plata hoy —comentó el anciano— Nadie sabe quién es... Algunos dicen que viene de Perth—

—Le he estado observando esta mañana —dijo Steve— Jamás he visto un arquero tan preciso en mi vida. Y certero, además—

Al oír aquello, Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

El muchachito cargó su corto arco de caza, distinto a los largos arcos que usaban todos los arqueros ingleses. Corrigió su equilibrio y estiró los brazos para hacer un disparo de prueba. Entonces, como sus adversarios, se inclinó hacia atrás y apuntó hacia arriba.

La flecha salió disparada, pasó junto a la campanilla y sobrevoló la torre de la abadía. En la primera fila de público, se alzaron los escudos, pero la flecha rebotó en el tejado de la iglesia. Hubo una ovación para el arquero, que meneó la cabeza y se alejó.

Un caballero de Dalbrae, alto y rubio, que casi había vencido a Alice en cada una de las competiciones a lo largo del día, y que se había tomado tiempo para felicitarla educadamente por su pericia, fue el siguiente en acercarse a los escalones de la iglesia.

—De Lisie —murmuró otro arquero que estaba— Se ha llevado el trofeo estos últimos dos años. Tú tienes talento, muchacho, pero ahora observa al mejor —señaló con la cabeza hacia el caballero.

De Lisie, un hombre alto y de aspecto poderoso, evaluó el tiro y luego cargó el arco. Hincó una rodilla en el primer escalón del porche, dobló la otra pierna y se echó hacia atrás con el arco. La flecha roma voló en línea recta hacia arriba y chocó contra el mismo borde de la campanilla.

El público contuvo el aliento y los escudos se alzaron de nuevo. El propio arquero se hizo también a un lado. La flecha cayó en picado y se clavó en la hierba, justo delante de la primera fila de espectadores.

De Lisie inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió del campo, volviendo a saludar a Alice como si le deseara suerte.

—Casi —dijo un hombre junto a ella— Es una lástima. La campana debe tintinear claramente. Si no, el tiro no es válido. Tu turno, muchacho—

Alice avanzó con el carcaj y el arco. Le temblaban las manos y las rodillas mientras sacaba una flecha de la aljaba. Tuvo un momento de frío pánico en el que quiso huir de allí, dudando si sería capaz de conseguirlo, después de todo.

Lo que la joven temía no era la competición de tiro, sino lo que sucediera luego, sus consecuencias. Al ver a sus hermanos, y a De Witherdale, le había quedado claro que debía probarlo, fuera cual fuera el riesgo.

Sus amigos estaban deseando llevarse a los chiquillos, pero había muchos guardias. Los rebeldes serían apresados y ahorcados por sus crímenes. Tenía que hacerse algo más.

Alice no podía acudir a Jasper, que obviamente seguía las órdenes que había recibido. Muy pronto, él cerraría Elladoune y se marcharía... quizás incluso fuera de Escocia. Alice no iría con él. Aunque la joven sabía que tenía que aceptarlo, se sentía vacía.

Intentando no dejarse vencer por la tormenta y el dolor que sentía en su corazón, fijó la mirada en la diminuta campanilla que pendía de la torre. Ahora mismo, aquel disparo era de capital importancia.

La capucha le hacía demasiada sombra en los ojos, así que se la echó hacia atrás, descubriendo el gorrito de cuero con orejeras bajo el que se escondía su melena. Alice esperó que su rostro fuera lo suficientemente vulgar para no llamar la atención. Si alguien la reconoció, no lo dijo.

El gentío permanecía inmóvil y en silencio, y ella prefirió ignorar a la multitud. Tampoco miró hacia sus hermanos, sentados junto a De Witherdale... ni a Jasper, de pie en la plataforma. No podía arriesgarse a revelar su verdadera identidad. Todavía no.

Escogió una flecha de punta roma, la cargó en el arco y separó las piernas. Se echó hacia atrás, levanto el arco y apuntó, resiguiendo con la mirada la flecha, y continuando la línea desde la punta.

La pequeña campanita, a más de ochenta pies sobre su cabeza, se balanceaba levemente por la brisa, con lo que el disparo era extraordinariamente difícil. Disparar a las copas de los árboles no le garantizaba el éxito en aquella proeza, y Alice se preguntó si había practicado lo suficiente.

Separó aún más las piernas y corrigió su inclinación hacia atrás.

Con el brazo paralelo a la flecha empezó a tensar el arco, pero vaciló al ver un ligero vaivén de la campanilla. Sintió que todo su cuerpo titubeaba. Eso sólo podía hacerle fallar el tiro. La flecha debía dar en el badajo de la campanita para hacerla sonar, o el disparo no sería válido.

Recordó lo que Jasper le había dicho en el bosque: arrodillarse le daría mayor estabilidad. El arquero que la había precedido casi había ganado el premio de aquel modo. Hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo, extendió la pierna izquierda y apuntó de nuevo.

Vaciló y lanzó un suspiro. _Piensas demasiado, se advirtió a sí misma. Deja que la flecha salga volando hacia arriba, con convicción, deja que sea una prolongación de tu mirada, tu voluntad y tu instinto. Tan sólo así lo lograrás._

Bajó el arco y se agachó un momento hacia delante. Luego, respirando profundamente, irguió la espalda hasta que la punta de la flecha apuntó hacia las nubes. Con movimientos suaves y armonizados, orientó, ladeó y tensó el arco, con la mirada fija, clavada en la campanilla.

Corazón y alma a un mismo ritmo. Alice soltó la flecha.

Conteniendo el aliento mientras la contemplaba, Jasper nunca había querido a Alice tanto como en aquel instante. Era toda gracia, belleza y destreza perfecta. La deslustrada ropa masculina que llevaba quizás podía disfrazarla... pero sus ojos brillaban como los de un ángel.

Jasper sabía por qué Alice hacía aquello. De algún modo, pensaba rescatar a sus hermanos con ese método, aunque a Jasper no se le ocurría cómo.

Alice estiró la pierna izquierda, con el peso sobre la rodilla derecha, formando un triángulo de elegancia y fuerza. Se agachó un momento hacia delante, para relajarse. La multitud seguía callada y expectante.

_Ah, amor mío, puedes hacerlo,_ pensaba Jasper con fervor. Se quedó también inmóvil, de pie, pero en su interior el corazón se le desbocaba por Alice y por el reto al que esta se enfrentaba.

Entonces, ella se puso en movimiento, irguiéndose como una ola formando una fluida curva, y soltó la flecha. El proyectil se elevó y dio en la campanilla, que repicó claramente.

Mientras los escudos protectores del público se alzaban una vez más, los vítores crecían alrededor de Alice, mezclándose con el melodioso sonido de la campanita. Alice se puso en pie y retrocedió unos pasos a toda prisa mientras la flecha golpeaba, viraba y caía en picado. Se clavó en el suelo a tan sólo unos centímetros del punto desde donde la joven había disparado.

Más vítores y aplausos estallaron a su alrededor. Alice sonrió y los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas al oír el tañido de la diminuta campanilla de bronce. Volvió al campo, se detuvo junto a su carcaj y sostuvo el arco en alto. Giró sobre sus talones y sonrió al público, buscando entre el gentío las caras que más quería (que más necesitaba) ver.

Brady y Collin brincaban en su larga banqueta, vitoreando y aplaudiendo, con los cabellos reluciendo bajo el sol. A estas alturas, ya debían de haberla reconocido, pensó Alice, dedicándoles una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Jasper sonreía, aplaudiendo, mientras Steve, junto a él, lanzaba fuertes vítores y silbidos. La mirada de Alice se cruzó con la de Jasper, cuya sonrisa se hizo más ancha. Cómo lo quería, a pesar de todo el dolor. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Desvió la mirada, buscando otros rostros entre la multitud... Tyler, Ephraim y los demás, que esperaban cerca de los chiquillos, listos para rescatarlos tan pronto como Alice diera la señal. Pero si la daba, se perdería todo. Ahora, Alice tenía otro plan en mente.

De Witherdale se puso en pie, mirándola indignado. La joven no sabía si la había reconocido, pero muy pronto lo haría. El abad Jared aceptó el trofeo, en un estuche de cuero, de manos del ceñudo alguacil, y avanzó hacia Alice. Era tradición que el abad de Inchfillan entregara la Flecha de Oro al vencedor.

—Querida —le susurró Jared, sonriendo, mientras sostenía el estuche de cuero— Un disparo realmente hermoso. Y aquí está nuestra flecha, de nuevo en casa—

Ella asintió con la cabeza, asió el estuche y sacó la flecha. Era de oro macizo, y tenía la forma de una flecha de guerra, de punta estrecha y con unos salientes grabados imitando plumas. El oro estaba frío en la palma de la mano de Alice, y brillaba y relucía bajo los rayos del sol mientras ella lo sujetaba en alto provocando más vítores.

Entonces, se quitó el gorrito y sacudió la cabeza. La melena le cayó sobre los hombros como una rubia cascada. Los vítores se convirtieron en ahogados gritos de sorpresa.

De Witherdale, sentado de nuevo en la plataforma, gritó algo. Steve salió de entre la multitud con una gran zancada, levantó las manos y aplaudió furiosamente. Jasper hizo lo mismo. Joshua y los monjes se sumaron, al igual que todos los habitantes de Elladoune y del bosque, repartidos entre el público. Los vítores y aplausos eran cada vez más, y la alegría y el furor aún mayores que antes.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Jared, junto a Alice. Miró a De Witherdale, que, vuelto hacia uno de sus soldados, la señalaba y daba una orden— ¿Y ahora, qué? Será mejor que corras, jovencita—

—Padre abad. —Alice depositó la Flecha de Oro en la mano de su tutor. El gentío se desperdigaba mientras los hombres del alguacil avanzaban hacia ella— Métete en la iglesia, el recinto de la abadía es seguro. Cuando liberen a mis hermanos, escóndelos en el santuario de la iglesia. Por favor... ¡vete!—

Él asintió; ahora conocía parte del plan, aunque nadie sabía qué era lo que Alice había maquinado. Giró sobre sus talones y subió a toda prisa los escalones de la iglesia.

Alice alargó el brazo hacia su carcaj y sacó de él una flecha de combate. La cargó rápidamente y levantó el arco. Se puso de espaldas a los escalones de la iglesia. Tan sólo el abad Jared estaba situado tras ella, con una expresión de puro asombro en el rostro.

— ¡James de Witherdale! —gritó Alice. El público murmuró. Algunos de los que la habían reconocido aún creían que no hablaba. De Witherdale se quedo paralizado en su silla, sobre la plataforma:

— ¡Ah, la Doncella Cisne tiene voz, después de todo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó, ladino— ¿Estás preparado para ofrecernos tu voto de lealtad? —

Ella entrecerró los ojos y orientó la punta de la flecha hacia aquel hombre:

—Libera a mis hermanos, y déjalos bajo la custodia del abad —gritó.

De Witherdale miró a su alrededor:

— ¡Prendedla! ¡Y sujetad a los muchachos..., no los dejéis escapar!—Dos soldados avanzaron hacia Alice, y otros dos agarraron a los chiquillos del brazo. Brady y Collin chillaron y forcejearon.

— ¡Deteneos! ¡Dispararé a De Witherdale si me obligáis a hacerlo! —les advirtió la joven. Los soldados que se acercaban a ella se detuvieron en seco, titubeantes. Alice dobló los dedos sobre el arco— ¡Y sabéis que no fallaré! —

Se hizo un completo silencio. Alice sentía más de un centenar de miradas fijas en ella. Entonces, Jasper salió de entre el gentío y avanzó hacia ella.

—Detente —le ordenó Alice, sin apartar los ojos del alguacil—Por favor —le suplicó, cuando Jasper siguió avanzando a pesar de todo.

—Alice —dijo Jasper, ya a menos de un metro de la joven. Hablaba en voz baja, para que tan sólo ella pudiera oírle— Jamás has disparado contra un hombre—

—Tampoco le había dado jamás a una campanilla —le espetó ella.

Cambió el tono y siguió hablando en voz baja, como Jasper— Pero le he dado, y puedo darle a él. Y él lo sabe. Esa armadura que lleva puesta no detendrá mi disparo. Hay junturas, cordones, pequeñas aberturas..., ya sabes que puedo darle a cualquier cosa contra la que apunte. —La punta de la flecha seguía dirigida hacia De Witherdale, que estaba tenso en su silla, mirando fijamente a Alice. A ella le temblaban los brazos, pero no dejó que vacilaran.

— ¿Qué demostrarás con eso? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Que se puede detener a De Witherdale. Que ya no puede ser un tirano aquí. Tan sólo le rozaré la piel. Pero tengo que demostrar que su armadura puede ser atravesada. Creo..., espero... que sea así—

—Gracias a Dios —repuso Jasper— Creía que te habías vuelto loca y que querías matar a ese hombre por venganza. —En su voz se adivinaba el alivio.

—En ese caso, no me conoces —replicó ella, seca.

—Dios sabe que lo intento —murmuró él— Pero tú jamás has sido previsible—

—Esta vez, la gente de este valle le ha ofrecido resistencia. De Witherdale retiene a mis hermanos sin ningún derecho, y no los liberará. Cerrará Elladoune y echará a la gente de nuevo al bosque. Y arrasó Elladoune hace años... ¡Ya lo sabes, estabas allí! —

— ¡Whitlock! —Gritó De Witherdale— ¡Inmovilízala! Es tu esposa, muchacho... ¡Y esto es una locura! —Soltó una carcajada, pero nadie más rió con él.

—Mi esposa habla en serio, señor alguacil —repuso Jasper. Su voz, muy relajada, se proyectaba sobre toda la multitud— Y tiene una puntería mortal—

—Vete —le ordenó Alice con firmeza, aunque se sentía agradecida por la juiciosa presencia de Jasper junto a ella— Déjame sola con este asunto. Tú eres uno de ellos. No puedes ayudarme—

—Alice, por favor... —

—Gabhan —murmuró ella en tono lastimero, con la mirada aún completamente fija en De Witherdale—, esta vez no puedes salvarme. Tengo que hacer esto. Brady y Collin son mis hermanos. Están bajo mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. La mía—

—Yo haré lo que pueda por ellos. Pero tú estás arriesgando tu vida—

—Vete —repitió ella secamente.

Sin embargo, Jasper se quedó donde estaba, a un metro de Alice. Ella sentía su mirada, que la penetraba hasta el alma, pero no podía mirar a su vez a Jasper.

—Señor alguacil —gritó la joven— ¡Esta gente le tiene miedo a usted y a esa maldita armadura que lleva! Nadie se rebela contra usted, a pesar de las muchas crueldades que comete. Pero si mi padre estuviera vivo, o si mis hermanos mayores estuvieran presentes, no le temerían. ¡Y yo tampoco!—

De Witherdale la señaló con un dedo:

—No me das miedo. Doncella Cisne —le dijo—, porque crees en la brujería—

— ¿Brujería? —preguntó ella. Y tuvo una intuición— Creo en el poder de la ilusión..., tanto si la ilusión es real como si no lo es—

Se preguntaba si De Witherdale le daría la razón. De repente. Alice ya sabía que su armadura negra no poseía el don de la inmunidad mística. Los rumores le otorgaban ese poder, y De Witherdale se aprovechaba de ello. La joven lo sabía, porque ella misma había confiado también en la misteriosa aura de la Doncella Cisne para proteger a los rebeldes del bosque.

De Witherdale esbozó una insulsa sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza:

—Exacto—

Lo reconocía pues, lo suficiente, pensó Alice. De Witherdale la miraba con ojos furiosos y el semblante colérico al ser desafiado en público. Ella le aguantaba la mirada, mientras la flecha seguía sin desviarse un ápice.

Le dolían terriblemente los brazos. El dolor se le extendía hasta la espalda y las temblorosas piernas. La apremiante tensión en el arma pedía a gritos que soltara la flecha. Alice jadeaba, como si estuviera corriendo, pero no tenía la intención de rendirse.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó De Witherdale y bajó la mano. Entonces, Alice supo que había ganado.

—Libera a mis hermanos —respondió la joven— Aquí y ahora, deja que entren en el santuario de Inchfillan. Y no intentes reclamarlos de nuevo—

Él chasqueó los dedos. Uno de los guardias se llevó a Brady y Collin de la plataforma, a pesar de los chillidos y los sollozos de la esposa de De Witherdale, que intentó retenerlos.

Sin bajar la flecha, Alice observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus hermanos se abrían paso entre la multitud y hacia la iglesia. El abad los apremió a entrar al vestíbulo en penumbra y, una vez que los chiquillos hubieron entrado, se quedó protegiendo la puerta.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Alice. La joven parpadeó.

Las piernas le temblaban cada vez más, pero siguió manteniendo la flecha firmemente apuntada.

— ¿Y ahora, qué, amor mío? —le preguntó en voz baja Jasper.

Al oír aquello. Alice tan sólo tuvo ganas de volverse hacia él.

Pero no podía. No lo haría. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. A juzgar por la furiosa mirada de De Witherdale, en el instante en que ella bajara el arco, él ordenaría a sus hombres que la apresaran. Alice no había pensado en los detalles, reconoció. Su plan había surgido de la desesperación.

Desvió la mirada hacia la multitud, dispuesta formando una media luna. A la derecha, divisó un grupo de rostros conocidos. Tyler, Ephraim, Joshua, otros Highlanders de Elladoune y los monjes de Inchfillan se habían reunido en medio del gentío. Y empezaban a retroceder lentamente, formando un estrecho pasillo de huida.

Tras ellos esperaba la destellante superficie del lago.

Entre Alice y el corredor hacia la libertad estaba Jasper.

La joven tensó del todo la cuerda del arco, apuntó y soltó la flecha, que se clavó en uno de los tablones de madera de la plataforma, justo a los pies de De Witherdale. Este se puso en pie de un salto, ordenando a gritos que los soldados capturaran a Alice.

Ella bajó el arco y, sin soltarlo, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr, pasando junto a Jasper. Él se volvió y extendió los brazos para detener a los soldados que ya corrían tras la joven.

A toda velocidad, Alice cruzó el pasillo que sus amigos le habían formado y que se cerró tras ella mientras la joven se dirigía hacia el lago.

Sus pisadas eran fuertes y firmes sobre la hierba. Oía, a su espalda, los gritos de De Witherdale, dando órdenes, y el alboroto provocado por el caos del gentío. Al cabo de unos instantes, sonó también tras ella el claro sonido de los cascos de los caballos.

A la izquierda de Alice se extendían las azules aguas del lago, pero aquel lugar era un campo abierto donde ella resultaría un blanco fácil para las flechas de los soldados. Frente a la joven, los árboles iban de la orilla del lago hasta el bosque. Tras las matas se hallaba la ensenada y, más allá, otro prado, y Elladoune. Alice corrió hacia los árboles, un refugio seguro.

El sonido de las cuerdas de los arcos sonaba tras ella, y una flecha se clavó en el suelo, ante sus ojos. Alice corrió en zigzag entre los árboles, avanzando a toda velocidad.

Otra flecha cayó delante de ella. La joven se abalanzó sobre una maraña de helechos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y la maleza crujió y chasqueó bajo sus pies, enfundados en botas.

Frías sombras la envolvieron mientras Alice avanzaba corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque, una densa jungla de luz verdosa. Más flechas pasaron junto a ella, silbándole al oído para luego clavarse en el suelo.

Alice miró un momento hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro.

Los guardias la seguían, algunos a caballo, otros a pie, rompiendo el silencio del bosque con sus firmes pisadas, protegidos por armaduras, gritándole que se detuviera, Alice no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando sintió la punzada y el escozor de una flecha que la rozó en un costado, rasgándole el sayo. El golpe la dejó sin aliento, y la hizo tambalearse, pero la joven recuperó el equilibrio y siguió corriendo. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y vio sangre en sus dedos, pero tan sólo palpó un pequeño aunque doloroso rasguño, y esperó que no fuera profundo.

Ahora, los gritos y los chasquidos de las ramas sonaban por todas partes. Alice siguió huyendo, desplazándose hacia un lado, y se dirigió hacia una pronunciada ladera. Resbaló, rodó sobre sí y fue a parar a una cama de helechos.

Se puso de rodillas y se oprimió el costado con la mano, porque la herida le dolía terriblemente al moverse. Los soldados habían llegado a la cima de la colina, pero no la habían visto. Alice avanzó unos pasos, dispuesta a seguir huyendo.

Un brazo cubierto de acero la aferró por detrás y se cerró alrededor de su torso. Un cuerpo que llevaba armadura la atrajo fuertemente hacia sí. Alice jadeó de dolor y pataleó, dándole al hombre en la espinilla. Este gruñó y arrastró a la joven al denso abrigo de un grupo de árboles, cayendo con ella entre sus sombras.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92**__** y a **__**Kitty**_ _**por su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	35. Chapter 30

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

—Si vuelves a darme una patada —murmuró Jasper—, te dejo aquí—Y la metió aún más adentro en la espesura.

Ella se retorció para mirarle a los ojos:

—Jasper... ¡Oh, Jasper!—

—Calla —la instó él. Miró hacia la ladera, pero no vio ningún soldado. Sin soltar a Alice, se agachó tras una cama de helechos, en la base de un roble, para quedar escondido por el grueso tronco cubierto de hiedra— No te muevas—

Alice rodeó a Jasper con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su ancho hombro. Respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente. Jasper acarició su sedosa melena enmarañada, inmensamente aliviado al tener a la joven sana y salva entre sus brazos, al menos por ahora.

Apoyó la espalda en el roble, protegido, como ella, por las sombras.

Alerta como un gato, inmóvil, escuchó y miró por encima del hombro.

Los arbolillos más jóvenes y delgados temblaban al paso de los soldados que bajaban por la frondosa ladera. Los hombres gritaban, y un leve eco respondía a sus voces. Jasper abrazó más estrechamente a Alice y esperó, con la mano aún sobre sus finos cabellos.

Aunque los hombres del alguacil escudriñaban peligrosamente cerca de la zona donde se hallaba su escondite, los soldados se marcharon al cabo de muy poco tiempo, colina arriba, murmurando y llamándose unos a otros mientras se iban.

Jasper respiró profundamente y lanzó un largo suspiro:

—Ya lo ves. Doncella Cisne..., al parecer, ya no necesitas que nadie te rescate—

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y soltó un leve sollozo que a Jasper casi le parte el corazón. Luego, Alice se separó del joven:

—Vete —le dijo, retrocediendo rápidamente— Puedo escapar sola—

—Oh, vamos, vuelve aquí —repuso él, y la atrajo hacia sí, bajo la sombra del roble, asiéndola por la cintura.

Alice lanzó un grito de dolor. Jasper retiró la mano y masculló algo en voz baja al ver la oscura sangre que le humedecía la palma.

—Te han alcanzado —dijo.

—No es nada —replicó ella rápidamente— Tan sólo un rasguño. Deja que me vaya—

—Quédate aquí. Tenemos que estar seguros de que se han ido—Rodeó a la joven con un brazo, y con la otra mano hizo presión sobre la herida, en la delicada curva de su cintura.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó zafarse, pero él la sujetaba firmemente.

—Déjame aquí —dijo Alice en un intenso susurro— ¡Si no te reúnes con ellos pronto, también te perseguirán a ti! —

— ¿Y voy a dejarte en peligro para salvar mi pellejo? —Refunfuñó él— ¿Tan poco me consideras?—

Ella meneó la cabeza:

—Pero tienes que irte —murmuró.

—Silencio. —Hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su torso— No digas nada, no hagas ruido—

La joven obedeció, y Jasper escuchó atentamente para comprobar si los soldados del alguacil volvían o no. Su mano seguía cubriendo la herida de Alice. El corte había dejado de sangrar, pero necesitaba atención.

Unos instantes después, ya seguro de que todo estaba tranquilo por la zona, Jasper respiró aliviado:

—Se han ido a otra parte a buscarte—

—Si me encuentran —dijo ella—, ¿qué pasará? —

Jasper enarcó una ceja:

— ¿Qué es lo que creíste que pasaría cuando maquinaste tu plan? —

—Esperaba que De Witherdale liberara a mis hermanos y nos permitiera vivir en paz, si yo demostraba que no había por qué temerle—

A Jasper le vinieron ganas de reír. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el tronco del roble y sopló, incrédulo:

—Se necesita algo más para derrotar a ese hombre que simplemente demostrar que su armadura es... invisible, como dice Collin—

—Ya lo sé. Pero no se me ocurría qué otra cosa hacer—

—Podrías haber esperado a que yo hiciera algo al respecto—

—Yo..., nosotros no podíamos confiar en que tú nos ayudaras—

Jasper sopló de nuevo, compungido, sin palabras. Deslizó sus dedos por la melena de Alice:

—Podéis confiar —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella cerró los ojos:

—Es difícil confiar en un Sassenach. Incluso si se trata de ti —añadió en un susurro.

Jasper no contestó nada, y apoyó su frente contra la de Alice.

Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido frente a ella, de lo mucho que tenía que contarle. Y eso le dolía como si le estuvieran destripando el estómago.

— ¿Qué habrías hecho —preguntó Alice, después de una breve pausa—, si yo le hubiera disparado a De Witherdale? ¿Me habrías capturado, como prisionera o criminal, o me habrías dejado escapar? —

Jasper se echó un poco hacia atrás:

—No le habrías dado—

—Claro que sí. Yo jamás fallo—

—Yo habría cazado la fecha al aire antes de que se clavara en el blanco—

Alice miró fijamente al joven:

—Imposible—

—En absoluto. Y yo tampoco habría fallado. —Se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse— Vamos. ¿Puedes correr?—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Jasper la condujo por un atajo flanqueado por altos y frondosos árboles. Mientras corrían, Jasper estaba alerta por si los soldados aparecían. El lago les quedaba a la izquierda, y ambos jóvenes siguieron corriendo en dirección a su larga embocadura.

— ¿Elladoune? —preguntó Alice— Jasper, no podemos escondernos ahí—

—No, allí no. Al otro lado del lago. Es un trayecto largo, ya lo sé, pero hay un lugar donde podemos pasar la noche. Quiero que descanses y que estés a salvo. —Se detuvo a la sombra de un olmo, junto al límite del bosque, y observó el lago. En el extremo más cercano se erigía Elladoune sobre su promontorio, su silueta recortada contra el colorido cielo que empalidecía al avanzar hacia el crepúsculo.

—Hay un camino más corto. Ven conmigo. —Alice le cogió la mano y se volvió hacia la pequeña ensenada entre Elladoune y la abadía. Jasper corrió con ella al abrigo de los árboles. Alice se detuvo bajo la verdosa sombra de un grupo de abedules:

— ¡Rápido —dijo—, quítate la malla! —Y empezó a desatar rápidamente las pequeñas correas de cuero que sujetaban la cota de malla de Jasper a su jubón.

— ¿Quieres que crucemos nadando el lago? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —

—No está lejos de aquí —repuso ella. Le tiró del cinturón. Jasper lanzó un suspiro de resignación, seguro de que Alice no estaba dispuesta a atender a razones. Se quitó el cinto y la funda de la espada mientras ella le sacaba la casaca y deshacía las lazadas del jubón.

Jasper se despojó de este y lo dejó caer al suelo. Alice deshizo los lazos del sayo acolchado.

—Pero tu herida... —empezó Jasper, sin dejar de desvestirse.

—El agua la lavará —lo interrumpió ella— No me pasará nada. Date prisa —lo apremió mientras él se despojaba del almohadillado sayo.

—Alice, esto es una locura —dijo Jasper.

Ella le acabó de arrancar el sayo de un tirón:

— ¿Sabes nadar? —le preguntó bruscamente.

—Sí, claro, pero tú no deberías nadar hasta tan lejos, con el costado... —

—Si no quieres ir, iré sola —lo cortó ella. Comenzó a desabrocharle las polainas y se detuvo en seco— Oh, qué demonios..., deberías quedarte aquí. El alguacil te perseguirá y te arrestará si huyes conmigo. El rey pedirá tu cabeza. Es más seguro que te quedes aquí y que protejas tu buena reputación en Inglaterra. Tienes órdenes de abandonar Elladoune. —Le miró a los ojos— De abandonar Escocia—

Jasper tomó el rostro de Alice entre ambas manos:

—Muéstrame el camino por el que cruzaremos el lago —le dijo intensamente— Y luego yo te revelaré una cosa—

Con la mirada clavada en la de él, Alice asintió. Luego, se agachó para despojar al joven de su armadura. Una vez en calzones, Jasper se arrodilló para meter la espada, las botas, la ropa y las piezas de la cota de malla bajo el tronco de un árbol caído.

Se volvió hacia Alice y vio que la joven también se había despojado de la capa y las botas, y que tan sólo llevaba una camisola larga que dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas. La joven corrió junto a la orilla hacia el margen exterior de la ensenada, ribeteado de altos juncos, y se metió en el lago. Jasper la siguió.

La sensación de frío provocada por el agua se desvaneció enseguida, y pasó a ser de refrescante bienestar después del calor de todo el día. Jasper se abrió paso rápidamente entre los juncos, sin posar los pies en el lodoso fondo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se zambulló tras Alice, avanzando con largas brazadas hacia el punto donde un grupo de cisnes nadaba en círculos.

Miró un momento por encima del hombro y vio varios hombres y caballos en la orilla. Por delante de Alice, el grupo de cisnes nadaba cada vez más cerca. Jasper titubeó, consciente de lo celosos de su territorio y lo tempestuosos que los cisnes podían llegar a ser.

Alice se sumergió y salió de nuevo a la superficie en medio del círculo de cisnes. Le hizo una señal a Jasper agitando la mano.

Él también buceó, y emergió junto a ella. Alice le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de seguir nadando sin salir del círculo de cisnes, que se movía con ella. Asombrado, Jasper volvió a seguirla.

Antes de lo que el joven había esperado, llegaron a la otra orilla.

Alice buceó de nuevo, y él fue tras ella a lo largo de la gran roca acodada de un acantilado sumergido en las aguas. Volvieron a salir a la superficie bajo el cobijo de unos enormes pinos que colgaban sobre el agua.

Alice subió a la orilla y Jasper hizo lo mismo. Los cisnes habían aceptado su presencia y los habían acompañado a lo largo del lago. Ahora, se alejaban lentamente. Alice se agachó bajo las protectoras ramas más bajas de los pinos.

De un escondite en penumbra, la joven sacó un fardo de tela. Jasper, completamente empapado, se arrodilló detrás de ella, observó asombrado cómo lo abría y sacaba de él ropa seca. Alice le alcanzó una prenda y él la cogió: una manta de lana.

Alice se despojó de la camisola mojada y siguió arrodillada, desnuda y goteando, bajo los aleros de los pinos. Se volvió hacia Jasper y lo despojó de su sayo. Un instante después, también desnudo y húmedo, Jasper tomó a Alice entre sus brazos.

El jadeante beso que le dio fue, de algún modo, el mejor, el más puro que jamás había compartido con ella. Las manos de Jasper resiguieron la grácil curva de la espalda de Alice, y los senos de esta, firmes y con los pezones erectos, rozaron el torso del joven. Él se acurrucó aún más contra ella, ávido, y la besó de nuevo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

La deseaba con auténtica furia, pero respiró profundamente y se obligó a separarse de ella, a enfriar su pasión. No era el momento. Cogió la manta y arropó a Alice con ella.

—Tu herida —dijo, con voz ronca— Déjame verla—

Alice le mostró un pequeño y feo rasguño sobre la perfección de su piel, bajo la última costilla de su costado izquierdo. Aunque la herida estaba limpia y casi no sangraba, Jasper pudo ver un atisbo de músculo rosado a través del corte. Frunció el ceño, rebuscó en el fardo de ropa y arrancó una ancha tira de una de las camisas.

Le vendó con cuidado la esbelta cintura y cogió un vestido seco de lino blanco que yacía doblado en el suelo. La ayudó a ponérselo.

Luego, le dio un casto y rápido beso:

—Más adelante —le dijo—, cuando tu herida esté curada y tengamos tiempo, este escondrijo secreto tuyo servirá a un buen propósito—

Ella asintió, castañeteando los dientes:

—Ahora, vístete. Y date prisa. ¡Puede que nos hayan visto cruzar el lago! —

—Creo que tus cisnes nos han escondido muy bien —repuso él, pero asió la manta, un paño de tartán, y se envolvió con ella. De repente, se detuvo en seco y la observó.

Los cuadros eran en rojo, púrpura y marrón, dispuestos en el dibujo de los MacDuff. Jasper sujetó la manta en sus manos. Lentamente, con cuidado, la extendió sobre el suelo. Había visto un cinturón de cuero entre el montón de ropa seca. Lo cogió y lo deslizó bajo la manta.

Despacio, hizo unos pliegues, dejando un trozo sin doblar, como su padre le había enseñado tanto tiempo atrás. Jasper no lo había olvidado, aunque no lo supo hasta aquel preciso instante.

Alice se arrodilló y lo observó en silencio. Jasper se tumbó de espaldas sobre el paño, se rodeó la cintura con los pliegues y se levantó. La cabeza y los hombros le quedaban escondidos bajo la parte más alta de las ramas colgantes de los pinos. Se abrochó rápidamente el cinturón y se echó el paño sobrante sobre su desnudo hombro izquierdo. Luego, miró a Alice.

Esta estaba completamente perpleja:

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a...? —

Él siguió mirándola a los ojos. El corazón le latía con todas sus fuerzas:

—Mi padre me enseñó—

— ¿Tu padre? —Alice tenía los ojos como platos— ¿Marcus Whitlock? —

—Mi verdadero padre —murmuró Jasper— Adhamnain MacDuff—

—MacDuff... Jasper —dijo ella, ahogando un grito— Había un muchachito, un niño aún, que se marchó hace mucho tiempo... Gabhan MacDuff. Se marchó al sur con su madre, una Lowlander... Oh, ¡una inglesa! —Alice levantó una mano y se cubrió la boca con dedos temblorosos.

—Sí —repuso Jasper en voz baja— Yo soy aquel niño. —Le tendió la mano a Alice, que seguía mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par— Ven conmigo. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Mocridhe—añadió.

Corazón mío. La frase había acudido a sus labios con tanta facilidad...

Alice lo miraba fijamente. De algún modo, en el espacio de unos cuantos jadeantes y asombrados latidos, lo había visto transformarse de caballero inglés a guerrero Highlander.

— ¿Gabhan MacDuff? —dijo de nuevo la joven. Parpadeó, preguntándose de repente si Jasper se había vuelto loco al estar rodeado de Highlanders, historias y leyendas durante tantas semanas en Elladoune.

—Soy aquel niño —repitió él— El que se fue de aquí hace tanto tiempo. —La cogió de la mano para que saliera con él de debajo de las ramas de pino y se adentrara en el bosque. Luego, descalzo y envuelto en el paño escocés, empezó a caminar a tanta velocidad que Alice no pudo preguntarle las mil cuestiones que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

La joven siguió a Jasper entre los árboles, colina arriba. El aminoró la marcha y la ayudó a trepar por las rocas. De las grietas asomaban flores silvestres, y los brezos se mecían, brillantes y hermosos a la luz crepuscular.

Pasaron por una zona quemada y Alice se detuvo, jadeante, con la mano en su dolorido costado. Jasper (Gabhan, se corrigió a sí misma, como siempre le había llamado sin saber la verdad) también se paró, y la miró, unos pasos más adelante.

De algún modo, él era parte de aquella colina, con el cojín de brezos bajo sus pies. Tras el joven, la montaña aparecía oscura y abrupta, y el sol brillaba en su descenso sobre su cara más elevada. Por un instante, Alice vio el semblante del invierno, la vieja Beira, en una de las laderas más altas.

—El rostro —dijo— Ahí está de nuevo—

—Lo sé —repuso Jasper, sereno— Ven. —Le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a subir con mucho cuidado, lentamente, colocándole su gentil y cálida palma en la espalda.

Pasaron junto a una pequeña cascada donde ambos se detuvieron a beber. Luego, volvió a ayudar a Alice a subir una larga ladera cubierta de hierba, por un sendero ancho que la mano del hombre había despejado de rocas.

En lo alto, Jasper llevó a Alice de la mano a través de una hilera de esponjados matorrales y helechos. Al otro lado, la joven vio un alto y derruido muro de piedra grisácea.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó— ¿Qué es este lugar? —

—Glenshie —repuso Jasper— Yo nací aquí—

Alice volvió a mirarlo, asombrada. Desde luego, se había vuelto loco, pensó... y, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Jasper hablaba completamente en serio.

Él la condujo al interior del perímetro de la cuadrada torre. Alice se sentó encima de una piedra caída mientras la penumbra descendía, suave y púrpura, y los envolvía a ambos.

Jasper apoyó un pie sobre otra piedra y, con la mirada fija en una ladera que dominaba el lago, abajo, muy lejos, empezó a hablar.

Y Alice le escuchó, y comenzó por fin a entender sus secretos.

—Los traicioné a todos —dijo Jasper, después de contarle gran parte de su historia: su niñez, sus sueños secretos, su gradual desilusión cuando era un joven caballero. Incluso le había explicado la reticencia de su madre. Para terminar, le contó su estadía con Edward Cullen y sus rebeldes.

Durante todo el rato. Alice escuchó en silencio, y él le agradecía su paciencia y su aceptación. Cayó la noche, y se hizo más cerrada, avanzando hacia la madrugada, pero Jasper se sentó junto a Alice sobre las piedras de Glenshie y siguió hablando. Con cada nueva revelación, el joven sentía liberarse en corazón y alma de una pesada carga.

—Los traicioné a todos. Alice —continuó— Ellos confiaban en mí. Pero yo me pasé al bando escocés con tu primo y su grupo de rebeldes. Traicioné a mi familia y a la herencia inglesa que mi padrastro me había donado. Rompí la palabra que le había dado al rey Eduardo... más de una vez. Mi hermanastro murió por culpa de la elección que hice. —Ya le había contado la escaramuza del bosque y sus consecuencias— Y abandoné a los amigos que me necesitaban—

—No traicionaste a nadie —replicó ella— Actuaste de acuerdo al honor, cosa que muchos de tus camaradas no hacen... y por eso parece un error, cuando es un acierto. Ahora que has encontrado Glenshie, y también la parte de ti que creías perdida, gozarás de paz interior—

Sentado sobre las piedras, Jasper se miró las manos, envuelto en la oscuridad:

— ¿Paz? No puedo redimir lo que le sucedió a Peter—

Alice se inclinó hacia él y le posó una mano en el brazo:

—Pero la muerte es un riesgo de la guerra, y todos los soldados lo saben. Tú no le mataste. Sé sincero contigo mismo, Gabhan. Piensas mucho en los demás, pero olvidas cuidar de ti mismo—

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa:

—Me procuro lo que necesito. He buscado Glenshie. Y me he permitido enamorarme de ti—

Ella le acarició el brazo:

—Y estoy contenta de que lo hayas hecho. Pero ahora necesitas procurarte todo lo demás—

—Mi lealtad —dijo él en voz baja.

Alice asintió:

—Tú amas Escocia—

Jasper miró hacia las montañas:

—Siempre la he amado —murmuró.

—Entonces, debes escoger lo que más le satisfaga a tu corazón—

—Sé lo que quieres escuchar de mí. Pero no es fácil despojarse de todo lo que soy, vestirme con el paño escocés y asumir la causa escocesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—

—Ahora te comprendo mejor —dijo Alice, pensativa— Tú eres uno de los que están atrapados en esta guerra. Te debates entre dos sentimientos. Te importan los dos bandos—

Jasper entrelazó los dedos:

—Si me uno a los escoceses, mi familia de Inglaterra sufrirá las consecuencias—

—Los Whitlock te quieren. Te dirían lo mismo. Déjate guiar por tu corazón, y deja que lo demás siga su propio camino—

En la oscuridad de la noche, Alice resplandecía como un rayo de luna. Jasper deslizó una mano a lo largo de la satinada melena de la joven:

—Hablas como Steve —le dijo, sonriendo con tristeza— Tengo que ponerme en primer lugar—

—Steve también tiene un pie en cada país. Se decidió por Inglaterra, y no vacilará—

—Oh, no lo sé —repuso Jasper— Su corazón titubea más de lo que él deja entrever. Su esposa es inglesa, y a Steve le gusta que la vida sea fácil. Dice que sólo viene aquí por la cerveza. —Sonrió un poco— Pero respeta a los escoceses y no le gusta esta guerra. No costaría mucho decantarlo hacia el bando escocés algún día—

— ¿Te seguiría, si tú te pasarás a este lado? —

—No es un seguidor. Hace su propio camino... como yo el mío—

—Cuando me buscabas, en el bosque, el día que rescatamos al pequeño cisne —dijo Alice— ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme? —

—Quién soy —repuso Jasper— Lo que había encontrado aquí, en Glenshie. Quería que lo supieras todo. Incluido lo que me han ordenado que haga con Elladoune—

—Cerrarlo —dijo ella.

—Arrasarlo —corrigió él— Esa es toda la verdad—

Alice respiró con dificultad, y luego otra vez, y se sentó muy erguida, dándole la espalda:

—No —murmuró.

—Alice, eso me atormenta —susurró Jasper— Contigo en Elladoune..., con los MacDuff también allí... ¿cómo voy a hacer tal cosa? Pero las órdenes no van a cambiar. Nada va a cambiar sólo porque en estos momentos llevo un paño escocés puesto. Mi cota de malla está escondida, pero sigue existiendo. No desaparecerá—

Ella se quedó callada durante una larga pausa:

—Creo —dijo finalmente— que tomaste tu decisión hace mucho tiempo. Y te decidiste por Inglaterra—

Él lanzó un suspiro de pesar, como si eso pudiera aliviar un poco su tristeza:

—Soy un caballero del rey Eduardo. Tengo una posibilidad de ganarme el derecho sobre Glenshie por ese camino—

—Derruir el castillo de mi familia —dijo ella— para salvar el tuyo—

Jasper frunció el ceño:

—Jamás he tenido la intención de arrasar Elladoune. Tan pronto como pueda, iré a ver a los adalides del rey e intentaré hacerlos entrar en razón. Pero evacuaré el castillo y lo cerraré antes de irme. Eso satisfará a De Witherdale hasta que yo pueda apelar a los generales del rey..., si es que algo puede satisfacer a ese hombre. Sospecho que, ahora mismo, hará lo que sea para destruirme—

Ella se mantuvo sin mirarlo y en silencio.

Jasper alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo, un destello de seda en la oscuridad:

—Pensabas que me decidiría por los escoceses—

—Esperaba que lo hicieras. Todavía tengo la esperanza. Creo que tu corazón está aquí—

—Alice, a pesar de donde estén mi corazón y mi alma, necesito hacer lo que pueda ser útil a los que quiero..., mi familia de Inglaterra, mi gente de Escocia. Mi honor de caballero. Tú... —susurró fervientemente— Puedo garantizar tu seguridad si permanezco junto a los ingleses. ¿No lo ves? —

— ¿Que yo esté segura —replicó ella—, sin ti? —Lo miró por encima del hombro— ¿De qué te sirve eso?

—Que puedo ayudar a otros, y protegerlos —repuso él— Significa mucho para mí, aunque algunos crean que es mi mayor defecto. Si sacrifico algo de mi vida, gano otras cosas. Quizás tú todavía me querrás —añadió en voz muy baja, dubitativo— Si es así, resultará más que suficiente—

—A ti te amo —murmuró ella— Pero a un Sassenach que cabalga por Escocia y la arrasa en nombre de su rey..., eso es difícil—

Jasper se puso en pie bruscamente y se alejó. Luego, apoyó un pie en el derruido muro:

—Así que esta es tu respuesta. No puedes amar a un Sassenach—

Ella también se levantó y se acercó a él:

—Te amo a ti. A ti. Es mi único defecto. Mi único signo de debilidad. O de fortaleza —susurró. Le rozó el brazo.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella con un leve gruñido, abrumado por lo que sentía, por lo que Alice le ofrecía. La atrajo entre sus brazos, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y se quedó allí, callado, con ella.

—Hay otro modo de reclamar este lugar —dijo Alice, mirándolo— Reclámalo a través de tu rey..., de tu verdadero rey, el rey de Escocia. Naciste con el nombre de MacDuff, no con el de Whitlock—

Él dirigió la mirada hacia el paisaje nocturno y no contestó. En las palabras de Alice había una verdad irrefutable y un innegable riesgo.

—Eleazar Denali recuperará estas tierras de los Sassenach algún día. Escocia será libre, lo sé, estoy segura, me lo dice el corazón. Glenshie te pertenece por derecho. Tu propio rey no discutiría tal reclamación—

—A menos que quien lo reclamara luchara con los ingleses. —Jasper suspiró— He sentido la tentación de confiar en Eleazar Denali y su campaña, lo confieso. Es un auténtico rey, y muy noble—

— ¿Ofrecerías tu fidelidad a un hombre que ha delinquido contra el rey Eduardo y que ha jurado sus votos tres veces? ¿Prometerías seguir a ese hombre, ahora que él ha escuchado el dictado de su corazón y se ha convertido en rey de los escoceses? —

Jasper soltó un soplidito, una risa ahogada ante la ironía que Alice acababa de remarcar:

—Me estás pidiendo que cambie mi lealtad—

—Ya lo hiciste una vez—

—Necesito poder garantizar la seguridad de mis familias, la inglesa y la escocesa —repuso él ásperamente— El mejor modo de conseguirlo es cumplir con mi obligación de caballero y ganarme cuantos privilegios pueda, por vuestro bien y por el de los Whitlock—

—Uno escoge las obligaciones, no el amor. Queriéndonos a nosotros, aún podrías seguir tu corazón. Lo entenderíamos—

—Pues entiende esto: obedecí a mi corazón una vez, y me uní a los escoceses. Acabó en desastre—

—En ese caso, inténtalo de nuevo—

Jasper contempló fijamente las montañas y el lago:

—Este es un lugar hermoso —murmuró— Lo recuerdo muy bien. Siempre quise volver. Pero también quiero a los Whitlock—

—Tienes familia aquí..., los tuyos, los MacDuff—

—Lo sé. Tengo que hablar con ellos—

—Y algún día —siguió ella, tomándole de la mano y colocándosela sobre el vientre— puede que haya otros que también sean tuyos—

Él la besó en la sien:

— ¿Querrías tú eso con un caballero Sassenach? —

—Lo quiero contigo —murmuró Alice con firmeza.

Jasper le enmarcó el rostro con las manos:

— ¿Irías conmigo a Inglaterra si yo te lo pidiera? —

—Para visitar a tu familia, sí. Pero no puedo vivir allí. Mi alma está en este país—

Él asintió, comprensivo:

—Es difícil negociar contigo, amor mío—

—El precio vale la pena —repuso ella— No me daré por vencida—

—Déjalo por ahora, pues —murmuró Jasper— Aquí, en este lugar, no nos hace falta otra lealtad que la que nos tenemos el uno al otro. —Inclinó la cabeza, y su frente rozó la de Alice.

Ella sonrió tristemente:

—Sólo mientras estemos aquí —susurró— Escondidos—

La brisa nocturna los envolvía con suavidad y las estrellas relucían en el cielo añil. Jasper deslizó las manos por la sedosa melena de Alice y le levantó la cabeza hacia él. La besó con ternura y la tumbó lentamente sobre la fresca hierba. Mientras la fría brisa le acariciaba la espalda, desnudó la de la joven y la rodeó con su paño escocés.

Con tiernas y lentas caricias recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo el calor de Alice lo envolvía, lo socorría. Luego, la besó con más intensidad, más profundamente, y gruñó quedamente cuando su sabio roce prendió el fuego que escondía en su interior.

Incapaz de resistir un segundo más, sintió un apremiante deseo que era más que físico. El sol saldría al cabo de poco, y las obligaciones del mundo exterior volverían con el día. Cuando Alice se arqueó en dulce y silencioso éxtasis, él la penetró, y la amó, y se perdió en los confines del alma de su adorada.

El agua era oscura y serena, envuelta en nieblas, y el cielo palidecía con la llegada del amanecer. Jasper se alejó de Glenshie para detenerse en la larga ladera que dominaba el lago. Tiempo atrás, había estado allí, de pie, con su padre, y había oído por primera vez la leyenda de los cisnes de Elladoune.

Se volvió y vio a Alice, que se acercaba, abrazándose a sí misma, con los cabellos y el sayo pálidos en la oscuridad. Jasper sabía que la joven había dormido tan sólo un poco, al igual que él, hasta que el frío y húmedo rocío los había despertado.

Jasper la cogió de la mano y volvió a mirar hacia el lago. Se sentía rodeado por una sensación de absoluta paz. Hiciera lo que hiciera,

Alice lo amaría. Y él la amaría a ella siempre, con toda el alma, con todas sus fuerzas. Nada alteraría eso.

Muy pronto, ambos tendrían que cruzar las aguas y enfrentarse con lo que se hubiera labrado alrededor de ellos... y entre los dos.

Pero por unos instantes lo único que Jasper quería era estar allí con Alice, inmersos en la tranquilidad.

Llegó el amanecer, suave y nebuloso, de un rosa pálido y opalescente, con las colinas de lánguido azul grisáceo y el lago plateado. Los cisnes flotaban como blancas medias lunas sobre el agua. La niebla se deslizaba con las tenues ráfagas.

En el corazón del lago, Jasper divisó un tembloroso velo de oro.

La luz del amanecer crecía más rápido de lo que el joven quería.

—Mira —le susurró Alice— ¿Lo ves? —

Él frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo. Ella se le acercó más, y Jasper la rodeó con el brazo.

Una estela dorada flotaba bajo el agua. Ondeó, y tomó la forma de unos muros..., unos muros con ventanas.

—Dún nan Eala —susurró Alice— Es la fortaleza de los cisnes. El castillo sumergido. ¿Lo ves?—

Jasper lo vio. Aunque apenas podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos, ahí estaba. Si parpadeaba, la visión podía desaparecer. Atrajo a Alice aún más cerca.

—Esto es un regalo —murmuró, y la besó en el pelo. Ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jasper y asintió con la cabeza.

El tiempo se detuvo, neblinoso y en silencio. Un instante después (un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un latido de corazón) y aquel lugar legendario se desvaneció.

Alice se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Jasper, y él la oyó sollozar.

Jasper se sentía también lo suficientemente emocionado para llorar.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo. Ni rastro de la fortaleza mágica. Sobre el lago, el cielo brillaba cada vez más, cubierto de nubes en la parte más alta. Jasper dirigió la mirada hacia la orilla opuesta.

Algo se movía entre los árboles del bosque. El joven entrecerró los ojos, observando con más atención. Emergieron algunas figuras..., siluetas que llevaban largas y oscuras prendas y que arrastraban una extraña estructura.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo. Fuera lo que fuera, se movía desde la abadía hacia la parte más adentrada del bosque.

—Oh —repuso Alice suavemente— No estás viendo eso—

—Claro que lo veo —insistió él— Parece que estén trasladando el campanario. Dios nos asista —murmuró, contemplando cómo las altas maderas se tambaleaban, como llevadas sobre una base con ruedas— Parece una catapulta—

—No lo es. Vámonos. —Alice le tiró del brazo.

— ¿Que no? Una catapulta, en el bosque, accionada por un grupo de monjes, ¿no?—

Alice se volvió hacia él, muy seria:

—Gabhan MacDuff..., así voy a llamarte mientras lleves puesto ese paño escocés..., no tienes por qué pensar en ello. Llevas la indumentaria de un Highlander, estás en tu propiedad en las Highlands, y hablas con tu esposa Highlander. Por lo tanto, no has visto eso de ahí—

—Alice —repuso él, un tanto crispado—, ¿por qué están los monjes trasladando una catapulta? —

Ella lanzó un suspiro:

—Se la llevan al rey de Escocia—

—Ah —dijo Jasper— Ya veo. El andamiaje. Jared y sus hermanos la construyeron ante las mismas narices de De Witherdale. Y ante las mías, también—

—Sí—replicó ella— De Witherdale quemó la otra que los rebeldes habían construido, y que le habían prometido llevar al rey—

—Alice —dijo Jasper—, ¿qué rebeldes? —

—Los del bosque —admitió ella— Los que están en tu propio... eh... castillo—

Él le acarició una mejilla:

—Déjame adivinar —dijo— Edward Cullen vino a reclamar la catapulta para el rey—

—Para ver cómo iba su construcción —corrigió Alice—En parte—

—De modo que he estado encubriendo rebeldes bajo mi techo, y relacionándome con ellos a diario—

—Sí, así es—

—Y estoy casado con uno de ellos—

—Lo estás. —Le miró a los ojos, inquieta.

Él se quedó callado, asimilando todo aquello. Luego, meneó la cabeza y se rió. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y volvió a reírse, con un sonido triste que acabó en un gruñido. Alice le sonrió:

—Los cielos no van a dejar de jugarte estas malas pasadas hasta que te rindas, me parece—

— ¿Que me rinda ante qué? —preguntó Jasper, con sorpresa.

—Ante el hecho de que eres escocés que naciste para serlo —repuso ella.

Él volvió a menear la cabeza, sonriendo aún. No tenía una respuesta inmediata para Alice, pero la verdad de sus sentimientos era más que clara. Jasper había seguido su corazón y su instinto antes, cuando se había unido a los escoceses. Y había evitado volver a hacerlo jamás, a pesar de su inclinación.

¿Qué podría suceder si volvía a escuchar a su corazón? Tenía mucho más que perder que antes. Apoyó el brazo en los hombros de Alice.

El cielo se tornaba ahora de un suave color rosado, y su capa más alta estaba repleta de grandes nubarrones grises. Iba a llover durante la mañana, pensó, percibiendo la fría humedad de la brisa.

Miró hacia el lago, y frunció el ceño.

La imagen del castillo volvía a estar allí, tiñendo la cresta de las olas con finas vetas doradas. Esta vez, la imagen era brillante, de un dorado intenso que flotaba en la superficie del agua.

—Alice —dijo Jasper, cauto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Levantó la cabeza, y soltó un grito.

—Elladoune está en llamas —dijo él.

La cogió de la mano y empezó a correr colina abajo.

* * *

_**Aviso que estamos llegando al tramo final de la historia. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	36. Chapter 31

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

— ¿No hay ninguna barcaza? —Preguntó Jasper cuando alcanzaron el pino a la orilla del lago— Cruzaríamos más rápido—

Alice asintió, sin aliento a causa de la carrera. Se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, aunque ella tan sólo utilizaba la barcaza cuando hacía frío. La joven giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el sendero del bosque con Jasper hasta llegar a una pequeña cala de guijarros bajo el nivel de los árboles.

Escondida en las poco profundas aguas, entre juncos, había un pequeño bote redondo hecho de cuero con un asiento transversal y un remo triangular en el interior. Jasper la ayudó a subir al bote, que se balanceó un poco. Luego, el joven entró de un salto y empuñó el remo.

—Jamás he remado en una de estas —dijo Jasper— Aunque recuerdo haber ido en una cuando era pequeño.—

—Ritmo —repuso ella, mientras Jasper empezaba a sacar la barcaza de entre los juncos— El ritmo y las paladas la mantendrán en equilibrio—

Él asintió. A pesar de algunos descontrolados vaivenes, el joven dio paladas a ambos lados y muy pronto dominó la técnica. El pequeño bote empezó a deslizarse por el lago provocando suaves olas.

Los cisnes salieron de entre la niebla y los rodearon, flotando junto a ellos. Algunos eran más altos que la diminuta embarcación de cuero. Aquella escolta y las cortinas de niebla del lago los escondían mientras el bote se deslizaba hacia la otra orilla.

Alice contemplaba Elladoune. Relucientes llamas lamían el lado interior de los muros del castillo, y salía humo de una de las esquinas del patio amurallado.

—Sólo arden las cocinas, creo —dijo la joven— No la torre. Ni los establos en el lado opuesto. ¡Sin duda quien esté ahí dentro dejará salir a los caballos!—

—Llegaremos a tiempo —repuso él sin dejar de remar— Y Steve y los MacDuff deben de estar apagando el fuego, seguro. Si el incendio es en las cocinas, puede apagarse—

—Mira —dijo Alice, señalando con el dedo— Los hombres del alguacil están fuera, en la colina que conduce a la entrada. Deben de haber disparado flechas encendidas al patio. No ha sido un incendio fortuito—

—Quiero que sepas que esto se ha hecho sin mi conocimiento. —La miró— De Witherdale debe de haber ordenado que arrasen Elladoune—

—Lo sé. Si los hombres del alguacil están en Elladoune, también estarán patrullando los bosques. ¡Verán a los monjes y a los rebeldes transportando la catapulta!—

—En ese caso, espero que tus amigos tengan el sentido común de abandonar esa máquina y buscar refugio en el recinto de la abadía—

— ¡Date prisa! —gritó ella, inclinándose hacia delante, como si así pudiera conseguir que el bote avanzara más rápido sobre las aguas— ¡Corre! ¡Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos!—

Jasper la miró mientras hundía el remo a un lado y luego al otro:

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Tú me has desvelado tu secreto —repuso ella, con el corazón desbocado— Ahora, yo te desvelaré el mío. Pero no debes decírselo jamás a nadie, Sassenach—

—Soy una tumba, señora —replicó él— Confía en mí—

Alice esperó mientras Jasper conducía fácilmente el bote hacia el abrigo de la ensenada. El joven saltó a las poco profundas aguas y varó la embarcación en la orilla de guijarros. Luego, ayudó a Alice a salir de la barcaza.

Ella corrió hacia el escondite donde estaban sus pertenencias, que habían dejado detrás del árbol caído. Con manos temblorosas, sacó la cota de malla, los arneses y su propia ropa.

Jasper cogió su sayo de lino acolchado y se lo puso sobre el paño escocés. Se colocó el cinto de la espada y las largas botas. Alice le alcanzó la cota de malla y se agachó para coger el capuz.

—No, eso no —dijo Jasper— No hay tiempo. Con esto será suficiente. —Asió la espada y la deslizó en la funda que colgaba de su cinto.

—Los hombres de las Highlands —le dijo ella— a menudo llevan tan sólo la casaca acolchada y el casco sobre sus paños escoceses. La mayoría no puede permitirse adquirir una armadura completa. Ahora pareces mucho más un guerrero Highlander—

Él le dedicó una breve e irónica miradita:

—No pararás, ¿verdad?, ahora que tienes esa posibilidad al alcance de la mano—

Ella esbozó una reluciente sonrisa:

—Jamás, mo cridhe—

Jasper miró hacia el castillo, donde una cenefa de fuego ribeteaba uno de los muros:

—Debemos irnos. Date prisa. —Alargó la mano.

—Ve sin mí —repuso Alice— Me reuniré contigo allí—

Se arrodilló, rebuscó de nuevo bajo el tronco, y arrastró otro fardo de ropa de debajo de una capa de hojarasca. Lo abrió y sacó una capa corta y blanca, hecha con plumas de cisne cosidas a un forro de lino.

Se puso en pie, se echó el delicado y vaporoso manto sobre los hombros, se ató la cinta al cuello y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

El curvado dobladillo de la capa le llegaba a las caderas. A la suave y plateada luz del alba, las plumas eran casi luminosas.

—Dios mío —murmuró Jasper, contemplándola— Así que la Doncella Cisne existe, realmente. —Ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una curiosa sonrisa.

—Por ahora, sí —admitió Alice— Ya se la ha visto antes, cerca del lago y en el bosque—

—Sin duda. Así que este es tu secreto—

—Parte de él. Hemos utilizado la artimaña de la Doncella Cisne durante años para despistar a los hombres del rey y mantenerlos alejados de ciertos lugares del bosque y a lo largo del lago—

—Ah. Para que se pudiera trasladar otras catapultas—

—Y para que los hombres del rey no se acercaran a los hogares de los rebeldes en el bosque. Cuando De Witherdale me capturó y tú volviste a traerme a Elladoune, creí que jamás volvería a hacer esto—

— ¿Y tu silencio? ¿Cuál es el motivo? —

—Reforzar la leyenda. Confundir a los Sassenach. Guardar secretos. Jasper... —

Él le posó un dedo en los labios:

—No hace falta que lo digas. —Y posó el mismo dedo sobre sus propios labios—: Yo no he visto nada—

Se volvió al oír los cascos de unos caballos sobre una vereda del bosque por encima de la ensenada. A lo lejos, entre los árboles, se divisaba la luz de unas antorchas que se desplazaban en fila por el sendero, y luego se dividían tomando dos direcciones: hacia la abadía y hacia el castillo.

Alice miró en dirección a la abadía. En el bosque que estaba aún más allá, sus amigos todavía debían de estar en camino, arrastrando lentamente la enorme catapulta.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo la joven— Me reuniré contigo en Elladoune, cuando la catapulta esté a salvo junto al río. —Se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso— Apaga el fuego y salva a nuestros amigos, te lo ruego—

—Haré lo posible. Alice. —La asió por los hombros— No puedo dejarte hacer esto—

—Debo hacerlo —replicó ella, insistente—, aunque a ti no te guste. Al igual que tú eliges lo que no me conviene a mí. Tenemos que aceptar esto el uno del otro, creo, porque ambos somos demasiado testarudos para cambiar con facilidad. Ve..., me reuniré contigo—

Él la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí y la besó de nuevo. Alice cerró los ojos por un instante, y quiso fundirse, quedarse allí. Pero Jasper se separó, y ella giró sobre sus talones y empezó a seguir su camino entre los abedules. Volvió la vista atrás y vio que Jasper ya se había puesto también en marcha, hacia Elladoune.

Se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de la ruta a seguir. Si tomaba un atajo por el prado hacia la abadía, que era el camino más corto para encontrar a los monjes y su catapulta, los soldados podían verla en el campo abierto y perseguirla, y ella sería un blanco muy fácil. En lugar de eso. Alice decidió avanzar por el margen del bosque que bordeaba el prado.

A su izquierda, oía el sonido de los cascos sobre el sendero. La ruta atravesaba el bosque de detrás del predio de la abadía, y finalmente conducía hacia el camino por donde los monjes transportaban la catapulta. Si estos no eran advertidos o desviados, los soldados descubrirían a los rebeldes al cabo de muy poco.

Con mucho cuidado. Alice se abrió camino entre árboles y frondosa maleza, entre luz plateada y densas sombras. Su nívea capa casi destellaba y era fácilmente visible. Muy pronto los soldados la localizarían. Y, si la perseguían, ella podía apartarlos de los rebeldes.

Mientras corría por una ladera repleta de árboles, vio a los soldados. Seis, contó, siete. De Witherdale cabalgaba a la cabeza, con su oscura armadura y su caballo negro como una pesada sombra.

El sendero del bosque se bifurcaba un poco más adelante. Uno de los caminos conducía hacia los rebeldes, el otro serpenteaba hacia la villa. Alice corrió hacia la bifurcación y esperó, alerta.

Respiró hondo y bajó la ladera a toda prisa, con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio, hasta que llegó a un recodo del despejado sendero. Miró hacia la izquierda y vio a los jinetes en el camino. Saltó al sendero de un brinco, todavía lejos de ellos, y se detuvo.

Jadeando, se forzó a esperar. Cuando uno de los hombres grito y espoleó a su caballo para que avanzara al galope, la joven giró sobre sus talones y tomó la bifurcación que conducía a la pequeña villa.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Oía los cascos y el bufido de los caballos, oía gritos. Sonaban justo detrás de ella.

Se detuvo de nuevo y se volvió.

Sus perseguidores estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba. Alice se precipitó hacia un lado, entre enjutos árboles, donde la frondosidad de las copas ocultaban su marcha. Miró de nuevo por encima del hombro, tropezó con una raíz escondida, cayó de rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Justo cuando se ponía en pie, una sombra emergió de detrás de los árboles y un hombre se abalanzó sobre la joven. Ella intentó zafarse, pero el hombre era rápido y fuerte. Alargó la mano y logró agarrar la capa de Alice.

Con el tirón, ella cayó al suelo. Unas manos con guanteletes negros la asieron por los brazos, la enderezaron y la pusieron de pie.

—Ah —dijo De Witherdale—, la Doncella Cisne es mía—

— ¡Sargento! —gritó Jasper mientras se acercaba al escuadrón de guardias agrupados fuera de los muros de Elladoune. Uno de ellos se volvió y caminó hacia él— ¿Quién ha dado la orden de incendiar este castillo? ¡No tenía que hacerse aún!—

—El alguacil, señor —repuso el hombre— Se nos ordenó que disparáramos flechas prendidas al patio y que pegáramos fuego a los cobertizos. Nos dijo que no intentáramos tomarlo o entrar en él. Pero hay gente ahí dentro, señor. —Señaló hacia los muros— Nos han estado disparando flechas. No sabemos quiénes son—

— ¡Este lugar aún no ha sido evacuado! —Dijo Jasper furioso— ¡Ahí dentro hay mujeres, ancianos... y niños, por el amor de Dios!—Miró hacia las almenas. Vio unas cuantas cabezas moviéndose tras las ventanas y reconoció a Steve cuando este pasó por delante de una.

Agitó un brazo y gritó. Alguien miró hacia abajo. Jasper señaló los macizos y enormes portones de madera, ahora cerrados.

—Señor —dijo el guardia—, nos dijeron que estaba vacío—

—Voy a entrar para evacuar el castillo —anunció Jasper, áspero— Mientras, que nadie intente ningún otro ataque. Puedes llevarte a los hombres de vuelta a Dalbrae—

—Nos han dado la orden de quedarnos aquí, señor —replicó el hombre.

— ¿Dónde está el alguacil? —preguntó Jasper.

—Persiguiendo a los rebeldes, señor—

—Ya habéis hecho lo que os ha ordenado. El castillo está en llamas. Ahora, marchaos. —Sobrepasó al guardia y se dirigió hacia los portones, con la esperanza de que los que estaban dentro lo hubieran visto y desbloquearan la entrada.

Oyó cómo se descorría un cerrojo, y uno de los imponentes portones de madera tachonados en hierro se abrió un poco. Jasper pasó por la pequeña rendija y se adentró entre las sombras y el humo. Steve volvió a cerrar el portón de golpe y ambos volvieron a correr el enorme cerrojo.

El rastrillo estaba parcialmente elevado, y Jasper se agachó tras Steve para pasar por debajo de sus dientes de hierro hacia el patio.

Jasper echó hacia atrás su capuzo y se detuvo para observar el resplandeciente fuego que inundaba uno de los ángulos del patio.

Las llamas consumían el techo de paja de los edificios de las dos cocinas. Jasper vio a unos cuantos MacDuff (Tig, Harry y algunos más) cruzando el patio a la carrera con cubos rebosando agua, extraída del pozo que se encontraba al otro lado del solar del jardín. Los jardines también estaban en llamas, y relucientes lenguas de fuego devoraban las plantas y lamían la hierba.

—Dios mío —exclamó Jasper mirando alrededor— ¿Está todo el mundo a salvo? —

—Sí, por ahora —repuso Steve, pasándose una mano por la frente para enjugarse el sudor. Tenía el rostro lleno de regueros de hollín— Los hemos llevado a todos a la torre del ala opuesta, y hemos empapado sus puertas y paredes. Hemos metido a los caballos y el ganado en la sala de almacenaje de la planta de la misma torre, y también hemos mojado el suelo. Y hemos quemado una franja de terreno a modo de cortafuegos entre las cocinas y el resto de edificios. Con eso, deberíamos poder controlar el incendio—

Jasper enarcó las cejas:

—Excelente —dijo— Sin duda tienes experiencia en castillos en llamas—

—Oh, en las Lowlands, un hombre se acostumbra a eso. Los ingleses y los escoceses están constantemente provocando incendios unos a otros —repuso Steve— No podemos apagar las llamas de las cocinas, así que eso sí va a quedar reducido a cenizas. Pero podemos salvar el resto—

—Si los hombres del alguacil no disparan más flechas encendidas—admitió Jasper— Las piedras no arderán, pero todo lo demás...—

—Sí. Si prende el techo del establo o de cualquiera de los edificios cercanos a la torre, tendremos un asunto mayor entre manos. En ese caso, el castillo podría derrumbarse con facilidad—

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia los peldaños de piedra que conducían al almenado. Steve lo siguió, gritando a los Highlanders que continuaran rociando las cocinas y los jardines con agua.

Los dos hombres recorrieron la muralla por detrás de las almenas.

Jasper caminaba a grandes zancadas con Steve mientras se topaban con algunos Highlanders que, armados con arcos y flechas, se escondían tras tas almenas y disparaban de vez en cuando por alguna de las aberturas. Dos o tres hombres miraron a Jasper llenos de curiosidad.

Este se detuvo para observar el prado y buscar ansiosamente algún rastro de Alice.

—Amigo —dijo Steve—, ¿qué es lo que llevas puesto? ¿Qué le ha pasado al resto de tu armadura? ¿Y tú capa? —

—No he tenido tiempo de volvérmelo a poner —masculló Jasper.

—Ah —repuso Steve— ¿Y por qué te lo habías quitado? ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche, por cierto? —

—Me llevé a Alice a un lugar seguro, por si quieres saberlo—

—Bueno, ella lo necesitaba, con el alguacil hecho una furia después de que Alice ganara el torneo de arco..., aunque él se lo mereciera, francamente. Y ahora se dice que esa armadura que lleva es de simple acero ennegrecido. —Steve se rió— ¿Y por qué llevas ese paño escocés de Highlander? —

—No tenía nada más en ese momento —replicó Jasper.

Steve esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Un poco de placer durante el salvamento, ¿verdad? No es de extrañar que estos hombres te miren tan atónitos. Vas vestido como un MacDuff..., un guerrero MacDuff, para ser más exactos. Quizás se lo tomen a mal. O se queden perplejos—

Jasper apoyó un hombro contra una almena y se cruzó de brazos:

—Steve —le dijo en voz baja—, ¿te he dicho alguna vez mi nombre..., mi verdadero nombre? —

Steve se rascó la barbilla, que llevaba sin afeitar:

—Mac... no me acuerdo. —Se quedó callado un instante, y miró fijamente a Jasper— ¿MacDuff? —

—Mi verdadero nombre es Gabhan MacDuff —murmuró Jasper— Hace unos días, encontré el castillo de mi abuelo, Glenshie. No está muy lejos..., junto a la montaña más alta, al otro lado del lago—

— ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Puedes reclamarlo como propio? —

—Tengo el derecho. Pero debo encontrar el modo de hacerlo—

La media sonrisa de Steve se transformó en un ceño fruncido:

—Eduardo jamás te lo otorgará. Y quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo van a ocupar los ingleses estas colinas. Sé por el primo de mi esposa (el mismísimo general del rey, Sir Aymer de Valence) que los consejeros militares del rey ya no ven muchas ventajas en mantener una posición fuerte en la zona de las Highlands—

—Demasiado esfuerzo, cuando tienen que lidiar con Eleazar y su ejército. Esa amenaza crece día a día—

—Mira los combates aquí, y eso que esta es un área pequeña donde no hay la fuerte presencia de los clanes que hay en otras regiones. Sí —continuó Steve, asintiendo con la cabeza— Si quieres Glenshie... y si Elladoune tiene que ser para la familia de tu esposa, tendrás que cambiar de bando. Y no veo que tengas muchas opciones—

Jasper lo miró fijamente, aturdido por la rápida valoración de Steve en un asunto con el que él mantenía una lucha interna:

— ¿Pasarme a los escoceses? —

—Sí, ¿qué te parece? Después de todo, naciste escocés—

Jasper volvió el rostro y miró entre las almenas hacia los hombres del alguacil, todavía vagando por allí abajo. Sintió alivio al ver que un nuevo ataque no era un peligro inminente. Los soldados miraban nerviosamente hacia las almenas, donde los Highlanders seguían apuntando hacia abajo:

—No es un asunto fácil. No quiero que mi familia de Inglaterra pague de nuevo por ello—

—Oh —dijo Steve— Tu familia saldrá adelante, como siempre. Ya son unos hombres, y Marcus se lleva bien con Eduardo. No asumas tantas responsabilidades. Como yo..., ya sé que no puedo salvar el mundo. A veces, tenemos que hacer lo que nos dicta el corazón, y dejar que el resto siga su curso—

Jasper enarcó una ceja y miró fijamente a Steve:

—Un consejo poco común. ¿Has hablado con Alice? —

—No. Aunque no me sorprendería que compartiéramos ideas. Por lo que sé, hiciste todo lo posible por compensar y resarcir a tu familia después de tus transgresiones. Ahora, haz lo que Jasper necesita. Siempre he esperado que saltaras la línea, tarde o temprano—

Jasper soltó una brevísima risa:

—Entre tú y mi esposa, me sorprenderá si se me permite decidir algo por mí mismo en este asunto. Hablas como si te inclinaras por el bando del norte—

—Yo —repuso Steve— estoy lo suficientemente contento. Ven conmigo. Aquí hay unos cuantos MacDuff a los que no has conocido—Steve avanzó a paso ligero por el sendero de la muralla— Este es Tyler MacDuff —dijo, indicando a un musculoso pelirrojo que se volvió y saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza. Tras él había tres muchachos larguiruchos con arcos en las manos— Y estos tres bravos, jóvenes son los hijos de un hombre llamado Ephraim MacDuff, que no está aquí... He oído decir que está con el abad—

—Ah, en ese caso, sé lo que está haciendo —repuso Jasper.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Steve— Yo acabo de enterarme. Me siento un tanto estúpido. Todos rebeldes, del mayor al más joven, incluido el propio abad, y tu esposa. Todos construyendo una catapulta delante de nuestras narices, amigo, y nosotros sin saberlo. Muy inteligente, ¿no?—

—Sí —respondió concisamente Jasper. Saludó con la cabeza a cada uno de los Highlanders y corrió hacia una sección de la muralla que dominaba los portones de acceso— Vigila por si viene Alice —le dijo a Steve— Debería de llegar a la entrada dentro de poco. Tendremos que encontrar un modo de entrarla al castillo si los hombres del alguacil no se marchan—

— ¿Y si ella no viene pronto? —preguntó Steve.

—Ahora que ya sé que todo está bajo control aquí dentro, saldré a buscarla. —Avanzó unos pasos, observando por encima del muro hacia el prado, el bosque, más allá, incluso el lago, buscando sin cesar.

Algo se le revolvió en el estómago, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto, y un hormigueo le recorrió la nuca.

Steve se alejó a toda prisa y volvió con un arco largo y un carcaj:

—El destacamento nos dejó sus armas de repuesto cuando se marchó de aquí —dijo— Tenemos buena cantidad de arcos y flechas. Hemos estado disparando a los hombres del alguacil, y eso los ha convencido para que dejaran de arrojarnos sus flechas encendidas por encima del muro. Pero si detenemos la defensa puede que nos ataquen de nuevo—

—Les he sugerido que vuelvan a Dalbrae. —Jasper miró hacia abajo.

—No te han escuchado —observó Steve— ¿Qué podemos esperar de unos hombres bajo las órdenes de Sir Desalmado Witherdale? Están muy mal adiestrados—

—Quizás están esperando a que llegue el alguacil—

—Cuando llegue, haremos buen uso de estas flechas. Un uso incluso insuperable, una vez que tengamos a tu esposa disparando junto a nosotros—

—Ella no disparará a matar —dijo Jasper.

Steve soltó una breve carcajada:

—Tengo ojos en la cara. Sé lo que Alice puede hacer—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92, a **__**Andy **__**y a **__**vkii **__**por su review; a**__** prettydamnunicorns**__** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas, y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Aclaración: antes de que alguien se me queje, paso a explicar una cosa, que yo no conteste los review todos los días no significa que no los lea, yo comencé las clases y mi tiempo se me ha reducido así que en cuanto pueda contesto los review. Pero descuiden que las historias las voy a seguir actualizando diario, eso no va a cambiar.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	37. Chapter 32

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32**

—Es una lástima que no lleve conmigo las cadenas de oro —murmuró De Witherdale— Te quedaban muy bien. Pero esto servirá, por ahora. —Acabó el último nudo y retrocedió un paso. Alice se quedó de pie, inmóvil y muda.

Su garganta y sus muñecas estaban atadas con sogas unidas por una tira de cáñamo. El alguacil sujetaba en una mano una larga correa que salía del nudo que ligaba las muñecas de Alice. Así maniatada, la joven no tenía ninguna posibilidad de huida inmediata.

—Sé que puedes hablar —dijo el alguacil— Supongo que es tu terco temperamento femenino lo que te mantiene callada ahora—Ella lo miró fijamente— El rey quiere que le jures fidelidad —siguió De Witherdale—, pero eso ya no tiene sentido. Esta vez, serás juzgada por traición. Y por amenazar mi vida— Anudó la correa a su silla, por la parte de la grupa del caballo.

Detrás de Alice, los seis guardias del alguacil seguían sobre sus monturas, observando. El resuello de los animales fue el único sonido que se oyó durante unos instantes. Alice no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda por parte de aquel inflexible grupo.

—Bien —dijo De Witherdale. Apretó los nudos— El Maestro de Cisnes ha capturado una Doncella Cisne de nuevo. Veamos si ahora puede darle caza a un Caballero Cisne. Hay una leyenda de la zona que se refiere a eso, ¿no? —Se volvió hacia la joven y sonrió.

—Hay una parte de la leyenda que usted debería conocer —dijo Alice. De Witherdale enarcó una ceja al oírla hablar, como si se sintiera sorprendido y satisfecho. La voz de Alice sonaba con claridad a la pálida luz de la mañana— Un día llegará un guerrero que derrotará al malvado que intenta mantener separados a la Doncella Cisne y su Caballero—

— ¿Y cómo lo conseguirá? —preguntó De Witherdale, subiéndose a su silla. Tiró de la correa, y Alice tuvo que caminar hacia él— Dímelo. Me interesan esas cosas—

—Disparará una flecha encantada al río. Eso romperá el hechizo que envuelve a la doncella y a su amante—

—Ah —repuso él— Imposible. Estamos a salvo—

—Usted no lo está —replicó Alice—, porque yo seré liberada. —su corazón latió con fuerza ante tan descarada afirmación. Si tuviera una flecha, la joven la habría disparado certeramente esta vez, sin vacilar. En lugar de eso, Alice tan sólo disponía de las palabras para defenderse. Y de la confianza, que la joven resultó descubrir como un firme escudo..., más poderoso que el silencio.

De algún modo, tenía la seguridad de que iba a escapar de aquello. La primera vez que De Witherdale la apresó, se había sentido aterrorizada e indefensa. Ahora, tenía cierto temor, pero no verdadero miedo. Una confianza interior, muy recientemente conseguida, había reducido el pánico.

De Witherdale la miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego, tiró de la soga y puso en marcha su caballo.

Alice avanzó a trompicones tras él. Su capa de plumas flotaba sobre sus hombros, con la capucha echada hacia atrás. El caballo dio unos cuantos pasos y ella lo siguió, sin otro remedio, pero manteniendo fácilmente el ritmo de la marcha, con la cabeza erguida y conservando la dignidad. Tras ella, los otros jinetes no se movieron. De Witherdale se detuvo y miró hacia el grupo:

—Vámonos —les ordenó.

—Señor alguacil —dijo uno—, no está bien tratar a una mujer de este modo. A ninguno de nosotros nos gustó demasiado la primera vez, pero usted dijo que el rey quería a la muchacha. Sin embargo, no vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. —Los demás asintieron con la cabeza—Será mejor que se busque a otros guardias para que lo acompañen—

—Esta jovencita intentó matarme ayer —gruñó De Witherdale— Es una rebelde, una traidora..., seguramente una bruja. La he arrestado, y será juzgada. El trato que recibe es el justo—

—Señor, ella me ganó varias veces con el arco ayer —terció otro.

Alice volvió la cabeza y vio que el hombre se echaba el capuz hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su frondosa mata de pelo rubia. Reconoció al mejor de los arqueros con los que había competido.

—Razón de más —refunfuñó De Witherdale— Ganó esa maldita Flecha de Oro. ¡Deberías estar furioso porque una mujer te la haya arrebatado..., Sir Rolfe de Lisie, capitán de los arqueros del alguacil!—

—Los adalides del rey no verán esto con buenos ojos —intervino otro hombre— Podemos tener problemas con este asunto. —El soldado que había junto a él asintió mascullando algo— Hay otros modos de... —

—Tengo todo el derecho de arrestarla —lo cortó De Witherdale—Basta de charla. Tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a Elladoune. Sin duda su esposo ya está allí en estos momentos. Tengo la intención de arrestarlo también—

El arquero bajó de su caballo y lo condujo hacia delante:

—No discutimos el hecho de su arresto. Pero no hay razón para humillarla. No es una bruja...; mire, lo que lleva puesto es tan sólo un disfraz. No hay de qué tener miedo. Más bien hay mucho que admirar—

Escuchando en silencio. Alice miró a aquel hombre totalmente agradecida.

—La dama no es una vulgar criminal que pueda ser arrastrada por un caballo —dijo otro de los soldados— Es la esposa del condestable de Elladoune, hijo del mismísimo Sir Marcus Whitlock. Tan sólo por eso, la dama ya merece ser tratada con cortesía—

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo De Witherdale con desdeño— ¿Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo? —

—Señor —repuso Rolfe de Lisie—, permita que ella vaya en mi caballo—

Asió la correa y la desató de la silla de De Witherdale. Luego, se volvió hacia Alice para subirla a su caballo. A la joven le dolía la pequeña herida del costado, cubierta por el vendaje de Jasper, pero la muchacha no gimió. Puso sus manos, atadas, sobre los hombros del hombre mientras este la levantaba hasta la silla y la miraba ojos azul intenso que no parpadeaban.

—Ya está, señora —murmuró el arquero— Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por usted en este momento. Él tiene derecho a acusaros de crimen—

—Lo que hacéis es suficiente —repuso ella— Gracias—

—Muy pocos tienen la pericia que usted posee con el arco. Para mí, es usted una compañera de armas. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado— Pero tendrá que enfrentarse al resto sola. Su propio marido tuvo el valor de huir con usted en aquel viaje hacia el norte (mis camaradas estaban allí entonces), pero se ganó un peligroso enemigo en el alguacil. Nosotros no haremos lo mismo. Le debemos nuestros servicios de caballeros. —Alice asintió.

—Sir Rolfe —dijo De Witherdale—, sube al caballo—

—Desde luego, señor —repuso Rolfe— Cuando el general del rey pregunte sobre este asunto, sabrá que la dama ha recibido buen trato, y eso le será beneficioso a usted—

De Witherdale masculló algo y puso su caballo en marcha.

Sir Rolfe colocó a Alice de lado sobre la silla y subió tras ella, dejando que apoyara las piernas en su muslo. Cabalgaron a galope corto por el sendero detrás de De Witherdale. Los otros los siguieron, a cada lado de Alice y Sir Rolfe.

Aunque volvía a ser una prisionera, Alice se sentía, de modo extraño, como si cabalgara con su guardia de honor hacia Elladoune.

El cielo se había iluminado con la llegada de la mañana, pero las nubes eran tan pardas como el peltre, y el humo que empañaba el aire las hacía aún más pesadas. La sensación de humedad prometía lluvia inminente.

El aguacero sería bien recibido, pensó Jasper, mirando hacia arriba. Se enjugó el sudor y el hollín de la frente con el antebrazo. Había relevado a un exhausto Harry en la tarea de transportar cubos de agua y echarlos sobre el llameante jardín. Y hacía sólo unos instantes que había empezado a empapar el techo de paja de otro cobertizo.

Las llamas todavía estaban encendidas en las cocinas, pero ahora ya se consumían, como las ardientes ascuas de una chimenea. El humo se elevaba, escociéndole en los ojos y nublando el aire. Dos edificios y el jardín estaban totalmente destruidos, pero las chispas no se habían propagado.

Miró hacia el pasillo sobre la muralla, donde Steve intentaba divisar a Alice. Había pasado ya tiempo suficiente, pensó Jasper; demasiado. Tenía la esperanza de que Alice estuviera con los monjes en aquellos momentos, y que todos se encontraran a salvo. Pero el temor atenazaba sus entrañas.

Le lanzó el cubo vacío a uno de los hijos de Ephraim, que corrió a llenarlo de nuevo. Jasper se precipitó hacia los escalones de piedra:

— ¡Voy a buscar a Alice! —le anunció gritando a Steve.

—Espera. —Steve señaló hacia el exterior— Tu esposa llega al fin. Pero viene con una escolta. Acaban de salir del bosque—

Jasper corrió escaleras arriba y se dirigió a zancadas hacia el mismo punto entre las almenas donde Steve se asomaba. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el lugar que su amigo acababa de indicarle y masculló para sus adentros.

Varios soldados cruzaban el prado. De Witherdale iba a la cabeza, y uno de los hombres llevaba a Alice en la grupa de su caballo. La capa blanca de Alice parecía brillar a la neblinosa luz del día.

Jasper masculló de nuevo:

—Debería haber ido a buscarla..., debería haberle impedido hacer esto. —Asió el arco y el carcaj que le quedaban más cerca y preparó una flecha.

—Lo más probable es que no te hubiera escuchado —observó Steve— Bueno, deja que De Witherdale entre. Lo mataremos y acabaremos con el asunto—

Jasper lo miró de reojo y Steve se encogió de hombros. Pero esa idea había cruzado también por la mente de Jasper:

—Baja y abre los portones —le dijo a Steve— Que Tyler vaya contigo. No dejéis entrar al patio a nadie más que al alguacil y a Alice, si podéis—

—Claro, sé lo que hacer. —Steve se colgó el arco del hombro, se colocó unas cuantas flechas al cinto y bajó los escalones hacia el patio.

Agachado, Jasper recorrió el pasadizo de la muralla hasta un mejor balcón sobre los portones. Los hombres del alguacil, algunos de los cuales habían estado holgazaneando frente a los muros del castillo, se levantaron y fueron al encuentro de su jefe. Mientras hablaban con él, Steve y Tyler corrieron al arco de la entrada y descorrieron los cerrojos de las enormes puertas de madera, más allá del rastrillo.

Jasper observó desde arriba cómo De Witherdale gesticulaba hacia el soldado que tenía la custodia de Alice. Aquel caballero alto, reconoció Jasper, era el mismo rival al que Alice se había enfrentado con el arco. Entrecerró los ojos, atento a la escena que tenía lugar abajo, cogió algunas flechas del montón que había a sus pies, se metió unas cuantas en el cinto y cargó el arco.

El alguacil y el caballero que llevaba a Alice cruzaron las puertas a caballo. Instantes después, Jasper oyó los cascos de los animales resonando en el corto túnel de la entrada. Soltó un reniego al ver que algunos de los demás soldados también entraban.

Pivotando sobre sí, orientó el arco hacia el pórtico principal, fríamente listo para matar en un momentáneo impulso, si era necesario.

Esperó.

El chirrido y posterior portazo del rastrillo de hierro, seguido de unos gritos, le revelaron que Steve y Tyler habían atrapado a algunos de los hombres en el arco de la entrada. Entonces, el alguacil, el caballero y Alice aparecieron en el patio. Steve y Tyler iban detrás.

Mientras Steve se plantaba con el arco alzado y la flecha cargada, Tyler se quedó de pie con los puños cerrados y apoyados en las caderas. Pero Jasper comprendió que aquel hombretón estaba con todos los músculos en tensión, listo para sacar el sable que escondía a su espalda.

Sin bajar su arco, Jasper miró a Alice. Unas sogas le rodeaban el cuello y las muñecas, cosa que lo enfureció. Pero el pálido valor que reflejaba su hermoso rostro casi le partió el corazón.

Miró a los guardias..., cada uno de ellos a un limpio y certero tiro de distancia. Una húmeda y fría ráfaga le rozó la nuca y le agitó los cabellos. Jasper permaneció inmóvil como una roca.

— ¡De Witherdale! —Gritó— ¡Suéltala!—

El alguacil miró hacia arriba. Su armadura negra destellaba como el azabache a la turbia luz del nublado día. De Witherdale le indicó con un gesto al segundo soldado, el arquero, que liberara a Alice. El hombre desmontó y la bajó cuidadosamente al suelo. De Witherdale también descendió y asió a la joven por el codo, sin contemplaciones. Ella dio un respingo de dolor.

El alguacil volvió a mirar hacia arriba:

—Whitlock —dijo suavemente—, este lugar debía ser arrasado por orden del rey—

—Antes debía ser evacuado —replicó Jasper— Usted ignoró esa orden—

—Las llamas evacúan lo suficiente, cuando un lugar está infestado de ratas—

—Al primo de mi esposa, Aymer, le gustará escuchar sus ideas acerca de las evacuaciones—intervino Steve, con voz clara.

De Witherdale se volvió hacia él:

— ¿Aymer? —

—De Valence. —Steve esbozó una insípida sonrisa.

El alguacil gruñó y miró de nuevo a Jasper:

—Has vuelto a insubordinarte, Whitlock. He venido a arrestarte—

— ¿De qué me acusa? —le preguntó Jasper dócilmente.

—De proteger a rebeldes Highlanders. De ayudar a tu esposa en su asalto contra mí. De ayudarla a huir... aunque la he encontrado, como ves. Está encantada con esa leyenda sobre los cisnes —siguió, acariciando la capa de plumas— Pero la hemos capturado sin problemas. —Ella apartó el hombro.

Controlando su furia, Jasper bajó con cautela el arco que sostenía. No dudaba que Steve y Tyler estaban listos para embestir a los hombres si se hacía cualquier movimiento. Alzó en alto el arco y miró fijamente a De Witherdale.

De todos los puntos del patio, Harry, Sue y los otros se agrupaban lentamente, acercándose. Tras ellos, el fuego ya dominado ardía como un gran hogar. Una ráfaga fría y húmeda pasó entre los cabellos de Jasper y ondeó el paño escocés alrededor de sus rodillas desnudas. La promesa de lluvia se hacía más y más inminente.

—Vas vestido como un Highlander —observó De Witherdale— ¿Y cómo explicas tus otros actos? ¿En qué te has convertido? —Dijo con evidente disgusto— ¡Todo un Whitlock! —

—Poco podía hacer yo para ayudar a mi esposa en su asalto —dijo Jasper— Por lo que yo vi, lo tenía todo bajo control. Y liberó a sus hermanos de su insensata custodia, que era lo único que pretendía—Su mirada estaba fija en Alice mientras hablaba. Ella seguía de pie junto a De Witherdale, esbelta y erguida, con la brisa agitando las plumas blancas contra su garganta, rodeada por la soga.

Jasper los observaba entrecerrando los ojos. El caballero rubio que estaba con Alice era un arquero experto, Jasper lo sabía, y su largo arco estaba atado a su silla, pero hasta aquel momento el hombre no se había acercado al arma.

—En segundo lugar —continuó Jasper, en tono desenfadado—, por lo que se refiere a su fuga, la dama huyó sola, sin la ayuda de nadie... y con un buen motivo —añadió, tajante—, teniendo en cuenta que unos hombres armados perseguían a una indefensa muchacha—

—Indefensa —resopló De Witherdale— ¿La has visto tirar con arco?—

—Sí —repuso Jasper con orgullo— Sin duda usted presenció cómo yo iba tras ella con algunos de sus hombres. Admito que los caminos de mi esposa y mío se cruzaron, después—

—Y entonces la ayudaste —gruñó De Witherdale.

Jasper se encogió de hombros:

—Ella no necesitaba mi ayuda. En cuanto a encubrir a rebeldes Highlanders... —Miró a los MacDuff que seguían de pie en el patio— No es ningún crimen dar cobijo a tu propia gente—

— ¿A tu gente? —Gritó De Witherdale— Te tomas tu matrimonio demasiado en serio. ¡Estas gentes son salvajes!—

—Mi matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo nací entre estos salvajes —replicó Jasper, mirando a los ojos de Harry, ahora— Mi verdadero nombre es Gabhan MacDuff—

En aquel instante, al decirlo en voz alta y ante testigos, Jasper tomó su decisión. Una pasada carga, soportada durante mucho tiempo, lo abandonó y se alejó con el viento.

El joven miró a Alice. A aquella distancia, sus grandes ojos parecían oscuros en su pálido rostro, pero Jasper sabía que eran tan azules y profundos como el lago que había más allá. Los MacDuff, un tanto alejados aún de él, murmuraban y susurraban excitadamente.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, sin mover un músculo.

—Te has vuelto loco —dijo De Witherdale lentamente— Completamente loco—

—En absoluto —repuso Jasper— Y ahora, suelte a mi esposa—

—Si la quieres —lo desafió el alguacil—, tendrás que venir y reunirte con ella. —Colocó de un tirón a Alice delante de sí, y ella soltó un grito ahogado— Sir Rolfe —ladró entonces De Witherdale—, aprésalo—

El caballero rubio cogió su largo arco y el carcaj y empezó a cruzar el patio. Alice miró a Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes.

El joven observó y estudió cautelosamente toda la escena que tenía lugar en el patio. Podía quedarse allí, exigiendo que liberaran a Alice, pero de poco le serviría. Si disparaba una flecha para abatir a De Witherdale, corría el riesgo de darle a la joven; su puntería era muy buena, pero no podía compararse con la de ella. Si esperaba y dejaba que Steve o Tyler redujeran al alguacil, y Alice resultaba herida, no podría vivir tranquilo nunca más.

Se dirigió con paso lento hacia los escalones. El soldado del alguacil ya llegaba a la mitad del patio. Jasper dejó caer su arco al suelo.

Entonces, Alice soltó un grito y, con un movimiento brusco, logró desasir su brazo de la mano de De Witherdale. Una vez se hubo zafado, corrió hacia los escalones, sobrepasando al arquero, que intentó atraparla, sin conseguirlo.

Jasper vio a De Witherdale darse rápidamente la vuelta y agarrar también su arco del caballo negro. El alguacil cargó una flecha y apuntó hacia las almenas.

Consciente de que era un blanco fácil en lo alto del pasadizo de la muralla, Jasper se volvió para asir su propio arco. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para cogerlo con rapidez. Alice llegó a los escalones y empezó a subirlos.

De Witherdale corrigió el punto de mira. Y, en aquel preciso instante, Jasper supo qué hacer.

El tiempo se detuvo y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar en cámara lenta mientras Jasper se apresuraba a llegar hasta Alice, que subía los peldaños uno a uno. De Witherdale tensó la cuerda del enorme arco.

La ira y el odio ensombrecían su rostro mientras apuntaba hacia la muchacha.

En aquel momento, Jasper vio a Steve, que rugía y alzaba su arco, vio al caballero rubio desviarse hacia De Witherdale, supo que Tyler había desenvainado su sable. Ajena a todo aquello, Alice llegó al último escalón, de espaldas a De Witherdale. Jasper se precipitó hacia ella, con la mano extendida y los ojos alerta.

Oyó el grave gangueo de la cuerda del arco, la única señal que esperaba, una clave tan capital como seguir la trayectoria de la flecha.

Aquel vibrante sonido lo hizo abalanzarse hacia Alice con el cuerpo, el brazo y la mano extendidos.

La flecha surcó el aire dibujando una limpia curva. Completamente concentrado en su trayectoria, Jasper se sintió, en cuerpo y alma, como si él mismo fuera una flecha saliendo de un arco. De algún modo, sabía dónde se produciría la inclinación de la curva; de algún modo, entró en aquella trayectoria.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la flecha. Chocó contra Alice, golpeando con su hombro el de la joven. Ambos cayeron al suelo del pasadizo de la muralla. Alice jadeó bajo el cuerpo del joven, y él se quedó sobre ella, sin aliento, con el corazón desbocado, y asiendo la flecha con tanta fuerza que casi la parte.

Jasper se puso en pie y recogió del suelo su arco. De Witherdale bramó y cargó otra flecha en el suyo.

Alice empezó a incorporarse. Al verla, maniatada y llorosa, y al sentir los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón, Jasper perdió el último vestigio de su control. Asió el arco y lo cargó con la flecha que sujetaba. Lo alzó, apuntó hacia el alguacil y tensó tanto la cuerda que todo su ser tembló, anhelando soltarla. Mientras, De Witherdale también terminaba de ajustar otra flecha.

Antes de que Jasper disparara la suya, vio a De Witherdale desplomarse en el suelo, donde también cayó el arco que había estado a punto de disparar. El alguacil se desplomó hacia delante, con una flecha clavada en la garganta.

El caballero rubio, en medio del patio, bajó su arco y se volvió hacia Jasper. Luego, inclinó levemente la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su jefe, que yacía inmóvil, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, como pidiendo perdón.

Steve avanzó unos pasos, miró fijamente al alguacil, y se alejó de nuevo:

—Esta maldita armadura negra —dijo, con un gruñido contenido—, no lo protegía de pies a cabeza, ¿verdad? —

Ahora, Alice ya estaba en pie, y se tapaba la boca con sus manos, atadas todavía, contemplando lo que había sucedido. Se volvió y se acercó a Jasper soltando un ahogado y lloroso grito.

Él seguía sujetando la cuerda del arco. La tensión era enorme, y el arco temblaba, pidiendo que soltara la flecha. Jasper se volvió hacia el muro, apuntó hacia el cielo y disparó.

La flecha voló hacia arriba en un perfecto arco. Y cayó en el centro del lago.

Entonces, Jasper giró sobre sí mismo mientras Alice corría hacia él, y la recibió entre sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente. Se separó un instante después y empezó a desatar los lazos de su capa blanca con dedos temblorosos. Despojó a Alice de la prenda y la lanzó por encima del muro. La capa voló como un pájaro y acabó flotando sobre las aguas.

—Ach Día —susurró Alice, contemplando entre las almenas la superficie del lago mientras la capa se hundía lentamente— La leyenda —dijo— ¡Jasper, la leyenda! La flecha en el lago..., mi capa de cisne... ¡Es como si esa historia se hubiera hecho realidad! —

—Eso es tan sólo un cuento —murmuró él. Desató las sogas que la maniataban y deshizo los nudos que oprimían su garganta. Y, con un gesto de rabia e impaciencia, también echó las cuerdas por encima del muro— Es un cuento, y no la realidad —siguió, mientras atraía de nuevo a Alice hacia sí y la envolvía en un abrazo fuerte, sin fin— Lo que sí es real es que tú y yo estamos juntos. Y que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre, si eso es lo que deseas. En Elladoune—

—En nuestro hogar —dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos— Aquí, y en Glenshie—

—Sí, amor mío —susurró Jasper, acariciando la seda de sus cabellos— Mi hogar está donde estés tú—

—Gabhan —oyó Jasper entonces, y se volvió. Harry y Sue estaban allí, en el pasadizo de la muralla, con Teig y los hijos de Ephraim tras ellos. Mairead y sus niños subían los escalones. Todos iban llenos de hollín a causa del incendio, y todos miraban a Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jasper seguía rodeando los hombros de Alice con un brazo, y notó la mano de la joven en la cintura. Cuando Sue y Harry se acercaron un poco más, la joven le dio un empujoncito que lo hizo avanzar hacia ellos. Jasper siguió el impulso de Alice, sin soltarla.

Sue alargó la mano y le rozó la mejilla al joven:

—Gabhan —le dijo, sonriendo. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. La mujer repitió aquel nombre de nuevo, con labios temblorosos.

Harry tendió su curtida mano a Jasper y le dio un fuerte y cálido apretón. Sí, aquellas eran las manos de su abuelo. Jasper las observó y luego miró a los ojos del anciano.

—Soy él —dijo el joven en gaélico— Gabhan—

—Bienvenido —repuso Harry— Te hemos echado de menos, Gabhan—

Jasper sonrió, cerró los ojos un instante, completamente agradecido, y avanzó con Alice hacia los demás, hacia el corro que formaba su gente.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Romy92**_ _**por su review y a**__**las lectoras fantasmas. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto me alegra que lo hayan hecho.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review.**_

_**Este fue el ultimo capitulo, mañana subo el epilogo y no tendremos que despedir de esta historia. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	38. Epilogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a **__Susan King_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MARCADA COMO M, PERO SE RECOMIENDA QUE SI ERES MENOR DE 18 NO LA LEAS. ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENLA EN CUENTA**_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Castillo de Whitlock, Otoño de 1306**_

La habitación estaba sumida en penumbras y silencio. Jasper cerró el libro de salmos que había estado leyendo en voz alta, y miró a su madre. Esta descansaba la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, con los ojos cerrados. Jasper cerró el libro y empezó a ponerse en pie.

Alice levantó la mirada hacia él desde el suelo, donde estaba sentada contemplando a Rosalie y Kate, que jugaban una partida de backgammon. Jasper sonrió a Alice.

—No te vayas aún —dijo lady Didyme— No estoy dormida—

Jasper se sentó de nuevo:

—No quisiera molestarte—

—No me molestas nunca —repuso la mujer, mirándolo— Jasper, hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte... ¿hay algo más que debas decirme? —

—Te hemos dado un buen montón de noticias en los dos días que llevamos aquí, mamá —repuso él— La solución de nuestros problemas en Elladoune, la decisión del general del rey de dejar Elladoune en mis manos por ahora, sin destacamento y bajo la jurisdicción de un nuevo alguacil. Y, por supuesto, la buena nueva de nuestro futuro hijo—Sonrió.

—Ha sido maravilloso poder escuchar todo eso —dijo su madre—Pero creo que puede haber algo que me ocultas. —Ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una penetrante mirada.

Él titubeó:

—Ah... sí —repuso en voz baja.

—En ese caso, dímelo —dijo ella— Estoy esperando—

Jasper miró un momento a Alice. Los ojos de la joven eran brillantes y profundos, y su color incluso más intenso desde que había concebido al bebé. Jasper había creído amarla hasta el máximo de su capacidad, pero su amor por ella seguía creciendo y haciéndose más hondo en su ser.

Junto a Alice, las gemelas dejaron su partida y permanecieron en silencio, con las manos inmóviles y el semblante serio y sereno. Ambas habían madurado y cambiado en apenas unos cortos meses, pensó Jasper.

Volvió a mirar a su madre. Desde luego, había algo más que debía decirle, y ya era el momento:

—He encontrado Glenshie —dijo.

Lady Didyme cerró los ojos durante una larga pausa:

—Ah, todavía sigue en pie, entonces. Bien. ¿Lo reclamarás? —

—A través del rey de Escocia, sí —repuso Jasper con cautela.

Los oscuros ojos de su madre, tan parecidos a los suyos, tenían una mirada intensa:

—Tendrías que volver a jurar tu lealtad para hacer eso—

—Ya lo he hecho —repuso él— Se lo conté a Marcus y a los demás, pero no te lo había dicho a ti porque... —Se calló de repente.

—Tenías miedo a contármelo. —La mujer alargó la mano y Jasper la tomó— Esta familia me protege demasiado—

—No nos importa —repuso Jasper— Marcus disfruta con ello, creo—

—Sí, disfruta. Y estoy segura de que aprobó lo que le contaste—

—Sí, así es. —Jasper esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordar ese reposado encuentro último con su padrastro— Es un buen hombre, un hombre sabio. Sabe lo importante que es para mí... y para mi familia escocesa—

—Hiciste lo que debías hacer. Me alegro. Es tu herencia. Es una honra reclamarla—

Jasper tragó saliva:

—Cuéntame cosas —le pidió a la mujer— de mi padre—

Ella se quedó muy quieta con los dedos, frágiles y casi translúcidos, entrelazados con los de Jasper:

—Fue uno de los primeros rebeldes —dijo finalmente, con voz queda— Y yo lo amé con todo mi corazón—

Más que suficiente, pensó Jasper, para cualquier hombre. La escuchó en silencio, cogiéndola de la mano.

Lady Didyme asintió con la cabeza, para sí, y Jasper vio que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Es justo que quieras encontrar tu hogar y tu herencia —dijo la mujer— Y debo pedirte perdón—

—No, mamá. —Se deslizó de su silla para arrodillarse junto a su madre y la besó en la mano.

—Debería haberte hablado de él hace mucho tiempo —dijo ella— Debería haberte contado más cosas de tus raíces escocesas. Me equivoqué. Tenía... miedo por ti. Y todavía sentía dolor—

—Lo entiendo —murmuró él.

—Tú y yo hablaremos antes de que vuelvas a Elladoune. —La mujer sonrió tiernamente— Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Gabhan—susurró.

Él asintió, incapaz de hablar. Por algún motivo, recordaba haber intentado proteger a su madre con una espada de madera.

—Jasper —le dijo a la mujer al cabo de un instante—, para ti, soy Jasper, mamá, si tú quieres. Respeto mis dos nombres, y siempre seré fiel a los principios que Marcus me ha enseñado. De algún modo haré que mi anterior vida y mi nueva vida se unan—

—A Escocia le será muy útil un caballero tan honorable —dijo lady Didyme. Le dio unos golpecitos en el dorso de la mano y le sonrió como si él fuera un chiquillo. A Jasper no le importó, porque sabía que eso la llenaba de felicidad— Pero nosotros no vamos a verte mucho —añadió.

Jasper miró a Alice, de cuyos ojos no cesaban de brotar lágrimas.

—Durante un tiempo, no, es cierto. Pero después de que nazca nuestro hijo, en la primavera, vendremos a visitaros tan pronto como el bebé haya crecido lo suficiente para viajar. Y entonces nos quedaremos aquí por largo tiempo, si quieres—

— ¡Venid en verano, cuando los cisnes están en el río! —exclamó Rosalie. Junto a ella, Kate asentía, también excitada.

Jasper miró a Alice:

—El verano será una buena época para venir de visita. Los cisnes están mudando y no pueden volar—

Lady Didyme asintió con la cabeza:

—Y yo os estaré esperando. Lo prometo —añadió fervientemente, apretando la mano de Jasper.

Elladoune

Alice estaba de pie junto a Jasper en la orilla de Loch nan Eala, al anochecer, bajo un cielo rosado y reluciente. Las hojas de otoño en el bosque eran espesuras de oro, vino y fuego. Sus colores se derramaban sobre el lago, donde nadaban los cisnes, como parte del reflejo perfecto de un espejo.

El castillo se erigía en su promontorio, sólido y seguro. Más allá del lago, el rostro de la montaña aparecía de nuevo al ser rozado, como siempre, por la luz de la aurora o por la puesta del sol.

Alice miró a Jasper:

—Muy pronto la vieja Beira se verá libre de su prisión, y el invierno caerá sobre nosotros. Y los cisnes volarán de nuevo hacia el sur—

Jasper sonrió levemente mientras contemplaba la montaña. A Alice le encantaba aquella expresión de felicidad que últimamente veía en él más a menudo. Jasper alargó la mano para tomar la de Alice:

—No todos los cisnes se alejarán volando de aquí —dijo, y se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios para besarla.

Los colores del anochecer se hicieron más encendidos, tornando el cielo un reluciente poema, y las sombras se acentuaron. El viento soplaba un poco más. Jasper giró sobre sus talones y Alice caminó con él hacia Elladoune, su mano aún entrelazada con la de él.

—Gabhan —le dijo— Tengo algo que contarte—

Él le dedicó una afectuosa mirada:

—Ya sé que estás esperando un bebé —repuso— ¿Tienes otra sorpresa para mí? —

—Sí. He decidido hacer mis votos—

Jasper enarcó las cejas:

— ¿Ah, sí? Has estado evitándolo con mucha habilidad durante meses. Esperaba que lo esquivaras indefinidamente—

—Quería hacerlo pero, con un nuevo alguacil destinado en Dalbrae, el asunto volverá a resurgir. He decidido decir las palabras, que el alguacil firme la declaración jurada, y que se zanje el tema—

— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —

—No he decidido pasarme al bando de los ingleses, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando...—

—En absoluto —repuso él, arrastrando las palabras.

—Tan sólo es para que no vuelvas a ser encarcelado. Las acusaciones por traición podrían llegar cualquier día. Me sorprende que el rey todavía no te haya enviado ningún mensaje al respecto, pero dicen que está enfermo y que no vivirá mucho tiempo. —Alice esperó que no fuera un gran pecado desear que el rey Eduardo se mantuviera bien lejos de Escocia, fuera cual fuera el motivo que lo apartara.

—Pueden tomarse otras medidas para evitar que me metan en las mazmorras reales y que yo tenga que ofrecer otro juramento de obediencia—

—Si mis votos sirven de ayuda, los haré. —Alice se detuvo y miró a Jasper a los ojos, muy seria— Haría cualquier cosa por ti—

— ¿Estás ofreciéndote para rescatarme Doncella Cisne? —Murmuró él, mirándola también de frente.

—Si me necesitas, sí —repuso ella.

Él tomó su delicada barbilla con una mano:

—Te agradezco tu lealtad. Pero no es necesario que hagas votos por mí—

—Me he decidido a hacerlo. Notifícale al alguacil que iré a Dalbrae esta semana. ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre? —

—Eres una testaruda muchacha Highlander, ya lo sé, y pretendes ir hasta el final con todo este asunto..., pero la declaración jurada y firmada de tus votos ya ha sido enviada al rey—

Alice parpadeó, confusa:

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —

—Fue la primera cuestión que el alguacil resolvió nada más llegar a Dalbrae, la semana pasada. Me lo ha dicho esta mañana, cuando nos hemos visto—

— ¿Ya os habéis visto? ¡Si volvimos de Whitlock ayer, muy tarde! —

—He salido a patrullar a caballo, pero también he ido a Dalbrae—

—Eres un hombre de secretos, desde luego. Dime —insistió Alice, impaciente—: ¿qué clase de hombre es? ¿Por qué envió ese certificado? —

—Creo —repuso Jasper, con un intenso destello en sus ojos— que Sir Steve será un excelente alguacil para Glen Filian—

— ¿Steve? —Alice rió, encantada— ¿Tú sabías eso, y no me lo dijiste?—

—Quería darte una sorpresa —respondió él, sonriendo de medio lado— Fue nombrado alguacil por el primo de su esposa, Sir Aymer, y llegó a Dalbrae mientras nosotros estábamos fuera. Encontró la declaración jurada de los votos entre otros documentos... De Witherdale la tenía preparada desde antes de la feria. Tú jamás pronunciaste los votos, pero Steve firmó el escrito jurando que lo habías hecho, y se lo envió con un mensajero, y con los otros documentos, al rey. Asunto terminado. Es su regalo para nosotros, dice—

Otra risa, esta de puro alivio, brotó de Alice mientras se estrechaba contra Jasper. Él la acogió con un cálido abrazo y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Alice cerró los ojos unos instantes, saboreando el momento, mientras una ráfaga de helada brisa otoñal los rodeaba y el calor de Jasper protegía a la joven.

—Desde luego, Steve será un alguacil excelente —dijo ella— Pero ¿qué me dices del asunto de Gabhan MacDuff, conocido entre los ingleses como Jasper Whitlock? ¿Va a perseguir el alguacil a ese hombre, por traidor? —

Jasper le ofreció el brazo y ambos empezaron a pasear colina arriba hacia Elladoune:

— ¿Sabías que, según la ley escocesa (no la inglesa, sino la escocesa), si un hombre nace en Escocia tan sólo tiene deberes para con el rey de Escocia? —

—Pensaba que eso podía ser, sí —repuso ella— Así lo esperaba—

—He prestado juramento hacia Eduardo y lo he roto ya tres veces, y no hay mucho que pueda hacerse al respecto —explicó Jasper— Pero el rey está tan enfermo estos días, y empeorando cada vez más, que a sus consejeros ya no les preocupan las cuestiones triviales de justicia. Están dejando estos asuntos en manos de los alguaciles y los gobernadores de cada región—

—Ah. ¿Y qué va a hacer el señor alguacil con tu caso? —

—Dice —siguió Jasper— que es imposible encontrar Glenshie, incluso si está siendo reconstruido por ese bribón MacDuff. Sir Steve dice que no vale la pena enviar un solo hombre con armadura y sobre un caballo de batalla hasta allí arriba en busca de un renegado, cuando hay tantos otros asuntos más a mano..., ferias de mercado, disputas entre granjeros y cosas por el estilo—

Mientras Jasper hablaba. Alice sonreía. Luego, le tiró del brazo, con lo que él dejó de hablar y la miró. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

Una de las manos de Jasper la sostuvo por la espalda y la otra le acarició la mejilla. Cálidos y ávidos, los labios de Jasper rozaron los de Alice.

—Ah —dijo luego el joven, separándose un poco—, creo que apruebas la decisión del alguacil—

—Totalmente —asintió ella.

—En ese caso, quizás también apruebes esto: ha ofrecido adoptar a Brady y Collin en Dalbrae. ¿Qué piensas al respecto, amor mío? ¿Estás preparada para dejar que los chiquillos se vayan del nido, después de tenerlos tan cerca estos últimos meses? Steve y yo pensamos que podías estar dispuesta a separarte de ellos pronto—

—No inmediatamente —dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño y pensando en el futuro inmediato, la primavera, cuando el bebé estaría con ellos en Elladoune. La joven anhelaba que sus hermanos menores disfrutaran de la sensación de estar en familia... y ella también quería saborearla— Pero cuando ellos estén preparados, ese lugar será un buen sitio para ambos. Adoran a Sir Steve—

—Y conocen muy bien Dalbrae, así que el lugar les resultará familiar, sin duda —repuso Jasper, arrastrando las palabras— Steve dice que su esposa va a venir hacia el norte muy pronto, también. Está demasiado impaciente para esperar a dar a luz antes, y se arriesgará a hacer el viaje... Le asegura a Steve en sus cartas, para tranquilizarlo, que se encuentra perfectamente, y le ha dicho que deje de preocuparse por su estado. —Sonrió— Lady Shelly será buena amiga tuya, creo—

Alice apretó con fuerza la mano de Jasper y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose:

—Gabhan, amor mío, a veces me pregunto si puedo sentir mayor felicidad. De veras. Nuestra vida es más maravillosa que lo que jamás soñé—

—Pues ahí va una parte más del sueño —dijo Jasper suavemente— El rescate por Neill y Will ha sido pagado. Volverán a Elladoune antes del invierno—

Alice soltó un grito ahogado:

— ¿Pagado? ¡Yo no he visto la solicitud!—

—Le pedí a Marcus que sacara el dinero de mis rentas y lo enviara —repuso Jasper, sereno— Poseo unas tierras en Northumberland, en arriendo a unos labradores, y producen bastante. La cantidad necesaria estaba disponible—

Ella le cogió ambas manos, sintió los cálidos y firmes dedos de Jasper sobre los suyos, y miró a su esposo a los ojos:

—Nunca te llegaré a estar lo suficientemente agradecida por esto—susurró.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas —murmuró él— Son mis cuñados. Quería ayudarlos—

—Acabas de liberar a dos rebeldes, ¿sabes? —dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé. Ahora, tú estarás rodeada de ellos. —Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios— Y tengo que decirte algo más aún, y te pido que des tu consentimiento. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Edward Cullen muy pronto, y le voy a pedir que venga aquí a reunirse conmigo—

— ¿Ed? Pues claro que te doy mi consentimiento. ¿Por qué?—

—He decidido ofrecerle mis servicios como espía para Eleazar —repuso Jasper— Tengo contactos e influencia, como condestable de un castillo en poder de los ingleses—

—Gabhan —casi jadeó ella—, eso es correr un gran riesgo—

—Lo sé. —Se detuvo, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el castillo, el lago, las montañas— Hay algo que debo hacer—

— ¿Qué me dices de Steve? El alguacil no querrá que lo coloques en la mezquina posición de ser tu enemigo—

—Fue el propio Steve —repuso Jasper— el que me lo sugirió—

Alice lo miró fijamente:

— ¿Steve? —

—Ya te dije que él sentía inclinación por este bando—

—Ha caído, pues. Por decirlo de algún modo—

—Bueno —repuso Jasper, ofreciéndole de nuevo el brazo—, dice que le gusta demasiado la cerveza escocesa para mostrarse descortés con los que la destilan. Y, después de todo, el alguacil de Dalbrae recibe la mejor cerveza de la región. —Entonces, Jasper rió, una carcajada profunda y melodiosa, y estrechó a Alice mientras ambos subían la colina hacia el castillo.

Al oír un sonido rápido, rítmico y en aumento, Alice miró hacia atrás. Jasper también volvió la cabeza.

Un enorme cisne blanco volaba hacia el lago, batiendo las alas con una firme cadencia. El pájaro se precipitó hacia la superficie y se posó sobre las aguas en medio de una agitación de plumas y chapoteo. Luego, se acomodó en el agua curvando cabeza y cuello en un grácil arco.

—Ach Dhia —exclamó Alice, sin aliento— ¡Mira!—

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper, observando atentamente el lugar hacia donde ella señalaba.

Guinevere cruzaba el lago con sus cuatro crías, ahora más creciditos, luciendo sus plumas grises mezcladas ya con las nuevas, blancas.

El grupo se deslizaba en fila india hacia el recién llegado.

—Es Artan —dijo Alice. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—Ha vuelto. —Miró a Jasper— Ha encontrado el camino de vuelta a su hogar, después de todo—

—Yo sabía que lo haría —repuso él, rodeando a Alice con el brazo— De algún modo, sabía que lo conseguiría, aunque le tomara toda la vida encontrar el camino hacia aquí—

Alice ladeó la cabeza y Jasper la besó, con un beso íntimo, correspondido, confortante. El bebé, en el vientre de Alice, se dio la vuelta, y ella le echó los brazos al cuello a su esposo y sonrió:

—Y sea lo que sea lo que venga en un futuro —le dijo—, tú y yo estaremos juntos y aquí—

Jasper asintió:

—Sí, amor mío —murmuró.

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a:

"**_lectora fantasma"_**

_**Andy **_

_**baby1cullen**_

_**Carolina Toncel**_

_**Christina Becker **_

_**danielithaxx **_

_**Kitty **_

_**licetsimpleplan**_

_**Max kaDar**_

_**Nairelena**_

_**prettydamnunicorns**_

_**Romy92**_

_**vkii**_

**_Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los reviews. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)_**

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**

**_Pd: ahora a poner la historia como completa, que dura suena esa palabra._**

5


End file.
